


The Scandal

by spn_katie



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Actor Jared, Actor Jensen, Actors, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Famous Jared, Famous Jensen, Guilty!Jared, Infidelity/Cheating (But not with the J's), M/M, Sad!Jensen, The Scandal, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 102,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_katie/pseuds/spn_katie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Jensen's life comes to an abrupt halt when a mistake he made as a teenager comes back to haunt him. Between being a famous actor, a father to three children, and being in a long term committed relationship with fellow actor Jared Padalecki. Can Jensen and his loved ones handle all the media and tabloid attention that comes with this new found scandal, or will it destroy the very family Jensen's worked so hard to build and keep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Revelation

** **JENSEN POV** **

 

 

 

“Mmmm that sounds really good baby... But I’m kinda feeling Italian tonight, I'm in one of those moods again.” Jensen held the phone up to his ear as he continued to drive on the freeway.

“Then Italian food it is then.” Jared replied, Jensen could practically feel Jared's smile through the phone.

If he listened hard enough he could hear his boyfriend shuffling through papers. Most likely looking for the number of their favorite Italian restaurant, that just so happens to deliver.

That’s one of the perks of living in Austin, Texas. Even though he and Jared have been on TV for going on twelve years now, most of the people around them treat them like normal folks.

Except for the occasional super fan.

“I missed you this weekend.” Jensen added gently, he could already feel his heart skip a few beats at the thought of what Jared’s going to do to him when he gets home.

The younger man made promises and Jensen’s going to make sure he keeps them.

“I missed you too, I can’t wait to see you. I wish you didn’t leave me all alone for the whole weekend.” He could hear the softness in Jared’s words, along with the pouty undertone.

He didn’t really have a choice but to go to Dallas for the weekend, there was business there that Jensen needed to take care of, thankfully Jared understood.

Jensen laughed. “Awww poor baby. At least you had the kids to keep you company. I miss them.”

“Trust me, they miss you too. They kept asking me when you’re coming back. All weekend Noah’s been like ‘when’s daddy coming home?’” Jared huffed, doing his best whiny impression of their son. “Seriously, every two minutes. The WHOLE weekend. I swear you are definitely his favorite daddy..”

“I doubt that Jay, Noah is pretty much wrapped around your hip 24/7.” Jensen smirked, even though no one could see the loving facial expression behind the words. “How are the other brats?”

“Zach and Danielle are fine. They went with Danneel to their grandparent’s house so they won’t be here when you get back. As of right now, it’s just me and Noah waiting for you to get home.”

Jensen once again smiled to himself. Never in his life did he think he would have such a blended family. When he first started his acting career, he had big hopes and dreams just like everyone else. Jensen never once thought they would actually come true. Even though he has great memories on all the other projects and acting jobs that he’s worked on, getting casted as Dean on Supernatural is what really changed his life.

When first meeting Jared, he was put off a bit. In all his years he’s never met someone in the business who was so open and bubbly all the time. The taller man broke down every single barrier that he had, no matter how hard Jensen tried to build them back. Jared always seemed to get through, without even trying. It didn’t take long for Jensen to start to form feelings for the younger man. But at the time he didn’t think he had a chance. For one, Jared was dating Sandy. And two, Jared was straight.

Or at least he thought.

The first time they kissed was after they got into an argument on set. Jensen can’t even remember how it happened, but they both ended up storming off to their own trailers. It took a while and a lot of thought, before Jensen made the first move and walked the few short yards to where Jared’s trailer was parked and knocked on the door to apologize.

Jared invited him in and within all of five minutes their little squabble was hashed out.

Jensen didn’t see it coming when Jared softly tilted his head up and brought their lips together. In that moment, Jensen understand what all that ‘love talk’ in the movies were about. For the first time ever in his life he felt a spark. He kissed Jared back and hard at that. It wasn’t long before they were both so consumed with heat that they wound up naked and giving one another blowjobs.

Afterwards Jensen felt disgusted with himself. He had a rule that he lived by to never hookup with co-workers. And even though this crush he had on Jared was festering over those first few months of filming, he never thought he’d act on it.

Except he did.

He was also wracked with guilt. He felt like a homewrecker because Jared was still dating Sandy at the time. When he brought up his feelings on the situation to Jared a few days later, he was reassured that Jared and Sandra had already broken up a few weeks prior due to the fact that he told her he was gay, and that’s why Jared snapped at him that day of filming.

Hearing that news was a heavy weight lifted from Jensen’s shoulders. At the very least he wasn’t a homewrecker.

For the next two years’ things within their relationship seemed to be on the fast track. Everything was going perfectly fine, until it wasn’t. Jensen still remembers the look in Jared’s eyes when the taller man broke up with him in his trailer. Jared looked like a lost puppy, unsure of the decision that he was making.

Jensen remembers softly crying at the sight of seeing Jared cry.

During their late night talks, before Jared had broken it off, he had admitted to Jensen that he was struggling with the fact that he was indeed a gay man, a gay actor at that. Jensen just never thought Jared’s insecurities would lead to them breaking up.

But they did.

The breakup lasted all of five months, before Jared was begging for him back. He tried to resist at first, he really did. But the younger man always had a way of getting under his skin, especially when Jensen least wanted him to.

Luckily since then, Jensen couldn’t be happier with his life.

Living in the closet wasn’t something he nor Jared wanted to do forever. They both agreed that hiding their relationship in the beginning was the right choice, and Jensen doesn’t regret that. However, what he does regret is _staying_ in the closet for this long.

Marrying Danneel was an idea that his agent came up with. He and Danni have been close since he first started acting on Days of Our Lives and he met her at an after-party. Asking Danneel to be his fake girlfriend, again, was something he never thought would happen. Jensen was so hesitant at his agent’s idea, he sat on it for about a month before he even spoke a word of it.

One night Danni could tell he was acting strange and basically forced him to tell her what was going on. So he did, he blurted everything his agent told and suggested him to do out. Jensen can specifically remember the way Danneel crossed her legs in that moment and how silent she was, her face blank before she randomly said ‘Yes’.

He asked her to repeat herself, because he was unsure if he heard right. She laughed, poked him in the ribs and said “Of-course! I’d love to be your beard.” And just like that all the awkwardness evaporated. Jensen began to explain in a bit more detail his reason for asking her to beard for him. Telling her that his agent mentioned that fans and gossip blogs on the internet were really starting to talk about how they think he and Jared are together.

The only ‘baggage’ at the time that Danneel brought with her was her daughter Danielle, who at the time, when he and Danni ‘married’, was only a year old.  Now all these years later, Danielle is thirteen and might as well be his own flesh and blood. He and Jared both consider Danielle their daughter. She calls them Daddy and Papa just like their other biological children.

They practically raised her since birth, along with Danneel of-course. So just because she isn’t theirs by blood, doesn’t mean she isn’t their daughter. They even changed Danielle’s last name to Ackles.

His agent was ecstatic when he did that because tabloids everywhere took notice and started printing articles about him being a ‘loving and accepting father’ of Danneel’s previous love child. Jensen ignored the articles at the time, but he could tell some of the words that were mentioned somewhat hurt Danni.

After Jensen married Danneel, everyone on their team thought it would be best for Jared to find a fake ‘wife’ as well. They were both hesitant on the suggested option, but eventually were pressured into it by their people after being told repeatedly that if they didn't want people to think either of them were gay. And for the sake of their career, Jared needed to beard as well.

So, Jared started ‘dating’ Genevieve Cortese, who would later become Mrs. Padalecki. Gen didn’t come with any ‘baggage’ per-say, but for the first few years she was quite difficult to handle. In the beginning, anyone who knew their situation could tell that Genevieve regretted singing the four year bearding contract that she was offered by Jared’s management and making the decision to marry him.

Everything was made clear to her before she signed it though. To the public, Genevieve was Jared Padalecki’s loving devoted wife, who would later bear them two children. And in return, Gen would get a lump sum of a few million dollars by the time the contract was up.

Jensen knows Genevieve signed the contract in the beginning because she wanted to be more noticed. She wanted people to offer her more acting gigs, expect that didn’t exactly happen.

No one really cared about her other than the fact that she was Jared’s ‘wife.’

But two good additions came out of that whole mess, they now have Noah and Zach who look just like Jared it’s almost scary. It was Jensen’s decision for them to expand their family at the time, and Jared being the go-getter that he is, was immediately on board.

Genevieve however wasn’t...

It took months to convince Genevieve to do IVF so he and Jared could have children of their own. Even though she already signed a contract stating that eventually when he and Jared were ready for kids, she would bear them. But Genevieve thought it was best to give them a hard time about it.

Eventually she gave in.

After Gen gave birth to Noah she seemed to mellow out. And after she gave birth to Zach, it’s like she is an entirely different person. Gone now are all the headache’s and complaints that used to come from her mouth all those years ago.

She’s a completely different human being now.

Jensen wouldn’t even think that were possible, if he didn’t know what she was like before she had children.

Co-parenting the kids is hard, especially since he and Jared are in the closet. To his luck, the two boys are too young to really understand anything. Danielle on the other hand knows everything. She knows that he and Jared aren’t her real fathers and are in a relationship together, and that they love her like a daughter even though she isn’t biologically theirs.

It wasn’t very hard for her to comprehend, seeing as ever since she could remember He, Jared, and Danneel were always around together; co-raising her. Almost like a semi-big blended family. When she was little she just accepted it, but as she got older the questions started coming. Jensen and Jared told her that they were gay when she was ten years old, so at least she was at the age to understand what ‘Gay’ was and what it meant. They also told her that this isn’t something she can really talk about in public or to other people.

Again, to their luck, she understood that too.

Zach is only two and Noah is almost four and at the moment they are still to young to really understand anything. At a convention one time Genevieve had Noah backstage and the little guy ran away from his mother and up to the side of the stage and yelled out. “Hi Daddy.”

Jensen slipped up without realizing it and just reacted to the sound of his son’s voice, even though he couldn’t see him and said: “Hi Noah.”

The crowd erupted in cheers and he remembers feeling the jolt of electricity that began pumping through his veins at how much he just fucked up. It’s bad enough there were already fans out there who stalked his and Jared’s every movement, and that little slip-up only added to the fire of the tremulous gay rumors.

He remembers trying to play it off by grumpily saying: “See Jared, I answered your own son for you.”

Once again, the crowd had erupted in cheers and laughter. And Jensen suddenly felt lighter, when he looked over at Jared he could tell that he was flustered at the slip up as well but quickly hid his nervousness with more jokes.

After that he and Jared both came to the conclusion to stop bringing their kids to conventions, it was too risky.

Even though things are going well at the moment, he and Jared have had a few disagreements on whether to just come out of the closet now. They’ve been hiding for so long, he’s almost forgotten what it feels like to touch Jared in public without freaking out that someone might have snapped a picture of them.

Jared thinks that they shouldn’t make a public statement; that it’s no one’s business but theirs and their families.

In a way Jensen agrees, but at the same time... He’s tired. He’s tired of lying. But every time he dares to bring the conversation up, Jared either changes the topic or employs a stoic silence.

It’s beginning to hinder their relationship a bit.

 

 

“Baby are you there? Hello? Did I lose you?” Jared’s voice came back through his cell phone loud and clear, snapping him from memory lane.

“No, sorry I’m here... Just concentrating on driving.” He lied.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t be talking to you when you’re driving. Do you have your ear piece in?”

“Yup.” Jensen stated, most likely a little too quick.

“That would be a no... Jensen you know how I feel ab-”

“Oh believe me, I know ‘safety first’.” He mimicked his long time boyfriend’s voice.

“Hey-hey-hey! Don’t blame me cos I want you around to see our children grow up and have little grandbabies.”

“Whatever doofus.”

“Did you just call me doofus?” Jared snorted.

Jensen retaliated. “Did you just snort?”

“Ugh you’re such an asshole.”

“I’m your asshole though.”

“Yeah you are.”

This is what Jensen loves about Jared, even after all this time together. The younger man can still manage to put a smile on his face, and make his days brighter when they’re grey. Everyone deserves someone in their life who makes them happy.

Jensen is just glad he finally found his someone.

Jared cleared his throat. “Concentrate on the road. I’ll see you when you get home babe.”

“Alright give Noah a hug for me.”

“You can hug him when you get here.”

“Bye Jay.”

“Bye sexy hunk.” Jared joked using an over the top seductive tone.

Jensen didn’t even get to laugh before the line went dead, but it didn’t matter, he laughed all by himself in his BMW in the middle of the freeway.

His boyfriend was a complete utter mess, and he loved every second of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

** **GIGI POV** **

 

 

 

“Fuck baby, you taste so good.” Keith muttered before diving right back into her with even more enthusiasm.

Gigi ran her fingers through the man’s hair.

That’s the thing with dating older men, they sure know their way around a woman’s body. And they should, after-all, they’ve had enough years to practice.

“I’m gonna cum!” She hissed, suppressing the feeling of disgust that caroused through her veins of letting this man touch her once again.

Keith’s tongue lapped at her clit, his fingers doubled in speed as he continued to finger fuck her already swollen hole. Gigi cried out as her third orgasm within the last hour ripped through her body. Keith didn’t let up until a moan that resembled more of a cry in pain than pleasure escaped her mouth.

“You’re amazing baby girl.” Keith rubbed his thumb over her upper thigh.

Gigi kept her eyes closed to keep the resentment hidden. “I’m going to take a shower.” She didn’t give him any time to respond before she was up and out of the bed and in the bathroom with the door locked.

The minute she was encased and under the spray of warm water in the shower, she began to cry. It’s not like she shouldn’t be used to this by now. She’s been with Keith since she was 18. She’s 21 now and still can’t understand how sleeping with the 50 year old man in the other room manages to make her feel so dirty and used inside after three years of doing it.

Gigi knows that Keith does a lot for her, but she also knows the only reason why a rich man like him is even interested in her is because she’s beautiful and a semi-known up and coming model in the industry.

Keith’s married, but that doesn’t stop them from fooling around.

When she first met the older man, it was at a private event for Vogue. The balding man had approached her with his growing pot belly tucked in a white silk long sleeved shirt, and he immediately put his arm around her waist. His chubby fingers rubbing her hip bone. His breath stinking of garlic and crab cakes mixed with some type of alcohol. 

Gigi knew better than to cause a scene, so she laughed it off and moved away from him with practiced ease. But he quickly followed her movements. Everyone knows how grimy men could be in this business, especially when it came to being around models. At first, she wasn’t sure who let this muggy looking bastard backstage at a prime exclusive fashion show. It wasn’t until Keith started talking to her about what he did for a living and the side business’s that he owned when it all clicked.

Keith is the CEO for a major company called ‘CL Models’, that manages supermodels all the way down from Chera Lee and back up to Tyra Banks. Gigi is proud to say that since starting her modeling career at 18, she’s already somewhere in the middle between being an unknown model and a household name. Who knows how big her career could get within the next few years.

Thanks to Keith that is.

What Keith did for a living caught her attention, and even though Gigi was already signed with another modeling agency, it wouldn’t hurt to have the man as a personal contact. 

It wouldn’t hurt to have someone so high up on the ladder on her side. 

It didn’t take long before Keith started asking her to business meetings, which quickly turned into him inappropriately groping her under the restaurant table. There was no denying that the older man made Gigi’s skin crawl.

After about two weeks of ignoring Keith’s very abundant advances, he quickly started to become un-interested.

She knew what she had to do...

Gigi can still remember the numbing burn of three fingers of expensive whiskey she gulped down in one go before she got down on her knees to service the man who would end up taking her career to new heights. It started off as small sexual favors and in return he would drop her name around every now and then to his friends that were high up colleagues, fashion designers, and bloggers in the business.

There was never any sort of spoken agreement about what they did for each other, but at the time they both knew what they wanted from one another.

Keith started mentioning her so much that people were starting to take notice. Well known designers were asking her to walk their runways and to star on the cover of their magazines. Gigi was getting so much exposure just from Keith, that offers for new modeling gigs were coming in left and right.

It wasn’t long before Keith started getting bored with the _small_ sexual favors that they were exchanging.

He wanted more.

The night that Gigi had sex for the first time in her life, was with a man that she didn’t love. A horribly aging man that was old enough to be her father. Keith tried to make it romantic by laying blood red rose pedals on the bed, with dimly lit candles on the dresser counter tops but that it just made the situation that much worse.

That much creepier...

Gigi knew immediately at the time that her hesitation and sadness was displayed all across her face. Keith took one look at her facial expression and became offended and got up off the bed to leave. She only had a split second to decide between her body or her career. And that’s exactly what she did. Gigi pulled Keith back to the bed. She fluttered her eyelashes and pulled out all the stops. He seemed to believe her excuse that she was just so nervous.

He came inside her that night, and after she was sure he was asleep. Gigi ran to the bathroom and threw up. His seed trailed a warm sticky path down the inside of her leg and at the feel of it she threw up again.

Since when did she become a whore? Someone who let a pervert way past his prime use her body in exchange for favors in the industry?

As time went on, sleeping with him had gotten easier. And Keith was actually a decent lover when she closed her eyes and didn’t look at him. When he was inside her, she pictured a beautifully muscled lean surfer pounding into her, instead of the balding, overweight 50 year old man.

When Gigi found out Keith was married, she broke it off. She knew that he had kids, he already mentioned that to her during one of their late night bed talks. Although he never mentioned that he was married.

She may have whored herself out to this man, but she wasn’t going to break up a family. She still had some morals left.

Keith had called for weeks, leaving several voicemails. Some with the man even crying, professing his love for her. When he showed up at her tiny apartment with his wife in tow, Gigi knew it couldn’t end well.

But it did... It ended just fine.

Keith and his wife had told her that they were in an open relationship. In the beginning Gigi didn’t believe either one of them. She just figured Keith forced his wife to come here and tell her this, so she’d take the man back. But Gigi could tell Keith’s wife Laura was telling the truth.

Within minutes Gigi was able to connect the dots. Keith and his wife may be in an open relationship. However, Keith is the only one who does any sleeping around, while his devoted wife stays at home. Most likely worrying about him leaving her for another woman, but is too scared to speak up because she likes living the life of luxury that he provides for her too much and doesn’t want to anger him.

Which is quite sad, due to the fact that Gigi's in a similar situation with the same man...

After about another hour of more talking, Gigi had made up an excuse and mentioned that she needed to be somewhere for a photoshoot. It seemed like they both believed her and left her apartment shortly after.

It dawned on her that night that she had more power over Keith than she originally gave herself credit for. If he went through all the trouble just to get her back, then it was clear that he really was in love.

And it was time to put that power of affection he had for her to use.

Gigi started to demand more from Keith and the man started to do everything that she asked. It started off with little things like: “Baby, I need a thousand dollars for my car payment.” Or “Keith, I need $700 for my hair and nails.”

Keith never thought twice about handing over the money.

It’s not like Gigi didn’t have her money, she was living quite well at the time. But why spend her own hard earned cash, when someone else was willing to spend theirs instead?

Doing exactly what she did back then, is how she ended up here now, three years later, in a fabulous $2.7 million, three-bedroom condo. In the Beverly Hills zip code of 90210, with approximately four million dollars of her own money in the bank.

The only reason why she has that much cash to begin with is because she only spends the $10 thousand dollars monthly allowance that she convinced Keith to give her. Since she doesn’t have to spend any of her own money, Gigi just puts it in the bank and watches it grow.

Most of her non-famous L.A. friends think she’s richer than she really is because of the new condo that she tells everyone _she_ bought.

But the truth is, she didn’t buy it. But people don’t need to know that...

And Gigi still isn’t ‘rich’ per-say. Though she’s getting more popular by the year, she is nowhere near the level Christie Brinkley was in her prime, who could practically demand $2 million for just one magazine cover.

Maybe someday Gigi’s career will get to that level of recognition. But as of right now, she’s fine being the middle class B-list celebrity that she is.

 

 

 

(Click The Link To View Gigi's New Condo: <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Gigi%20Condo> 

 

Password To View Album Is: gigicondo1 )

 

 

 

Ever since Gigi was a child she promised herself she’d give herself and her future kids a better life. She never wants them to live the way that she did.

Growing up and moving from one foster home to the next wasn’t even remotely close to the ideal childhood that she would’ve liked to have had. Apparently her birth parents didn’t want her, which figures. If only they could see her now... If only they could see the life she’s living.

When she was little she’d imagine she was really a princess, that one day her birth parents would come, they'd tell her it had all been some terrible mistake and they would never let her go again, they would take her back to their castle and they'd all live happily ever after. Well now she’s got the castle, the fairytale life, and accomplished it all by herself.

So fuck’em...

Once, at seventeen, she tried to contact them, but Gigi soon found out that when her birth parents gave her up for adoption, they signed a deal with her then soon to be adoptive parents, making it a closed adoption. With nowhere to start, no names-no nothing, getting the information on her birth parents was proving futile, so she just gave up.

It wasn’t like they cared anyway, or they never would’ve given her away to begin with.

She can barely remember her adoptive parents; it’s not like they kept her for long either. Gigi was only two years old when her adoptive parents decided they weren’t ready to raise a child, and that’s how she ended up in the system.

Gigi was seven years old the first time one of her foster parents tried to touch her. Jeff came into her room that night and started rubbing his erection against her behind. Even though she wasn’t asleep, she kept thinking and wishing that he’d just go away if he thought she was unconscious.

He didn’t.

So she screamed, she screamed so loud the neighbors called the police.

Unfortunately, even though she told the cops what happened, Jeff wasn’t prosecuted. Instead, he and his wife somehow convinced everyone that she was an unruly child that was spreading lies and they couldn’t take care of her anymore and that Social Services needed to find another family for her to live with.

Gigi cried and cried, begging people to listen. But no one did, no one cared.

She pretty much stayed bouncing from home to home from then on, no one wanting to keep her for long term for whatever their reason’s. Even when she was on her best behavior, people just looked right over like she didn’t matter, like she was invisible.

She soon became depressed, and it was an even shorter time before the depression manifested into an undeniable rage towards the world.

Gigi quickly learned to harden herself from the outside society, from everyone around her...

At sixteen she had already been in more fist fights at school than most adults would have been throughout their entire life. She still doesn’t know why so many people wanted to fight her. Maybe it’s because she always kept to herself? Maybe it’s because she was a pretty blonde girl, with big green eyes that lived in foster care, whose thrift store clothes never quite fit and it just made her an easy target?

The first fight Gigi ever got into was she was fourteen. And she was scared beyond belief. A butch looking girl named Amy Adams had gotten in her face for no apparent reason other than wanting to show off in front of her friends.

Might as well pick on the new girl right?

When Gigi tried to walk away and be the better person, the girl had pulled her back by gripping her shoulder and cuffed Gigi right upside the head so hard something cracked.

That was all it took before Gigi pounced on her, knocking Amy down to the floor as she took a wad of Amy’s hair and repeatedly slammed the girls head down onto the hard tile cafeteria floor. Gigi didn’t even realize she was screaming as she continued to slam Amy's head into the flooring. She didn’t realize that Amy stopped moving. All she could think about was how hard her life was, how she’s been on her own ever since birth.

All she could think about was how much she hated her birth parents for giving her up. It felt good to release some of that pent up anger that manifested over the years, even though it took form in a type of extreme violence.

A teacher had pulled Gigi off of Amy and called an ambulance. There was so much blood on the floor, that Gigi genuinely thought she killed the girl. Her heart beat was racing so fast from adrenaline it could’ve exploded, but underneath there was a small pleasure in what she did. A feeling that she hadn’t experienced at that point for a long time. For once she actually felt alive.

She can still remember how the police pushed her up against the wall, handcuffed her; then threw her in the back of the police car as they drove her to the police station for questioning.

Gigi had felt a sigh of relief when the news came back that Amy was in-fact okay, a concussion and a few stitches but nothing life threatening.

Amy’s parents decided not to press charges once they got the full story from the police at how their daughter started the fight. Apparently, even before Gigi had moved into the new school that came with a new foster home, Amy already had a past of starting fights with other kids.

But just because Gigi didn’t really get into too much trouble, didn’t mean her new foster parents wanted to keep her. Their reason for letting her go, was that she was ‘too much to handle.’

The same excuse 90% of the other foster parents used...

Gigi gave them the middle finger as they stood from their porch with shocked expressions at her disruptive gesture, in their big white house, with their white picket fence, as the social worker drove them off to find her a new home.

To keep out of trouble, Gigi pretty much insulated herself even more than before. The last foster home that she was ever in was located in Dallas, Texas and to keep herself busy, she got a job at Burger King.

She saved every dime.

Which ended up being enough for a one-way plane ticket to L.A.X. and a down payment for a studio apartment in L.A.

From there she got lucky, she still had another two months before her savings would run out and she’d have no choice but to get another job. So in the mean time she sent some decent head shots out to as many modeling agencies as she could online and through the mail.

Of course dozens of them turned her down and she was back to flipping burgers again.

Eventually though, someone decided to take a chance on her. Which is how and why she’s now signed to Cortro Modeling Agency. Things started off small at first, just a few photoshoots here and there, nothing big.

That was until she met the 'all and wonderful' Keith...

Which is how she ended up where she is now. On the front cover of a magazine by day and on her back at night. Gigi hates to admit it, but Keith really gave the kick start to her career that she so direly needed.

 

 

 

“Hey!” Keith’s voice sounded from outside the bathroom; his fist pounding on the door relentlessly. “Come out here quick! They’re talking about you on the news!”

What? The news?

Gigi sighed and shut off the shower and threw on her pink fluffy robe, not even bothering to dry off. She knew if she took too much longer in the bathroom, Keith would just pound on the door all over again.

She may have more control over him now because she knows he loves her. But there is only so much the man will take before he starts to get restless and become a pain in the ass.

A part of her was relieved that Keith interrupted her stroll through memory lane though, most of her past was depressing anyway.

“What Keith? What’s so damn important you interrupted my shower for?” Gigi tried her best to hide the rudeness in her words, but most likely failed.

“I can’t believe this shit...” Keith shot her a quick look barely explaining himself at all, before he focused his gaze back on the flat screen television again.

That ugly bitch on Fox news was on again. It’s not like Gigi hasn’t been talked about on the news before. Mostly it’s coverage for when she does fashion shows or is on a magazine cover. Occasionally they even discuss the men she is supposedly being linked to. Most interviewers only want to talk about her past in the Foster Care System, because they think it’s a ‘relate-able story’.

No matter how many times her team has told these people beforehand that-that topic is off for discussion. They still try and bring it up right in the middle of the interview anyway. Gigi always puts on her best fake genuine looking smile when that happens and says: “We aren’t really here to talk about that are we?” Sometimes she even adds a little playful laugh at the end, and most of the time the interviewers get the hint and move on to the next subject.

And since when did Fox News become an entertainment news cast?

Gigi continued to watch the television, which was currently displaying two separates pictures that were placed side by side. One of them was of her, during one of her recent photoshoots she did for Sports Illustrated, and the other photo was of a familiar looking green eyed man on the red carpet for an event.

Her mouth dropped at the broadcaster’s words as she began to speak...

 

 

 

 

_******FOX NEW'S BROADCAST****** _

 

 

 

                             

**(Gigi Reid)                                                       (Jensen Ackles)**

 

  **Kelly Newman:** “ _It’s Kelly Newman here with some breaking news! As some of you may know Gigi Reid is an up and coming supermodel. You’ve most likely seen her on magazines or on TV walking in the Dolce & Gabbana televised runway shows for these past few years.... As I’m sure most of her super fans know, Gigi Reid grew up in many different foster homes throughout her childhood. I think it’s fair to say that Ms. Reid wasn’t given the best hand in life. I’m sure most people who grow up in the Foster Care system could and would very much agree. However, it’s been confirmed and brought to my attention that we have some news on who Gigi Reid’s biological father is. As some of you may have heard from previous news reports on Fox just yesterday, an Adoption Agencies files in Austin, Texas have been compromised and hacked and leaked all over the internet. _

_Many names and records have been illegally released... Gigi’s information being just one among-st many. RadarOnline being the first to break the news that long time actor and star of the hit series Supernatural, Jensen Ackles (38) is Gigi Reid’s (21) biological father._

_Our team reached out to the adoption agency in Texas today that Jensen Ackles and Gigi’s birth mother, whose name we cannot release due to confidentiality reasons, signed with back in 1995 when Mr. Ackles was just 17 and Gigi’s birthmother who also 17 at the time, gave Gigi up for adoption._

_The Adoption agency had this to say and I quote: “Due to our system being hacked, we want to sincerely apologize to everyone that this information may have harmed. Authorities are looking into this and there is an ongoing investigation on who and where these hackers are located. We have also decided to take legal action against Radar Online for publishing this illegal information to the masses. Once again, we sincerely apologize to everyone and all the families this ordeal may have affected. We take client confidentiality very seriously and are going to make sure whoever did this faces legal justice for committing a very serious criminal offence.”_

_So there you have it folks, that’s one of our segments in our breaking news for today. We’ll have more information on Mr. Ackles and Mrs. Reid’s situation tomorrow night. Join us then at 8/7 pacific coast time.”_

 

*************************

 

 

“Gigi... Are you okay?” Keith stood up hesitantly; slowly making his way over to her. “Baby?”

Her phone vibrated on the night stand, however she ignored it and continued to stare at the TV that now cut to a Pantene commercial.

When her phone vibrated again, she grabbed it and turned on the screen.

She had seven missed calls, four of them were from her manager Kevin and the rest were from her friends, which no doubt called her to talk about what was just discussed on Fox News.

What are the odds of something like this happening? Let alone both of them being in the business...? Both of them being famous?

Whoever hacked the Austin, Texas Adaoption Agency systems is in for a world of hurt... What they did was obviously illegal and very immoral, whoever did it clearly doesn't care about all the people they've could've and just hurt. And of course to her luck her name would be among the many other's that were leaked online... It's no surprise people are running with the story now that it's already out there. The press are vultures with no care in the world for other people's feelings, especially celebrities. As long as they get their ratings and hits they don't care who they destroy.

The worst part of this new's is that Gigi had pretty much given up hope at finding her birth parents years ago, and now she finds out her father is Jensen Ackles the actor. While he lived the life of luxury and leisure, she grew up fighting every single day of her life in unstable and unsafe environments.

Gigi began to squeeze her phone obscenely hard. “I can’t fucking believe this!”

She stormed off into the bathroom and slammed the door closed, not even bothering to lock it. Keith knows better than to even try to press her when she gets to this point of being upset. 

Except she’s never been this distraught, she’s never been this confused.

Gigi stared at her phone as it continued to implode with texts from her friends. She couldn’t stop herself from smashing it again the bathroom wall in a fit of rage. It’s not like their texts or calls mattered, none of it mattered. All that mattered in this very moment was processing all the information that she just heard on the television.

Besides she could always get a new phone...

Gigi looked at herself in the mirror and examined her face. If one were to look hard enough they could see the resemblance between her and this Jensen guy. They even had the same colored eyes; the same dirty blonde hair even.

She couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Gigi finally got what she wanted after all these years, she finally found out who her biological parents were.

Or at least _one_ of them that is.

The anger and resentment she was feeling outweighed the excitement. To many ‘why’ questions were roaming around in her head now. Questions she thought she buried long ago, there was no use in asking herself questions that she’d never get the answers to. So she buried them deep within the inaccessible parts of her mind.

Gigi sat down on the hard cold tile floor and brought her knees to her chest as she cried even harder than before in the silence of her bathroom.

In a way, her life was ruined. It would never be the same knowing what she knows now.

And she doesn’t know rather she’s relieved at the information she’s learned, or disappointed in the fact that this still doesn’t change a thing in her life. This new knowledge can never erase her past.

Nothing can.


	2. The Call

**_ **JENSEN POV** _ **

(4 Months Later)

 

 

 

 

“Have you heard from her or her management yet?” Danneel asked quietly as she slowly sliced a piece of her gourmet omelet in quarter pieces.

Jensen shook his head as he sipped his morning coffee. “I haven’t.”

Danneel extended her hand and rested it on his thigh. “She’ll come around Jensen, Gigi just needs some time.”

“Yeah...” Jensen took another gulp of the sizzling hot ambrosia, not caring about the burn that’s currently working its way down his esophagus. “But what if she doesn’t?”

“I’m sorry?” Danneel asked.

He repeated himself. “What if she doesn’t come around? What then? What am I gonna do?”

Danneel sighed as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. “Sweetie, you’re going to have to take this one step at a time. You can’t rush something like this. You can’t rush her to see you... I know it hurts, I know how bad you-”

“But it’s been four months.” Jensen cut her off, unable to hold back his consuming thoughts. “It’s been a whole four months and I still haven’t heard a word from her or her team. I’ve called and sent them so many emails Danneel, that I’ve lost count. What if she just doesn’t want to see me? She won’t answer my messages, she hasn’t spoken publicly about anything that’s happened... What if she just doesn’t care?”

These past four months have been a shit storm. Or at least that’s what Jensen’s manager’s been calling it. Ever since that report on Fox News his whole life’s been turned upside down. When he first saw the news broadcast he didn’t believe what he was hearing, sure Gigi looked a lot like him. They had the same hair color and eye color, even similar bone structure. But that didn’t mean anything, did it? For the first few days after the Fox News incident the thoughts of ‘What if it’s true?’ nagged at him.

So he found someone to find out the truth.

The private investigator he hired dug deep, probably a little to deep. He found out that Gigi is in fact his daughter, and now he knows just about everything there is to know about his daughters past. Like how she grew up in foster homes, because the two adoptive parents he originally gave Gigi to, decided they weren’t ready for a child and gave her away. Jensen even knows about the incident when Gigi was seven years old and one of her foster parents tried to touch her. He also knows the man wasn’t prosecuted or even charged.

When he read the documents that the P.I. gave him about what almost happened to his daughter he felt rage, rage like he’s never felt before.

And hatred. Hatred at himself for giving Gigi away all those years ago.

But there wasn’t anything he could do, Jensen didn’t have any other choice. He was only seventeen at the time when Gigi was born. He was still in high school, Jensen could never have raised her. His parents made it clear that he would get no support from them and keeping the baby simply was not an option.

The sad part is, Jensen never planned on sleeping with a woman. He certainly never intended to get a girl pregnant. He’s a gay man for crying out loud. But at the time, back when he was just a teenager, Jensen wanted to do the right thing. Or what he thought was the right thing. Which was to be the perfect son that his parents always wanted him to be. Jensen was never one to play any hardcore sports, it just wasn’t his thing. But he loved learning, and acting in the school plays.

He was always one to stay to himself in High School, most people thought he was either shy, timid, or a plain out freak.

Growing up in a household where you know your parents hate the very thing you are isn’t easy. Ever since he could remember Jensen attended Church every Sunday with his parents and two siblings Mackenzie and Josh. The preacher was a hellfire and brimstone type, spewing judgement and hatred. Homosexuality was a sin, an abomination, an affront to God and a one-way ticket to damnation. Every time his mother and father nodded and uttered ‘amen’ to the hateful language he felt just a little bit more broken.

So, for the longest time he hid who he was from the world. He stayed to himself and eventually got a girlfriend. His parents couldn’t have been happier at the news when he brought her over for dinner one night.

Her name was Kathrine.

She was a decent looking girl from his History class. Her blonde hair having lighter shades than his own; the freckles on her face barely visible, but noticeable if you looked hard enough. Her eyes a dark blue, which seemingly matched her whole aesthetic. Within the first ten minutes of being paired with her for their Civil rights co-project, it was clear she had a crush on him.

In Kathrine, Jensen saw his chance to prove to everyone, especially his parents, that he was straight...

When Jensen first started dating her, deep down inside he knew it was wrong. He cared about her, but never felt any sexual or romantic attraction towards Kathrine, though he kept all those thoughts to himself. Whenever she would try and entice something sexual between them, he would always side step it or come up with some sort of excuse.

Until one night she flat out asked him if he was gay.

Jensen had gotten so choked up, he could feel his palms sweating. He finally found his voice for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds, and quickly said ‘No’.

And to prove it, he had sex with Kathrine right there in his bedroom with his parents downstairs watching TV. The whole time during their intercourse he had his eyes closed, because if he opened them, he might’ve cried. It felt wrong in every sense of the word. Forcing himself to have sex with her was one of the worst decisions he’s ever made, not because Kathrine got pregnant, but because he was lying to her and forcing himself to be someone he wasn’t.

When it was all said and done, Jensen hadn’t realized he never pulled out of her until she had already left his house and was back home. The next day at school he found her by her locker and stammered out his worries. Kathrine assured him that she was on the pill and everything would be fine, that there was nothing to fret about.

It was all of two months later before she told him the news that she was pregnant, and at her words his whole world fell out from under him. A few days after that bombshell she laid on him, he confided to her that he was gay. Jensen figured it was best to just come clean now that shit was hitting the fan. Her response was a soft sad laugh, before she rested her hand on his shoulder and cooed: “Yeah, I figured that much.”

Jensen didn’t bother asking what gave his sexuality away; too afraid to find out the answer. He also didn’t ask why she slept with him if she knew he was gay, because some questions are better left unanswered.

He could only hide what was beginning to become obvious with Kathrine’s growing belly from his parents for so long. When Jensen finally did tell them, his parents were livid. Although at one point his father was actually looked relieved and said: “At least you aren’t gay, your mother and I were beginning to worry about you before you started dating Kathrine. You’d better to the right thing and marry that girl before the whole town finds out.... See Donna, I told you no son of mine was a fag.”

Jensen didn’t do or say anything but look them dead in the eye. In that moment he knew he had to get out of there, he knew once Kathrine had their child he needed to convince her to leave Texas with him, and go anywhere. It didn’t matter where, as long as they were away from his family, so they could raise their daughter together with unconditional love.

Kathrine ended up dropping out of her last year of high school before her pregnancy became obvious to the other students; her parents too ashamed to let their daughter show her face around town. When Jensen tried to convince her on his plan of moving out of Texas so they can raise the baby together, she told him she didn’t plan on keeping it; that her parents suggested adoption was their best option.

Their _only_ option.

For weeks Jensen fought her tooth and nail on the idea, he didn’t want to give his baby away. She was the only thing that mattered to him, but as time went on he began to doubt his ability to take care of a child on his own. Jensen’s mother had made it clear that she thought adoption was the best option as well, and she made it _crystal clear_ she didn’t think he was fit to be a father and couldn’t expect any help from either of his parents.

Not that he planned on asking for their help to being with, but they didn’t know that...

Everyone’s words about how he wasn’t ready to take care of a child were starting to get to him. Jensen had no support whatsoever, not even from Kathrine, and once you hear something enough you start to believe it.

On a rainy day in the middle of the afternoon, Kathrine finally convinced Jensen that they both needed to start looking for parents who wanted to adopt. It took about another two months before they found the perfect couple, Kelly and Michael. They both had great jobs. Kelly was a teacher, and Michael was a police officer. The two of them seemed so loving and perfect together, they seemed to have the type of relationship you’d only see in the movies.

If Jensen had known two years after having Gigi in their lives that they weren’t ready for child and were going to give her to the foster care system. He never would’ve let them adopt her.

But of course there was no way to know something like that...

When Kathrine finally gave birth to Gigi, he teared up. When he held his tiny baby girl in his arms, he cried. When he signed over his parental rights and gave away Gigi to Kelly and Michael he sobbed.

In the bottom pit of his heart Jensen knew he wasn’t making the right choice, but his mind was telling him something different. His mind was telling him that he did make the right choice, and now Gigi has her best chance at life with a happy couple who can love and provide for her like he never would have been able to.

After the adoption papers were signed and Gigi gone, he didn’t hear from Kathrine for a little over three months. Until one day he got a letter in the mail from her letting him know that she was moving to Canada with her parents, and that they all needed a fresh start after this whole debacle. She wished him luck in life and signed her name at the bottom of the paper.

The letter felt so impersonal, even after all they had been through.

That was the final time he ever spoke to her.

A few months after he received that letter from Kathrine, Jensen sat both his parents down in the living room one day and told them he was gay. They didn’t speak for a good five minutes, until randomly his mother blurted out something about getting him help at a facility. That they could change him if he would just accept their help. His father never said a word through the whole discussion, and practically ignored Jensen for the small reminder time he stayed at the house. That’s how Jensen knew that his original plan on moving away from there was exactly what he needed to do.

Even if it meant moving by himself.

It wasn’t hard to choose where to live, acting has always been something Jensen loved doing. It helped express how he was feeling and honestly it was nice to pretend to be someone else for a while, so the decision to move to L.A. came easy.

Jensen forced himself to stay that last month until graduation and then he was out of his parents’ house and out of Texas without even letting them know he was leaving.

The first few months of living on his own were hell. He lived in a roach infested 90sq ft studio apartment with a shared bathroom in Crenshaw as he practically made next to nothing from being a part time dish washer along with all the other ‘actors’.

The only saving grace was he was free from his past...

It wasn’t until he landed a recurring role as Eric Brady on Days of Our Lives that things started to change.

There hasn’t been a day that’s went by where he didn’t think about his daughter. Where he didn’t think about what Gigi looked like and if she was happy or not. Or what she did for a living, or rather she was in college now studying to become a doctor or a lawyer. Or whatever she wanted to do.

Now he knows.

She’s in the entertainment industry just like him... Like father like daughter.

 

 

 

“Jensen? Did you hear a word I just said?” Danneel questioned, her mouth full of burnt toast as she spoke.

“What? No…I’m sorry, I was thinking.” Jensen waved off.

“You seem to be doing that a lot lately.”

“There’s a lot to think about.” He slowly nodded, before adding. “I just want to talk to her Danni... I want to see her.” Jensen could already feel the tears starting to fill his previously dry eyes. He’s cried more times over the past four months than he’d like to admit. “What are the odds?”

“What are the odds of what?” Danni chorused.

“What are the odds that she’s in the business, I never wanted that for her. I wanted her to live a normal life...” Jensen expressed his earlier thoughts. “That’s one of the reasons why I decided to give her up in the first place.”

“She did come from your loins Jensen, what’d you expect? The girl is probably just as stubborn as you and was determined to make it in this business. And now look, she did exactly that.” Danneel smiled and laughed, showing her perfectly sculptured teeth.

He couldn’t stop himself from laughing at his friends words, even in his worst times Danni is always someone he can talk to; someone who can make him laugh.

“Daddy are you crying?” Noah blurted as he came running, more like bouncing into the kitchen nook area, while holding his fake Styrofoam sword; with Jared following on the boys heels.

“Nope! There’s something in my eye!” Jensen pretended to dig at his eye as if something were really in there.

“Hey buddy.” Jared patted Noah’s shoulder tenderly. “Why don’t you go play with your brother in the living room for a little while?”

“Okay! ZAAAACH.” Noah hollered and ran in the opposite direction with a surprising determination.

Jared bent down and kissed his forehead. “Are you alright baby?”

Jensen timidly smiled at the man he loved. “Yeah-yeah, I’m good... Where’s Danielle?”

“She’s upstairs in her room.” Danneel answered him back before a word even left Jared’s mouth.

“It’s like she’s hiding up there, I haven’t seen her for days now.” Jensen spoke aloud to no one in particular.

Danielle hasn’t taken to the news lightly. Finding out that she had a long lost sister isn’t something you think would ever happen to you, until it does. Danielle’s upset about the fact that she found out about Gigi through the news like the rest of the world did, and not from Jensen himself... Not from her dad.

Jensen has only told three people about the daughter he gave away. It wasn’t like he could trust just anyone with that kind of information.

Jared was the first person he told about his daughter and that was years ago back when they first started dating. Jensen remembers crying in the taller man’s arms in his trailer as he relived and re-told the story of how he gave his daughter away to that seemingly oh-so-perfect couple. Jared had been more than supportive, and didn’t judge him for the mistake he made at seventeen. He had planted kisses all over Jensen’s face and hushed him and told him it was all going to be okay. Within a few days of that discussion, Jensen was back to his normal self.

The second and third person Jensen ever told about his daughter was to Danneel and his longtime friend Chris, who were both equally as supportive as Jared, just in different ways.

Although none of that matters now because the whole world knows about his ‘secret’ love child... And there is nothing he can do about it.

Things have started to become a bit strained in his and Jared’s relationship. He knows he’s been so focused on getting Gigi to talk to him somehow, that he’s almost forgotten about the people who still need him there mentally.

The family that he already has.

There is no doubt that Jared has been supportive of him throughout this whole ordeal. But Jensen can feel himself pulling away from the younger man, and it’s not intentional. He’s just been so consumed with guilt and long suppressed memories that have come back to haunt him, that he doesn’t feel like himself. Jensen doesn’t know if he can ever go back to the way he was now that he knows his daughter is out there within reach.

Jensen feels ashamed to say that once he moved to California, he didn’t even attempt to try to look and see how Gigi was doing... Not even once. Everyone had told him wanting Gigi was selfish, he had nothing to offer, he shouldn’t think about her, shouldn’t try to contact her as it would confuse her. She wasn’t his baby anymore. He sat in his shitty apartment, with ramen noodles for the fifth night that week (and that was a week tips were good) and pictured Kelly and Michael in their perfect white picket house, in suburbia with good schools and piano lessons against his life and thought they were right.

So, he never tried to reaching out and Jensen regrets that bitterly. It doesn’t really matter because even if he had wanted to find her, the terms of the closed adoption made it pretty much impossible to track the family down.

 

 

“Babe? Hello? Earth to Jensen?” Jared waved his abnormally large hand in his face.

“S-sorry, I spaced out again.” He replied while looking down at the wooden table.

Jensen could practically feel Jared and Danneel’s pitiful gaze lingering down on him.

“I asked you if you wanted to go and get a hotel room for the day, so we could spend some alone time together?”

“What about the kids?” Jensen mumbled.

“Gen said she’d watch the boys, and I’m pretty sure Danneel is fine with watching her own daughter. Besides, it’s not like Danielle is going to come down from her room anytime soon. She’s got the door locked like Fort Knox up there.” There was a certain gentleness in Jared’s tone that for some reason put him on edge, instead of it calming him down.

Jensen got up from the table and started walking towards the stairs. “I-I think I’m gonna go upstairs and take a nap.”

“Babe.” Jared stopped him by gently grabbing his arm. “It’s 10 A.M. you just woke up an hour ago, how are you still tired?”

Jensen tugged his arm back. “I just am Jared.”

The silence as he walked away was deafening.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

 

 

 

 

“So Mrs. Gigi… We were thinking about making you the face of one of our future magazine covers, how’s the sound to you darling?”

Gigi’s mouth dropped open. “O-o-oh my god, really? You want me to be on the cover of your next magazine?”

She can’t believe Anna Wintour has personally asked her to be on the cover of Vogue.

Her life couldn’t be getting any better than it is right now.

Anna smiled before looking down at her nails quickly before she spoke. “Yes really, we want new fresh faces and you are exactly what I’m looking for.”

“Yes, I-I’d love to. You don’t have to ask me twice!” Gigi exclaimed a little too excitedly.

Four months have passed since the bomb that Fox News dropped. And so many things have changed, mostly for the better.

Gigi is now the topic of almost every magazine cover and gossip site around. Some of them talking about how she has all these late night talks with her new father over the phone as they get to know one another and catch up on the lost years they’ve missed. Which is extremely far-fetched and false. While others talk about how Gigi hasn’t even bothered to reach out to Jensen, nor has he in return.

Which is more accurate, even if it is only half correct.

Jensen has tried to reach out to her more times than she can count. There have been moments when she’s thought about making her manager give her Jensen’s cell phone number so she could just talk to him, so she could hear his voice, but she always changed her mind last minute.

Why should it matter now? Why does he want to talk to her now? After all this time you think it wouldn’t matter.

But of course it does, all this tabloid drama is probably affecting his perfect little image of a happy family and the life that he’s built in Texas.

Gigi had some of her people do some research on her supposed ‘father’... And what she found out was quite shocking. Jensen was married to washed up actress and wannabe model former known as Danneel Harris and now 'Ackles', or at least that’s what the world thinks. However, it turns out that Danneel is actually his longtime friend and most importantly his beard.  One of Gigi’s friend knows someone, who knows someone else that works on the set of Supernatural. And they are completely convinced that her father is in a relationship with his co-star, except they didn't say which 'co-star' it was.

When Gigi found that out, she couldn’t care less... Her father was supposedly gay and in the closet, so what? 85 percent of the men in Hollywood are gay and hiding it, so this news came to no surprise. It also didn’t surprise her that her father slept with a woman. Which was obviously the case since he’s her biological dad. A gay man having sex with women isn’t that shocking, people do many things when they’re confused...

What did jostle her, after weeks of  even more digging, was finding out that her father was in a relationship with his longtime co-star Jared Padalecki, who was also married to a woman and had two of his own kids with her.

That news specifically surprised her for one reason and one reason only. The first real date Gigi ever went on was when she went to see Friday The 13th. The one that starred Jared Padalecki.

Gigi had her first kiss while Jared’s eyes watched her from the ginormous theater screen....

It also amazed Gigi how these two men could keep their relationship under-wraps without being outed after all this time they’ve been together, now that was interesting.

Resentment caroused through Gigi’s veins when she found out that her father had another daughter. It figures he would, just because he gave her up didn’t mean he wouldn’t start a new life. Gigi read some article that Jensen’s daughter Danielle isn’t really his biological daughter, that she’s Danneel’s child from a previous relationship. But that didn’t matter because Jensen adopted the little bitch anyway.

Finding out that news is what sent Gigi into an emotional breakdown. It had been so long since she cried like that, where her feelings overpowered her logical thought process.

Jensen might as well have three kids, since he’s been dating Jared for so long. Gigi’s sure Jensen raises those two boys as his own. He’s raising three kids that aren’t even his but he couldn’t keep her?

His _first_ child...

In depressing moments alone in her condo, Gigi thought about quitting it all, quitting the entertainment business and moving somewhere where no one would know who she is.

Though that wouldn’t be the case now even if she wanted to be.

Over these past four months Gigi’s been to more star studded A-list celebrity events and has done more photoshoots and been asked to be on more magazine covers than she’s ever been before.

Some of the offers she turns down and some of them she doesn’t.

The matter of the fact is, people are now getting to really know and see the face of Gigi Reid. This kind of fame is something she’s always wanted, because with fame comes money.

That’s what it’s really all about.

Even the paparazzi have been stalking her lately... When before all this mess happened, she might’ve gotten one or two photographers that even tried to take her picture while out shopping on Rodeo drive. Now though, there’s at least seven of them always waiting for her to leave her condo.

At first it was kind of fun to be chased down the street by paparazzi. But it later started to become dangerous when they were driving and acting reckless; they’ve almost swerved her off the road at times.

That’s when it started to click that maybe having this level type of fame wasn’t all it’s cracked up to be.

However, there are more positive than negatives that came out of this whole situation. Such as her Instagram following that went from only having 1.2 million followers, to over 8.7 million over the course of just the past few months.

Most of that has to do with all the other celebrities that she meets and takes photos with. And of course Gigi doesn’t miss the opportunity to post them online, most people believe that every single famous person are friends with one another. Which isn’t always the case, but there’s no trouble in tricking people into believing that by posting a few photos of her online with other celebrities on all her Social Media platforms.

It’s a great way to build a fan base, and its working. Gigi could only imagine what number her following would be at a year from now.

A good 25% of her new Instagram followers were Supernatural fans. Which was just perfect. Most of them having either her father or his boyfriend Jared as their icon. It was weird seeing his face keep popping up everywhere, and she can admit that she was flattered that ‘Jensen Ackles’ liked one of her photos.

But as it turns out it was just a fan who had a similar username to her fathers. Gigi stopped checking her Instagram feed after that moment. It wasn’t worth getting upset over.

She noticed that some of these fans even have Jensen and Jared’s so called ‘wives’ as their icons.

Which was kind of pathetic…

 

 

“Shooting starts in three weeks.” Anna informed her as she sipped on her non-fat macchiato with no foam.

“I’m sorry? You said three weeks?” Gigi repeated as she scolded herself for drifting off into daydream land.

“Yes three weeks darling, we want you to cover our April issue of the magazine. We really feel like April is your month.”

“My birthdays in April.” Gigi concurred.

“I know.” Anna smirked in a playful way.

This woman clearly did her research.

“Soooo what am I supposed to do for the remaining two weeks I have to wait?” As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Who did Gigi think she was talking to Anna Wintour like that? Not that Gigi said anything rude, but the last thing she wanted to do was come across as desperate and demanding.

Anna laughed loudly and genuinely. “Oh dear, I don’t know? Take a break? I’ve seen you almost everywhere these past few months, I’m sure you’ve been feeling overworked lately. I can’t even go down Sunset Blvd without seeing your face and gorgeous body in that latest swimsuit ad you did.”

Gigi blushed; turning her gaze out on the street. Watching as all the overly expensive cars passed by. “Thank you.” She laughed, and turned her attention back to the fashion mogul. “I actually do feel a bit over worked.”

“Then get some rest.” Anna grabbed her Gucci sunglasses from her purse and coyly perched them on her face with a certain grace that came with age; then stood up from the table. “It’s not really my place to say, but I’m sure if anything I’ve read in the tabloids about you are true. You must been going through some things.”

Gigi could only half smile, it’s always awkward when someone brings up the ‘Jensen’ topic.

Anna dug into her purse and threw a hundred dollar bill on the table. “Since I called you out here for this little business meeting, lunch is on me.” She smiled brightly. “I’ll have my people get in touch with yours about all the technicalities and paperwork.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Gigi responded with enthusiasm now that the subject of her current tabloid drama was diverted.

Normally she would have shut anyone down who brought Jensen up. But this was Anna Wintour she was talking to, this woman could have her black listed from the modeling industry with just one phone call.

Gigi has no choice but to kiss ass... Not that she isn’t a fan of Anna’s work anyway, but still.

Anna turned to walk off, before turning back around. “Thanks for meeting me here today. I normally never met with models before photoshoots or sometimes at all, but I had to meet you beforehand. I wanted to get to know the real Gigi and I happen to like what I saw today. At least I can tell people I met Gigi Reid before she became a superstar in the modeling industry. Pretty soon you’ll be too big for any of us, you have some real talent and beauty darling.”

The realness of Anna’s tone threw her of guard. Was this women for real? Did she really say all those nice things about her and mean it?

Gigi’s the heard some rumors about how cold Anna is, but the Anna she’s been talking to for the past hour today is anything but.

“A-hhh thank you, I don’t even know what to say. I seriously look up to you in so many ways.” Gigi stood up from the table and walked the few feet over to where Anna was standing to shake her hand. “It was nice meeting you.”

“You as well love, talk soon.” Anna went in for air kisses on the cheek before waving and walking off.

Gigi stood there in shock of all just happened for at least another 10 seconds before she realized people were staring at her and she had her mouth open like fish. She walked over back to the table to grab her purse and made her way out of the L.A. exclusive restaurant.

The minute she stepped outside she was bombarded with paparazzi. How did they even know she was here? No one seemed to be following her when she came to meet Anna, or did they?

“Gigi! Look this way!” One photographer yelled, a bit to close to her face for comfort.

“Excuse me.” Gigi interjected in her sweet, genuine, but completely fake tone of voice.

Her manager had been the one to suggest that she basically come up with a new public persona now that she was getting all this media attention. Gigi chose to act a bit camera shy and timid when in public, meeting new people, or doing photoshoots and interviews.

In general she’s anything but shy and timid. Gigi knows that she isn’t the nicest person to be around, if anything, the people who get to see the real side of her think she’s a closed off cold hearted bitch. But that isn’t the public persona she wants people to see, so Gigi plays up the cameras and the people... And gives them a super sweet starlet they all desire, basically everything that she isn’t.

“Gigi have you talked to Jensen yet!? How are you guys getting along!? Did he ever tell you the reason he gave you up was because he didn’t love you!?” Another random photog shouted.

The man’s words stopped her dead in her tracks. This wasn’t the first time a random paparazzi had said rather harsh things in order to get a rise from her, especially over these last few months. But this was the first time someone said something that hit so close to home.

This man might has well-spoken her inner fears out loud.

Maybe the reason why Jensen gave her away was because he didn’t love her? She understands seventeen is young for anyone to have a child, but plenty of people manage. It still hurts that everything happened the way it did.

It doesn’t change the fact that Gigi’s still so angry, frustrated, and hurt...

“GIGI! Can I get a picture with you please? I’ve been following your career since forever!” A young girl at least seventeen years old came up from behind her.

The girls’ voice snapped Gigi from her paralyzed state. “Sure.”

Gigi watched as the girl held her phone up to snap the picture and leaned in to kiss her cheek. It took everything in Gigi’s power not to flinch and tell the girl to respect her personal boundaries and not kiss her. She doesn’t understand why random people think it’s okay to go up to celebrities and kiss them, it’s awkward and uncomfortable. Gigi knows for a fact if some random woman or man went up to this girl and kissed her on the cheek, she’d file a harassment lawsuit.

It’s plain out uncomfortable.

“Thank you so much Gigi! I love your recent Sports Illustrated magazine cover! I bought two copies!”

“Aww, that’s so sweet. It was nice meeting you.” Gigi smiled sweetly at the star-struck teenager; then continued walking to her semi-new Ranger Rover.

 _‘Thanks Keith’._ She thought coyly to herself as she opened up the car door. The older man had bought her the $70,000.00 car for her birthday present last year. Needless to say, the man got a killer blowjob as a thank you that night.

“Gigi is there anything you’d like to say to your father for giving you away? Are you upse-”

She practically slammed her car door closed before that damn paparazzi could get another word out. Their words didn’t really affect her, but it didn’t help soothe her already formed doubts that have been swarming through her mind since childhood.

Fuck the paparazzi, the no-good bastards...

 

Once at home and in her PJ’s, is when her manager decided it was time to call and interrupt her from watching Scandal.

“What Kevin!?” She hollered into the phone.

“How’s my favorite girl doing?” He replied in his usually husky tone, clearly unaffected by her attitude. Kevin’s so used to it by now, it doesn’t even phase him anymore.

“What do you want?” Gigi answered back as she stuffed a cheese doodle in her mouth. Usually she’s one to stay away from the junk, seeing as she has to watch her weight due to her career choice. But she figured she might as well treat herself to a few small handfuls of cheesy goodness after all the running around she’s been doing lately.

“I wanted to know how that meeting with Anna Wintour went?”

“It went fine.”

“Oh did it?”

“What? You don’t trust me? I can handle myself you know.” Gigi scoffed.

Kevin usually likes to attend all business meetings with her, so she isn’t alone. However, this time he was unable to make it due to previously having promised his son he’d go watch his little league baseball game.

Plus, Anna called Gigi out of the blue. Normally things like this are scheduled months in advance. So when Anna Wintour called, Gigi originally thought it was some sort of prank call.

It wasn’t...

“I do trust you, I’m just curious. What did you guys talk about?”

Gigi sighed angrily, ready to get back to watching her favorite TV show. “What do you think we talked about Kevin? Business, that’s what we talked about. Anna asked me to be on the cover of Vogue for the April issue.”

“I knew it! I knew that’s what she called for!” Kevin laughed loudly through the phone; causing Gigi to pull it away from her ear. “I’m assuming she’s going to have her people send off the paper work shortly?”

“You assume correct.” Gigi echoed through a mouth full of choose doodles. She doesn’t even have to look in the mirror to know the way she’s stuffing her face probably isn’t too attractive. “What do I have planned for the next few weeks, I need something to keep me busy until the shoot. Any events coming up?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing!?” Gigi shrieked through the phone. “What do you mean nothing!?”

“Hey-hey-hey calm down, this was all due to your own doing. Remember when all this stuff started happening with you fath-”

“He’s not my father.” She spat, cutting Kevin off before he could talk any further.... Before he could say the actual word.

Although she may call Jensen her father in her own head, she will never say those words out loud.

The bastard doesn’t deserve that title.

“Okay then, ever since what happened with Jensen and the tabloids. A few weeks ago you told me to clear your schedule, you remember that?”

“No? Why would I do that? We need to capitalize on this momentum while we have it!”

“Gigi...” Kevin remarked. “You told me months ago to clear a few weeks for alone time out of your schedule that way you wouldn’t burn out from working so much. You were taking offers left and right to do things and you knew you’d end up needing a small break. You really don’t remember telling me this?”

“No I really don’t...” Gigi replied softly, feeling a bit embarrassed for causing such a fuss from her own misunderstanding. She immediately thought back to her conversation with Anna at the restaurant about how she actually was beginning to feel a bit worn out. “Sorry, I forgot.” She added.

“It’s alright, we both know how you get when you’re over worked.” Kevin tried to make it a joke, but sadly it was the truth. Gigi turns into a raging bitch when she works to much and doesn’t get enough down time.

“What am I supposed to do now? My schedule is basically empty for almost three weeks.” She sighed as she rubbed her big toe on her white fluffy rug.

“You know... Your fathe-Jensen’s been calling me even more lately,”

“What’s that have to do with anything!?” She shouted to the empty living room, getting herself worked up all over again.

“I was thinking that, you know, maybe you’d want to see him. You don’t have anything going on for a few weeks, it might be time for you to talk to him. You could fly to Texas, and if he lets you, maybe stay with him for a few weeks until you need to come back here for you Vogue photoshoot.” Kevin spoke with a tenderness in his voice that made her want to cry.

It was pity...

“Don’t tell me what I need to do!” Gigi could feel the unwanted tears starting to fill her eyes.

“He’s been calling me every day now... Not his people, not his manager, just him.”

“Oooooh I see, so I’m supposed to applaud him because he knows how to dial a phone number for himself? Congratulations to Jensen Ackles! The man knows how to dial a phone number!” Gigi retorted sarcastically, her words menacing. 

“No, I’m just simply stating that he seems to care enough to make the phone calls himself. Most people would’ve stopped trying to reach someone by now... And we both know that.”

Gigi hates to admit it, but Kevin’s right. If someone had been ignoring her calls for this long, she would’ve given up trying to reach them a long time ago. Maybe Jensen is trying to make amends.

But what if she doesn’t want to make amends? What if she wants him to suffer for all he’s put her through?

“Think about it this way.” Kevin paused, drawing in a quick breath before drumming up to speak again. “If you go to Austin Texas and the paparazzi just so happen to catch you out with Jensen, think of all the publicity you’ll get. People will talk about you for months to come, everyone will wonder why you’ve just been spotted with him now after all this time...”

Gigi remained silent for a few long moments, thinking over what her manager had just said. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

“I’m right? Really?” Kevin sounded surprised that she gave in that easily.

“Yeah you’re right.” She confirmed. “I’ll go... That’s if he even lets me stay with him.”

The last thing Gigi wants is to go see Jensen’s family. She doesn’t want to meet his other kids, she doesn’t want to meet his or Jared’s fake wives. She wants to stay as far away from Jensen and his family as possible.

But this opportunity for publicity is to good to pass up.

“Believe me Gigi, he wants to see you. The poor man sounds so desperate every time he calls. Sometimes it sounds like he’s been crying, but I can’t really te-”

“Just text me his damn number.” Gigi cut off her to keen manager and quickly hung up the phone.

She felt a sting of guilt at the thought of Jensen crying over this whole mess. But at the same time, she doesn’t really care. She’s shed enough tears over him and her birth mother to last a life time.

Gigi was done crying over this man.

Using Jensen for publicity is wrong, but does it really matter? No...

So what if the only reason she’s decided to go to Texas is because it will get her more media coverage? At this point, her career could use it. Even though the media attention she’s receiving now is more than she’s ever gotten, it never hurts to have more.

Her phone lit up with a text from Kevin... It was Jensen’s number. Gigi dialed it before she could convince herself otherwise, just like all the other times.

As she waited for someone to answer she could feel her heart skip several beats.

“Hello?” A gruff voice came from the other line.

“Is this Jensen?” Gigi queried.

“Who’s this?” His voice was puzzled.

“It’s Gigi Reid, you know? Your daughter? Or you might know me as ‘The Secret Love Child of Jensen Ackles’.” She hadn’t meant to, but she couldn’t help the snide tone in her voice. She felt a perverse twist of pleasure on hearing his low intake of a gasp as she quoted what the most of the magazines these days have been calling her.

This conversation was due to be interesting...


	3. The Meeting

**_ **JARED POV** _ **

( _Two Days Later_ )

 

 

 

  

Jared watched as the love of his life tapped his foot against the wet Airport flooring; his face glued to his phone.

“Are you looking at more pictures of her again?” He asked his boyfriend.

Jensen has done nothing but watch interview after interview of his daughter on YouTube since they talked on the phone a few days ago. Jared knows that’s the older man’s way of getting to know his daughter before he actually meets her, but it’s still kind of weird.

When Jensen didn’t respond to his question, Jared peeked over his boyfriends shoulder. He smiled as he watched Jensen’s fixed gaze stare at a recent picture of Gigi on the red carpet for some type of event.

“She’s beautiful Jay...” Jensen mentioned softly, as his thumb stroked lovingly over Gigi’s seemingly flawless face on the phone screen.

Over the past few months Jared is starting to see how deeply Jensen regrets giving his daughter up for adoption all those years ago.

He can tell how much Jensen loves Gigi and the man doesn’t even know her yet.

“You made that Jen.” He gently poked Jensen in the ribs. “That’s your DNA right there, she looks so much like you.”

Jensen beamed, as they both continued to stare at the picture's from this specific event; Jensen continuing to swipe at his screen, looking at pic after pic. “She looks a lot like her mom too. She seems so sweet and down to earth from all the interviews I've seen of her Jay.” He looks up from his phone, his green eyes full of hope and then immediately goes back to staring at the photo's.

 

                                                           

                  

 

  

Jared looked away from Jensen's cell phone screen; he didn’t want to be the one to tell his boyfriend that just because someone act’s a certain way on camera, doesn’t mean that’s how they act in real life.

He didn’t want to be the one to crush the man’s dreams...

For all they know, Gigi could be exactly like she is in the interviews. Sweet, calm, and collected.

Jared fixed the beanie on his head and straightened his slightly tilted sunglasses that felt like they were going to fall off his face at any given moment. Whenever he and Jensen go incognito he always feels ridiculous. He’s a 6 foot 5 man, there is no way he could hide from anyone, let alone super fans who would recognize him anywhere.

To their luck, they’ve been in arrivals for over an hour waiting for Gigi’s plane to arrive and no one’s noticed them yet.

When Gigi called Jensen’s cell phone two days ago, Jared immediately knew who it was when Jensen’s posture went rigid beside him. He remembers asking the man who it was anyway, but Jensen didn’t respond; instead he got up from the couch and swiftly walked upstairs into their bedroom for privacy.

In truth, Jared is starting to feel a bit neglected. He’s trying his best to be there for the man he loves, but he keeps feeling like Jensen is pushing him away.

An hour later Jensen came back downstairs and told him that he invited Gigi to come stay with them for two weeks. Jared was shell shocked for one main reason. And that reason being because Jensen didn’t discuss it with him first. Not they he would’ve ever denied his boyfriend the chance at reconnecting with his daughter. But they’ve been in a serious relationship for over a decade and in a relationship you’re always supposed to discuss certain things that hold a weight of magnitude like that with your significant other.

They’ve always made important decisions together, up until now.

 

 

 

“Jay! Jay!” Jensen slapped his arm to get his attention. “She’s coming look!” The older man pointed towards the crowd that was now piling around in luggage claim.

It wasn’t hard to spot the gorgeous blonde through a crowd full of average looking people. Not that everyone else around was ugly, but suffice to say Gigi really was the female embodiment of Jensen.

Which pretty much screwed up the bell curve.

She was stunning, dressed to the nines at that; sky high heels and everything....

Who wears high heels at the airport? Then again, Jared doesn’t really care about fashion and he isn’t a girl. He’d rather go for the comfortable hobo look when flying, rather than dressing in fitted, itchy starchy suits that you can’t wait to get out of once you arrive at your destination.

As Gigi headed in their direction with a certain air of confidence, Jared could see his boyfriend stiffen with nerves. It was strange to see Jensen clam up like this as the older man never got nervous. Even when Jared officially met Jensen and they did the screen test for Supernatural together back in the early 2000’s in a room full of executives and producers for the network, the man still didn’t get nervous. Jared had been sweating his balls off during the screen test, but that’s beside the point.

When Gigi walked right up to them and stopped in her tracks, everyone was silent for a few moments. No one having any idea on what to say.

“H-Hi Gigi, I’m Jensen.” Jensen finally spoke up, stating the obscenely obvious as he moved in for a hug.

Jared watched the awkward exchange as Gigi lightly patted Jensen’s back, clearly only just _tolerating_ the gesture. He could tell Jensen felt the tension in his daughter, because as soon as the hug happened, it ended.

“You must be Jared Padalecki?” Gigi exclaimed, completely ignoring her father’s hello and turning her attention solely onto him.

“That’s me, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jared extended his hand, only for it to be left hanging when Gigi made no attempt to shake it.

He quickly put his hand back to his side, embarrassed. Trying to play it off as he rubbed his hand on the front of his plant leg like he were trying to wipe off a cluster of sweat.

“Since I booked this ticket last minute I had to fly coach.” Gigi said the word ‘coach’ with an air of derision.

“Okay that’s fine, we just have to wait for your bag.” Jensen smiled, still on the high of seeing his daughter in person.

“Bag’s.” Gigi corrected, emphasizing the ‘S’.

“Right.” Jensen nodded.

They stood around in awkward silence for at least another 20 minutes while they waited for Gigi’s bags. Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off his daughter and Gigi couldn’t take her eyes off her phone. Jared tried to break the tension and ask about her flight but she held one finger up without looking away from his phone and said: “Just a minute please”.

Five minutes later he gave up and went back to reading the arrivals board.

Turns out the girl had 10 suitcases... They ended up having to ask two airport attendants to help them take the luggage to his SUV. Everyone was carrying something except for Gigi. The only thing she carried was her very expensive looking handbag.

Jared couldn’t decide if this was headed off to a good start or not, or if he might just be overreacting and being to observatory.

Once to the car, they started loading the luggage into the back of his SUV, with the help of the two airport employees.

Jared was completely blindsided when Paparazzi came from behind them.

“JENSEN! GIGI! IS THIS THE FIRST TIME YOU”VE REUINTED SINCE THE BOMBSHELL?!” The greasy overweight photographer yelled.

“Guy’s!” Jared lightly hollered over the 10 paparazzi that were beginning to crowd around them. The two airport employee’s looked baffled and rattled. “We ask that you please respect our privacy.”

They all laughed as if he were making a joke and their privacy meant nothing due to the fact that they were famous.

“Gigi! Are you and your father getting along!? Is this the first time you’ve seen him in person?! Or have you been to Austin before!? Welcome to Texas!” The same man from before hollered.

Jared watched as Gigi seemingly ignored them like they weren’t even there and helped herself into the backseat of the truck, without bothering to help anyone put _her_ remaining luggage in the backseat.

He looked over at Jensen and he could tell the older man was shaken from the paparazzi as well. That’s part of the reason why they moved from Los Angeles to Austin, Texas in the first place.

They already dealt with enough of the ‘fame’ aspect in their lives from doing the show and the few movies they both do on their free time. They both wanted and agreed to move someplace where the paparazzi were less likely to be.

And everything’s been fine, even with all the recent tabloid drama. Until now, until Gigi arrived...

Once the luggage was situated, Jared dug into his pocket and took out two 20 dollar bills and handed one of each to the employee’s that helped them carry and load the luggage in the car.

“Thank you Mr. Padalecki, I’m a huge fan. It was nice to meet you and Jensen. I’ve been a fan of his for a long time as well.” The woman mentioned as she took the one of the 20’s from his hand and stuffed it in her pocket.

“That’s kind of you, thank you.” Jared replied quickly, he wasn’t trying to be rude but he wanted to get out of here and back home as soon as possible.

“Anyway back to work for us... Come on Justin, we need to get back to work.” She tugged her co-workers sleeve, who at the moment was openly gawping, seemingly a bit star struck at meeting three celebrities in one day.

The minute the two employee’s turned around to leave, Jared looked around to see where Jensen was and noticed he was already seated in the passenger seat of the car. Leaving him to deal with the chaos of the paparazzi alone.

Jared mentally cursed the world.

“Jared! Are you supporting your best friend through this tough time!? It must not be easy for Jensen to find out that his long lost child is Gigi Reid man! What’s your reaction? She’s fucking hot! I’d fuck her!”

He couldn’t help but give the man a disgusted look as he flipped him off and got into the driver’s side of SUV.

“You ready to get out of here?” He asked both Jensen and Gigi.

“Yeah, let’s go. This is insane.” Jensen replied; looking out the window and into the crowded airport parking lot.

Jared turned back to smile at Gigi, trying his best to be friendly. But she sat there starting at him stone faced. He turned back around and pushed the keys into the ignition with a barely suppressed sigh.

This was going to be a fun hour ride home, he could see it already.

 

 

 

 

  

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

 

 

 

“You must like modeling I’m guessing?” Jensen asked her. She could barely suppress her eye roll at the latest in a line of stupid questions.

It was kind of funny to see a grown man fluster so much from nerves.

“Of course I do, why else would I be doing it?” Softening the bite in her voice with one of her best stage smiles.

Gigi had no choice but to keep her attitude in check. She can admit and say that she wants to see how this situation over the next two weeks is going to play out. In order for that to happen she can’t be nasty when she just got here, they’d probably kick her out just as fast as she came in.

She’s just happy that the paparazzi showed up like planned. All it took was her manager calling paps and giving them an ‘anonymous’ tip of her gate information and those pigs figured out the rest from there.

There is no doubt that in a few hours every gossip site and television broadcast is going to be talking about how she and Jensen were spotted the airport together.

Jensen forcibly coughed. “Right... Did you know I modeled for a little while too? Before I became an actor?”

“No I didn’t know that.”

Which was a bold face lie. Back when the news first broke that Jensen was indeed her biological father, not only did she do intensive research on his personal life. But she also did research on his career. And boy did she have a few good laughs at some of the photoshoots he did when he was younger.

Especially that cowboy one. Wow...

“Yeah, I just figured it wasn’t for me. It wasn’t what I really wanted to do. Plus I felt ridiculous in some of those clothes.” Jensen still seemed as nervous as he spoke.

And at first it was funny, but now it’s getting pathetic.

“Oh really? That’s too bad.” Gigi mused sarcastically, which seemed to shut her deadbeat father right up.

Jensen has been trying to drum up a decent conversation for the past forty minutes, and it just doesn’t seem to be working. You’d think he’d let it go by now and let things between them happen organically.

But no, the old geezer had to keep pushing for a conversation.

When Jared thinks she isn’t looking, she can see the hurried glances that he keeps throwing her way. It’s like the man wants to say something, perhaps to tell her to stop being so hard on Jensen, but he hasn’t spoken up yet.

Which means the man has no balls.

“Soooo how does it work?” Gigi asked nonchalantly.

“How does what work?” There was hope in Jensen’s voice at her asking a question for once. There was even a small smile forming on his lips.

“This.” She gestured back and forth between the two men; toying with them. “You know what I mean...”

“No? I don’t...?” Jensen’s forehead crinkled and another nervous smile returned, completely oblivious to how much she was playing him. “You can ask me anything you’d like though?”

This poor man was trying so hard. It was actually getting kinda sad.

“How do you and Jared keep the fact that you’re in a relationship from the public?” Gigi resisted the urge to laugh triumphantly when that small smile on Jensen’s face dissipated.

Jared even swerved on the highway a bit.

“I-”

Gigi cut him off. “Oh don’t worry, I’ve known about you guys for months. Your little secret is safe with me. I’m just curious how the rest of the world doesn’t know... Like, how does that work? Do you guys live in the same house? Do you raise all your kids like family? Is that why you guys never go to any big events because you hate bearding?”

She looked over at Jared and noticed he was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to offend you or anything. I really am just curious.” She spoke in her often used TV voice. The ‘sweet’ one that seems to calm people down.

And it seemed to be working, Jensen seemed to loosen up and Jared wasn’t gripping the steering wheel like it abused him anymore.

Her sweet voice always works...

Gigi isn’t sorry for bringing it up, the whole reason why she did it in the first place was to watch the two of them squirm.

It was entertaining.

“We’ve been together for a long time, yes.” Jensen clarified, his voice surprisingly strong having been previously blindsided by her question. “We actually have two houses-”

Gigi cut him off again. “So like you guys live in one and your fake wives live in the other?” She wanted to laugh at using such harsh words, but it was fun to play it off like she didn’t know or realize how much she was offending them.

“Actually yes... Jared and I live in one house and Danneel and Gen-” Jensen stopped speaking; pausing momentarily. “O-our wives live in another. And our kids kind of rotate between homes. They have their own room in each house, so if they want to stay with Jared and I they can or if they want to stay with their moms they can do that as well.”

She crossed her long lengthy legs before answering back. “Wow, it’s seems like you guys have a nice system going on here... Why haven’t you come out of the closet yet?”

“We aren’t ready.” Jared replied first, his voice having a bit of an edge to it. Clearly wanting to put an end the discussion that was currently happening.

Gigi glanced quickly between the two men sitting in front of her; wanting to catch each of their displayed emotions. Jared kept his eyes focused on the road, but Jensen’s gaze was fixated on the taller man and his face displayed everything he was feeling.

Jared may not want to come out of the closet, but it’s clear Jensen does. It’s not that hard to figure out. These two are like a child’s book, easy to read because everything was laid out in pretty pictures and small words.

“Oh okay. I really hope I didn’t offend you guys.” Gigi laid on the wide eyed innocence with a trowel. Jensen smiled back softly, the crinkles becoming more defined by his eyes.

Gigi could tell she made them both uncomfortable just now, but who cares? They don’t deserve to be comfortable while she lived in fear for so long. Gigi was never safe at the homes she stayed at, especially as she began to get older and started to develop into woman hood. And she was rarely safe at school either.

The fact that these two men got squirmy over a few questions is sad. Did they really think that no one knows about them?

Gigi knows they aren’t exactly A-list celebrities. They’re more on the high end of the B-list celeb scale, so their close to being A-Listers but not quite there. Jared and Jensen have been on television for so long, it’s rare if someone doesn’t know who they are.

But at the same time, it’s like no one really cares.

When Gigi was doing her research on Jensen, there weren’t that many articles about him. Here and there-there were a few, but other than that most of them were about the show.

Any gossip about him personally was basically non-existent.

She remembers looking up his net worth online only to become flabbergasted at the listed results. Forbes listed him at $35 million dollars. When she looked up Jared, he was listed under $20 million dollars. Gigi wondered why they didn’t have around the same net worth and she found out it’s because Jensen has been in almost twice as many shows and movies as Jared.

She still can’t get over the fact that while Jensen was living this great life in Hollywood, in his big mansion, getting invited to all these different parties; making millions of dollars a year. Gigi was fighting day and night just to survive each and every one of the foster homes she bounced to.

Although not every home she went was physically abusive, that doesn’t mean they were mentally abusive.

At those thoughts, anger shot their veins. “Are we almost there yet?”

Jensen turned around to look back at her with a shy smile, but it quickly fell when he took a good look at her face. “Almost.”

“Good.” She sighed and looked out the window at the cars passing by. The last place she wanted to be was Austin, Texas.

Land of the rednecks and homophobes.

 

It was only another 10 minutes of driving until they pulled up to a security gate. Once through security they drove up the driveway and pulled up to a ginormous house; Gigi lost her breath.

There is no doubt Jensen and Jared are living well. Scratch that, they’re living like kings.

The house had a rustic look to it on the outside and you could definitely tell it had the Texas _feel_ to it. Speaking of Texas, if Gigi listened closely, she could even hear an accent in both Jensen and Jared’s voices. It’s no great no surprise that they choose to live here, seeing as both grew up in this state.

Her memories of growing up in Texas suck...

As they got closer to the driveway, Gigi saw a handful of people standing by the main entry way.

She recognized them immediately.

Genevieve, who quite frankly was looking quite run down and ugly today; was holding a young toddler on her arm who was no doubt Zach, and Gigi only knew that from the pictures she saw online. And there was another little boy who was standing there hiding behind Gen’s right leg.

 _‘Must be Noah’._ She thought to herself.

Standing next to Danneel was her daughter Danielle, the girl had the biggest smile on her face.

And what exactly was the little bitch smiling about anyway?

Gigi can admit at thirteen the girl is pretty. But Danielle will never be a real beauty, the same way Jensen Ackles will never be girls _real_ father.

As Jared pulled up and parked the car, Gigi immediately got out; tired of sitting for what felt like forever but was only an hour.

She yelped when a shaggy, filthy mop of an animal jumped out at her, its big dirty paws all over her white Armani cropped pants, its ugly tongue trying to lick her and getting slobber everywhere.

“Icarus get down!” Jensen yelled at the wild animal... And it listened?

“That’s a dog?!” Gigi thought to herself, except for the fact said the words aloud.

“Yeah.” Jensen laughed. “Danneel decided to get him one day and just surprised me with him when I came home.

Gigi wanted to snap back that fleas and parvo were a hell of a surprise and that if it was her she’d have taken it back to the pound but decided it was probably best to keep those thoughts to herself. So instead she said. “You and Jared don’t mind bringing my luggage inside do you?”

“No it…you’re fine… its fine, don’t worry we’ve got it but why don’t you come meet everyone first?” Jensen looked over in the direction where everyone was still patiently standing, they all smiled back at him.

What is this family, the fucking Brady Bunch? Jensen mustn’t realize that it’s going to be extremely awkward and uncomfortable for both sides if she were to go meet everyone by herself.

Instead of voicing her opinion though, Gigi didn’t bother to replying to Jensen and made her way up to the front door where everyone was currently waiting.

“Hi, I’m Noah!” The boy shouted enthusiastically, being the first one to greet her.

“Hello.” The minute she replied, the boy shied away and hid behind Genevieve’s leg again.

“I’m Genevieve, but you can call me Gen if you’d like.” The woman’s voice was surprisingly feminine despite her manly looking features.

Gigi gave her a short nod and small smile, but didn’t reply and continued to be introduced to people; not even bothering to say hi to Zach, especially as it seemed the boy looked like he was sleeping on Genevieve’s shoulder.

“Hi Gigi! I’m Danielle, Jensen’s daughter.” Danielle smiled, and Gigi felt a flash of rage and only managed to curtail her venomous response when she realized from her face the girl had no malicious intent in her words.

But it still said pissed Gigi off that she thought of Jensen as her dad. Then again, Danielle is most likely more of a daughter to Jensen than she’ll ever be.

Which kind of hurt to think about it that way...

Gigi stared at the young teenager for a few long moments, assessing the young girl. She could tell Danielle thought she said something wrong, and before the teenager could say something else. Gigi mustered a simple hi before walking down the little line to Danneel.

“You must be Danneel.” Gigi looked the woman right in the eye and Danneel looked right back.

One can always tell a person’s personality by rather or not they make eye contact.

“That’d be me, I’m glad you decided to come.” By the tone of her voice and even though she’s smiling, Gigi could tell Danneel is a ‘no bullshit’ kind of woman.

“It was my pleasure, really.” Gigi kept a straight face as she spoke.

Even though everyone seemed to be happy to meet her, it doesn’t mean she’s happy to meet or see any of them.

Gigi has no plans on actually forming a connection with any of these bottom feeders. She’s here because it will be good publicity for her for whenever she and Jensen are seen out in public together.

“Come on.” Danneel motioned with her hand. Her perfect nails manicured down to a T. “Let me show you to the guestroom that you’ll be staying in.”

“Lead the way.”

As soon as Gigi entered the house, she refrained from looking astonished; the house is gorgeous. As soon as you walk in you’re standing on one of the most gorgeous light wooden floors Gigi has ever seen. To her left was what looked to be a formal living room, with white couches and splashes of different colored pillows. Gigi could tell from the way the mansion was decorated it had a woman’s touch. She wonders if Jared and Jensen let Danneel and Genevieve decorate the house. Or if they hired someone to do it, whoever did it deserves all the credit and/or payment they most likely received.

 

 

  

(Click The Link To View Jensen & Jareds Austin Texas House: <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Jensen%20and%20Jareds%20House_The%20Scandal%20Story_>

 

Password To View Album Is: austin1  )

 

 

  

“It’s just up these stairs.” Danneel uttered as her heels clicked on the steps, the sound ricocheting off the gigantic walls.

Gigi had to hand it to the woman, she had decent style... She examined Danneel’s sunflower summery dress. Normally that’s something older women Danneel's age should stay away from, flowers on dresses are for toddlers and 20 something's who can pull it off.

But Danneel’s dress is to die for and she's rocking it quite well..

Gigi followed Jensen’s so called wife up the stairs and down to the end of the hallway. As Danneel opened the door, she was presented with a king sized bed plastered in the middle of the room, with two night stands on each side of the bed and a decent sized dresser, and a beautiful white vanity in the corner up against the wall.

The room was bigger than expected, that’s for sure.

“It’s nice.” Gigi looked around before adding. “How big is the closet? I have a lot of stuff to put away.”

“Don’t worry, it’s big enough.” Danneel winked before walking across the room to doubled doors and pulling them wide open; revealing a walk in closet that’s almost bigger than the one she has in her condo.

It’s embarrassing to know that their guestroom closet is just about the size of her own closet in her master bedroom at her condo back in Beverly Hills.

“Perfect, that should be just enough room.” Gigi lied. It was more than enough room, way more than she thought she’d be given.

“I'm gonna go back downstairs to check what’s taking those two so long to bring your up suitcases.” Danneel turned to walk away and then stopped dead in her tracks. Her voice somewhat weary as she spoke. “Jensen is really happy that you’re here... He’s wanted to meet you for the longest time. I’m glad you returned his phone calls... I hope this visit goes well.”

Gigi forced a smile on her face in return and she’s sure Danneel could tell it was strained. The woman threw one last look at her before disappearing from plain sight.

Once she knew she was all alone Gigi sat on the bed on sighed; looking around the room with admiration of the décor.

Gigi pulled her phone from her pocket and checked the time. The clock read 8:30 P.M. which was absolutely perfect... When she originally booked her plane ticket, she wasn’t sure if she should’ve chosen an earlier flight, but she’s happy she choose a flight that would arrive in Texas later in the day. Because now she could come up with some sort of excuse of her being tired, and wanting to get some sleep.

Which means now she doesn’t have time spend too much time with all those mongrels downstairs.

Danneel had crossed the line with her last comment. Whether the she meant it in a nice way or not, it’s got nothing to do with her.

Gigi can also tell this Danneel chick is someone who isn’t afraid to say what she wants.

If there’s one skill Gigi has, it’s being able to judge someone’s character after the first few seconds of meeting them. She had no choice but to examine people that way because of the way she grew up.

Danneel carries herself like she’s the alpha female in the house.

Well, that no good actress is in for a big surprise…


	4. The Talk

**_ **JENSEN POV** _ **

( _The Next Morning_ )

 

 

 

Jensen hesitated before knocking on Gigi’s door. It’s 9’oclock but he’s not even sure she will be awake, what with the time difference and all.

Technically it’s only seven in the morning in California.

Whenever he and Jared are on hiatus, like they are right now, they have the whole family around for breakfast, sometimes lunch, and dinner. They rarely see their kids enough as it is, so they always try and get everyone together whenever possible.

Yesterday didn’t really go as expected. What really came as a surprise was his daughters’ demeanor. Gigi didn’t seem anything like the interviews he watched of her on YouTube. A part of him knows that everyone acts for the camera, he just didn’t realize she was such a good actress. Jensen isn’t blind, he can tell that Gigi is upset at this whole situation just as much as he is. That last thing he ever expected was to find out the daughter he gave up for adoption is now a successful model who is all over the TV.

He’s so proud of her.

The fact that she accomplished so much on her own shows serious strength. Most people don’t really understand how hard it is to make it in this business and it’s amazing that his little girl was able to accomplish so much in such a short period of time.

Although, Gigi isn’t really his ‘little girl’ anymore, never really was.

Jensen’s certain she doesn’t think of him as her father at all. He wasn’t there for any part of her life up until this moment. Gigi grew up without any stable parental figures in her life, the girl practically raised herself.

At his own thoughts, Jensen can feel himself flush with shame.

Before he could drown himself in his thoughts anymore, he rapidly knocked on Gigi’s bedroom door.

A few seconds later there was a shout.

“It’s open!”

Jensen took a deep breath before opening the door, trying to calm himself. Gigi was sitting at the vanity straightening her hair. The same vanity that Danneel had insisted he and Jared need to buy for the guestroom, when they originally first bought the house.

He wasn’t for it in the beginning, why would guest need a vanity that is used for putting on makeup and doing your hair? Vanities were used by women.

Now however, he’s glad that he listened to Danni and bought it.

“Is there anything you need?” Gigi looked at him through the mirror with smoldering eyes, her make up looking professionally done.

He wondered how early she had had to get up to get all dolled up like this.

“Danni and Gen are cooking breakfast and we wanted to know if you’d like to join us?” Gigi stayed silent, and the silence only made Jensen more anxious so he continued to explain. “Whenever Jared and I are on hiatus from filming we all like to-”

“Sure, I could use some breakfast.” Gigi interjected as she tossed her long blonde locks over her shoulder.

Jensen couldn’t help but stare, his daughter’s beauty was stunning. The fact that he made her, has his chest filling up with pride. Even though he knows he has no right to feel that way, no right to feel like some proud parent. He can’t stop himself from feeling some type of parental accomplishment.

This is his daughter, his first child and she’s right here in front of him.

“Normally we all eat breakfast around eight, but we wanted to give you an extra hour to sleep in because of the time difference. You seem to be doing just fine though.” He smiled.

Gigi thumbed off the straighteners, stood up from the vanity and walked over to him, quirking her eye brow in the process. “Well? What are we waiting for?"

Jensen looked down at his daughter’s attire and noticed she looked just as dressed up as the other day at the airport; wearing a pink skin tight skirt that was place slightly above the knee with what looked to be a tucked in white blouse, topped off with some type of designer high heel.

Her attire made him wonder if this is how his daughter always dresses, or if she’s just doing it to form some kind of impression.

“R-right-yeah, follow me.” He felt like fool for stumbling over his words.

Jensen just doesn’t know how to act around his daughter yet. This is still all so new to him.

He led her down the stairs, through the living room, and into the dining room where everyone was already seated. An array of food was displayed across the table, ripe for the picking.

Jensen sat down next to Jared and watched as Gigi looked around for an empty seat and noticed how she tensed when the only seat left was next to Danielle. The teenager beamed and pushed the chair out, telling her older sister that she’d saved the empty seat especially for her.

After examining the chair for another few long seconds, Gigi sat down.

As everyone was piling food onto their plates, Genevieve decided to start a conversation. “So Gigi how’d you sleep?”

“Mmm not so good.” She pushed a strawberry around her plate.

Gigi’s reply struck something in Jensen. He could feel himself starting to worry, he doesn’t want her to leave when she’s just gotten here.

“Why not? Is everything okay?” Jensen couldn’t stop the father instinct he felt over her, he wanted to make sure things were fine, that she was comfortable.

Gigi took a bite of French toast and chewed it delicately before speaking. “Yes, everything’s fine. I just can’t sleep without an air conditioner.”

“Why’s that?” Danielle questioned, the teenager joining into the conversation.

It took a while on Jensen’s part to smooth things over with Danielle. Once he finally got her to come out of her room, they sat down to have a serious talk. And after two and a half hours, some shouting, a lot of tears and a few desperately needed hugs, they made up. Jensen really didn’t have any other choice but to apologize for not telling Danielle about Gigi. The two girls were so compartmentalized in his mind that he rarely thought of them in the same breath. Of course when Danielle had been small he would catch himself looking at her and wondering what Gigi had been like at that age, what was her first word? Her favorite toy? He had to stamp down hard on those train of thoughts, that way the madness would lay rested... He buried his first-born deeper and deeper into the recesses of his memory. He never expected to find out about his daughter through the television. Still, after the tears and anger had subsided Danielle seemed excited to know that she had an older sister.

The moral of the story is that Jensen learned not to keep major secrets from his family.

Especially his kids.

Jensen could swear there was a little flash of something dark in his daughter’s eye at Danielle’s voice.

He could’ve imagined it though.

“I like the noise, it helps soothe me.” Gigi spoke gracefully.

Jensen noticed that his daughter was always extremely poised. It reminded him of what a Barbie would act like if she were to come to life.

“Kinda like a fan? I love when the fans blow air on my face too.” Danielle smiled at her sister.

It doesn’t matter to Jensen that Danielle isn’t his biological daughter like Gigi. He loves them both the same and hopes the two of them can get along.

He hopes they can all get along. He want’s Gigi in his life, he wants to make up for all the time he lost.

Jensen could feel his heart warming at his two girls conversing.

“No, kinda like an air conditioner.” Gigi asserted; taking a bite of her scrambled eggs.

Jensen sighed. He can understand where this rebellious replies of Gigi are coming from. He just wishes he could magically fix it. He wishes he could magically fix his past mistakes and make everything between them okay.

But something of that magnitude is going to take time. There is no such thing as a ‘magic fix’.

“Oh s-sorry.” Danielle deflated looking down at her plate, pushing the food around with her fork; clearly a bit upset at how Gigi brushed her off with her snappish response.

He looked over at Danneel and could tell she wasn’t too pleased with the way that Gigi just spoke to her daughter.

Luckily, Danneel didn’t say anything.

“So what is there to do around here?” Gigi suddenly asked.

“Ummm.” Jensen hadn’t even thought about that. His thoughts were so consumed that his daughter was coming to stay with him for two full weeks, he didn’t even bother thinking about what they’d actually do when she got here. “I was thinking maybe we could all go for a picnic.”

Jensen’s made up idea came out of nowhere and everyone else could tell since all their gazes were fixated on him.

“A picnic? Really?” Gigi laughed, but more _at_ him than anything else.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Danneel chimed in.

Jensen threw her a ‘Thank You’ look with his eyes, before gazing in Gigi’s direction. “Yeah, you ever had a picnic before?”

“No.” His daughter simply stated. “State ‘care’ wasn’t big on picnics.” Her tone not rude nor sassy, just matter-of-fact.

Everyone at the table stiffened, and Jensen immediately recognized that jab at him for what it was. Jared coughed and got up from the table, whispered in his ear that he’d be right back and left. Jensen knew his boyfriend was getting a bit frustrated at how Gigi was speaking. When they went to bed yesterday night Jared had mentioned that he didn’t really like the way that Gigi had acted; that he acted kin of rude...

Yesterday after they arrived to the house and Danneel showed Gigi to her room. He and Jared brought all 10 suitcases up, and then left. Gigi didn’t leave her room for the rest of the night. When Danni had finished cooking dinner, Jensen had texted Gigi letting her know dinner was ready and she should come downstairs and eat with them if she wanted.

A few minutes later he got a text back from her telling him she was tired.

Jensen pretty much let it be and didn’t bother her for the rest of the night. He could recognize a ‘leave me alone’ sign when he saw it.

But today is a different story, he physically walked up to her door to invite her to breakfast. He only has two weeks with his daughter before she flies back to California and he wants to make it what little time he has with her worth it.

Who knows, maybe this is the only time he’ll see her. Maybe Gigi will want nothing to do with him after this visit.

“YAY! A picnic! I love picnics daddy!” Noah shouted as he wiped his little hand on his face to wipe off a speck of egg, but only made it worse by putting his sticky syrup covered fingers on his face; smoothing the stick like liquid into his skin.

Jensen let out a sigh of relief, thank God for small children who can't sense a bit of tension.

“Yeah! It’s gonna be so much fun.” Hr replied enthusiastically. 

“Dad?” Danielle leaned toward Jensen and whispered. “Does ummm... Does Gigi know that you and-”

“Yes I know that your fathers are gay and in the closet.” Gigi spoke bluntly, cutting Danielle off mid-sentence. 

Jensen dropped his fork with a clatter, Gen choked on her orange juice, and Danielle’s eyes went wide. They sat frozen in stunned silence. The only sound was the soft smoosh of scrambled eggs under Zach’s little fists as he slapped his hands down on his tray, playing with his food. Danneel recovered first, slapping Gen on the back and scooping Zach out of his high chair, avoiding his eggy fingers.

“Danielle sweetie, why don’t you help me bring these dishes into the kitchen? I think everyone is pretty much done eating.” Danneel stood up from the table; walking off in the direction of their ginormous kitchen.

Jensen could tell that Danni’s had enough of the way Gigi’s speaking as well.

Danneel is a no-nonsense kind woman. He knows it’s most likely killing her to bite her tongue. They’ve been friends for a long time and Jensen really does appreciate both her and Jared letting these little remarks of Gigi’s slide.

This isn’t just hard on him. It’s an adjustment for the whole family, Jensen knows that... But Gigi is his to deal with and his only, at least for right now.

He gets that this must be a big adjustment for her and she feels as lost and vulnerable as he does. As much as it hurts him, he can understand her anger toward him but hopefully they can make this work and his daughter will feel differently about him and everyone else the time by the time it comes for her to fly back to California.

Danielle got up from the table, picking up her dishes with her and followed her mother into the kitchen, glancing nervously back at the table and biting her lip.

“I’ll be upstairs, come get me when everyone is ready for the picnic.” Gigi excused herself from the table.

And just like that Jensen was left with Genevieve and Noah.

“Looks like it’s just us, huh guys?” Jensen rubbed the top of Noah’s head and got a giggle in return.

He shot his gaze in Genevieve’s direction and she gave him a sad smile in return.

“Things will get better.” He voiced aloud, trying to convince himself.

“They will Jensen.” Genevieve reached over the table and took his hand in hers. “They will.” She repeated.

Jensen smiled at her before looking down at his son, face covered in whip cream and smeared chocolate from his chocolate chip pancakes.

It was interesting to get support from Genevieve now, when a few years they could barely see eye to eye on anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

 

 

 

 

Gigi sat on the red polka-dotted blanket and ran her long finger nails through the grass as she looked out onto the lake in silence, watching as the wind blew the leaves around on the trees.

The last place she wanted to be was sitting here, bored out of her mind, at this little family picnic.

The first thing Gigi did when she excused herself from the table earlier at breakfast, was go up into the guestroom and call her manager. Softly yelling at him in her bathroom that this was a mistake, and she couldn’t believe he tricked her into doing coming here. Deep down, Gigi knew that Kevin didn’t make her do anything.

He just simply suggested...

Eventually Kevin got her to calm down and told her to get it together. That this isn’t the way she should be starting off this visit. Her manager had also told her the last thing she needs is to get on everyone’s bad side, when she’s only known them for all of 24 hours.

The kicker of it is, Kevin’s right. But the man also doesn’t understand her inner pain, no one does.

The tension at the table was so palpable you could’ve cut it with a knife.

She didn’t mean to come across so brash, but she just couldn’t help it. Sitting there at that table with Jensen’s family was just sort of... Depressing.

It was one of the many reminders that even though Jensen gave her up as a child, he most certainly moved on and is currently enjoying his life in his nice house with his perfect little family. It makes her wonder if he even thought about her while he was jet setting around the world making movies and starring in hit TV shows.

It makes Gigi wonder if Jensen thought about her when he signed the adoption papers so he could adopt Danneel’s daughter Danielle.

She’s angry and hurt, she hates him, hates all of them but she can’t deny the raw longing to be swept up in his arms, to have her daddy, to belong to a real family, her family.

The matter of the fact is, if Gigi wants this little visit to work. Then she needs to check her attitude and fast.

 

 

“Gigi?” Jensen called out to her; his voice unusually soft.

She turned to look at the man who was her newfound father and forced herself to smile in return. “Sorry, I spaced out.”

“I’ve been doing that a lot lately too.” Jensen smiled.

 _‘I bet.’_ Gigi thought to herself, but didn’t dare say the words aloud.

“I just wanted to say thank you for coming here.” He continued.

“For what? The picnic? No problem.” Gigi used her infamous fake tone of voice, waving it off like it was no big deal.

Jensen shook his head. “No I mean for coming to Texas... To see me.”

As soon as those words left Jensen’s mouth, Gigi was so tempted to roll her eyes, she literally had to stop herself from doing it.

Of course the man was happy to see her, assuage his guilt a little. Gigi’s sure he’s just hoping they can put this all behind them, part on good terms, and when she leaves to go back to California they don’t have to talk as often, or at all for that matter.

“Yeah.” Gigi simply replied, after being unable to think of another response.

She looked around as she watched Noah chase an invisible enemy around in the backyard.

Originally when Jensen said they should go for a picnic, Gigi thought he meant they would go to a park or something. But no, a picnic to Jensen is going into his humongous secluded backyard that overlooks a beautiful lake.

That was just another reminder at how good her father was living without her.

When Jensen had come to get her from her room, Gigi thought everyone in the house was going to have a picnic. That it was going to be a ‘family’ thing, like he originally stated at the breakfast.

She was wrong.

Turns out Jensen must’ve changed his mind, probably wanting to give everyone space after what happened at the table. Which is how it’s just the two of them, plus Zack and Noah, in the backyard.

Leaving them no one to talk to but each other.

“When did you buy this house?” Gigi asked, trying her best to make conversation that didn’t revolve around her adoption.

Jensen stroked Zach’s head as the two-year-old wiggled on the man’s lap, watching as his brother still continued to chase invisible enemies.

“Jared and I bought it about five years ago. It had just hit the market and we wanted something big enough for when we started a family.” Jensen smiled to himself.

As she watched her father’s face, Gigi could see all the love for Jared the minute Jensen said his name.

Even she can’t deny the bond those two men have.

“That’s… nice.” Gigi nodded; tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Jensen looked her dead in the eye as he spoke his next words; his green orbs reminding her of the grass the blanket is currently lay upon. “What about you? What made you decide to get into the entertainment business? I know we talked a little bit about it the other day on the way from the airport in the car, but what made you decide modeling was for you?”

“I...” The question kind of stumped her. Not that she hasn’t answered a type of question like this before, the question Jensen just asked are the same type of general questions everyone asks in interviews. She just didn’t expect Jensen to ask again. She stared off over the lake, playing with a blade of grass. “When I watched Naomi Campbell walk the runway on TV when I was really young, something sort of clicked inside my head. When I would see Christie Brinkley on magazines covers at the store, I knew that was what I wanted to do when I got older... I literally wanted to be her. I wanted to be on the cover a magazine someday too.”

 _‘So I could be somebody... So people would love me.’_ Gigi finished the last part in her head, not daring to say the words aloud.

Jensen laughed at her last words and Gigi couldn’t deny the tiny little thrill of joy the shot through her veins at her father laughing because of _her_ , because of what she said. “Don’t worry, you’ll be better than Christie Brinkley and Naomi Campbell combined. Just give it a bit of time, you’ll see.”

Gigi nodded again and smiled; surprised that she didn’t have to force the facial gesture like all the other times.

“Have you ever seen my show before?” The man asked suddenly.

“I’ve seen bits of it when I was flipping through channels.” Gigi lied, and convincingly at that.

Back when Gigi found out Jensen was her biological father, she was browsing movies one day on Netflix, to try and calm herself down, and stumbled upon Supernatural. She already knew he starred in the show, she just didn’t know all of the current seasons were available Netflix for streaming. Gigi debated with herself for at least 10 minutes on rather she wanted to watch it or not. Eventually, she did and it pains her to admit that the show was actually really good.

Not that she’d ever tell Jensen or Jared that.

Before she knew it, Gigi was done with the first season and onto the second.

“That’s where I really got to know Jared...” Jensen pointed out.

Gigi nodded for what felt like the hundredth time in the past five minutes. “Yeah, I pretty much figured that.”

“Kissing Jared was the first time I realized that I was gay... Not that I didn’t know when I was younger, I always knew. But being with him is when I realized that it wasn’t just the physical attraction that I had for men, it was emotional too.” Jensen stopped himself before speaking again; the man having Gigi’s full undivided attention. “When I was younger, I-I grew up in a household where being gay wasn’t right, where it was a sin and immoral.”

Gigi could already tell where this was headed.

“I suppressed myself for the longest time, not wanting to disappoint my parents. A part of me really wonders if they ever even loved me.” Jensen looked out into the water, the sun reflecting in his eyes.

Gigi wanted to snap and say that she could relate to that, but once again kept her mouth closed knowing Jensen would take it the wrong way.

“I was someone who pretty much stayed to myself in high school. I didn’t have any friends, my other family members, especially my cousins, never really talked to me. I felt like I was invisible-”

“That’s pretty much how I felt my entire life.” Gigi couldn’t help but add the little remark, except this time she did it with less malice in her voice. More sadness than anything else.

“I’m sorry Gigi… I-”

Gigi stood up from the blanket and brushed herself off. “Do you think we could finish this conversation another time? I’m not feeling so well.”

She knew Jensen could tell she was lying, but the last thing she wanted to do was have this conversation. She’s only been here a day for crying out loud and on top of that, it’s awkward.

Jensen may be her father; they may share blood. But the killer thing is, the two of them are strangers to one another and that’s probably how it’s always going to stay.

“Sure... Y-yeah that’s fine. I didn’t mean to bombard you with my feelings, I was trying to explain to you that-”

“Jensen...” Gigi interrupted him once again, doing her best to keep her voice genuine. When in the moment, all this discussion was doing was making her angry because it brought up disturbing memories. “I think I’m gonna head back inside now, maybe get some more rest. I still feel a little tired from my flight yesterday.”

The older man nodded; looking down at Zach who now seemed to be sleeping.

Gigi knows that Jensen doesn’t realize how much his face displays his inner emotions, her father looks like someone struck him down just now.

Jensen looks embarrassed, hurt, and all around disappointed.

It sounds harsh, but Gigi can’t really allow herself to care. She needs to keep her walls intact. She can tell Jensen is trying, but he’s pushing too hard too soon, and it’s way too early in the afternoon to be having a conversation like this.

Gigi nodded in his direction one last time and made her way into the house. The minute she stepped through the back door and into the kitchen she was met with Danneel leaning on the kitchen sink, sipping a glass of, what Gigi is sure, really expensive wine, looking out of the window over to where Jensen currently sat.

“Were you watching us?” Gigi demanded.

Danneel’s head snapped around to fixate her gaze on her. “No, I just came out here to get myself some wine. Are you guys done with your picnic already? You only went out there twenty minutes ago?”

Gigi could spot a liar the minute she sees one. Who did Danneel think that she was fooling? Gigi could feel herself itching to call bullshit on the woman.

But she didn’t. Probably for the knowledge Danneel would call bullshit on her.

“I’m sure Jensen will be inside in a few minutes, he wanted to let Noah play for a little bit longer. I just needed to come back inside and answer a few emails.” Once again Gigi lied, making up some sort of one-off excuse.

“Oh, okay. I’ll start cooking dinner in a few hours.” Danneel added, turning her attention back to looking outside the window.

“Sounds good.” Gigi demurred, sighing quietly to herself as she headed back upstairs and made her way to the guestroom.

Maybe she could just hide in her room for the few weeks left she has here. Maybe no one would notice?

Gigi laughed to herself at the ridiculous thoughts. It would certainly be nice to just hide up in the room for two weeks, but that isn’t going to happen. Jensen wouldn’t let that happen, Gigi isn’t that naive. As she closed her bedroom door, all she kept thinking was that this is going to be a longest two weeks of her life and there wasn’t really anything she could do to change it without coming off as a bitch.

No matter what, for the next two foreseeable weeks, she's stuck here.... Stuck in Austin, Texas.


	5. The Plan

_****JENSEN POV**** _

( _A Few Days Later_ )

 

 

 

 

“Fuuuuck yes Jay! Harder!” Jensen panted; his face pushed down into the pillow. The feel of his lovers cock sliding in and out of him bringing him an ecstasy he just couldn’t achieve with his own fingers.

“Such a little slut for it.” He could hear the seductiveness in Jared’s voice as the man growled.

“I’m close.” Jensen whispered, unsure if Jared even heard him.

Jensen arched his back even more, giving the younger man better access to go deeper and hit the _perfect_ spot within him. It took four more pumps of Jared’s hips before the taller man made him cum.

“G-god Jay. Cum inside me, cum in my hole.” Jensen panted barely able to speak from the rush, although somehow managing to encourage his longtime boyfriend; knowing Jared loves it when he’s edged on.

Jared stopped pumping his hips, and rubbed up and down his spine. “Rock back on me baby, fuck yourself on my cock.”

Jensen smiled to himself and did as he was told. Once the rhythm was set, it wasn’t long before Jared was cumming inside him just like he asked. The sticky contents from Jared’s ball’s, scratching lightly on his inner walls.

“I love you Jensen.” Jared bent down to kiss his lips, slowing moving his hips in lazy figure eights.

“I love you too Jared.” Jensen kissed back fiercely, trying to show the affection that words cannot express. “Now get your dick outta me you giant.”

Jared tilted his head back and laughed deeply. “Bossy.”

He felt the younger man pull out and roll over to his side. Jensen changed positions and they both stared up at the ceiling, the morning light shining throughout the room making it glow.

“Jay...” Jensen murmured.

“What old man?” Jared smirked in return.

Jensen stabbed Jared in the side with his finger, causing the other man to wince before he spoke. “I needed this... I miss _us_.”

“Me too babe. Me too...” Jared intertwined their fingers.

It’s sad to think about, but he and Jared haven’t actually been intimate in over a month. They’ve given each other a couple of quick blowjobs, but they haven’t made love until just now. Jensen’s mind’s been so consumed with everything since he found out about Gigi, that he wasn’t even thinking about Jared’s needs or anyone else’s for that matter.

“I’m sorry you know-”

Jared put a finger to his lips; stopping him from speaking. “Listen you don’t have to apologize to me, I understand... Really I do. This has been hard on everyone.”

“I know it has, I know it’s not just me that’s been affected by all of this.” Jensen waved his free hand around in the large room, metaphorically waving at all the recent tabloid drama. “But Gigi is my daughter...”

“Our daughter.” Jared corrected.

“I appreciate what you’re doing Jay, but the way things are going, she doesn’t even seem to accept me as her father, let alone you.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he panicked inside.

They came out much harsher than intended too.

“Nice Jensen.” The pain was clear in Jared’s voice.

“No! Jay you know what I mean... I know you want to help me, and I know you’re accepting of her. Even though I can tell you don’t like her-”

“Stop, wait a minute Jensen. It’s not that I don’t like her, I just don’t like that way that she acts.”

“Meaning what?” Jensen could feel himself getting protective of the daughter he barely knows.

It’s the father _instinct_ he’s felt over her since birth.

“Meaning that she acts strange...”

“What’s strange mean?” Jensen made sure to keep his voice at a calm level. Not wanting to upset the younger man, but at the same time. He was tired of beating around the bush.

“Gigi’s been... I don’t even know how to explain it Jen.”

Jensen propped up on his elbow. “Well try.”

Jared gave him a look; his forehead crinkling. “It’s almost like she doesn’t even wanna be here. Every time we ask her to do something with us, she is always coming up with some sort of excuse. And when she is around, she has this sort of attitude about her. Like I said it's kind of hard to explain...”

Jensen nodded his head, letting his partner know that he was listening.

Jared must have taken that as his cue to continue. “She seems like a sweet girl Jensen n’ I know you love her. I know that she’s your daughter. But she seems a bit…troubled.”

“You mean she seems angry.” He corrected.

“Yeah, she seems angry...” Jared agreed, finally meeting his eyes.

He wanted to defend his daughter, but he didn’t know what to say. Jared was right, it does seem like Gigi doesn’t want to be here spending time with him or anyone else in the house. The girl is completely closed off; staying up in her room for most of the time that she’s resided here. And when they do end up doing something with the family, such as playing a board game like last night. Jensen always invites her, and sometimes Gigi comes down to join them and sometimes she doesn’t. Even when she does join them during the board games she has a blank look on her face the whole entire time.

Not angry, not sad, just nothing...

Jensen can’t help but wonder if maybe he pushed it too far, those few days ago during the picnic.

He knows it was most likely too early on to be talking about something so deep, after all they just meet each other the day before. But he wasn’t thinking about it in that moment. All he was thinking about were the thought’s that have been floating around in his mind ever since he gave Gigi up for adoption. He wants to let her know that he’s sorry, that he missed her even though he didn’t know _who_ she actually was, and what type of person she grew up to be. But that didn’t matter, because Jensen knew Gigi was out there somewhere, and his love for his child never went away...

Jensen has had so many conversations in his mind with his daughter, even before all this mess happened, just to get him through the tough day’s sometimes. It was nice to imagine that he and his long lost daughter had conversations on the phone at night.

It was nice to _imagine_ that he had Gigi the whole time and never gave her up.

But that just wasn’t the case...

 

 

“You’re right.” Jensen spoke; snapping himself from his own inner thoughts.

“Do you-”

“How can we fix it?” He wondered.

“Fix it? What do you mean?” Jared quizzed.

“I was just thinking to myself, how can we make Gigi feel more comfortable here? How can we make this feel like it’s her home too?”

“I-I don’t-babe... I don’t know what to do, I really don't. She's so closed off from everyone, I wouldn't know where to start.”

“It seems to me that you sure have a lot of shit to say about my daughter, but don’t have anything to say when it comes to helping her.” Jensen scoffed, irritated at the younger man.

“Jensen, stop! Wait.” Jared grabbed his wrist.

He yanked it back to his side in return. “Thanks for your help Jared. I’m going to take a shower.”

Jensen turned around, and did the walk of shame into the bathroom. Jared’s cum dripping from his hole down his thighs.

This was not how he wanted this morning to go. Then again, things don’t seem to be going well between him and Jared lately anyway. So, it’s no surprise they had an argument right after the first time they made love in over a month.

Jensen slammed the door closed and turned on the shower.

He turned to look at himself in the mirror and noticed the hickeys on his chest that Jared had given him. Looking at patches of blotched skin kind of irritated him, which has never happened before. Normally he loves anything Jared does to his body... Jensen didn’t even feel it when Jared was sucking his pale skin into his mouth, he was so caught up in the moment of his boyfriend jerking him off with those big hands to notice what Jared was doing to his body with that gorgeous mouth.

Once the water got hot, Jensen stepped under the spray and began to wash his body with some of the exquisite expensive soap Danneel bought him last year for a birthday gift that he now just got around to using.

He could hear Jared rummaging around in their bedroom and he wasn’t sure what the man was doing. It come as a surprise when Jared invited himself into the bathroom and joined him the shower.

“Jay what are you doing?”

“I’m getting in the shower? Is there a problem?” Jared’s voice was playful.

He shook his head. “No, you can have it. I’m done now anyway.”

Jensen stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel off the rack; taking one more quick look back at Jared and could feel his heart wrench. The giant of a man looked so hurt by his display of rudeness.

It was written and coded all in the man’s eyes.

“I’ll see you downstairs for breakfast Jared.” Jensen tried to smile at his lover, but Jared turned away and started to wash his own body.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, some of the steam following behind him as he closed the door. The door that just disconnected him from Jared’s attempt to apologize moments before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

 

 

 

 

“What in the world are you doing?” Gigi side-eyed Danielle, as the girl quickly tried to hide the gigantic black camera in her frail hands.

“I was I-I-”

“Were you taking pictures of me?” She asked incredulously.

“No...” Danielle shuffled her feet.

Gigi raised her eye brow in return.

“Okay yes... Yes I was taking pictures of you.” Danielle exclaimed.

“Why?” Gigi laughed sarcastically, as she fixed her bathing suit top.

One of the pluses of Jensen and Jared’s gigantic mansion was this amazing pool in the backyard. In the Beverly Hill’s condo where Gigi lived, she has a community pool there, as well as a gym.

Which is nice, but it’s not as private as this house.

“That’s kind of like my thing... I take pictures of people and you’re so beautiful I thought I could just snap a few pictures for-”

“Well, find a new fucking hobby.” Gigi immediately scolded herself from swearing. For the past few days, in her mind at least, she’s been on her best behavior. She hasn’t said much, she’s been keeping to herself, and most of all she’s kept her attitude in check just like she promised her manager Kevin.

At Gigi’s tone, Danielle started to walk away; her shoulders slumped.

Damn this girl was too sensitive...

“Daniella.” Gigi called out to the teenager, deliberately mispronouncing her name.

“It’s Danielle.” The girl corrected, without a hint of anger in her voice.

“Sorry.” Gigi waved off in a 'oops' manner. “I forgot, you know how it is.”

“Yeah...” Danielle sighed. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

“So, what exactly do you like taking pictures of?” Gigi couldn’t tell if she was making a mistake or not for opening the door to conversation. She’s pretty much pushed Danielle to the side each time the girl tried to talk to her.

“Of people, I want to be a photographer when I grow up.” She smiled.

“First of all, don’t say ‘grow up’.” Gigi proclaimed in a whiny little girl voice, before continuing. “That makes you sound like you’re ten years old, you’re not ten are you?”

Danielle shook her head. “No.”

“That’s what I thought... You’re thirteen years old, pretty soon you’ll be off to college doing all sorts of things you never thought you’d do like drinking, dating, and having your first lesbian experience.”

“What?” Danielle responded, her voice confused at her last sentence.

“Never mind.” Gigi laughed genuinely. “That’s another topic for another time...”

Gigi looked over at Danielle to notice the girl was fidgeting. Was Danielle really that scared of her?

This ought to be fun...

“Why don’t you sit down?” Gigi patted to the ground next to her, all sweetness and smiles.

Danielle gently placed her gigantic paparazzi looking camera on the ground and then sat next to her, keeping a respectful distance between them.

“You have a lot of friends in school?”

Once again, Danielle shook her head. “I have a few.”

“Why only a few? Don’t tell me you’re some sort of freak?” Gigi kept her voice at a neutral tone, but a serpentine smile played at the corner of her lips.

“I don’t think so.” Danielle played with a loose string on her shorts; avoiding eye contact.

“Why do you only have a few friends then?”

Danielle sighed. “It’s hard to make them.”

“Why’s that?” Gigi encouraged.

“Because most people just want to be my friend because of my dad. All they do is ask me questions about him, and if he and Jared are really friends in real life like they say they are in the interviews.”

“If only they knew...” Gigi whispered conspiratorially.

“What do you mean?”

Ignoring Danielle’s question, Gigi asked another in return. “Does anyone you go to school with know that they’re gay and in a relationship?”

Danielle hesitated before answering, almost as if she were unsure she should be speaking about this to her. “No they don’t. I’m sure they hear the rumors, but no one has ever mentioned anything like that to me.”

“So you don’t have many friends because you feel like people are using you?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me tell you something Danielle.” Gigi sat up, bringing her aching knees to her chest. She fell down the stairs yesterday thanks to that damn mutt Icarus trying to go between her legs. Luckily she only fell on the last few steps and not at the top of the staircase, or else she would be laying in a hospital right now instead of getting a nice tan. “People are always going to use you, no-one likes you for you, just for what you can do for them.”

“That’s not true.” Danielle quavered.

“Yes it is.” Gigi assured her. “There are some genuinely nice people out there, don’t get me wrong, but they are few and far between. There are worse and more self-serving people out there than there are the good ones. Most people have an agenda and they don’t give two shits about who they need to step on to get what they want. And that’s the cold hard truth.”

Danielle looked confused, her bottom lip quivered a little. “Why are you saying all this?”

“You’re the daughter of three celebrities. Well _two_ if you want to get technical as the common people don’t realize your daddies are gay and secretly hiding it, and that they and your wonderful mommy Danneel are raising you and your brothers to be one big happy family...” She coughed. “So, we’re just going to say you’re the celebrity spawn of two celebrity parents for now. People are going to use you, that’s just the way it goes. Even if you weren’t famous, they’d still use you because you’re pretty.” Gigi grabbed a piece of the girls long brown locks and touched the hair with her finger tips, before gently letting it go.

“That’s where you’re wrong, because I’m not famous. People don’t care about me, they only care about my dad’s.” Danielle tried standing her ground.

Gigi pouted with fake sympathy.

“Oh no sweetie. I’m oh-so-right... You are a celebrity, not a big one, granted, but you’re still one none the less.” She cocked her head to the side. “How many followers do you have on Instagram?”

“I think 1.2 million.” Danielle shrugged, having no clue that-that’s a lot of followers for someone who’s not even in the entertainment business.

That was almost as many followers as Gigi had _before_ this scandal happened, she only had a few hundred thousand more than Danielle...

It pissed her off that someone who has done nothing in this business nearly had as many followers than her at the time. The only credit Danielle has to her name is being Jensen’s adoptive daughter. “You’re telling me that you don’t think you’re a celebrity when you have 1.2 million Instagram followers?”

“W-when you say it like that...”

“Exactly.” Gigi replied triumphantly. “You’re a minor celebrity whether you want to be or not. You come from a family of wealth, and people are gonna use you.”

Danielle didn’t respond; instead looked down at the ground, as she let a disgusting tiny black ant crawl onto her finger.

Gigi isn’t sure how this discussion got to where it was, maybe it’s because she wanted to mess with the teenager. Or maybe because Danielle’s life is the life that Gigi could’ve had if things turned out differently for her.

“Are you liking it here so far?” Danielle asked suddenly.

“Ehhh. It’s alright.” Gigi mumbled, lying flat down on her back as she attempted to further some sort of effort at getting a tan while she’s out here in the middle of nowhere.

Okay, it’s not the middle of nowhere, Jensen and Jared live in one of the biggest cities in Texas, but it’s still bumfuck nowhere if you’d ask her. There are tree’s everywhere and the nearest Starbucks is 10 miles away...

“Do you like me?” Danielle whispered, finding the ground suddenly fascinating again.

Gigi brought a hand up to cover a part of her face to block out the sun so she could get a good look at the girl. “Ehh, you’re okay.”

Danielle seemed to take the answer for what it was and didn’t ask any more questions. They sat in silence for another fifteen minutes before Gigi got up and started to roll up her towel.

“Where are you going?” Danielle asked as she began to stand up too.

Oh no... This girl better not think they’re friends now.

“I’m going inside to take a shower, if I stay out here any longer I’m going to burn to a crisp.”

It kind of surprised Gigi at how easy it was to talk to Danielle. Not that she was enjoying the conversation, but it wasn’t all that bad.

Danielle bent down again to pick up her camera. “Okay..”

“Who got you that?” Gigi pointed to the piece of junk in the girl’s hands.

“Jared did, he got it for my birthday this year.”

“That was nice of him, I’m sure that little purchase cost a few thousand dollars.” Gigi noted, jealousy carousing through her veins. Whether Jared gave her the camera or Jensen gave her the camera, it didn’t matter.

Danielle has had a better life than her growing up and she’s only thirteen fucking years old. To the outside world Gigi’s life probably looks fantastic and somewhat glamorous. Walking the runway shows, shooting magazine covers, having other celebrities hit on you and ask for your number.

But these people have no idea what it took to get where she’s at now. No idea of everything she’s been through.

“Look, I’m gonna go take my shower. Why don’t we go out to eat or something later? Maybe catch a movie afterwards?” Gigi was surprised at the words coming from her mouth.

“Really? You wanna hang out with me?” The hope in this girl’s voice was almost pathetic.

Why was Danielle so timid? It’s not like she had anything to be afraid of growing up. But maybe, this was just her personality. She’s never had to fight for anything in her life, she’s never had to be wary of strangers.

Danielle’s never been forced to practically sell her body just to get a start in the business.

She’ll never have to worry about money.

It makes sense now why Danielle’s knowledge about the real world is almost sort of non-existent. She’s been sheltered her whole life and it will most likely stay that way even well into adult hood.

This girl doesn’t have to worry about a thing...

“Yeah sure, I don’t have anything else to do.” Gigi made sure to twist her words to make it sound like Danielle was a last resort.

Judging by her face, Danielle picked up on the underlying meaning right away.

The teenager rubbed up and down on her arm, attempting to calm her obvious nerves. “You don’t have to hang with me if you don’t want to. I’m not gonna be mad.”

At thirteen Danielle kind of has the mentality of a young child. Granted, she really is still a child. But at thirteen, Gigi was ready to face the world, fending for herself for each passing day.

They had such different upbringings...

“No it’s fine, besides.. I need to get out of the house anyway.” Gigi smiled at her _sister_ and walked back inside the house.

As she made her way inside, to her left she saw Danneel sitting in one of the lounge chairs with a pair of tacky glasses perched on her face.

“Did you have a nice time tanning?” The older woman asked, a smile propped on her face. The same smile that Gigi’s been seeing for days. “Listen, about our talk yesterday-”

“Sure did.” Gigi replied simply, cutting her off; before turning around to walk away but was stopped when she turned the corner and ran straight into Jared.

“Oh sorry.” She mustered out; she truly didn’t see him.

“Yeah right.” Jared scoffed under his breath before walking past her without a second glance.

 _‘What the fuck?’_ Gigi thought to herself, but decided it was better not to think about it and to just go on about her business. After all, she hasn’t really spoken to Jared since the ride here from the airport those few days ago. So she couldn't have done anything wrong to anger him, right?

As she was making her way up the stairs back into her room, she ran into Jensen.

“Hey! How’s your morning going?”  Jensen brought his hand up and gently touched her arm in a loving manner.

The man’s been getting too affectionate lately, Gigi knew he probably didn’t realize it. But they didn’t know each other well enough for him to keep making all this physical contact.

Jensen was trying to be fatherly, but all it did was make her uncomfortable.

“It was fine, I woke up early so I could get some of that morning sun.” Gigi tilted her head and smiled.

That’s all everyone seemed to be doing in this house... Putting on fake strained smiles.

In reality, she woke up early hoping that she could get an hour of sun before everyone else woke up. But clearly everyone is some sort of early bird in this household. It’s only 7:30 A.M. and everyone is already up and dressed for crying out loud. Gigi doesn’t wake up until at least 11:30 in the morning on her days off back in Los Angeles. You’d think with Jared and Jensen being home from filming and on hiatus they’d wanted to relax and spend a little time in bed together. But nope, this whole family is up and ready to go; racing around the house like they’ve all done 10 lines of Cocaine.

That’s an exaggeration, but still...

“You know, I’ve lived here for years and have yet to tan.” Jensen shrugged.

“You should try it some time.” Gigi removed his hand from her arm by stepping back suddenly; putting space between them. “I’m gonna take a shower, I’m a sweaty mess.”

“Alright, breakfast will be ready soon... Are you gonna eat with us?” If Jensen was bothered by her blunt show of un-comfortability he didn’t show it.

Gigi actually thought about it for a moment. For the past few days, she’s skipped some meals with the ‘family’. Just figuring it’s better to save everyone from having to make small awkward conversation with one another.

She looked at his face and saw a bit of hope in his eyes, and for some reason she just couldn’t refuse. “Sure, I’ll be down in a bit.”

Jensen smiled, his teeth whiter than normal. “Great.”

When he leaned in for a hug, Gigi quickly turned around and jogged up the stairs. Acting like she didn’t know what he was about to do. She didn’t bother turning around to look at his face, she already knew it was full of hurt and rejection. It’s not that Jensen makes her uncomfortable, although in a way certain type of way he does. But it’s not _just_ him, any type of hugging or kissing of the cheek makes her feel out of place.

Basically any type of physical contact makes Gigi’s skin crawl.

One time on the internet she read that people who have a hard time connecting with those physically and emotionally, is due to not having enough nurturing from parents as child. When she read that Gigi slammed her laptop closed and chucked it on the floor. Luckily it didn’t break, because that was back before she became a model and actually had any money. If the laptop broke, she wouldn’t have been able to afford a new one. At that time, she had just moved to L.A. and was working at Burger King again when no one wanted to sign her to a Modeling Agency.

Thankfully that all changed...

Gigi couldn’t help but think about her ideas for Danielle and how she had the perfect plan to mess with Danneel’s head later tonight, after all, the perfect way to get under anyone’s skin is to mess with their children.

The bitch has it coming to her anyway, especially after what Danneel said to her yesterday when they had the little midnight chat...


	6. The Drink

**_ **JARED POV** _ **

( _Later That Same Day/Afternoon_ )

 

 

 

 

“I'm curious, how do you think this little visit is going so far? What're your thoughts?” Jared asked Genevieve, as she bounced Zach on her knee; his child's giggles sounding contagious. Making Jared want to laugh himself, just from the sight of his kid having such a good time being bounced.

“Honestly, I can’t really tell... Gigi’s kind of... Closed off? If that’s even the right word for it.” Gen gave him sympathetic eyes and a sad smile.

“Jensen and I got into a fight this morning.” Jared ushered out.

“Oh no, what happened?”

Jared rubbed his knuckle on his index finger with his thumb as he spoke. “We-we were talking about Gigi n’ the way she’s been acting these past few days since she’s got here.”

“What exactly, you know, started the fight?”

“I really don’t know Gen... Jensen and I have always been able to tell each other anything without it ever becoming a problem. This is the first time that something like this has ever happened. I think this is the biggest fight we’ve ever been in.”

Gen shook her head. “Jared, you guys have had fights before. This is nothing new.”

Jared shrugged one shoulder. “That’s true, but you should have seen his face when I told him what I thought about Gigi. H-he looked destroyed...”

Gen leant over the table and patted his arm.

“This situation has been hard on all of us, especially Jensen. It’s not every day you find out the daughter you gave up 17 is suddenly back in your life through a TV announcement. It’s like one of those crappy Lifetime movies, the keep popping up with unwanted surprises.” Genevieve joked lightly, attempting to make the topic conversation more bearable.

Jared sighed and looked away again. “I know that... I really do. A part of me realizes that it’s not just Gigi, when I think back on everything Jensen and I have been having little tiff’s for a while now. It was never anything big, but when you add it all up. You could almost see it leading to some type of blowout, and it did.”

“Jay sweetie, don’t go overreacting. Couples fight, that’s just what happens, you argue, you make up again. You and Jensen are going to be fine. You two are literally glued at the hip, neither one of you is going anywhere. Without each other, you’d be lost.”

Jared didn’t want to believe Genevieve’s statement, but he couldn’t stop himself from nodding his head in agreement.

She’s right, without Jensen, he’d be lost...

“So, just relax and give each other your space. Jensen’ll come around, you’ll see just wait a few days.” Gen winked.

As Jared was about to respond there was a nasty wet farting noise.

“Ewww, Zach did you just shit yourself?” Jared burst out laughing.

“Heyyyy! Watch your language in front of the baby!” Genevieve scolded as she picked their child up, holding him midair; her head down by Noah’s bottom to take in a whiff.

“Oh yeah...” She nodded hurriedly. “He shit himself.”

“Hey! Weren’t you just telling me to watch my language!?” Jared exclaimed.

“Whatever Jared, you wanna change him?” Gen warned, holding the infant at arm’s length towards him, her voice playful, daring him to sass her again and she just might make him change Zach’s diaper.

“Nope, nope! I’m good thanks.” Jared jumped up out of the chair and ran off.

“Asshole!” The woman yelled out as he rounded the corner and went out of sight.

Genevieve is always telling someone not to swear in front of the kids. But she happens to be the worst out of everyone, the woman has a mouth like pure redneck trash sometimes.

Jared headed upstairs and down one of the many halls; heading to the bedroom to find Jensen, and on the way noticed the Gigi’s door was closed and most likely locked. He figured as much. 

The girl has practically been a hermit since she’s gotten here.

As he made his way into the master bedroom, he found Jensen there, just like expected; standing still as he looked out the window into the backyard.

“Hey babe.” He whispered out to the older man; making sure his voice didn’t startle him.

“What do you want Jared?” He responded, without bothering to look in his direction.

“To say that I was sorry...”

Jensen turned to look at him then, his voice sarcastic. “Oh are you? Are you sorry?”

“Yes I am... I feel like things have been so tense between us lately. Do you realize today was the first time that we’ve made love in months?” Jared’s own words surprised himself.

He and Jensen used to have sex at least every other day. Everyone knows one of the main ingredients in keeping a relationship happy, is having a healthy amount of needed intimacy. People always seem to forget these things when their lives become chaotic, himself included.

“You think I don’t know that Jared?” Jensen’s voice held no emotion. It made Jared’s stomach bubble uneasily. He sat down on the edge of the bed with his hands on his knees.

“I’m not too sure what you realize these days and what you don’t.” He responded truthfully.

Even though Gigi is here, in this house, a few rooms down from Jensen. His boyfriend still seems miles away, his mind still preoccupied about the daughter he’s having trouble forming a connection with. And Jared completely understands Jensen’s feelings. If he ever found out he had a long lost child out there in the world like Jensen did, Jared isn’t sure how he’d react either. Looking at his two beautiful baby boys he can’t imagine having to hand them over to strangers and be cut out of their lives in the first place.

Jared just wishes the two of them could just get their relationship back to the way it was all those months ago.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jensen finally responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jared shook his head. “I don’t know what it means, but it’s how I feel.”

He felt ridiculous saying the words as soon as they left his mouth. He’s most likely making no sense to Jensen, but he’s having trouble putting his emotions into words. He’s never been good at expressing his feelings. Jared probably should have taken Genevieve’s advice and let Jensen cool down for a while, but Jared wanted to work this out now, before the problem escalated into something neither of them wanted to deal with.

Jensen’s voice sounded broken as he spoke. “I’m stressed out Jared... I don’t know how to _fix_ things.”

“With Gigi?”

“With her, with you, with everything!” Jensen threw his hands into the air in exasperation, looking completely fed up.

“We need to take things one step at a time-”

“Just stop Jared, alright?”

“What?”

“You can’t help me, no one can.”

Jared is officially lost on what Jensen’s talking about. It’s almost like the older man has so many pent up emotions, that he’s not make much sense, which makes two of them...

Since when did they not know how to communicate with each other?

“I’m confused Jen... I don’t-I really don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

“I’m saying that I don’t need or want your help! Just let me deal with my own daughter!”

Everything clicked once Jensen said his piece... Most of this stress was coming from none other than Gigi Reid.

“Jensen, I’m not trying to get in the way between you and your daughter.” He assured his longtime lover.

“I’ve seen the way you look at her Jay.” His voice rose. Jared didn’t even know what to say in response, so he let Jensen keep talking. “You give her all these nasty glances, like you want to say something but don’t.”

“No-”

Jensen put his hand up in a stop like manner. “Don’t even try to deny it Jared, that'll only make you look like a liar.”

“Where is all this anger coming from Jensen?” Jared stood; moving closer to the man he loved, attempting to comfort him.

Jensen quickly moved out of reach, rubbing one hand over his face. “I told you, I’m stressed! Everything in my life has been turned upside down! I don’t even know where to start on fixing it!”

“But we can deal with it together! You don’t have to deal with it alone!” Jared held his hands out to Jensen, beginning to become frustrated. And also, since when did Jensen ever think he’d have to deal with his problems alone? Jared is and has always been and always will be there to help the man he loves.

“Maybe I don’t want your help! Did you ever think of that?!” Jensen snapped, pushing past Jared; making his way to the door, attempting his escape.

Jared, being the stubborn man that he is, ran past Jensen only to slam the door closed; trapping the older man inside the room with him.

“Open the fucking door Jared.” Jensen’s voiced was laced malice, a tone the mans never used with Jared before.

“No.. Not until we work this out.”

“Get out of the way! I need to check on Gigi.”

Jared could recognize the excuse for what it was. “Fine Jensen... If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

Jared ripped open the door, and motioned for the older man to go; the fight leaving him.

Jensen stood there for another few long seconds, assessing him with his beautiful green eyes, before leaving the room; Jared watching his retreating back until his partner was down the hall and out of sight.

How did him coming up here to apologize turn into another argument?

For some reason, deep inside, he knows this is only going to get much worse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

 

 

 

 

Gigi started up the car and brought down the sun roof. “I can’t believe your mom agreed to actually let you come with me.”

“I sort of had to beg her.” Danielle shrugged.

“Really?” Gigi questioned.

“She wasn’t too keen on us going out without them.”

 _‘That bitch is gonna get what’s coming to her.’_ Gigi thought to herself.

After tanning out by the pool and having that conversation with Danielle, she went up into the guest bedroom and stayed there for the remainder of the day. Even though she promised Jensen she’d come down for breakfast, she didn’t. It would have been awkward all around, especially since it looked like both Jared and Jensen were tense.

Now, it’s 8’oclock at night and she and Danielle are about to go out to dinner and catch a movie.

Or so her little _sister_ thought...

“Why wasn’t she too keen on you being alone with me?” Gigi couldn’t help but ask, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“My mom didn’t really say, she just got that look on her face that she always has every time she’s contemplating a big decision. Her face get's all scrunched up like she's constipated or something."” Danielle laughed at the last word.

“A big decision.” Gigi mocked. “What big decision? We’re catching dinner and a movie, it’s not like we’re taking a road trip across the country. Danneel worries too much.”

“That’s what I tell her.” Danielle agreed.

Except, she could tell the young teenager didn’t really agree. Danielle was just agreeing for the sake of getting Gigi to like her.

This poor child.

Danielle wants Gigi to like her so bad.

“What are you in the mood for? You know, to eat?” She asked the teenager.

“I was thinking maybe we could go to Applebee’s, I’m craving a burger from there.” Danielle rubbed her stomach in a few small circles, and lightly patted it.

“Don’t rub your stomach like that, it’s not attractive. If you ever want a man, don’t act like a pig in front of food... Or at the mention of food.” Gigi grunted; Danielle looked embarrassed, her face flushed with shame. “And you know what, nevermind, I wouldn't want you worrying your little head now would we? I’ve found the perfect place for us to eat when I was searching for restaurants online. Supposedly they have some of the best food in Texas.”

“What’s it called? Do I know it?”

“It’s called Bristo 88.”

“Oh my goodness! I love that place! They have some of the best Sushi ever!”

Gigi looked at her phone. “That’s what some of the reviews said, they don’t have just Sushi though. They have a bunch of different cuisines.”

“Yep! I had their steak there once, it’s to die for.” Danielle nodded her head as she looked out into the garage.

“Are you ready to go?” Gigi asked, her hand on the automatic, ready to put this fly little Mercedes into drive.

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Danielle looked at her with a smile and Gigi scolded herself for almost smiling back.

“Then let’s go.” She drawled, finally putting the car into drive.

As they reached the highway, Gigi couldn’t help but think it was actually pretty cool how Jensen let her borrow one of their many cars. Her eyes just about burst out of her sockets, when her father led her into the garage that held seven vehicles.

All of them expensive, shiny, and new.

She still isn’t sure why four people need seven vehicles, especially since Danielle is only thirteen and can’t even drive yet, hell the girl can’t even get a permit for another three years.

Jensen seemed a bit wary of letting Danielle roam the city with her, but Gigi could also tell that he thought of this as a chance to let his two daughters do some bonding, so he decided to let the two of them do their thing. Gigi’s sure he’d feel differently if he actually knew why she plans on taking Danielle out in the city in first place.

 

 

Once seated in a booth at the restaurant is when things started to become entertaining.

Danielle had been about to order a milkshake when Gigi raised her brow, which had the teenager quickly changing her drink order to a diet soda. Danielle sipped at the ice cold drink through her straw, sneaking glances at Gigi who was playing with the stirrer of her mocktail and looking around the restaurant.

Gigi almost laughed out loud when Danielle nearly choked on her soda when another furtive glance revealed that she was starting at her.

“Your soda ok?” Gigi asked, twirling the plastic stick between her fingers, tipping her head a little to the side.

Danielle nods quickly.

“Sooo, how did your mom meet Jensen?” This is the question that had been bugging Gigi since she first found out that Jared and Jensen were in a relationship and their wives were just beards.

“They said they had always been very good friends. They actually met at a party at Chad Michael Murray’s house. A few years down the road is when my dad’s career started to take off, and his people didn’t want anyone finding out he was gay. So his PR team suggested that he find a beautiful woman to prop on his arm and take to all these major events.”

“Wow, your mom and Jensen told you all this?” Gigi asked between mouthfuls of sushi; a piece of shrimp slipping through her chopsticks.

Danielle shrugs and spears a piece of salmon maki. “Kind of, I pretty much connected some of the dots myself. You can find almost anything online these days, it’s not that hard.”

“It most certainly isn’t.” She agreed. “What do you think about Jared? Do you think of him as a father? What do you call him?” Since Gigi’s been around, she hasn’t heard Danielle call Jared 'dad' or 'pop' or whatever other fatherly name there is out there.

Gigi’s curious as to what the other man means to the teenager.

“I call him Jared or Papa sometimes.”

“Why don’t you call him Papa all the time?”

Danielle shrugged again, her shoulders hunched as she spoke. “I don’t know, he’s always been like a father to me though. When I was younger, my mom would always refer to Jensen as my dad and Jared as just Jared, and sometimes Papa.”

“That’s interesting...” Gigi set her chopsticks down the table.

“Ummm, Gigi?” The girl was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, patches of red coloring her cheeks and neck.

Gigi frowned. “Yes?”

“Do you see those people over there taking pictures of us?” Danielle signaled her eyeball in the left direction, almost like she was too afraid to move her head and look.

Gigi however wasn’t.

She turned her head and saw two teenagers that looked to be about 16 or 17 years old with their camera phones out. Gigi smiled and waved at them, letting the obnoxious girls know that she could see them and they quickly set their phones down and giggled.

God she hates teenagers.

“Aren’t you used to people taking your picture?” Gigi wondered.

“Not really, no one really knows who I am unless they’re a die-hard fan of Dad’s or Jared’s. Even then they aren’t really interested in me, I’m just a normal girl.”

 _‘Normal girl’_ , Gigi scoffed internally... Danielle is anything but normal. She’s the daughter of celebrity parents, the girl rotates between mansions. She couldn’t have a better life than she’s already got.

When Gigi’s phone vibrated, she knew exactly who it was.

“Excuse me for a moment.” She addressed Danielle, as she pulled her phone from her pocket to read the text message.

As soon as she replied, her fingers hitting the little key’s quickly. Gigi set her phone on her lap and continued eat...

 

 

 

 

                                                                                    _ **(35**_ _ **Minutes Later)**_

 

 

After making more unbearable small talk with Danielle, before either one of them knew it, it was almost time to catch their ‘movie’.

Gigi looked down at her thousand dollar Rolex Keith got her after they got into one of their many arguments. “Oh wow! Look at the time! I think we better head out so we don’t miss the movie.”

“We haven’t even gotten the c-check yet.”

“Right...” Gigi dug out three one hundred dollar bills and roughly threw them on the table. “I think that should cover it.”

“That’s generous, my Dad never tips people that much.” Danielle laughed abruptly, tipsy from the wine that Gigi ordered for her.

The wine idea was last minute, Gigi had forgot to order it with her own meal and called the waitress back over to the table. After she ordered a glass of red, she looked over at Danielle who was blankly staring as her and then Gigi got the bright idea and told the waitress to make it two glasses. Brenda, the waitress, had given Gigi a very speculative gaze. Anyone with eyes could see the Danielle was way underage and shouldn’t be drinking. But just like Gigi knew the woman would, Brenda ended up bringing two glasses of wine to the table.

Setting both glasses of wine in front of her, giving Gigi a little wink, kind of like it was their little secret that she just served an alcohol to a child.

The waitress deserved every tip she got, especially since serving a minor alcohol is illegal and she could face some serious jail time.

In the beginning, Danielle didn’t even want to touch the wine. She kept repeating that it wasn’t a good idea and that even though some of her friends from school drink alcohol at their own house during sleep overs. Danielle’s never had any because she knew it was ‘wrong’. But Gigi being the smooth talker that she was, got her sister to take a sip. One sip turned into another and another... Gigi smirking as Danielle made the rookie mistake of drinking her wine like the soda she had-had before, which eventually led to the shifting round of empty glasses and another one being brought to the table.

“Are you ready to go see that movie?” Gigi smirked.

“Am I ever!” Danielle replied a bit too loudly, causing people to stop their conversation to look at them.

Those two glasses of wine were really tripping her sister up.

“Come on then, let’s go.” Gigi got up from the table and straightened out her Donatella dress.

The minute Danielle got up from the table, she almost fell over. Luckily Gigi caught her before anyone could take notice of the almost accident.

“Get it together!” She hissed through gritted teeth.

Gigi has no problem with Danielle getting tipped out, however she doesn’t need the teenager embarrassing her in public either.

“S-s-sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“You’re tipsy.” Gigi quietly laughed, she had to admit it was kind of funny seeing Danielle on the borderline of being drunk.

Normally, two glasses of wine would just give most people a little buzz. But when you’re only thirteen years old and never had a drop of alcohol in your whole entire life like Danielle, well this is the outcome...

“Ooooooohhh.” The young girl sounded out.

“Come on.” Gigi grabbed her hand. “Let’s get to the car.”

The minute the two of them stumbled outside the paparazzi were waiting for them as planned. Gigi texted Kevin the address of the restaurant and he called to give them an ‘anonymous’ tip like last time; when Gigi had him call the paparazzi when Jensen and Jared picked her up from the airport.

“GIGI! ARE YOU GETTING ALONG WITH YOUR SISTER!?” One of the photogs shouted.

“I am, she’s just wonderful.” Gigi replied with her best TV smile; as she kept her hand on Danielle’s lower back to keep the girl from falling.

“I love my big sister!” Danielle blurted out with a chuckle.

Gigi laughed as she signaled the Valet with her hand to go get her car; which left the two of them out there to deal with the paparazzi alone.

“Mrs. Reid are you enjoying your stay in Texas so far?” Another man with a camera asked politely.

“It has been quite the experience.” Gigi chimed as she flipped a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder with her free hand.

Danielle kept squirming for some odd reason and it was pissed her off.

Gigi leaned in close to her sister’s ear with a smile so the cameras couldn’t detect the anger behind the façade. “You need to stop squirming! Do not make me look like a fool in public!” She berated.

The teenager didn’t respond but she did stop moving, thank God.

Cameras were flashing every which way, making it hard for Gigi to see anything.

An overweight black man shoved his camera in Gigi’s face, causing her to stumble backwards a bit. “Gigi! How are you and Jensen getting along!? Are you guy’s best buddies now!? Are you happy you now have a relationship with the father that abandoned you!?”

Gigi knew how to play this game, and that was to answer neutral questions and leave the personal ones alone. It’s always best to keep the public guessing, after all the people love a good story. So, Gigi and Danielle kept their mouth shut for the remainder of the time they waited for the Valet to bring back the Mercedes.

As soon as their car pulled up, Gigi couldn’t have been more thankful.

The Valet guy handed her the keys and Gigi helped Danielle get into the passenger seat of the car. The last thing she needed was for the teenager to slip and fall while all these paparazzi and passers are near.

The paparazzi surrounded the car, still demanding that the two of them answer more of their questions. However, both she and Danielle ignored them. The way Danielle was handling the paparazzi made Gigi wonder how many times something like this has happened to the girl. It was clear that she wasn’t too fazed by everything that happened since they stepped foot outside the restaurant.

Then again, the reason why Danielle might be so oblivious to everything is because she’s semi drunk.

Since the top was down on the car the paparazzi still managed to be able to shove their super lensed cameras in her face.

“Excuse me guys, could you please move out of the way?” Gigi spoke in her airy breathless tone of voice to the four men that were standing in front of the vehicle; blocking her path.

“MOVE ASSHOLES! LET HER THROUGH!” Another paparazzi shouted.

At that the four men that were standing in front of the car dispersed and Gigi took the chance while it still presented itself and started the car, speeding down the road as she left all that chaos behind.

It amazed her at how these men could turn on their own kind and insult each other, they’re practically like vultures.

“Wow! That was ammmmazing! I’ve never experienced that level of paparazzi before! Soooo w-w-w-wild!” Danielle turned in the car seat to look over at her, the girl’s hair blowing in wildly in the wind.

She tried not to laugh at her sister struggling to pronounce her words.

“It was wasn’t it?” Gigi gripped on the steering wheel, and then turned on the radio.

When Teenage Dream by Katy Perry started playing, Danielle started to sing loudly.

And boy did the girl have a terrible voice

“The way you turn me on! I. CANT. SLEEP! Let’s run away and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back!” Danielle had her eyes closed as she sounded out the words, her voice sounding like a wounded cat.

This girl was a complete and utter mess when tipsy, but it was kind of amusing.

Gigi turned the channel just to mess with her and the signing abruptly stopped.

“Heeeyyy! I was singing to that!” Danielle whined.

“Yeah and you sounded terrible, I couldn’t bear to listen to you any longer.”

Danielle pouted... Literally pouted, her lip out any everything. She must have gotten that puppy dog look from Jared.

“Hey...” Gigi hesitated momentarily. “Do you still wanna go see that movie? Or do you wanna go do something else?”

“Something else?”

Gigi nodded. “Mhmmm.”

“Like what?” Danielle’s eyes shimmered, looking glassy under the lights that they passed by on the city streets.

“Just wait and see, I think you’re gonna have a really good time.” Gigi stepped on the gas, and continued to speed into the night, the world passing them by in a clustered blur.

Things were about to get much more interesting.


	7. The Party

**_ **JENSEN POV** _ **

 

 

 

 

Jensen drove his BMW around aimlessly, searching the city streets for Gigi and Danielle.

“What if something happened?” Danneel questioned from the passenger seat.

“I’m sure everything’s fine, they both probably have a valid reason for not picking up their phones.”

“Yeah you’re right...”

“Danielle's a responsible girl, she wouldn’t get herself into trouble. And if something was wrong, she knows she could always call either one of us.” Jensen pointed out.

“I know...” Danneel sighed. “It’s just Gigi-”

“You don’t even have to say it, I already know what you’re thinking. You’re wary of her correct? You don’t think Gigi’s a good influence...” Jensen kept his tone neutral.

Danneel didn’t respond, in turn she just looked out the car window watching as they by passed the city buildings and picked at her cuticles. Even Jensen can admit that his daughter isn’t what he expected her to be, she hasn’t been forthcoming or open since she’s been in Texas.

“They probably went to see a later movie.” He offered.

“Maybe...” Danneel replied, her voice unsure. “But it’s 11:30 at night, you really think they’d still be at the movies?”

Keeping his eyes on the road ahead he responded. “That’s completely possible, they could’ve went to a 10:30 screening instead of an earlier one.”

“Then what would they have been doing in the meantime while they waited for that 10:30 screening Jensen? That doesn’t make any sense.” Danneel kept her voice calm, but he could tell she was struggling.

Jensen’s known Danneel for years, and when she gets this stressed the woman usually just wants to scream.

He quietly listened as Danneel called Danielle’s phone again, leaving the fifth voicemail in the past hour. “Hey sweetie...” Danneel paused. “It’s mommy, where are you? You and Gigi were supposed to be home two hours ago... Call me when you get this.”

The minute Danneel hung up, she tossed her phone violently in the cup holder of the vehicle.

“You should try calling Gigi again.” Danneel uttered, rubbing her forehead in a typical ‘I’m stressed out’ manner.

Jensen couldn’t stop himself from sighing. “I’ve called Gigi ten times already, and it keeps going straight to voicemail. There isn’t anything I can do... Listen, Gigi may not be what everyone thought she was going to be. But we can trust her with our daughter... Gigi isn’t going to do anything stupid.”

“I hope you’re right Jensen.” Danneel tapped her finger nails on the window nervously.

While continuing to drive around aimlessly, Jensen couldn’t help but think of Jared, who was currently driving around the city with Genevieve; looking for Gigi and Danielle as well.

When neither of the girls answered anyone’s phone call, he, Danneel, Jared, and Genevieve decided they needed to go out and search for them. Jared had originally wanted to ride in the car with him, but Jensen just shook his head ‘no’ and asked Danneel to tag along him instead. The hurt that was splattered across his lovers face was heart shattering. But Jensen didn’t want to be around Jared at the moment, he was still too hurt about the argument they had.

He just needed some space is all...

That may be childish, especially in a situation like this, but he couldn’t help himself.

“What’s going on in your love life?” Jensen blurted out randomly.

“What?” Danneel asked, her voice confused; completely thrown off by the question.

“How are you and Rick doing?” He clarified.

Danneel scoffed, “Is this really what you want to talk about right now Jensen? My love life? I think we can both agree that we should be focusing on where our kids are right now.”

He quickly threw her a glance before speaking. “I’m just trying to talk about something else... To keep our mind off _this._ ”

“I-I’m sorry sweetie.” Danneel sighed for the millionth time; rubbing her forehead in distress. “I wasn’t trying to be nasty... I’m just really worried.”

“I know you are, so am I. But I doubt anything bad is happening Danni.” He took his right hand off the steering wheel and reached over to rest it on Danneel’s shoulder.

“Rick and I are doing fine by the way.” Danneel had a small hint of pride in her voice. It was nice to hear instead of the worry that was previously embedded there a few short moments ago.

Jensen smiled to himself.

This Rick guy’s someone Danneel’s been dating for-for about two and a half years now. Danni met Rick back when she was working on that little soap opera show, when she was first starting out in her career. Rick had been one of the leads on the show, but he and Danneel were never more than friends.

Somehow within the past two years, Rick and Danneel got back in touch. And their friendship quickly blossomed into something more. At first, Jensen was quite worried about a few different things. One of the main ‘things’ being how would Danneel go about hiding her and Rick’s secret relationship from the media?

The public thinks he and Danneel are really married. What would they do if they caught Danneel kissing another man that wasn’t him?

There would be a huge scandal, basically the kind of scandal on the magnitude that he’s currently dealing with Gigi at the moment.

To his surprise, Rick was actually a cool guy and very understanding of his and Jared’s ‘closet’ situation. When Danneel could make sure Rick was trustworthy, she brought him over to the house for a family dinner. After a few times of Jensen hanging out with the guy, he realized that he didn’t have to be weary of Rick running to the tabloids to tell everyone his business.

Rick could actually be trusted.

A part of Jensen knows that Danneel hasn’t stayed completely celibate this whole entire time they’ve been ‘married’. He just wonders how Danneel keeps her relationships on the down low so well.

There are only two people that Jensen knows Danni’s messed around with. Some guy named Kyle, and now Rick. He never ended up meeting Kyle, which is a good thing because from what Danneel told him about her then boyfriend. Kyle definitely seemed like an A-grade asshole.

As for Genevieve’s dating situation, he has no clue, and he hasn’t bothered to ask.

Jensen’s sure the woman wouldn’t tell him anything anyway, one of the reasons being because they aren’t _that_ close. Another reason being that Genevieve is very private, probably one of the most private people Jensen’s ever known. The woman is more private than him, and that’s saying a lot.

He kind of laughs when he thinks about it, because if Genevieve is _that_ private then why’d she want to be in the entertainment business anyway?

When he first met Genevieve back when she was a guest star on Supernatural, way before she became Jared’s ‘beard’. Jensen could tell that she was hungry for the spotlight and would do anything it took to get there. Not that Genevieve was overtly crazy, rude, or stand-offish. She just had this air about her, anyone could tell she was itching to make it big in Hollywood.

Back then, when Genevieve decided to become Jared’s beard. Jensen knows the woman thought it would help her career. That it’d shoot her up on the Hollywood scale, but in fact it did the opposite. If anything, it made her somewhat hated in the Supernatural fandom. Fan’s that originally loved her, turned on her by ripping into her acting chops.

The major media only painted her as ‘Jared Padalecki’s Wife’. It’s almost like Genevieve lost her identity when she married Jared. For a while, Jensen could tell that she regretted the decision to be Jared’s girlfriend, then only to become his ‘wife’.

But as time has went on, Genevieve seems to have lost her hunger for the spotlight and has settled into motherhood. And Jensen has to say that he enjoys being around this current, more relaxed Genevieve than the old one.

 

 

“Jensen? Hello?” Danneel waved her hand in front of his face.

“Shit! Danneel! Don’t do that! I’m driving!” He yelled out, startled by the delicate hand waving in front of his face.

A part of him is glad Danni snapped him from his daze. The last thing he needed was to be spaced out while driving, that was an accident just waiting to happen.

“I said that Jared just texted me and told me he and Genevieve are going back to the house. The boys fell asleep in the backseat, so they’re taking them back home to put’em to bed... Jared wanted to know if you want him to come back out and drive around and look for the girls more?” Danneel seemed to rush out; like all those words were being forced out in one large breath.

“I-I let’s go back home...”

“What? Jen! The girls are still out there! What if somethings happened! We can’t stop looking now! It’s getting later by the minute and they still haven’t called back!” Danneel didn’t seem angry, just worried.

And he couldn’t blame her, but there wasn’t much else they could do at the moment. “We should head back hom-”

“Jensen!”

“Danni just let me finish please.” He paused, irritated at the whole situation. Why couldn’t his daughters just answer their damn phones? “I say we head back home and see if they come back. This is getting us nowhere, if the girls aren’t back at the house in a few hours, we’ll call the police.”

Danneel took a second over the statement for a minute. “Okay... That-that sounds rational.”

“Right, like I said, for all we know they went to go see a later movie.” He wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince himself or his longtime friend.

Calling the police is the last thing that Jensen wants to do because that would mean that maybe, just maybe, something really did happen to his kids and that’s why they haven’t come back home. Which is also the last thing he ever wants to think about, especially if they were injured. And secondly, the media would have a field day with this type of story.

It would be a shit storm...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

**__ **

 

 

**__ **

Gigi shifted her body on the super uncomfortable overstuffed couch she was currently seated on. Watching as Danielle grinded on some random guy that she didn’t even know, who looked to be in his early twenties; swaying her little thirteen-year-old hips to some Britney Spears song. She knew she shouldn’t be letting her _thirteen-_ year-old little sister dance with some random guy, especially a guy a lot older than her. But they’re at this party and Gigi promised Danielle she’d have the time of her life. So, Gigi decided to let her off her leash a bit and just keep an eye on the teenager to make sure nothing serious happened.

A little dancing never hurt anybody.

“Hey girl.” Emma popped down on the seat next to her, handing her some type of alcohol in a red cup.

“Hi sweetie.” Gigi replied, with a bright smile.

It really got tiring acting fake around people all the time, but she doesn’t really have a choice. This sweet, calm, all-American-girl personality she displayed to the masses is how she _has_ to act now. Even if that’s not who she really is inside, that’s what she gets for pretending to be somebody’s she’s not.

“Are you enjoying my party?” Emma asked with enthusiasm.

“I am, thanks so much for inviting me! I love it!” Gigi tipped her red cup up and toasted with Emma, before taking a small sip of the liquid. The taste making her face scrunch up in disgust.

Whatever’s in the cup is appalling.

“No problem! Once I read on the blogs that you were here in Austin, I couldn’t not invite you, ya know?” Emma twisted a piece of her long brown hair with her index finger, twirling it around like some love sick middle school girl.

“Like I said, thanks for inviting me.” She smiled back at the girl next to her.

Emma’s another one of those wanna-be models. Well, the girl isn’t really a wanna-be, she _is_ a model. Emma Turner is one of those girls who grew up rich and decided she wanted to be famous, and because her parents have lots of money and knew the right type of people, it just so happened to work out in her favor. Now Emma is someone who graces magazine covers, someone who’s in demand for high fashion runways, and even someone who host’s events at the club. Which is ridiculous, because if you ask her, Emma is average looking and doesn’t have what it takes to do any of the things Gigi just thought of.

But it certainly helps that her Daddy throws his money around.

Gigi met Emma at one of the many fashion shows she been to and the girl just wouldn’t leave her alone. And Gigi, using the fake persona that she has, pretended to be interested, hanging off of every word that Emma said. Acting like the older girl’s life was so fascinating to her, that everything the woman said was just 'amazing'.

Every time the two of them hang out now, which is rare, but good for publicity. All Emma can talk about is herself.

Typical self-centered bitch.

“Are you really here because you’re trying to develop a relationship with Jensen Ackles..? Your dad?” Emma wondered, her high pitched voice grating on Gigi’s nerves.

“Yeah.” She responded swiftly. “I mean, why not see what’s there, you know?”

Which was kind of half the truth. Gigi was interested to see if she and Jensen were going to have some type of connection when they met. But when Gigi first caught sight of her father at the airport, she didn’t feel anything.

Nothing at all.

She isn’t stupid, this isn’t a chick-lit novel with a happy-ever-after. Gigi knows she’s not going to feel some sort of magical spark. But she expected to feel something, maybe happiness, relief, finally belonging? Except she didn’t, and that was depressing. When she could stand to look at Jensen she studied his features, looking for a hint of herself in them. She hasn’t found it. She felt even more adrift than before all this mess. It was depressing to know that even after all this time, after all these years spent crying over the parents she never had the chance of knowing, that one of them is right within her reach, right in front of her face, and she couldn’t care less...

“That’s gotta be amazzzinng, you know? That Jensen Ackles is your dad! He’s so hot! I watch Supernatural on Netflix like all the time. Me and my friends binge watch it on Friday nights when we have our girly nights!” Emma was 27 years old, but spoke like she was 17.

What an idiot.

“The show definitely has some great qualities.” Gigi took another sip of that awful alcohol, wincing as she looked over to spot Danielle still dancing.

“Damn right it does!” Emma poked her side and giggled.

Gigi threw her a fake smile, laughing as she continued to play along.

Emma had actually texted Gigi days ago that she was throwing a party at her parents Austin mansion. At the time, Gigi didn’t think anything of it. Why would she ever want to go to a party with Emma Turner? Gigi only dealt with the girl unless she really had to or when she needed publicity. So when she got the text from Emma, Gigi just ignored it.

But when Danielle came outside the other day and sat down next to her by the pool. Gigi couldn’t help but think what a great idea it would be to take the teenager out to her first real party. The alcohol that Danielle drank earlier at the restaurant actually helped loosen the girl up. Thinking back on it, Gigi isn’t sure that Danielle, in her right mind, would have agreed to come to this party to begin with.

Which is why at first, the other day at the pool, Gigi originally told her that they were catching dinner and a movie. The dinner part was true; the movie part however wasn’t.

Gigi can remember how she excitedly texted Emma later that day letting her know that she was coming to the party and that she was bringing a guest along with her.

“Your sister looks like she’s having the time of her life right now.” Emma pointed out to the corner where Danielle was dancing in.

“Mhmmm.”

“When do you fly back to Los Angeles? Maybe when you get back we can hang out for a bit?” Emma spoke loudly, making sure she could hear her voice over the pumping music.

Gigi tried her best to suppress a frown, she did not want to hang out with this annoying ass woman. “Not for another week n’ a few days.”

Emma pouted. “Okay! Well, when you get back to L.A. call me and we can totes set something up! I’ve been dying to have dinner with you girl, you’re such a good listener! None of my friends ever care about my problemo’s. It’s like why are you even my friend then? Soooo rude.” She flapped her hand dismissively.

‘ _Yeah I wonder why._ ’ Gigi thought to herself sarcastically, but instead said. “For sure, I’ll definitely call you.”

“Enjoy yourself girly, I better get back and mingle around a bit more.” Emma stood up from the couch, threw her one last smile and walked away with a swagger that shook her ass.

That girl always had to do the most... But who was Gigi to really judge?

Gigi coughed in her hand, feeling a little awkward and out of place. Especially since she didn’t really know anyone here besides Emma and Danielle. Everyone else that’s tried to talk to her was either drunk, too handsy, or just straight up gross looking.

“How are you beautiful?” Some guy randomly asked, plopping down next to her on the couch where Emma was just sitting moments ago.

“I’m fine thank you.” She replied curtly, crossing her legs away from him.

“Why are you all alone? I’m sure there are tons of men waiting to fuck you!?” The sweaty looking man wheezed, his face flushed and his pupils unnaturally small.

That was her cue to leave, she knows trouble when she see’s it.

Gigi stood up and started to walk away when moist, sausage like fingers closed tight around her wrist.

“Ayyyee girl! Don’t walk away when I’m talkin to ya.” She could barely understand him between his slurred speech and his thick Texas twang.

“I’m sorry, I’ve gotta get going.” She smiled sweetly, that last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene. It was clear this guy didn’t know she was famous, but that didn’t mean other people at the party didn’t.

She has to be careful on what she says and does.

“Are you sure you can’t stay a little bit?” He whined, thick glasses almost sliding off his face.

The man looked like a mess. Wearing some tacky white and black polka dotted shirt with blue jeans and cowboy boots. Gigi wonders why Emma even let a guy dressed like that come into her house in the first place.

He probably crashed the party, only the Lord knows how many losers wish they’d get invited to a legendary Emma Turner party like this.

“I’m positive, sorry.” Gigi pulled her hand out of his grasp and immediately rubbed her wrist.

The man’s grip was hard, and he probably didn’t even realize it.

Gigi looked around for Danielle for a few moments and when she didn’t spot her, she felt a small pang of panic. She’d only taken her eyes off the teen for a few seconds. Gigi walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Danielle there probably getting another drink but when she didn’t see her sister there, that’s when she really started to get worried.

“Hey!” Gigi called out to her semi-friend when she saw Emma flirting with some guy. “Have you seen the girl I came here with? She has long brown hair? Kinda short? Was wearing a blue dress?”

Emma shook her head. “No? Sorry I haven’t seen her. She’s gotta be around here somewhere, I’m sure of it. Don’t worry, that girl is probably giving that guy a blowjob or something. Shit, I’m sure you and I did worse at her age.”

She felt like she was going to throw up... “Right, well lemme know if your see her and tell her I’m looking for her.”

“Will do.” Emma responded, then turned her attention back to the rugged looking man she was talking to earlier.

Gigi walked around the mansion aimlessly, checking room after room only to find them either empty or full of other people that weren’t Danielle making out and having sweaty sex.

“Fuck!” She cursed to herself. “Where are you Danielle?”

Walking around the mansion almost seemed to prove futile. It’s like no matter where she turned there was another wing with more rooms. This house was almost two times bigger that Jensen and Jared’s place, more like palace, which is completely insane.

No house should be _this_ big.

As Gigi walked past a door that looked like an office she heard a low moan. But didn’t think anything of it until she heard harsh whispering. She backpedaled and put her ear against the door, listening intently. It was hard to hear anything, but when someone cried out, she tried to open the door only to find it locked.

Gigi didn’t know who was in there, but it seemed like they needed help.

She attempted to barge the door, but it wasn’t budging. She looked around the hallway frantically, looking for anything that could help bust the door open and there was absolutely nothing.

To her right was a couple making out, a big looking jock who had his girlfriend hiked up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Hey buddy!” Gigi called out, and when ignored she yelled again. “Hey you! Guy with the blue football jacket!”

That seemed to get his attention.

The two of them were clearly drunk. “Can you open up this door for me?”

“What door?” He looked up at the ceiling.

What a fucking idiot...

“This one right here.” Gigi pointed to the office door in front of her. “I think it’s locked and I can’t get it open.”

“Oh? You need my help?” The jock sounded confused but puffed his chest, a primitive response to a pretty girl needing his help.

“Yeah c’mere for a sec.” She waved him over.

“Lemme help this girl real quick baby.” The guy set his girlfriend down, kissed the girl’s cheek, and then walked over in her direction.

“I just need you to bust this down or something.” Gigi ushered. The crying from behind the door got louder before being abruptly cut off.

“Bust it down?”

“Yeah.” She replied, her voice urgent, frustrated with repeating herself to this drunken stupor of a man.

It’s always so difficult to talk to drunk people.

“I can do that.” He nodded, bracing himself. “Step back.”

Gigi did as she was told and made sure she was out of range when the football player bust down the door. The jock was at least 240lbs of pure muscle, so it was no surprise the wooden door gave into the pressure of that much weight.

She pushed past the guy and walked into the dark room, her heart sinking.

Danielle was there pressed up against the wall. A man’s knee between her legs and it looked like she was crying, bracing her hands on his shoulders and turning her head away as he tried to kiss her.  Gigi shoved the guy as hard as she could, he staggered back and released Danielle who slid down the wall.

“Hey! What the fuck!” He shouted, taken completely by surprise, almost as if he didn’t even hear the door being broken down several seconds before her entrance.

“Danielle!” Gigi rushed over to her sister, who looked like a mess; mascara running down her face, lip gloss smeared. “Are you okay?”

She assessed her sister and Danielle still had all her clothes on. But the straps on her dress were pushed down and off her shoulders.

Gigi didn’t even want to think about what could have happened if she hadn’t gotten here in time. “Come on sweetie let’s go.” She said gently, wiping her sisters face with her sleeve.

Danielle seemed paralyzed against the wall, her knees pulled up tight and her arms wrapped around them. She was barely aware of a scuffle going on beside her.

“Hey! You can’t just take her! I wasn’t done with her yet!”

“Fuck off man, girls crying!” The jock responded, shoving him in the chest, “Don’t make me beat your sorry ass!”

When Gigi looked at her sister’s assailant, when she _really_ looked at him, she could tell it was the same man that Danielle was dancing with earlier. Gigi’s just surprised she didn’t notice it before, perhaps because it’s too dark in the office.

“Danielle listen to me.” Gigi shook her sister’s shoulders with force. “We need to leave now!”

Her stern voice must have snapped the teenager out of her slump because the girl stopped crying and looked at her. “Gigi? Is that you?”

Danielle sounded lost and so very _young_.

“Yeah it’s me, now come on! We need to get you outta here!” Gigi tried not to think about how out of it Danielle was. For crying out loud, the girl didn’t even know Gigi was right in front of her face.

“O-oh okay.” Danielle latched onto her for support and the two of them started to walk out of the room.

“Hey! Don’t leave me!” The man shouted to their retreating backs.

“Fuck off pervert or I’ll call the police! She’s only thirteen!” Gigi hissed, unafraid at the moment. Her only goal was getting Danielle out of there.

Even through the man’s drunken mind, he seemed to understand the thirteen years old part.

His face was stricken with an ‘oh shit’ look. “I-I d-d-idn’t know.”

Gigi ignored him and kept walking until the two of them were out of the room. She was only vaguely aware of the sound of the impact on flesh behind her. Not that she cared. The man might have been telling the truth, he most likely didn’t know that Danielle was underage, especially since he’s drunk. And when you’re drunk, when you’re completely wasted, the last thing you’re concerned about is how old someone looks. But he forced himself on someone, let alone someone who’s underage, and the man was completely in the wrong.

As she lugged Danielle to the front door of the mansion, she was stopped by Emma.

“Hey! Are you leaving already!? Aren’t you having a good time?” The woman bounced, her voice still preppy even though it looks like she’s now completely off-the-handle wasted herself.

“I need to get her home, she’d had enough.” Gigi looked down at Danielle who sort of had her eyes half closed.

“Ohhhhh yeah, she looks like she’s had a rough night.”

“Look Emma, I really gotta get going. I’ll talk to you later.” Gigi didn’t give the woman any chance to fully respond before she was out the door making her way to the Mercedes.

Once she got Danielle settled into the back seat of the car, Gigi started up the vehicle and made her way to the highway.

“Are you going back home?” Danielle asked, her voice sounding muffled against her drawn up knees.

“No...” Gigi cleared her throat, her nerves finally settling. “We’re going to a hotel.”

“A hotel?” Danielle seemed stumped. “W-whyyyy? I wanna go home Gigi.” She started to cry again. “I want my Mom.”

“No, we aren’t going home because you’re really fucked up right now, your Mom is gonna be so pissed if you go home like this.” Gigi herself shouldn’t be driving right now, but she didn’t really have a choice and going back to the house where everyone was surely waiting for them was a no go.

Gigi’s whole plan had been turned upside down.

Danielle wasn’t supposed to get this messed up. A few drinks would have been fine, and then by the time they would be on their way back home from the party Danielle would have sobered up a bit. The plan was to just scare Danneel and everyone else by coming back to the house a few hours late. Then making up some sort of excuse when they asked where the two of them had been.

It was never intended to go this far.

She glanced at the clock on the dash and it read 1:00 in the morning. Gigi mentally cursed herself. She and Danielle were supposed to be back hours ago.

 

 

Once settled in their hotel room, Gigi went into the washroom, turned on the shower, then left the bathroom; closing the door behind her. She looked at her phone on the night table and then glanced over at Danielle who was currently fast asleep, resting comfortably on the bed.

There was no doubt Danielle has had one of the worst nights of her life...

Gigi knew she had no choice but to call Jensen back, whether or not she told him the truth about what happened tonight is a different story.

She quickly fixed her hair before facetiming Jensen. It rang twice before he answered.

“GIGI!” He yelled, his face pale, the bags and lines around his eyes more pronounced. “Where are you!? Are you and Danielle okay?!”

“Oh my god Jensen calm down, she’s sleeping!” Gigi shushed the man.

“Where are you!?” He asked again, at a more normal volume. “Danneel come here! I’m facetiming Gigi and Danielle!”

Oh god, here we go...

Once Danneel came into the frame, her face like thunder, she bombarded Gigi with one question and one question only. “Where’s my daughter?”

Gigi flipped the camera around to show Danielle who was tucked under the white hefty blanket’s sleeping in her alcohol induced coma. “She’s right here Danneel, she just fell asleep.”

“Where have you guy’s been! We’ve called your phones a thousand times! We were just about to call the police! Why aren’t you home!? Where are you!?” Danneel demanded.

Just like Jensen, Danneel looked super stressed out as well; blurting question after question.

“Guy’s calm down.” Gigi assured them, using _that_ voice again.

“Don’t tell us to calm down!” Danneel snapped.

“I’m sorry.” Gigi looked down, contrite. “We went out to eat and then went to go see two movies instead of one. That’s why we didn’t answer our phones, we turned them off. And I had two glasses of wine at dinner and I didn’t think it was safe to drive back home, especially since it takes forty minutes to get back to the house. I had an Uber drive us to a hotel and I got us a room for the night. Danielle was super tired and so am I. I’m about to get in the shower and then head to bed.”

A complete lie and Gigi sold it well. Even she had to admit that her lying skills were way above average.

It was amazing how she could literally see the relief on both Danneel and Jensen’s faces, though they still looked angry. Danneel disappeared from the frame a second and came back pulling her jacket on.

“Where are you? Which hotel? We’re gonna come get you.” She barked.

“You don’t need-”

“Don’t you tell me what I do and don’t need to do with MY daughter” Danneel cut her off. Gigi held her free hand up in a gesture of surrender.

“I’m sorry Danneel, you’re absolutely right.” The red-haired woman glared at her but acknowledged the apology with a sharp nod.

Gigi dared to continue, charm cranked all the way up. “Please can we stay out? I told Danielle we could go to breakfast and get a facial or a mani-pedi in the hotel spa in the morning and she was really excited. It was my mistake and I’m really sorry, I just don’t want her to be disappointed because of something I did.”

Danneels lips were set in a thin line as Jensen turned the camera away. Gigi could still hear their muted voices,

“What do you think Danni?”

“No, I want her home.”

“Me too, but you know how much she’s wanted this.”

There was an indignant huff that could only have come from Danneel. Jensen’s soft voice continued. “I know you’re mad, I’m mad too but at least they’re fine and they’re safe.”

Gigi heard Danneel mutter something that sounded distinctly like “Won’t be fine when they get home” Before stating. “Jen, you still don’t know where they are, they could be in a fleabag motel, they could be in New York for all you know.”

If she hadn’t been lying through her teeth at that moment, Gigi would have been more offended at the assumption she was being less than truthful. She coughed delicately.

“Erm…Danneel?”

The screen swung back to two worried parents. “What?!”

Gigi turned the screen of her phone, careful to catch Danielle’s slumbering form again, before settling on guest information card on the wall which clearly stated ‘Hilton Austin’. This seemed to calm Danneel, Gigi caught her shoulders dropping down as the screen was turned away again and they resumed their conversation with muffled voices, one of them obviously had their thumb over the microphone.

Still she picked up bits.

“Don’t like it.”

“Late…we…back…4am…”

There was more grumbling then Jensen’s face came back on the screen. “You get breakfast and you come straight back. The spa can wait. We want you back by 9am.”

Gigi nodded.

“You should have told us you were going to see a second movie.” Jensen added, his voice stern.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t even thinking about it. We were just having so much fun, after the first movie finished. I went and bought us another ticket to go see that new movie Stardust and that lasted for a few hours. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you guys, I really didn’t. Neither of us were even thinking about turning our phones back on and we just got to the hotel. Danielle passed right out, and when I turned my phone back on I had so many missed calls from the two of you, I thought something might have happened. Then that’s when I realized that Danielle n’ I forgot to let you guys know that we went to see a second movie. Seriously, I’m really sorry.” Gigi wanted to recoil at how fake she had to be; at how many times she was apologizing.

Even though she was sorry, it was still strange for Gigi to have to explain herself to someone. Ever since she could remember, she’s been the one making the decisions without thinking of the consequences for her or anyone else, because she _didn’t_ have to worry about anyone else in the first place.

It had always been her against the world...

But no one could know the truth about what happened tonight. It got way out of hand, and if Jensen ever found out about what Gigi let Danielle do. She’s pretty sure her father would want nothing to do with her. And even though Gigi can’t stand being here in Texas, even though she can’t stand spending time with everyone else in the house, the thought of being cast out is even worse. A part of her still wants to try and form some type of connection with her long lost father.

Gigi hates to admit it, but she knows she should have never let Danielle drink or taken her to Emma’s party.

Danielle was almost raped tonight and that was Gigi’s fault.

She can only imagine explaining everything to Danielle once the girl woke up.

“We were really worried Gigi...” Danneel sighed, her voice calmer than before. It was clear the older woman believed her lies.

If she could, Gigi would pat herself on the back for a job well done. She lied so well just now, she should have went into the acting business instead of modeling.

“I know, once again I’m sorry... I can only imagine what you guy’s might’ve thought happened.” Gigi stressed, using her best attempt at sounding sympathetic.

“Danielle shouldn’t be out that late though, she’s only thirteen and she has a curfew.” Jensen jetted in, giving his two cents.

“She didn’t tell me that, I’m sorry _dad_.” As soon as Gigi said the word ‘dad’, Jensen’s face softened to extreme measures.

That was a low blow, but Gigi knew in order for her to get Jensen’s mind off of this whole little situation she had to use the big guns. Even if that meant saying the one word that Jensen’s been dying to hear, that she’s refused to say out loud.

Until now that is.

“It’s okay... Please, just come home once you guys wake up.” Her father said, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Alright, I should get in the shower now. But we’ll see you guys in the morning okay?”

“Tell Danielle I love her.” Danneel suddenly spoke; after being quite for a few minutes.

“I will, goodnight you guys.” Gigi smiled into the webcam on her phone, before hitting the ‘End Call’ button.

As soon as the call ended it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. If she even remotely said an excuse that didn’t seem legit. Gigi knows that both Jensen and Danneel would have called her out on it immediately. Luckily, they both believed her made up story.

For once in her life Gigi feels like she made a big mistake. To her credit, she didn’t get caught. But that doesn’t mean that something dire couldn’t have happened, especially with Danielle and that guy.

Gigi will never be able to get the image out of her head.

Danielle looked so fragile, unable to defend herself as that older man pinned her to the wall. Clearly too weak and intoxicated to fight back against her potential rapist.

Four things are for certain...

One, Gigi will never get Danielle drunk again.

Two, she will never take her sister to another party until she’s well over age.

Three, Gigi knows she has a lot of explaining to do once Danielle wakes up with a sober mind and sober thoughts.

Four, she has to somehow convince the teenager to lie to her mother and say to them exactly what Gigi just told them over facetime. They can’t have their stories mixing, because then Jensen and Danneel would know what she told them was an outright lie. Getting Danielle to cover for her is going to be a challenge, the young girl is clearly close to her mom and most likely never lies to her.

But there’s always a first time for everything isn’t there?


	8. The Flashback

**_ **JARED POV** _ **

 

 

 

“Relax babe, Gigi texted us forty minutes ago letting us know she and Danielle are on their way. We all know with traffic how long it can take to actually get to the house from the main city.” Jared attempted his best to sound comforting.

Jensen folded his arms as he leaned back in the dining room chair. “I just want them here... In the house, where I can keep an eye on ‘em.”

“Me too.” Danneel nodded in agreement with Jensen.

Jared isn’t sure why all of them are seated in the dining room, especially since there is a perfectly fitted living room with tons of comfortable furniture. It would certainly be more comfortable than sitting on these hardwood dining room chairs.

“This wasn’t supposed to be an all-night thing...” Jensen shook his head. “They were supposed to go out to dinner, see a movie, then come back home. Not go out to dinner, see _two_ movies, and then stay at a hotel for the night.”

“I know you were upset but, no harm no foul right?” Genevieve chimed in, talking directly to Jensen. “I mean, Gigi facetimed you and Danneel last night. Showed you both that everything was fine?”

Jared’s boyfriend hesitated before responding simply. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Right, so when Gigi and Danielle get here let’s not bombard them with question after question. They might take it the wrong way, children don’t understand why parents worry the way they do.” Genevieve soothed again.

“She’s right Jensen, we shouldn’t attack them with questions the minute they walk through the door.” Danneel sighed, although her face implied it wouldn’t be long after.

Jared chipped in. “But can we-”

“Hey!? We’re home!” A girlish voice yelled out from the front door.

At that everyone in the room jumped up from their chairs and hastily made their way to greet the two girls. Jared just hopes that everyone keeps their cool like they just said they were going to. Genevieve couldn’t have been more right, if everyone bombard’s Gigi and Danielle with questions it’s only going to start _more_ problems, and Gigi is going to feel like no-one trust’s her.

Secretly, Jared believes everyone feels that way anyway. But no one would dare to say it aloud.

Yesterday, when everyone decided they needed to go driving around the city to find the girls in case something was wrong, Jared wasn’t expecting Jensen to choose Danneel as his riding partner instead of him. It hurt more than he’d like to admit, but it wasn’t the time or the place to express his inner feelings.

Especially if something had happened to the girls.

Throughout the car ride Genevieve had been supportive, just like she has been lately for the past few years actually. It’s strange for him to feel close to his “wife”. He didn’t even really get along her with when they first started ‘dating’. Or even when the two of them got ‘married’. One would think that when hiding in the closet and arranging a fake marriage that you would at least ‘marry’ someone that you got along with. Jared wasn’t thinking about any of that though, he just wanted to marry Genevieve to get the gossip about him and Jensen to disappear. But if anything, it only made people talk more. Their fans only became more interested in his relationship with Jensen, dissecting every social media post, studying every photograph for a hint of something _special_.

Despite his initial unease, Jared feels that in some ways marrying his ‘wife’ was the best decision he ever made because he got two beautiful sons from the whole ordeal. But sometimes, he feels like his marriage to Genevieve held him and Jensen back from progressing forward, maybe even eventually coming out so they didn’t have to hide their relationship from the public anymore.

But Jared isn’t ready to come out.

And maybe he never will be, he just can’t understand what business it is of anyone’s on who he’s in a relationship with or sleeping with, he doesn’t want or need any of their judgement. Whether it’s a fan that wants to know about his relationships or just the media in general, it shouldn’t matter. People should concentrate on their own lives instead of being worried about his and Jensen’s.

Some fan’s even hate Danneel and Genevieve because he and Jensen ‘married’ them. A good portion of the Supernatural fan’s feel like the women took their man... Which is all kinds of insane.

Jared tries not to look at the tabloids, but since Gigi arrived he couldn’t help himself. Article after article has been printed about her and Jensen, and how their relationship is improving. As if these random people know what’s actually going on inside their house. Celebrities should sue the shit out of some of these magazines and sleazy online gossip sties. But that’s not really going to help in the long run.

The media will always find a way to print and post what they want about you.

There have been a few times where Jared’s wondered if Jensen has been reading the online gossip websites as well. His boyfriend has been known to do that to himself every once in a while, even though Jared has told him countless times to stop. While Jared may look at gossip sites from time to time, Jensen just _can’t_. The older man gets too upset, the anonymous, negative, sometimes repulsive comment’s get to him. Jensen would hate to admit it, but he’s a big teddy bear behind that cocky ‘Dean’ façade that he carries around when he’s in the public eye.

That little act may work on the fans, but it doesn’t work on Jared. They’ve been together too long and Jared knows his boyfriend all too well.

 

 

  
“Gigi! Danielle! Thank God!” Jensen exclaimed, rushing to hug his two daughters, simultaneously snapping Jared from his random thoughts about his life.

“Jensen.” Gigi pushed out her words, sounding breathless. “Y-you’re squishing me.”

The moment Jensen realized that he initiated contact with the daughter that clearly gets uncomfortable with any form of physical interaction, he pulled back.

“Sorry...” The older man mumbled, pulling his other daughter, Danielle, back into a bone crushing hug.

“Where have you guys been?” Danneel suddenly asked, her voice taking a calm but determined tone.

“I know-I know, we’re running a bit late. We ended up waking up later than planned and didn’t have enough time to get Mani Pedi’s or actually sit down at a restaurant to eat. But, Danielle ended up getting hungry anyway and wanted to stop by McDonalds before we came back. The drive thru line was pretty long, and we hit traffic on the highway coming back.” Gigi seemed sincere. “I texted Jensen to let him know that we left the hotel and were making our way back home.”

“Yeah, she did text me.” Jensen responded, but mostly to reassure Danneel as she joined in on the hug.

“Hey sweetie.” Jared walked over Danielle and kissed the top of her head.

It’s sad to admit that he’s a bit jealous of the relationship between Danielle and Jensen. Jared has been around to raise her just as long as his boyfriend and Danneel, but yet Jensen and Danielle still seem closer. The situation doesn’t bother him _that_ bad, he learned to get over that little observation of a fact a long time ago, back when Danielle was just a baby and clearly started to gravitate towards both Danneel and Jensen more than him.

But even to this day, sometimes, when he think's about it for to long, it hurts to see the blatant display of favoritism.

“Hi Jared.” Danielle threw a pretty smile his way.

“What movies did you guys see?” Danneel gazed upon her daughter; giving the teenager that ‘parental’ look.

Danielle fixed her eyes on Jensen’s collar, avoiding her mother’s eyes. “We saw that new Ghost Busters movie, and Kill Joy.”

“What was your favorite part in those movies?” Danneel countered.

Jared could already see where this was going. Even though, just a few minutes ago, they all agreed not to bombard the girls with questions, Danneel’s doing it anyway.

When Danielle didn’t answer, Gigi did instead. “Well, I for one loved Ghost Busters. Especially since it had Melissa McCarthy in it. And Kill Joy wasn’t as scary as the trailer makes out, the only part we jumped at was when the killer popped out of the girl’s closet. Other than that, I’d give the movie four out of ten star’s tops. It just wasn’t that good, right Danielle?”

“Right.” The teenager nodded, still avoiding everyone’s gaze.

Even Jared could tell something was up, but now was not the time to express his opinions. Especially since they seem to be getting him in trouble with Jensen lately.

“Mhm.” Danneel completely ignored Gigi and still kept her gaze on her daughter.

“Since you both already ate then I take it you aren’t hungry?” Genevieve finally spoke out; starling Jared.

His ‘wife’ has been so quiet for all this time, he forgot she was even standing there.

“Nope.” Gigi and Danielle responded at the same time, a little bit too fast.

Danneel’s eyes narrowed but she didn’t say anything.

“Okay, because I’m about to cook some lunch for Noah n’ Zach. Are you two sure you don’t want anything?” Genevieve almost seemed oblivious to all the tension in the room. Either that or she was ignoring it and is a better actress than Jared ever gave her credit for.

“I’m positive, I had a cheeseburger and a large fry. Which I probably shouldn’t have eaten at all. That shit is so bad for you.” Gigi’s voice was calmer than before, like she didn’t have a care in the world.

“Alright then, I’ll see you guy’s in a little bit.” Genevieve looked at him, Jensen, Danneel, and then the two girls, before heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

Jared wishes he could leave this awkward little confrontation too, but he can’t. He needs to show that he’s here, right by Jensen’s side if the older man needs him.

“Well, we should go up and take showers. We didn’t take any this morning because we practically rushed here.” Gigi set her hand on her hip in a sassy manner, nudging her sister playfully. “Plus Danielle, you stink.”

The teenager laughed before trying to discreetly smell her arms pits. “Yeah I do kinda stink.”

“Alright, we’ll be down later.” Gigi grabbed Danielle’s arm and the two of them practically bolted towards the stairs.

But Danneel grabbed her daughters arm. “Excuse me little girl.”

Both girls ended up turning around because Danneel’s grip stopped Danielle dead in her tracks, and since Gigi was pulling on to her sister, when teenager abruptly stopped, that stopped Gigi as well. And when Gigi turned around, Jared quickly caught the nastiest look on the girl's face that he’s ever seen. There was so much disdain for Danneel, so much and dare he say it _hatred_ , before it quickly disappeared...

Leaving Jared to wonder if he even saw the facial expression in the first place.

“Yes mom?” Danielle seemed worried and if Jared looked hard enough he could see her body slightly trembling.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Danneel’s voice was stern, her eyes searching for any little tell that would give away whatever lie the girls were spinning.

Everyone could tell she wasn’t messing around.

Jared isn’t surprised, Danneel has always been that way, ever since he met her at Jensen’s house one day when they both started dating. Danneel is sweet and kind but she can be tough as nails when she wants to be.

On top of the piling list of things he would never say aloud, Danneel can be overbearing.

This time around Danielle’s voice was stronger, but her face consciously blank. “No?”                                                                                                                            

Danneel kept quiet for several more seconds, something she likes to do to get people to squirm. But Danielle wasn’t biting. “Okay go upstairs and take your shower, but I want to talk to you later tonight.”

“Alright.” Danielle nodded, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. Gigi grabbed on her sister’s hand again and pulled the teenager up the stairs.

The adults watched in silence until both girls were out of sight.

“I don’t believe them.” Danneel stated, her eyes fixated on the staircase.

“Me either.” Jared couldn’t help but agree, even though he should probably be keeping his mouth shut right now.

Jensen pushed past them both; walking in the direction of the kitchen. “Enough already, let it go.”

“What do you mean ‘let it go’ Jensen?” Danneel had a mocking tone, her voice slightly angry.

“I mean what I said!” Jensen raised his voice, something he’s never done to his friend before. “Don’t act like you never did anything crazy when you were younger! They probably went on some sort of shopping spree! You're both overreacting!”

“Really Jensen? This isn’t about me, it’s about our daughter lying to us and thinking she can get away with it!” Danneel’s octaves went even higher.

“At thirteen you were addicted to coke.” Jensen spat out nastily. “Don’t go putting your own fears on our daughter because you’re afraid she’ll turn out like you.”

Jared’s heart stopped at Jensen’s words. There was so much anger behind them, it’s like his boyfriend is turning into someone else. He could see the tears bubbling in Danneel’s eyes before she turned and quietly walked away, not bothering to say anything else.

He immediately felt bad for the woman. “That was a bit harsh Jen...”

“Oh please.” Jensen scoffed, his voice still hard. “Leave me alone. G-go help that lovely wife of yours in the kitchen or something.”

“You really don’t see how you’re acting right now?” Jared made sure to keep his voice gentle, he doesn’t want to piss the older man off any more than he already has but this has gone too far. “Baby, I think we might need to send Gigi home.”

“Excuse me?” Jensen’s eyes bulged.

“No, I just mean- hear me out for a second.” Jared paused, waiting to see if his boyfriend was going to interrupt, but he didn’t. So Jared kept talking. “Maybe we need to have Gigi go back to California, just for a little while. So we can get everything in the house back in order... Things seem to be crumbling Jensen, and I don’t know how to fix it either. But I think sending Gigi home might be a start.”

Jensen shook his head from side to side, smiling in a cunning way. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? To get the rid of my daughter the minute I get her back? All so _your_ life can go back to way it was, because the way we were living was oh so perfect before?”

Jared knew there was an underlining meaning to Jensen’s last sentence. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You really don’t get it do you?” Jensen jeered before turning his back to walk away; leaving Jared to stand there awkward in the foray.

Inside his body, Jared could feel tingles and not in the good way.

What’s happening to this family? It’s like it’s being torn apart from the inside out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

**__ **

 

 

 

“Really!?” Gigi roughly shoved Danielle into the teenager’s bedroom. “What the fuck was that down there?”

“W-what?” She stammered.

“You’re mom starts asking you questions and all of a sudden you don’t know what to say? Are you fucking stupid or something?” Gigi couldn’t help but be pissed, even though she didn’t have the right to be.

After all, she was the one trying to hide something.

“S-soory Gigi, I never lied to my mom before.”

“What? Really!? You’ve never lied to your mom before? Not ever? Not even once in your thirteen years of life?” Gig couldn’t fathom someone having never told a lie in their life. At Danielle’s age, she was telling lies left and right to her school, her social worker, her classmates and her foster parents. Making up excuses on why she was in foster, why she hadn’t done the assigned work, why her foster parents were complaining again, why she didn’t have any lunch, why she was coming home late, why she only wore used clothing to school, or where the bruise came from...

“No, never! I’m sorry, I thought I lied pretty well.” Danielle looked at Gigi for her approval, keeping her voice low, clearly afraid of being heard.

Which reminded Gigi that she should lower her voice as well. She rolled her green eyes. “You utterly suck at lying, remind me to never try and have fun with you again.”

After they woke up in the hotel early this morning. Gigi did some research on her phone about the supposed ‘movies’ they saw. She had to be prepared just in case one of the parents asked her and Danielle about the movie.

And just as expected, one of them did.

Turns out, the internet came in handy in a serious situation for once. Gigi briefed Danielle a little bit on the movies, and then covered the teenagers face in a bit of makeup; doing her best to use the skills that professional makeup artists use on her before she walks the runway.

To her surprise Gigi hid the bags under Danielle’s eyes pretty damn well.

In fact, no one had even been able to tell the teenager was wearing make-up, because she’s sure if Danneel noticed, the woman would have said something. Danielle doesn’t wear much makeup, the teenager had told her that her mom said it wasn’t quote on quote 'good for the skin'.

Gigi actually felt bad for her sister, because she can tell Danneel is _too_ much sometimes.

The woman needs to let her daughter live a little.

What Gigi also said back downstairs about hitting traffic and stopping at McDonalds was true. She thought it was best for Danielle to eat something before they got home; some food to help bring some color back into the girl’s face.

Even now, staring at her sister, Gigi could tell the girl has a massive hangover.

And to Gigi’s luck, thanks to God, Danielle doesn’t really remember much from last night. Which is a very good thing, seeing as the girl was almost raped by a man much older than her. All Danielle remembered is that they went to the restaurant, she had a few drinks, they went to some party, she danced, and that’s about it.

Gigi literally had to stop herself from smiling at the good fortune of Danielle’s memory loss.

It was one less thing that Gigi had to explain...

There is no doubt Danielle would tell Danneel what happened if she could remember almost getting raped.

“Gigi, you don’t have to worry, I won’t tell my mom anything.” Danielle tried to reassure her.

“You better not Danielle, or I swear...” Gigi gave her sister a cold glare as she made her way to the door.

It’s not like she’s afraid of Danneel, in fact she’s far from it. Gigi just doesn’t want to deal with the drama that would come if everyone were to find out that she took Danielle drinking and out to a party. Even if Gigi knows damn well Jared, Jensen, Danneel, and even Genevieve have all most likely done something crazy at thirteen years old.

Hypocrites...

“Where are you going?”

Gigi made a ‘duh’ face as she spoke. “To my own room? Is that okay with you? I need to shower and change too. If it wasn’t for all the perfume I sprayed on the two of us, they’d be able to smell the alcohol. I need to get in the shower and change clothes before the spray wears off.”

“Oh, okay... Do you wanna, maybe ummm hang out later?” Danielle smiled shyly at her, twisting her fingers in her lap.

“Maybe.” Gigi winked, before opening up the door, closing it behind her, and making her way to her guest room.

 

 

As she stepped under the spray of hot water she couldn’t be more thankful than she already was. There’s something about taking showers that seems to calm Gigi, like it brings her some form of inner peace.

There really aren’t any words to explain it.

Maybe it’s because when you’re in the shower, people know to leave you alone and let you do what you need to do in peace. No one comes barging in the door because it’s locked, you can’t answer your cell phone because your hands are wet.

It’s like you have no choice but to disconnect from the world for a little while.

And no-one can see you cry in the shower.

Gigi remembers as a little girl, taking a really long shower one time at one of her Foster homes. There was no specific reason that she needed to being there for that long, she just enjoyed the water hitting her skin. It wasn’t until her drunk Foster mother came barging in, ripping the shower curtain off the rings, grabbing her by the hair, and slapping her naked behind with rings on her finger, screaming about how Gigi was making her water bill go up.

She can remember screaming at the top of her lungs for Mrs. Jane to stop hitting her, but that woman just wouldn’t or _couldn’t_...

When that whole situation was done and over with Gigi can remember looking in the mirror at her body, her tiny seven-year-old fingers tracing over the swollen, red marks from the belt Mrs. Jane has used on her after her hand had started to hurt.

Gigi went to bed that night with tears in her eyes and an empty pit in her stomach, just wishing her knight in shining armor would come and rescue her.

She wanted her parents, her _real_ parents.

But even at seven, Gigi knew that no-one was coming for her, and as it turned out she was right because they never did. The day she got beat by Mrs. Jane was the day that she realized no one gave a damn about her.

Her adoptive family didn’t want her, her Foster families didn’t want her, and blood family didn’t want her...

Gigi can understand when Jensen was young, he probably didn’t have the means necessary to do a search for her whereabouts. But Jensen has been wealthy for a long time now, whether the ‘searching’ process is legal or not, he could’ve found Gigi some way or another.

And the fact that Jensen didn’t bother, tears her heart to pieces.

Tears began to slide down Gigi’s already wet face as she kept thinking on her memories. This is one of the reasons Gigi hates to be alone, because when she’s alone, then she’s alone with her _thoughts_.

And to her, there is nothing worse than be alone with your thoughts. With no one else around to distract you from your own mind.

She rubs her face roughly, biting back the tears. The last thing she should be doing is crying about her life, or about Jensen, or what could have been, especially since she promised herself she wouldn’t anymore. But being in this house doesn’t help, being in front of the man that gave you away like an unwanted Christmas present doesn’t help either.

Sometimes, when Gigi see’s Jensen smiling at her as he moves in for a hug, she wants to slap her father’s stupid face and tear her long nails into his skin. It’s harsh, but she wants him to feel just the tip of the pain that she feels.

Gigi isn’t blind, she knows Jensen regrets giving her up for adoption. But she also knows Jensen had no trouble moving on, living his fabulous actor life and forgetting all about her. Although, the longer she stays with the unconventional family the more the feeling that maybe she’s wrong, the thought crossing her mind that maybe Jensen _didn’t_ forget, nags at her internally.  It still doesn’t change the fact that she grew up the way she did and Jensen went on to live a happy life.

There are also times when Gigi can’t help but wonder if the two people that had adopted her, kept her, instead of deciding they weren’t ready for a baby, how her life would’ve turned out.

Would have her adoptive parents loved her? Would Gigi still have choose to become a model? Would she be in college instead, visiting her loving parents on her breaks? Would there be a record of her life through photographs up the stairs? Would they embarrass her by telling everyone how proud they were of her? Would she have gone to a Daddy-daughter dance in middle school or curled up in her mom’s warm embrace, eating ice cream and crying over her first broken heart?

There’s no doubt that it’s nice to day dream and even though Gigi’s life is better than most people’s, even though she lives among the rich and famous, it doesn’t mean that she’s happy.

Thinking back on all these thoughts made her mind wander to the conversation she and Danneel had in the kitchen at 12 in the morning a several days back.

And she remembers _every_ detail.

 

 

 

**_ ****FLASHBACK**** _ **

( _Several Days Ago_ )

 

 

 

_Gigi padded down the stairs to get herself a glass of water. Figuring that everyone was probably asleep since it was 12’oclock in the morning. For the past few days, everyone in the house seems to be to bed by around 10:30 P.M._

_Which is something only old people do._

_Then again, everyone else in this house is old, except for her and Danielle._

_She fumbled for the light side on the side of the wall by the cabinets. When she couldn’t find it, even though she could have sworn that’s where it was, Gigi held her hands in front of her and took baby steps to the refrigerator, the only light was guiding her was the moon shinning in through the giant kitchen window above the sink._

_After two whole minutes of trying to find the cabinets with the glasses in them, Gigi got the bright idea to just leave the fridge open and the light from that would make it easier for her to see._

_It was idiotic, but she felt like a genius when she finally poured herself a glass of ice cold water._

_Her throat was so dry for some reason..._

_Damn Texas heat!_

_Gigi closed the refrigerator, once again leaving her in the dead of dark, as she slowly downed the glass of water._

_“What are you still doing up?”_

_She practically jumped out of her skin although she immediately knew who it was. “Getting something to drink.”_

_When the light flicked on she was greeted to silk-robed Danneel, with her red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. “Why didn’t you just turn on the light?”_

_“I couldn’t find it or else I would have.” Gigi took note at where Danneel pointed towards the switch with her fingers._

_Even though Gigi’s been in this house for a few days now, it’s still so big she could get lost. She can barely find her way around the mansion, let alone remember where a light switch was._

_“I see.” Danneel walked towards her._

_“Jensen and Jared told me you and Genevieve have your own house, why aren’t you staying there?” Gigi knew from the other woman’s face she had crossed a boundary, but she was curious._

_Why was Danneel always here?_

_“Oh did he? I’ll have to talk to him about telling our business to strangers and people we barley know anything about.” Though Danneel’s tone was casual, the word 'stranger' was spoken with malicious intent._

_And it stung like extremely freezing ice cubes on the skin._

_But she decided to let the little remark slide. “Yeah he did. I just figured, if I had my own mansion that my ‘husband’ bought me,” She air-quoted the word husband, which caused Danneel stare at her dead on. “Then I would be staying there.”_

_“Genevieve wanted the house for herself tonight.” The woman waved off her subtle insult._

_“Are you and Genevieve lesbians? I noticed you two are really close?” Gigi asked, biting her cheek to keep from laughing._

_Danneel and Genevieve were close, but they aren’t that close. They have a sisterly bond, that much is obvious. But Gigi took pleasure in messing with Danneel’s head since this woman felt like it was okay to call her a ‘stranger’._

_“God no, she’s like a sister to me.” Danneel snorted, opening up one of the many cabinets and pulling out a bottle of wine._

_“A little late to be drinking no?” Gigi cocked an eyebrow._

_“Gigi... It’s never too late for a drink.” The woman popped out the cork and slowly poured the clear white liquid into the expensive looking glass. “Especially on a night like this.” She mumbled under her breath._

_“I guess when I get your age I’ll drink a lot too.” Gigi smirked._

_Danneel smiled sweetly and placed the bottle back on the counter... Hard. “Don’t worry, you’ll be my age soon enough. Time goes by faster than you think. One minute, you’re beautiful and young, then the next you’re old, wrinkled up, and irrelevant.”_

_Gigi frowned, wondering if Danneel was trying to say she’d end up being irrelevant in the modeling world once her beautiful looks disappeared. Sadly though, Danneel’s right. The entertainment business is shallow, Gigi will be lucky if she’s still around at 30. Most models end up getting replaced in just a few years of their short lived careers, except if you’re like Tyra Banks or something._

_And Gigi’s no Tyra Banks... Yet._

_As Gigi was about to reply with some sort of sarcastic witted response. Danneel sat down opposite her and began to speak again. “Listen... Jensen is really happy that you’ve decided to come here-”_

_“Didn’t you say that to me the day we met?” Gigi didn’t even mean to cut the woman off, but she did without realizing it._

_“As I was saying.” Danneel took a quick sip of her wine. “Jensen is really happy that you’re here. But I can’t help but notice you seem a little to yourself? Closed off maybe? Kind of like you don’t want to be here?”_

_“I want to be here.” Gigi nodded, unsure of who she was trying to convince._

_“Then why are you acting like… this?” Danneel waved her hand in Gigi’s direction, her hand going up in down in the length of her body._

_“Like what?” Gigi played, acting stupid._

_“Why are you pushing Jensen away when all he wants to do is connect with you?”_

_Okay... So Danneel wants to cut right to the chase. Two can play at this game._

_“I’m sorry Danneel, but what business is our relationship of yours? With all due respect.” Gigi internally rolled her eyes. “It’s probably best that you worry about you and that sweet little daughter of yours upstairs.”_

_The threat to Danielle was silent but Danneel heard it loud and clear._

_The red haired woman’s leaned forward across the table, her face was cold and she didn’t blink as she spoke. “Maybe it’s best that worry about yourself sweetie. Don’t mix yourself into things you can’t get out off.”_

_Gigi faked a yawn, putting her hand on her forehead. “Oh my goodness, I’m so tired. I should probably try and get some sleep.”_

_“Maybe you should do that, you do look a bit haggard.” Danneel cocked her head to the side, her words faking sympathy, but her tone slightly sarcastic._

_“Goodnight Danneel, I hope you sleep well.” Gigi smiled as she walked past her, holding the older woman’s gaze until Danneel was behind her._

_When Gigi got to her room she had to suppress the scream that was dying to come out. How dare Danneel feel like she can challenge her like that! It was none of the old cunts business on what was going on between her and Jensen. If Gigi wants to treat Jensen like the shit he was then so be it._

_Danneel isn’t the one who had a rough life! She isn’t the one who grew up in so many Foster homes one could almost loose count!_

_If Danneel want’s war, than she’s going to get it..._

 

**_ ************** _ **

**__ **

 

Gigi washed the soap from her body, attempting to rub away the chills at the memory. She knows that messing with Danielle took it too far, luckily Gigi was able to hide what she had done. And if Danielle keeps her word and doesn’t tell her mother about the partying and alcohol, then Danneel will never find out.

Maybe it’s time to stop messing with Danneel’s daughter and start setting her sights on the woman herself.

Going down a road like this with Danneel isn’t something that Gigi wants to do, although she gave the woman some attitude when they first met. Danneel still had no right to speak to her like she did in the kitchen those few nights ago.

A part of her knows she should let this go, but she just _can’t_...

Danneel was the first one to throw stones with that ‘stranger’ comment and she’s going to pay for it. You don’t cross Gigi Reid and get away with it, that’s not how things work in her book.

No one’s going to stop Gigi from bringing the older woman down to her rugged crusty knees, it’s time for Danneel to pay her dues.


	9. The Realization

**_ **JENSEN POV** _ **

 

 

 

“Well, you both better not do something like that again.” Jensen huffed at his two daughters. “You guys had everyone so worried, we were even gonna call the cops.”

Gigi sighed, tossing the egg around on her plate with her fork. “I know Jensen. You’ve said this a thousand times already... We both get it, we should’ve called one of you guys to let you know what we decided to do beforehand.”

Even though it’s been a day or so since the whole movie ordeal. That doesn’t mean Jensen is over the situation. He had been worried sick, and with everyone freaking out over the situation, especially Danneel, it made him even more nervous.

Thankfully, nothing serious happened.

A part of him feels like neither Gigi nor Danielle are telling the truth. But the other half of him figures he shouldn’t question his daughters, especially Gigi. Over the past few day’s she’s come out of her room more times than he can count on both hands.

It’s almost like Gigi is finally getting comfortable around the house, and Jensen doesn’t want to ruin anything by over-analyzing her.

“I just want you to understand how worried you guy’s had us.” Jensen repeated himself for the millionth time, just in different words; attempting to make his point clear.

“We get it Dad, damn. You don’t have to keep telling us. I already got an ear full from Mom for the past two days, I don’t need more lecturing from you.” Danielle suddenly snapped, flipping her hair over her shoulder the same way Gigi does.

“Excuse me young lady?” Jensen was shocked, Danielle never spoke to him like that before.

The teenager never swears either...

“I’m just saying, you don’t have sit there and scold us when absolutely nothing happened. Stop being overbearing.” Danielle sat back in her chair with a huff but her gaze was firm and her voice steady.

Jensen folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in the patio chair. “Where’s this attitude coming from?”

“Attitude? What attitude?” Danielle looked him in the eye. “I don’t have an attitude?”

From his side vision, he could have sworn he saw Gigi quickly smile. “You know better than to speak to me like that, you live in my house, which means you respect me and my rules.”

“Whatever.” Danielle rolled her eyes.

“You think this is a joke?” Jensen could feel himself getting upset with his daughter, something that’s rarely ever happened before. “Something serious could have happened and you’re brushing it off like it’s no big deal.”

“I don’t think it’s a joke.” Danielle took a sip of orange juice. “I’m just tired of all the lecturing. Between you and mom, I just can’t take it. You guys won’t even let me breathe.” She put the glass back on the table with a thud.

“I think we better go upstairs to your room and relax for a little bit yeah?” Gigi stood up from the table, talking directly to her sister.

“Alright.” Danielle nodded.

“Where do you think you’re going? I didn’t dismiss you from the table?” Jensen knew he was being a bit harsh, but Danielle has never disrespected him on this level before.

Why is she acting like this? Where is all this brashness coming from?

“Can I be excused from the table?” The words were respectful, but the question was laced with sarcasm.

For a moment there, Jensen was unsure of what to say. “Yes.”

Danielle tapped her foot. “Thanks.”

“We’ll be down for lunch, don’t worry.” Gigi added; as she took her sisters hand and walked off.

It’s strange to Jensen how his two daughters have all of a sudden become so close, in just a short amount of time. Especially when everyone and their mother knew that Gigi wanted nothing to do with Danielle when she had first gotten to the house.

Now all of a sudden there’s a change?

Jensen wasn’t alone for long until the sound of his boyfriends voice came from directly behind him. “That didn’t go so well.”

“How long were you standing there Jared?” He quizzed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Long enough... Since when does Danielle speak to you like that?”

“Since now.”

“You shouldn’t let her get away with that baby.” Jared rested each of his hands on Jensen’s respective shoulders. “I mean, she is a teenager so maybe she’s just acting out, or maybe I’m overreacting about the whole situation here but the way that our daughter acted just now, that’s not her...”

“I know.” Jensen agreed. “At the same time, I understand where she’s coming from. Danneel has pretty much had her on lock down since she and Gigi came home from their little ‘girl’s night’. I think Danielle is just frustrated.” They remained in a comfortable silence for a few moments, listening to the lap of the water on the pools edge, the birdsong, enjoying soft breeze and the warmth of the early morning sun before the heat became too much.

Jared’s voice was as soft as silk as he rumbled. “Hey Jen?” The huskiness of his lover’s voice sending chills down his spine. “I know that things have been rough between us these past few days but are we good? I-is everything okay between us?”

Immediately Jensen feels like an asshole. He covers Jared’s hand on his shoulder with his own “Of course Jay. I didn’t mean for you to worry-”

“Babe.” Jared hushed him. “Just stop, don’t explain yourself, I understand.”

“No Jared.” Jensen rubbed his thumb over Jared’s knuckles. “I do need to explain myself because the way I’ve been acting to you...” He shook his head “What I said to Danneel yesterday was unacceptable.”

Ever since Jensen brought up Danneel’s past dabbling in coke as a teenager, his friend has avoided him like the plague. Every time he and Danneel cross paths the woman just turns and walks the other way, but not before giving him a death glare mixed with sadness and betrayal. Mostly everyone within their little circle knows that he and Danneel have been friends for a very long time now. And with friendship comes intense arguments, but he’s never brought up Danneel’s past to deliberately hurt her. Jensen has never been the type of person to use the one thing that could hurt someone the most against them, because he wouldn’t want it done to him.

He crossed a line in their friendship and isn’t sure how to go about on repairing it.

“She’ll forgive you baby, but you know you’ll have to be the one to make the first move and apologize. After-all you were the one that said something hurtful.” Jared consoled, his voice calming; having no idea that his words were so truthful that they stung a little.

Jensen laughed slightly. “Leave it to my boyfriend to speak with brutal honesty.”

Jared chuckled from behind him; leaning forward to press a kiss into the spikey blonde hair, his hands still resting on each one of his shoulders. “When are you gonna talk to her?”

“I’m not sure yet, I know that she needs some time to cool down. It’s always best to steer clear of Danni for a few days when she gets this upset.”

In the many years of their friendship, Jensen has never seen Danneel like this. Yes, she’s avoiding him, yes she’s giving him the ‘glare’, but she’s not screaming at him like she normally would. Danneel is known to yell and scream when she’s been wronged, he’s seen her do it to several people in the past. She blows up spectacularly but forgives just as quickly. However, since the blowout. Danni has been what one would call radio silent. He hasn’t heard a word from her, or at least any words spoken directly to him.  Danneel still talks to everyone else in the house just fine though.

That’s how Jensen knows he really messed this one up.

He didn’t mean to say what he said yesterday. But Danneel had been pushing and pushing and he had-had enough. He just wanted to be left alone.

And boy did he get his wish.

Taking his mind off the depressing subject, Jensen asked. “Where’s Zach? I haven’t seen the little brat all day.”

Jared laughed. “He’s in the playroom with Genevieve and Noah, you wanna go see him?”

“Yeah.” Jensen stood up from the chair, attempting to walk away; but then stopping dead in his tracks. “Listen Jared, about the past few months. I really need you to understand how sorry I am... This whole thing has been really rough on me and I’ve been taking it out on my family and I shouldn’t do that. It’s not fair to you guys. I’m a grown man... I should be able to handle my problems and my own stress without taking it out on those I love.”

The taller man took hold of his hands and tugged him close, wrapping his long arms around his back and pressing another kiss to his forehead. “Jen, how many times do I have to tell that you that you aren’t in this alone? I’m always gonna to be here for you, so is Genevieve, and so is Danneel... You may not feel like it now because the two of you are going through a fight, but that woman is always going to be there for you.” For the first time in months, Jensen let himself be held. He let himself curl into the solid planes of his boyfriend’s chest, letting Jared’s warmth soak into him, listening to the steady heartbeat under his ear, allowing the feel of Jared’s fingertips stroking his back to relax him, to ground him and make him feel whole again.

“I love you.” Jensen stood up on his tip toes to kiss his boyfriends lips. “Hmmmm, you taste like honey.”

“I bathe myself in honey... _Honey_.” Jared winked. “You see what I did there?”

“Jared, you’re such an idiot.” He laughed. And for the first time in a while, it felt genuine. “Let’s go see our boys.”

“Mmmm okay!” Jared slapped his ass. “I want you to lead the way, I love watching you from behind.”

Jensen tried his best not blush like a virgin, but he couldn’t help it. Not only does Jared make him feel as giddy and flustered a sixteen-year-old on a first date, he’s dizzy with relief that he hasn’t damaged their relationship beyond repair and that they are finally making progress on fixing it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

**__ **

**__ **

 

 

“What was that all about downstairs?” Gigi couldn’t help but ask as she closed the bedroom door behind her to her sister’s room.

“I’m getting tired of my parents treating me like a child.” Danielle grumbled, picking at a loose strand on her jeans.

“Have you ever spoken to Jensen like that before?” Gigi walked around the super-sized room slowly. “Or was this the first time?”

Danielle nodded. “It was the first time.”

“Why now?”

“I just want to be more like you... More independent.”

Gigi couldn’t help but internally smile. She had way more influence over her sister than she originally thought. She’s still sticking to the conclusion that she came to the other day, it’s time to lay off Danielle a bit. She needs to stop using her little sister as a major pawn in this fucked up game to hurt Danneel.

But maybe, even if it’s wrong, Gigi can still use Danielle just a _little_ bit.

“Yeah...” Gigi agreed. “I feel kind of bad for you. It must suck to be told what to do all the time. It’s like your Mom doesn’t have any respect for you, she pretty much step’s all over you like garbage from what I’ve seen.”

That’s not true, in fact it’s an outright lie. But in order for Gigi’s plan to work on turning Danielle against Danneel, Gigi needs to get her little sister to believe every word she’s saying.

“You really think that?” Danielle sounded sad.

“Yeah...” Gigi walked over to the bed and sat down; patting the empty space next to her for Danielle to sit. “When I was walking to my room yesterday, I heard Danneel in here grilling you. What was she asking?”

The young girl hesitated for a moment before answering as she sat down on the bed next to her. “I-I-she thinks that we were lying. She doesn’t believe we went to go see the two movies.”

Gigi scoffed. “Of course she doesn’t, your Mom never believes anyone.”

“Well...” Her sister paused. “My Mom’s right though, we did lie. We never went to see any movie.”

“Sure we lied.” Gigi nodded. “But that doesn’t mean anything, not really. All we did was what normal kids your age do, drink and party. Which believe me, is nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Isn’t that thing supposed to happen at sixteen or something?” Danielle mumbled, looking around her pink decorated room.

“Nope, I had my first beer when I was eleven.”

Danielle jumped up from her spot on the bed; clearly shocked. “That’s really young.”

“I knew kids in some of the foster homes that I grew up in were having sex at nine years old.” Gigi added truthfully.

“Seriously? Is that even possible?”

Gigi squelched her face. “Of course it’s possible!”

“Who would be having sex at nine years old?”

“People who’ve been sexually abused...” Gigi isn’t sure when this conversation took such a dark turn, but now that it has, and now that she has Danielle’s undivided attention, she needs to continue. “It’s not like these nine year olds really know what they’re doing. But… But some of the homes that I grew up in, a lot of the kids were sexually abused there. And when you’re abused at a young age, it messes with your head.”

“Wow tha-”

Gigi shook her head, changing her mind instantly. “I don’t want to talk about that anymore.”

“O-oh okay?” Danielle stated, confused at her sudden mood change.

“Listen.” Gigi placed her hand on Danielle’s knee, the display of affection shocking her sister. “I know we already went over this, but you can’t tell anyone what we did. I just wanted you to have a good time, you’ve been cooped up in this house for lord knows how long. All your friends are probably out there having fun and I wanted you to have fun too.”

She tried not think about how what she just said was part lie and part truth.

In reality, Gigi was trying to show Danielle a good time. It’s clear as day to her that Jensen and Danneel keep the child on an extremely tight leash. And she’s sure part of the reason they’re so strict is because they’re looking out for their daughter, but Gigi’s sure they also don’t want Danielle to accidently talk about anything she isn’t supposed to.

Like maybe how Jared and Jensen are gay.

“I know Gigi, I told you I won’t tell anyone and I meant it. I actually had a good time.” Danielle smiled, her face glowing.

‘ _If only you knew_ ’ Gigi thought bitterly to herself. “Good, I’m glad you had fun. That was the plan.”

“Gigi?” Danielle spoke her name with hesitancy. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

The question kind of stumped her for a moment. But when she thinks about, over the past few days, Gigi has pretty much been around Danielle 24/7. And she’s actually kept most of her smart ass comments to herself unlike usual. Maybe she was actually beginning to like her little sister. Or maybe she knows in order to make it through these two weeks, she needs to align herself with someone in the house who actually likes her. Someone who will actually give her a chance to get ‘close’. After this visit, Gigi still plans on ceasing all contact with the Padalecki/Ackles family once she gets back to California. It’s not like anyone is going to want her around after what she plans on doing to Danneel.

Her first plan with Danielle didn’t go over as well as she hoped. Sure, she made Jensen and Danneel worried, but Gigi didn’t mean for Danielle to get that shitfaced.

Gigi definitely didn’t mean for her thirteen-year-old sister to almost get raped.

This time around though, Gigi is going to do things differently. And one of the first steps in this plan is to get Danielle to turn on her mother.

“I just figured there was no reason to push you away anymore.” Gigi murmured, her voice soft, but not one hundred percent sincere. “You’re a nice girl, and I’ve always wanted a little sister.”

“Really?” Danielle looked like she was going to cry in happiness.

This girl is too damn sensitive. “Yes, really... I’m super proud at how you stood up for yourself today, that was really brave.”

“Thanks Gigi.” The teenager smiled.

“It’s just...”

“Just what?” Danielle asked, concerned.

“I don’t think I should say it, it will probably hurt your feelings.” Gigi looked around the room, making a show of biting her lip and avoiding the teenagers eye.

“Gigi you can tell me, I won’t tell anyone your secret.” Danielle craned forward.

She shook her head. “I don’t have a secret… I just feel like.” Gigi paused. “Even though I’m proud of your for sticking up for yourself today with Jensen. I don’t feel like he was coming from a bad place.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jensen was coming from a place of concern, he isn’t trying to control you. It’s your mom that is... Jensen is the one that looks out for you, he’s a great father and even I can tell he loves you. Your Mom…Your Mom’s a different story, Danneel wants to control you.” Gigi could tell by the expression on Danielle’s face that the girl was believing everything that she was saying. “Your mom likes to tell you what to do, which is okay for a little while. But you’re growing into your woman hood, don’t you think it’s time for you to start making your own decisions?”

Just because Gigi wants to throw Danneel under the bus, doesn’t mean she needs to throw Jensen under as well. And for some odd reason, she begun to grow a soft spot for her father, which is also among the many other things recently that she would never speak aloud to another living soul.

Even though Danneel is somewhat controlling, in a way, she has every right to be. Danielle is only thirteen years old after all, and Gigi knows better than anyone that at thirteen you don’t know your ass from your head. You think you know everything but you really don’t. Gigi had to learn the hard way, but Danielle never had to. And there are times during her little visit here in Texas when Gigi sometimes wondered what it would be like she grew up with everyone in the house like Danielle did.

For the longest time, Gigi wanted Danielle out of the picture.

Gigi knows she was jealous of her little sister and the affection that she received from Jensen. But now, it’s almost a different story, something has changed ever since the night at the party. She almost see’s Danielle in a new light and it isn’t so bad.

It’s just sucks Danielle’s going to help Gigi break down Danneel without even realizing it...

“I don’t thin-”

Danielle was cut off when a tap came from her door.

“Who is it?” The teenager called out; while Gigi remained silent.

“It’s Mommy, can I come in?” Gigi could recognize that grainy voice anywhere, the woman didn’t even have to say ‘Mommy’ for her to know who it was.

“Yeah, come in.” Danielle straightened up, fixing her posture; her voice sounding nervous.

Gigi eyed her sister suspiciously. Why does the girl always get nervous when her mother is around?

When the door opened, Danneel was smiling, up until the woman’s gaze landed on her. “Gigi, what are you doing in Danielle’s room?”

She resisted the urge to smile and slung her arm around Danielle. “I’m just hanging out with my sister, getting to know her better. I feel like even though I’ve been here awhile, I still don’t know her all that well.”

That was also a lie.

Gigi didn’t have to know Danielle well. She could read the girl like a book, it’s not like her sister’s all that spontaneous. It’s kind of harsh to think but Danielle is typical, boring, and easy to assess. The girl wouldn’t know how to have any actual fun unless someone guided her by the hand to do it.

Kind of like she did the other night at Emma’s party.

“I need to speak to my daughter. Can you give us a sec for a while?” Danneel’s voice was stern, leaving no room for discussion.

It surprised Gigi when Danielle spoke.  “Mom, can’t she stay?”

Danneel raised an eyebrow. “No she can’t sweetie, we need to have a private conversation.”

“But Mom, she’s my sister. We’re family!”

With a sigh of irritation Danneel responded. “She may be family, but she’s not like _us._ ”

Gigi almost couldn’t believe the words that came from Danneel’s mouth. For one, it was actually kind of hurtful and reminded her of how the older woman called her a ‘stranger’ in the middle of the night in the kitchen those few days ago. And two, it also reminded Gigi on why she’s dead set on making Danneel crumble.

The woman was just as much of a bitch as her, except Danneel wasn't as forthcoming about it.

“No worries, I’ll get out of your hair.” Gigi waved off, pretending to be unaffected by Danneel’s snide remark.

“Thank you.” Danneel smiled, but it was forced.

Gigi leaned in to hug her sister from the side, keeping her eyes on the older woman by the door as she spoke. “I’ll see you later Danielle.”

“Okay.” Her sister hugged her back with enthusiasm. “Maybe later we can hang by the pool?”

“Sure.” Gigi responded, pulling back from the hug. “If that’s what you want to do, that’s fine with me.”

“Oh I almost forgot.” Danneel bristled. “Gigi, I think Jensen wanted to talk to you downstairs.”

“Did he? He could’ve came to get me himself?” Gigi challenged, knowing damn well the woman was lying. Especially ever since she and Danielle returned from the party, Gigi noticed Danneel and Jensen have avoided one another at every chance they could muster.

They must’ve gotten in a fight.

Danneel walked into the room, her posture straight and shoulders squared. “He just asked me to come and get you since I was coming up here to talk to _my_ daughter.”

“I suppose I should go see what he wants.” Gigi stood from the bed, straightening out her dress.

“Yeah, it’s best you go do that.”

“I will.” Gigi walked a little then stopped. “See ya later Danielle.”

As Gigi once again continued to walk, she brushed her arm against Danneel’s, daring to give the woman a little shove. Danneel stumbled briefly for a second before regaining her footing and giving her pissed gaze. Gigi isn’t sure what possessed her just now in getting physical with someone she knows can hold their own, but she couldn’t help but literally _push_ the older woman. Danneel doesn’t seem like the type to get physical unless someone really backs her into a corner.

And getting physical is _exactly_ what Gigi plans on doing.


	10. The Problem Solver

**_ **JARED POV** _ **

 

 

“So man... How’s this trip with Jensen’s long lost daughter been panning out? They still talk about it in the news all the time.” Chad chirped, sipping on his Sprite.

“Ehhh, believe me I know.” Jared sighed. “And not so well.”

“She’s a bitch huh?” Chad cocked an eyebrow.

Jared glanced up about to deny it, but saw the look on his friends face and half smiled. “Yeah, that about sums everything up.”

“My friends and I went to a party around Thanksgiving last year, it was at this big ass house up in West Hollywood. Seriously it was like a castle! And it had amazing views man, right out across the city and I’m tellin you every room in the house was huge! I’m talkin-”

“Is there a point to this story?” Jared waved his hand around. “You know, besides that the house was huge?”

Jared loved his best friend, but Lord could Chad ramble about absolutely nothing sometimes.

“Sorry Jaybird.” He continued. “Anyway, I was at this party and my friend Mike tried to hit on Gigi...”

“Really? No fucking way!” Jared suddenly found himself interested in Chad’s little story.

“Yep! But she wouldn’t even give Mike the time of day.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t either, Mike’s disgusting.”

“Nooooo, Mike just knows what he wants and goes for it.” Chad defended his longtime friend.

Mike and Chad have been friends since High School. Sadly, Chad is too blind to see the Mike is just using him for a good time. Jared has told his friend several times that this Michael or Mike, whatever his full name is, is only using him for money. Anytime Mike’s in a rut, Chad is the first person he calls, begging for a ‘loan’. And Chad, being the good friend that he is, usually gives the man the money. But other than $10 here and $20 there not once has Mike paid him back.

It’s always sad when you watch someone you love get used right in front your face.

Whenever Jared hung out with Mike and Chad in the past, he always made sure to stay away from the user as much as possible. Throughout his life it’s been easy for Jared to get along with people and truly enjoy their company, but someone like Mike makes it extremely hard. It’s difficult to get along someone you know is only around to ride on coattails.

Jared met Chad when they filmed the blockbuster movie ‘House of Wax’. Even though it was quite successful, it’s not a movie that Jared likes to take ownership of. Mostly because Paris Hilton was in the film, and it annoyed him to no end that the producers would give someone with no acting experience a main role in a major movie. There are plenty of other starving actors out there who are super talented, but can’t book a job just ‘because’. Sometimes there isn’t even a reason why no one wants you in their film’s or TV shows. But most of the time it’s because of preferences, like if you’re big or small, black or white. And sadly, the entertainment business, even to this very day, is still one of the shallowest niches on Earth to work in.

He and Chad ended up hitting it off right away, the guy could be annoying at times but never rude. But he certainly had his moments, like when Chad cheated on Sophia Bush and slept with Paris Hilton during filming on House of Wax...

Jared can still remember Chad calling him up in tears when Sophia found out. He felt bad for his friend, but at the same time, what did Chad really think was going to happen? Sophia wasn’t a girl who stood around after being cheated on, she just wasn’t that type of pushover. Even now, all these years later, Chad still brings Sophia up in random conversations sometimes. It was clear that Chad missed her, especially by the way his face would light up at certain memories. The saddest part about the whole situation is the two of them broke up over a decade ago. And after Sophia called it off, Chad hadn’t heard from the woman again. No matter how many times the man had tried to reach out to her.

For three years after their break up, every few months, Chad told Jared that he would send ‘How Are You?’ emails to Sophia. But again, like expected, she never responded.

And it hurt Jared to be the one to tell his friend that he should just stop trying to contact her, that it was becoming a bit obsessive. When he finally said those words to his best friend, Chad looked betrayed, like he couldn’t believe Jared actually just told him that. It wasn’t until a few long moments later that Chad’s face softened at the realization that his relationship with Sophia was truly over and there wasn’t any sense on holding on to false hope.

At the CW Upfront’s two years ago, he and Jensen decided that they should attend the event and support the show. The last thing Jared ever would have expected was to run into Sophia there, but he should have seen it coming though. After all, the CW was throwing a little celebration ceremony for One Tree Hill. Jared just figured Sophia probably wouldn’t attend the event, because she usually never goes to any type of event, no matter what it was. She was the type of girl who would rather stay at home and watch TV in sweats, than get all dressed up for a few hours, only to return home later with sore feet from high heels.

And those weren’t even Jared’s words, they were Sophia’s...

When Jared bumped into her, he made the usual awkward small talk. Unsure of what to say to someone he hasn’t seen in such a long time, other than on TV. It wasn’t until ten minutes into the conversation that all the pre-awkwardness left Jared and he flat out asked her if she still had feelings for Chad.

Sophia went quiet, _dead_ quiet.

For a minute there Jared thought she was going to turn hightail and leave. He didn’t expect her answer to be ‘yes’. When those words slipped her lips, Jared felt his knee’s buckle. Which was ridiculous, because it’s not like he’s in love with the woman. Inside though he was secretly happy that Sophia _still_ loved Chad, because Jared knew from all the daily talks that his friend still loved her.

The last thing Jared wanted to do was play matchmaker, but he couldn’t stop himself from saying that Chad still loved her too. Sophia had just sadly smiled and gazed at him, there even looked to be a sheen of tears in her eyes.

That’s when Jared truly realized that Sophia and Chad probably love each other the same way he and Jensen do.

Except Chad made a huge mistake and Sophia clearly couldn’t get past it.

Jared had hugged her for a quick second before quickly walking away. He didn’t even have to turn around and look back to know that Sophia was still standing there behind him, watching as he retreated in the other direction.

A week later, when he was on the phone with Chad. Jared had asked him if he heard from Sophia at all. Chad was silent and then said ‘No… What would ever make you think I would?’ Jared didn’t even know what to say so he changed the topic without being too suspicious. 

When Jared was on the phone with his friend earlier that same day, he was originally going to tell Chad that he ran into Sophia at the party. Jared was going to tell him that Sophia mentioned she still had feelings for him. But when Chad had told him that Sophia didn’t even bother to call, which a part of him was hoping she would find a way to get into contact with Chad after the two of them randomly bumped into each other the CW upfront.

He was sadly disappointed.

So, he didn’t tell Chad anything at all. And now his friend is stuck in a loveless marriage, with two kids, and seems like he’s going to break at any moment.

Chad may smile at Jared whenever the two of them are together. But his friend isn’t fooling anyone. He’s known Chad for way too long now, he can tell that the man’s unhappy. Underneath all those smiles and that unruly cockiness, is a guy who’s border-lining on depression.

Jared would know, he’s been through his own troubles with mental illness.

A part of him can’t help but feel like Chad’s unhappiness is partly his fault. Maybe if he told Chad over the phone that day what Sophia had said to him at the event, maybe his friend and Sophia would have gotten back together. Maybe Chad never would’ve married a woman he didn’t love.

Jared knows that Chad loves both his children unconditionally.

He also knows that Chad, if he could do it without it hurting his kids, would divorce his wife. Although, because his friend knows it would tear his family apart, Chad stays with a woman he doesn’t love for the sake of his kids having both a mother and a father.

But, maybe Chad doesn’t have the right motivation to want to leave. Maybe he feels like there’s nothing to fight for anymore.

Jared needs to change that.

 

 

“Hey Chad.” Jared cut his friend off.

“Yeah?”

Jared’s tone was serious. “I didn’t mean to space out on your story but I have something to tell you...”

Chad looked at him, his eyes assessing Jared’s face “What do you have to tell me? You’re actin’ all weird again Jay.”

He forced himself to cough; feeling nervous. “Remember when I went to the CW Upfronts with Jensen two years ago?”

Chad took another long sip from his soda. “Mhm what about’em?”

“I ran into Sophia there.” Jared rushed out, avoiding eye contact; as he wiped his finger across the bottle of his Bud Light.

His friend roughly swallowed and pushed back in his chair. “Yeah, so what?”

Jared could tell the man was trying to play it cool. “We talked...”

“About what?”

“Just about regular stuff at first, you know, awkward small talk. Then…. I… randomly asked her if she still loved you.” Jared rushed the last sentence out before he lost his nerve.

“Jared! What the fuck!” Chad raised his voice. “Are you insa-”

“She said yes!” Jared interrupted his friend.

“What?” Chad deflated in his seat.

“She said yes. She said that she still had feelings for you.” Jared could feel his palms sweating he was so nervous.

“Did she say anything else?” It was clear that Chad felt uncomfortable now as well, seeing as his eyes were bouncing around the restaurant walls.

“Not really, we-we didn’t talk much after that. I kind of hugged her, said goodbye, and walked away.” He vowed.

Chad shook his head furiously. “Why-what... Why the fuck are you telling me this now Jared!”

“I know you’re pissed at me, b-but I-”

Now Chad cut him off. “Damn right I’m pissed, why would you keep something like that from me? Then spring it on me now? Some friend you are...”

This was not how Jared wanted things to pan out, but a part of him knew his best friend had every right to feel betrayed, pissed even. Jared need’s to explain everything and fast. “Listen man, I didn’t say anything before because I didn’t want you to wish for some sort of reconciliation that may or may not have happened. I didn’t wanna give you hope.”

“You didn’t want to give me _hope_? That’s fucked up Jared, even for you.”

“No that’s-that’s not what I meant.” Jared ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath and chose his next words carefully. “What I’m trying to say is-is that when you would message her and all those times or tried to call her n’ she never responded. I didn’t want you to face that type of rejection again. I know how much it hurt you before... Remember how you used to call me when you were drunk, crying and telling me how much you missed her?”

“I don’t cry over her anymore Jared. Besides, when I was crying over Sophia I was young and dumb... I was just a child.” Chad folded his arms across his chest defensively, clearly upset that Jared brought up how he used to cry.

“So you don’t miss her?” He asked perplexed. When his friend didn’t respond, Jared continued to talk. “For some reason, me sitting here with you, just reminded me of that day two years ago... I know I should’ve told you sooner and for that I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to get hurt. B-but I’m telling you now because I want you to be happy...”

“I am happy, I love my kids. And I love my wife...” Chad’s response was automatic, almost like he didn’t even believe what he was saying when he came to the wife part.

Jared tilted his head to the side; voice soft. “Are you really?”

“Man what the fuck? Who died and made you Oprah?”

“Maybe you should give her a call, email her or somethin.”

“I think it’s none of your business.” Chad told him sternly.

“Yeah probably not...” Jared looked his friend in the eye and could see a little light flicker in there like it used to.

Chad didn’t respond and instead took several more sips of his soda as if that could somehow distract him from the conversation. Jared could tell his friend was pissed off, but not pissed off enough to end their friendship. He knows that Chad might ignore him for a few days after he returns home back in Los Angeles tomorrow, but the man will eventually give in and start talking to him again.

He’s just happy he got to see Chad at all, it’s been a little over a month since he saw him last. And Chad just happened to be in Austin today doing some business and after his meetings were over, he randomly called Jared to see what he was up to.

It was nice to see Chad’s boy-ish face again.

Even though, if out of some miracle, Chad and Sophia did start talking again. And Chad ended up divorcing his wife, Jared wouldn’t feel an ounce of guilt for leading his friend in that direction.

Chad’s wife, Mallory, has even cheated on him not once but twice.

And Jared think’s that the main reason why Chad stays in the marriage, besides for his kids, is because he’s punishing himself for what he did to Sophia all those years ago.

But it’s time to let the past go now.

Hopefully Chad will somehow get back in contact with the woman he still loves and who clearly still loves him. Jared knows Sophia isn’t dating anyone at the moment, or at least not that he can see from the current Gossip Rags. In fact they call Sophia ‘old and lonely’ even though the woman is far from old.

Jared just wants Chad to enjoy life again.

When Jensen apologized to him yesterday, Jared almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The older man usually never apologizes, unless he knows he’s done something seriously wrong. And in this case, they both know that he’s been acting harsh lately.

Which mostly has to do with stress of trying to connect with Gigi.

But the fact that Jensen actually took notice at how he was treating everyone was a big step, and he’s proud of his boyfriend for manning up and apologizing. Now Jensen just has to fix things with Danneel, who’s still avoiding Jensen at all costs.

In the back of his mind, even though Jensen apologized, Jared sensed that there was still some unresolved issues floating around in the older man’s mind. Gigi may have been the cherry on top to push Jensen over the edge. But even before his daughter arrived, he and Jensen have been arguments here and there. And every time they argued it was like Jensen wanted to say something, like what was _really_ bothering him, but never did.

Jared just hopes when those problems come to light, when Jensen finally decides to talk about what’s really eating at him. The two of them can work together to get past them.

Because he can’t lose Jensen, it would destroy his very being.

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

**__ **

 

 

“Oh that feels so good, right there.” Gigi moaned as the woman started massaging her feet gently.

Gotta love Mani-Pedi’s.

“You know this is the first Mani-Pedi I’ve ever gotten?” Danielle chimed.

“Really? Your mother never took you to get one?”

“No, we usually do our nails and feet together on Fridays. It's our 'thing'.” Danielle smiled, as if she were looking back on a fond memory.

“Well that sucks, who want’s their mom to do their nails and feet?” Gigi leaned back in the comfortable leather chair, closing her eyes for a moment.

“It’s kinda fun actua-”

“Sure-sure.” Gigi waved off.

“Mrs. Reid I paint nail after I file yes?” The Asian woman asked her, a hint of attitude in her voice for some reason.

On a side note the woman’s speech was terrible.

“Well yeah, I already gave you the color I wanted did I not?” Gig responded, her voice strong. “What’s your name again?”

“My name?”

“Yes your name? What is it?” Gigi repeated slowly so the little Asian woman could understand.

“My name is Becca.”

“What’s your last name?” Gigi asked.

She wanted to know this woman’s full name so next time, if she were to ever come here again, she could request someone other than this ‘Becca’.

“Boo.”

“Boo?” Gigi laughed, thinking it was a joke.

“Yes Mrs. Reid, my last name Boo, like ghost.” The woman spoke seriously with a playful smile.

“That-That’s odd... Becca Boo?” She repeated. “What-who decided to name you that? I mean, you’re kidding right?”

Gigi knew she was being a bitch, but what an odd name to give to someone.

And she wasn’t worried about being rude in public like she normally would be, there are only four other people customers in this big nail shop including Danielle. And they’re all spread out from one another.

They couldn’t hear what Gigi was saying anyway.

“My mother, my father. They name me.” Becca spoke like she could barely string her words together, the smile fell from her face.

“Well Becca Boo, you rub my feet very well. And your filing skills are amazing.” Gigi smirked.

“Thank you for nice word Mrs. Reid. I like very much.” Becca replied with a slight bow, and then immediately went back to filing her toe nails.

Gigi pulled her cell phone from her pocket and decided to read a few emails, one of them being from her manager Kevin asking her if she wanted to do a photo shoot for some clothing line when she got home. They were willing to pay her a hundred thousand dollars for the shoot, and of course that was an offer Gigi couldn’t refuse.

So it was a no brainer in the fact that she told Kevin to tell them yes.

“What are you doing?” Danielle suddenly spoke, breaking her concentration from responding to another email.

“I’m answering my emails, I haven’t really checked them since I got here. Which is a big mistake.”

“Why is it a big mistake?”

Gigi sighed at having to explain herself yet again to her overly curious sister. “I don’t wanna miss out on any amazing opportunities, that’s why. I took two weeks off to come out here to visit Jensen, that’s two weeks I could have been making money.”

“Money’s not everything you know... Family is what counts.” Danielle mumbled, almost afraid to look her in the eye.

“Oh yeah? You tell me that when you have to pay your own bills without your daddy or mommy’s millions okay? You tell me that when you worry about what or when your next meals gonna be.” Gigi suddenly found herself pissed.

This girl had no idea what the concept of having to work meant, she had no idea how scary it was to go a few days without food.

Back when Gigi first moved to L.A. and no modeling agencies wanted her. Her little job at Burger King wasn’t cutting it. She barely had enough to pay her rent, let alone buy food for herself. Luckily, at Burger King, you get one free meal on whatever shift you're working. If it wasn’t for that Gigi is sure she would have starved to death. Although, she also knows that deep down she wouldn’t have let it come to that. If push came to shove and modeling never worked out, she could have been an escort. Which is actually something a lot of her L.A. friends said she should do.

Granted, they were escorts themselves.

And boy did they get paid a lot. One of her friends, Christopher, was a male escort and worked his way from the bottom all the way to the top of the scale, just within a few months. He started off only making $300 dollars for sex, and went on to making $4,000 a night, all expenses paid. Christopher was mostly sleeping with executives and some male celebrities that were in the closet.

Most people would be surprised at how much some of these celebrities will pay to have a little ‘fun’ on the down low.

Gigi knows that if she wanted she could have taken Christopher up on his multiple offers. On several occasions, he suggested that with her approval, he would put in good word for her with his boss if Gigi decided she wanted to get into the escorting business.

But Gigi couldn’t see herself doing something like that unless it came to drastic, life or death measures. She’d rather be cold and hungry in her shitty, dry rot-filled studio.

Even though, in a way, she kind of sold herself to Keith, who for all intents and purposes is her sugar daddy. Having sex with random people for cash-in-hand money is taking things to a whole new level. Gigi can’t imagine having to deal with all those sweaty, disgusting, overweight men who thought they could actually please her in bed. After months of sending out her photo’s to modelling agencies and only getting rejection in return, she almost gave up. Until one day she got the bright idea to wear a purple skimpy dress that would show off her wonderful assets. Gigi didn’t want to be _that_ girl, but she was desperate for some work, so she didn’t really have a choice. 

Gigi can even remember what the picture looked like... Her long dirty blonde hair slightly frizzed like she's been outside for to long, her pout face on full extent mode, her fake eyelashes luscious and grazed.

In short she looked like a baby prostitute... Young and dumb. 

 

 

 

 

 

Although, once she actually got signed. Gigi burned her copy of the picture over the gas stove in her little shoe box of an apartment. She had watched as the photo slowly started to char and disintegrate and she suddenly felt a little release.

Burning the photo didn’t make her feel any less _cheap_ though.

Some sleazy pig probably saw the picture and happened to like what he saw, and decided to tell his supervisors about her. After negotiating a modelling contract for over a week, she was finally signed. Gigi knows that the agency screwed her over with the contact though. After all, she didn’t even know how to argue on her own behalf properly when it came to things like that.

That’s what lawyers are for.

But at the time, she couldn’t afford a lawyer.

So she argued the best she could and finally agreed, and signed to Cortro Modeling Agency. At first they only signed her for a year, and the contract was only for a measly eighty thousand dollars. Which may seem amazing to some people, but in Los Angeles that wasn’t much at all. Gigi made sure that in the contract it was stated that for every photoshoot, runway walk(s), modeling for a fashion line(s), basically whatever she does that involves modelling, she gets a decent percentage. Because every time she gets paid, Cortro Modeling Agency gets an even bigger chunk of her paycheck as well.

As the years went on the contracts with the agency got better, mostly because Gigi was getting more popular. She could even demand a better contract now without worrying about being dropped. And actually, within the past few days, being in Texas has made her realize that she doesn’t even need Cortro Modeling Agency anymore.

She might as well fly solo and drop the agency altogether.

The whole reason people sign to an agency in the first place, is that when you first start out, obviously no one knows who you are. It’s the agencies job to get your name out there and help you actually book some jobs. The agency that Gigi signed to doesn’t even help you get a manager.

No, Gigi had to figure that whole mess out on her own.

Maybe after her contracts up, she’ll just ditch Cortro, her contract is almost up anyway. Gigi really doesn’t need them anymore, she and Kevin practically book all her job’s themselves. Even though Cortro Modeling Agency pays more attention to her now than ever before, thanks to her steady rise in the business. If they didn’t care before, why should Gigi give a damn about them now?

The main reason she signed that contract all those years ago for the eighty thousand dollars was because she needed to put a roof over her head that didn’t have cockroaches in it. To live in a neighborhood where she didn’t have to worry about getting jumped on her walk home from work. That eighty thousand dollar’s helped a lot, and a part of her is grateful to the agency even though they took advantage of her.

But it’s time to move on.

 

 

“Ouch! Fuck!” Gigi cursed aloud.

“I sorry Mrs. Reid, you move foot.” Becca shouted out, grabbing a napkin to press to her, dabbing her bloody big toe.

“No I didn’t accidentally ‘move foot’.” Gigi mocked.

Becca kept dabbing her toe. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“I should get a refund.” Gigi exclaimed. “This is so unprofessional.”

“I sorry Mrs. Reid.” Becca replied.

“Did you hear what I said about a refund?” Gigi questioned, her speculative gaze on the Asian woman.

“No? Sorry, I no understand.” Becca seemed dumbfounded.

By the way, what Asian family names their Asian daughter Becca? Boo is already a weird name, but Becca? “Of course you don’t understand, you people never do.”

Becca shook her head from side to side. “Sorry Mrs. Gigi.”

“Whatever, just hurry up and finish please.” Gigi responded coldly.

“Are you okay? That looked like it hurt?” Danielle interjected.

“I’m fine, but I think Becca here should go back to Nail school or wherever it is you guys learn how to do this.” Gigi looked down at Becca who kept her head down, concentrated on her feet still.

It took about another hour before Gigi and Danielle were completely done with their Mani-Pedi, which wasn’t all that great. Gigi had originally reviewed the establishment on Yelp and everyone said it was fantastic here.

They must have lied, or Texas has a very different definition of fantastic to what she’s used to in Los Angeles.

The minute Gigi and Danielle walked up to the cash register, their bill was already rung up.

“Your total will be $100.78 please.” The woman smiled, her black emo hair covering one of her eyes.

“Mmmm $100 dollars? Really? Alright...” Gigi replied, she wanted to cause a scene and demand that she not pay for anything seeing as that Becca woman practically cut her toe off.

Sometimes Gigi forgets that she’s a celebrity and she needs to watch what she says and does. And from the looks of it, the woman at the cash register seems to recognize her, if the girl’s face of ‘awe’ is anything to go by.

“Yes ma’am .”

Gigi handed the goth looking chick a hundred-dollar bill and a one. The emo took the money with great enthusiasm and handed Gigi her change of a few cents.

“Thanks.” Gigi replied lamely, she just wanted to leave this dump.

And don’t they have guidelines at who can work at an upper class business? Why would someone even hire this goth looking girl? She’s hardly a good advertisement.

“Ummm Gigi?” Danielle asked timidly.

“What?”

Danielle folded her arms across her chest like she was scared and ready for an attack at any moment. “Don’t we have to tip the girls that did our Pedi’s?”

Gigi faked a sigh. “Well usually Danielle you only tip for good service, but I suppose they should get a little something... Hold on a sec, I’ll be right back.”

When Gigi walked over to the two women that did her and Danielle’s Mani-Pedi’s the women stopped talking immediately. Gigi dug in her Gucci purse and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill for Danielle’s nail lady and gave Becca two one dollars bills.

The bitch didn’t deserve a good tip.

“Tank you Mrs. Gigi.” Becca smiled, but it seemed strained.

“It’s ‘Thank’ you Becca.” Gigi corrected, tired of this woman’s incompetent speaking skills.

“We appreciate the tip.” The other Asian women responded, except her English seemed excellent.

“No problem…? What’s your name?” Gigi asked, just curious to who the woman was that worked on her sister’s feet and nails.

The lady was all smiles. “I’m Catherine, Cate for short.”

What’s up with all these Asian women and their white names?

“Nice to meet you Cate.” Gigi started to walk away before turning back around to look directly at Becca. “Becca sweetie, maybe you can put those two dollars I gave you towards a refresher class so you don’t make other people’s toes bleed. I hope it helps.”

Even Gigi could tell her tone was condescending, almost like she was talking down to Becca as if she were lesser than.

Becca nodded and continued to smile. “I do that Mrs. Gigi.”

Deciding to just leave, Gigi started to walk away before Becca called out. “Tank you again for tip mugou (bitch).”

“Excuse me?” Gigi stopped dead and her tracks and whipped her head around.

“I say thank you for tip.” Becca waved the money around in the air, signaling that she was talking about the cash.

“Oh.” Gigi straightened out her posture, waving as she turned to leave. “You’re very welcome, have a good day Becca Boo.”

She laughed to herself, still unable to get over that ridiculous name. Gigi could have sworn she heard that Asian bitch say something in another language, although maybe she was hearing things.

It's been a weird day...

 

 

The minute she got back to the house, Gigi went straight into the guest room where she was staying for the time being and dialed Keith.

“Hey baby.” His rugged voice answered.

“Hey Keith.” Gigi suppressed the shivers that she sometimes got whenever she was forced to listen to her ‘boyfriend’ sound sexy.

It was straight up laughable.

“How’s your trip?”

“It’s alright so far.” Gigi sighed for the millionth time today. “I can’t wait to come back home though. I miss you...”

“I miss you too baby, and don’t worry you only have a little less than a week and then your back home.” Keith did his best to sound comforting.

She didn’t need his comfort though, she never needs anyone’s. Not anymore at least. “I know, I can’t believe how fast the times went.”

Gigi has been here a week and a day already, and even she can’t believe how fast the times went. She honestly believed, at first, the time was going to go by so dreadfully slow but it didn’t.

Even with all the drama, somehow time has managed to slip by here.

And Gigi almost feels herself wishing she was here for a tad bit longer. But she can’t miss that photoshoot to be on the cover of Vogue. Anna Wintour personally asked her to be on it, and Gigi was not going to disappoint the woman who practically shaped the modeling industry into what it is today.

“I can’t wait to see you.” Keith’s voice was husky, and Gigi could already tell where this conversation was headed.

Keith wanted phone sex, and Gigi was not having it. “Hey baby bear.” Gigi rolled her eyes at the whacky little nickname she gave the man to make him feel more loved and less neglected during one of their many fights. “I have to go downstairs Jensen is calling me. I’ll call you tomorrow okay?”

The man sounded disappointed. “Okay, love you.”

“Love you too.” She could almost throw up at her own words before she quickly hung up.

Gigi doesn’t feel that bad for treating Keith the way she does. The man uses her just has much as she uses him. It’s a mutual ‘useization’, which isn’t even a word but that’s what is. They both know what they want from one another, Keith wants a young hot girl to warm his bed and Gigi wants an older guy with extra money to throw her way.

It’s just an added bonus that when she met Keith he was in the business.

The worst part is, even though she knows Keith is in love with her and that she should probably break it off, Gigi won’t because there’s still use for the older man in her life.

And on top of that, Keith may be physically disgusting to her, but at least he can give a decent orgasm.

Sitting alone in her room gave Gigi time to think about how and when she wants to make her move on Danneel. And she only has a handful of days left to make it. But Gigi has to be careful, because she can’t do anything that would make her look to bad, especially if she decides to shame Danneel in public.

Yeah, shaming Danneel in public sounds like a great idea.


	11. The Ranch

**_ **JENSEN POV** _ **

**__ **

 

 

Jensen hesitated before knocking on the wooden door, afraid of the rejection that he will most likely receive from the one person who’s had his back since his young adulthood days.

The one person who was there for him when major shit hit the fan.

He knocked on the door hesitantly. “Danneel? Are you in there?”

A few moments passed before Jensen heard some shuffling on the other side of the bedroom door. He could hear Danneel walk to the door and then stop. She must have been contemplating on whether or not she actually wanted to speak to him, let alone _look_ at him.

When the door swung open he was faced with a poised Danneel, as expected. It didn’t even matter that it was only nine in the morning. His friend was always picture ready. “Is there anything you need?”

Jensen was speechless. There didn’t seem to be any anger in her voice. Was this some sort of elaborate mind game? Jensen half expected Danneel to open the door and come out swinging. Even though he’s never seen his best friend get physical with anyone.

It doesn’t mean it couldn’t happen.

“I-I umm... I wanted to talk to you if you don’t mind? Do you have a few minutes?” Jensen made sure to keep the nervousness from his voice.

He can credit being able to hide his emotions to his vast years of acting.

Danneel tilted her head. “I don’t know, I’m kinda in the middle of something. Maybe another time.”

As Danneel moved to close the door, Jensen stuck his foot out, stopping the movement. “Please, just hear me out Danni. I really need to talk to you, I don’t want to keep fighting with you. I’m _tired_...”

She must have felt some sort of pity because after a few more long seconds of a complicated thought process, she opened her bedroom door and motioned him inside; before closing it behind him.

“Let’s go out on the balcony, it’s a little hot in here don’t you think?” Danneel didn’t look at him as she spoke. Instead, she walked in front of him through her gigantic room and over to the balcony door’s that was attached off her bedroom sitting area.

Once seated on the comfortable lounge chairs outside, Jensen decided to talk. It was better to just get right to the point instead of trying to make some awkward form of conversation. “I wanted to say that I was sorry Danni, I didn’t mean to say what I did. I’ve been so stressed latel-”

“That’s not excuse.”

Jensen nodded. “I know it isn’t... I _know_.”

“That was really fucked up Jensen, and it... It hurt. It really fucking hurt…” Danneel’s voice cracked as she spoke. She turned her head away to look out over the balcony but not before he’d caught the thin press of her lips and the wetness shining in her eyes.

Danni isn’t someone who likes to get emotional when speaking. In fact, Jensen has always known his friend to avoid any type of confrontation when it comes to resolving problems with friends. He’s seen Danneel specifically avoid others in the past, just so she didn’t have to converse.

Which is kind of funny, because he and Danni have been teaching Danielle to do that exact opposite...

The two of them want their daughter to be able to speak her mind, and know how to argue on her own behalf. Which is also something that she seems to be having no trouble with lately. He still isn’t sure if that’s just a teenager acting out, or if there is something deeper going on with his daughter that he doesn’t know about.

Whatever it is, he plans to get on the bottom of it.

“I’m sorry.” Jensen repeated.

“Yeah, you keep saying that. But I gotta tell ya, I’m not feelin it.” Danneel sneered.

Jensen sighed sadly. “With everyone that’s been going on lately, I feel like I’ve lost my way. I’ve been taking my anger out on you and Jared, especially Jared... And I know that neither of you deserved to be treated that way that I’ve been treating you both within these past few months.”

“Past few months?” Danni seemed confused.

“Yes, these past few months.” He clarified. “I’ve been feeling out of my element ever since this whole scandal with Gigi happened. And since that moment, I’ve been pushing everyone away from me.”

“I don’t know if that’s a hundred percent accurate Jensen. Did you fuck up with what you said to me a few days ago, yeah... But I-.”

Now it was his turn to cut her off. “You don’t have to try and deny it to spare my feelings. I may not have been outright rude, but I was still distancing myself from everyone, even the kids... The only difference is things between you and I came to a head just recently. In a way, as fucked up as it sounds, I almost feel like it was bound to happen.”

Danneel sat quietly for a few moments and just looked at him. He shifted uncomfortably but stayed silent.

“Jensen. I feel like-” She huffed, stopping herself mid word before continuing on with her speech. “I’m really pissed at you right now. But at the same time, I could never imagine what you’re going through at the moment. A part of me wanted to scream and yell at you the other day, I felt so angry n’ betrayed. But over all that I just felt worried...”

“Worried? Why…?”

Danneel looked out and over the balcony, examining the trees, avoiding eye contact as she spoke. “You’re right. You were distancing yourself from everyone after the Gigi scandal. But I didn’t really think anything of it, I just sorta figured that you needed your space... You’ve always liked your space ya know.” She laughed, except it was more sad than happy. “It wasn’t until time went on that I noticed your demeanor was starting to change. I felt like I didn’t recognize my friend, especially when you brought up my past addictions. You knew that would hurt me.”

Jensen, wanted to cry. His eyes burned and his throat swelled. He was so ashamed of himself. His friend sounded so wounded and all he wanted to do was make it better. “Danni, I really can’t put it into words how sorry I am... If I could take back what I said, I would.”

“I know.” Danneel wiped the tears from under her eyes.

He didn’t even realize she was crying.

Danni is the type of person that seems like she is super strong on her exterior. But inside, he knows that just like him, she’s soft... Now, Danneel definitely knows how to stick up for herself, there is no doubting that. And she may be a hard ass and try overcompensate her brash attitude in attempt in making people believe she’s got the world at her finger tips.

But Jensen knows the real girl, the real _vulnerable_ person behind the mask.

“Don’t cry or I’m gonna start crying too.” Jensen reached out to rest his hand on her knee, attempting to console her.

“Oh shut up.” She laughed, this time in a positive way and slapped gently at his hand before curling her delicate fingers between his.

A spark light up inside Jensen at the slight turn of events. It felt like they were making progress in this conversation.

Danneel turned her gaze upon him. “Jensen, our daughter can never know what I did at thirteen... She can never know that I was addicted to crack.”

“W-why would you ever think I would tell her?”

Danneel arched an eyebrow “I’m just saying... Just-let’s not ever talk about that part of my past again okay?”

Jensen held his free hand up in surrender. “Agreed.”

She nodded in return. “Good.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each of them rehashing the conversation they just had in their minds. Jensen can at least say that their little talk went better than planned. He was expecting something much worse, but at the same time, even though that conversation wasn’t that bad, it had still hurt to see Danneel cry.

His words obviously affected her.

Jensen would probably feel the same way if she was upset with him one day and called him a bad father for giving Gigi away. The thought of Danneel saying that to him alone makes his stomach ache with pain.

Which is probably exactly how Danni felt when he brought up her past.

Friends, well... _True_ friends that is, aren’t supposed to say those types of things to one another. In a real friendship, you should be able to tell your confidant your secrets without worrying that somewhere along the line they will use them against you to hurt you.

Which is exactly what Jensen did to Danneel. He used the information that she told him years ago against her.

He can still remember when Danni told him about her drug addiction. It was about two years after they became friends, and they were extremely close already. But Danneel’s revelation, now that he looks back on it, brought them even closer.

The two of them were sitting in his bedroom, and at the time Jensen had a bit of money in his pocket from the few acting jobs here and there that he did. And it was just enough to afford a nice two bedroom apartment in Beverly Hills. He and Danneel were just chilling in his room, drinking soda and watching old episodes of The Twilight Zone.

In the beginning they weren’t talking about anything serious. Kind of ‘girl’ talk if you will. Danneel was telling him about her ex-boyfriends, and he was telling her about his. So it kind of shocked him when she came out randomly and mentioned how she had a past addiction to crack. Her family, when they found out, immediately sent her into some sort of rehab.

Long story short Danneel got clean, but it wasn’t without many setbacks...

The same night that Danni told him about her past, is actually the same night that he told her about the child that he had and gave away. She was so shocked, but mostly because she couldn’t believe he had sex with a woman. Jensen remembers laughing at the time, because quite frankly, he can’t remember how he stomached having sex with Kathrine either.

 

 

“Yohooo? Hello? Jensen?” Danneel hollered lightly.

Jensen hadn’t realized he spaced out. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was asking you what you wanted to do today? Gigi doesn’t have much time left here in Austin before she goes back to Cali.”

He felt depressed for a moment, wishing his daughter would stay longer. But he knows she has a life, and he can’t ask her to put everything on hold just to spend time with a father she probably couldn’t care any less about. “I know, I’m going to miss her...”

Danneel pipped up as she spoke like she was trying to make herself happy. “Well look, we still got some time left so why don’t we do something fun?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know...” She paused, her ‘thinking’ face on full effect. “I’ve got it! Why don’t we go to that ranch, you know. The one we took Danielle to on her tenth birthday.”

“Wow, Viktor’s ranch? I forgot all about that place.” Jensen couldn’t deny that he felt a bit ecstatic at the thought of going back.

That place held so many good memories...

“We had so much fun last time.” Danneel smirked, clearly thinking about the past.

“Yeah we did.” He laughed.

The ranch has a mansion that is basically a bed and breakfast located on several acres of farm land, which is crowded with horses. It’s run by the James Viktor and his sons and they’re pretty good people. Danneel was the one to suggest going there at first, since at the time, all Danielle could think or talk about was getting a pink pony.

Which is all kinds of ridiculous, but still cute.

Besides their daughter’s birthday, they didn’t do anything special. He, Jared, Gen, and Danni all got drunk and went skinny dipping after Danielle and Noah fell asleep. Most might think that was weird, but they’re all close so who cares. That night they spent at the ranch felt so care free.

It was like an escape from the real world. The scenery was beautiful and it was out in the middle of nowhere. No city around, no paparazzi, no fans. Jensen finally felt like he could breathe after all these years.

“Let’s do it... Let’s go today, we’ll stay there tonight and tomorrow and then we’ll head home.” Jensen nodded his head, looking down at the floor as he smiled fondly.

Danneel got up from the lounge chair. “Alright, I’ll tell Gen to get the boys ready.”

“I’ll tell Jay and get the girls.” Without asking for permission, Jensen stood up as well and hugged his friend and just stayed like that for a second before letting go.

He and Danneel kind of looked at each other and through his eyes he threw her one last apology before walking away.

Two things happened today. One is that he and Danni are at least on the right track in terms of their friendship again. And two, he just knows that going to Viktor ranch is going to be the mini vacation that everyone needs.

 

 

 

 

 

  ** _**GIGI POV**_**

**__ **

 

 

Gigi couldn’t believe what she had just heard from downstairs. Goody two shoes Danneel has dabbled in drugs in the past.

Funny thing is, Gigi didn’t even mean to hear her father and Danneel’s conversation up on the balcony. She had stepped outside in the backyard, just trying to get some fresh air, being cooped up in the guestroom all day could drive someone insane. Gigi wasn’t expecting to hear Jensen and Danneel’s voice from above her.

She hadn’t even realized Danneel had a balcony off her bedroom.

Being the nosey person that she is, Gigi stood by the outside door downstairs and listened to them talk. They probably didn’t even realize how loud they were actually speaking. For a milli-second, Gigi actually felt bad for Danneel, she doesn’t know why though.

But the minute the older woman sounded like she was crying Gigi felt the need to walk away and give the two of them their privacy.

It’s not like they could see her, Danneel and Jensen were directly above her on the second floor. Gigi could just walk away and pretend she never heard anything at all. Of course, she couldn’t convince herself to do just that. Instead, she continued to sit and listen to their private conversation.

And she was rewarded when she heard Danneel telling Jensen not to tell Danielle about her past addiction to coke. This knowledge was definitely something Gigi could use to her advantage in the near future.

She just has to figure out how to work it into her plan.

When Gigi heard their conversation coming to a close, she doesn’t know what possessed her to flee. She ended up running back inside the house, up the stairs and into her bedroom, acting as if she was upstairs the whole time. Gigi didn’t even hear the last bit of their conversation, she just wanted to get out of there. Especially since she already had the information she needed.

This was going to be good.

 

 

 

Gigi woke up growling unattractively when Danielle gently poked her side with her index finger. “What?”

“We’re here.” She responded softly.

“Mmmm kay.” Gigi sighed, slowly removing her head from resting on the backseat of the car window.

She tried her best not to be annoyed at Jensen’s spontaneous idea of going to some shitty ranch. Gigi wonder’s what made him decide to think of taking everyone on this mini ‘vacation’.

Or at least ‘vacation’ is what he called it.

Maybe Gigi should have stayed and listened to the end bit of Jensen and Danneel’s conversation, because the two of them probably decided together to do this random trip. And maybe if Gigi had heard of their whack idea, she would’ve been able to come up with some sort of excuse as to why she couldn’t go.

But when Jensen came knocking on her door with all smiles, talking about some place called Viktor ranch, asking her if she wanted to go. For some odd reason, and this has been happening a lot lately, she couldn’t find it within herself to tell Jensen no.

Her father had mentioned they were only staying for two days at this ‘Ranch’ so she should only pack two outfits, pajamas, and then an extra outfit in case she got one dirty.

And why the fuck would she be getting dirty?

All Gigi knows is she isn’t touching any animal on this damn farm or whatever one would want to call this place.

“It’s a beautiful ranch isn’t it?” Danielle quipped.

Gigi nodded. “Yeah, it is... Surprisingly.”

She continued to stare out of the window, amazed at the scenery that was passing her by. She wasn’t expecting anything like this. When Gigi thinks of a ranch, she thinks of some old beat up rusty looking cabin. A cabin where there’s rats, and spiders and when you use the facet the water comes out brown.

However, the place she’s currently looking at now, isn’t anything like that.

It’s a cabin yes, but it’s a very big one at that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You ever been here before?” She wondered, asking her sister.

Danielle smiled at her brightly. “Yep yep yep! I came here for my 10th birthday, I was obsessed with horses then. I had horse _everything_ , even my room had different colored horse wallpaper.”

“Mmmm yeah, that’s a bit much.” Gigi half laughed, still gazing out the window.

When Jensen pulled the car to a stop, Gigi felt nervous for some reason. “Alright folks, we’re here!”

“I love this place.” Danneel added, actually seeming happy for once.

And all Gigi could ask herself was ‘What the fuck is so good about this ranch?’

“You’re gonna love it here Gigi.” Jensen turned around from the driver’s seat to look back at her; throwing her a smile.

“I hope so.” She replied blandly.

Honestly, even though everyone practically raved about this Viktor Ranch place since they got into the car to drive here. Gigi isn’t really _that_ excited, she’s not a country girl despite being born in Texas. She would rather be back at Jensen and Jared’s house watching Netflix or something right now.

“Come on, let’s go!” Danielle burst out as she opened her side of the back door to get out of the car.

“If this place is so nice, why aren’t there more people here?” Gigi questioned to whoever would answer.

When she was looking around, there weren’t very many cars, only a few were parked in the gigantic driveway.

“Last time I was here, James, who owns the ranch. Was telling me that business was declining.” Jensen seemed a bit disappointed as he spoke.

“Oh, that sucks.” Gigi faked empathy, when in reality she couldn’t give a damn.

As soon as she got out of the car, Jared and Genevieve, along with the two boy’s, pulled up behind Jensen’s escalade. Since everyone couldn’t fit in Jensen’s, obviously they had to take a second one.

Gigi got her suitcase from the trunk and started walking towards the front door of the cabin, leaving everyone else behind, is when an old man suddenly opened the front door.

“Hello there.” The man looked rugged in his old age, looking at least 60 years old.

“Ummm hi?”

The man looked around her shoulder at everyone else. “You must be with Jensen and Jared?”

“Yes.” She gibed.

He extended his arm for a handshake. “I’m James, the owner of Viktor ranch.”

Gigi hesitated before shaking the man’s hand, who knows where it could have been. But she shook it anyway, not wanting to be rude. “I’m Gigi.”

James nodded his head knowingly, as if he knew who she was.

Which he probably did if he was reading or watching the news. You’d have to be living under a rock not to have heard of her and Jensen’s infamous father and long lost daughter scandal.

But at the same time, who knows if this man knows who she is, he is old after all.

“Hi James!” Danielle came from behind her; walking past her to give the old man a hug.

 _‘Huh’_ she thought to herself, they’re obviously comfortable with one another.

“Hey you! I haven’t seen ya in three years! You’ve gotten big!” James voice was thick with a heavy Texas accent, the same accent she hears in both Jensen and Jared’s voice sometimes.

Danielle smiled, like she always does. “I’m thirteen now.”

“Yeah, I know. You came here for your tenth birthday, remember?”

“Of course I do, I was just telling my sister about it.” Danielle turned her attention to Gigi, still smiling.

It’s 12:30 in the afternoon and after an hour and a half car ride, Gigi wants to avoid small talk at all costs.

But of course, that’s not what fate has in mind for her.

“Sister? Were you at Danielle’s party?” James asked, sounding confused.

“No.” Gigi replied short handedly. “I’m new to the family.”

“Oh. Alrighty then! Hey guys!”

“James, how have you been?” Genevieve asked, bouncing Zach on her hip.

Gigi swears that two year old doesn’t go anywhere without Genevieve. One time, the woman left the room to go to the bathroom and he started crying. Zach is going to be spoiled rotten, along with being a momma’s boy when he gets older. Gigi can see it already.

And Genevieve is going to be non-the-wiser.

“I’ve been great Gen, I suppose I should help you ladies get settled in.” James winked playfully, and if Gigi didn’t know the man or know anyone else that knows the man. She would have found that very creepy, but Danielle and Genevieve seem to be just fine.

“Yeah sure, the others are just getting our bags from the trunk.” Genevieve lamented.

“Sounds good, follow me this way then.” James turned around on his heel, and motioned her, Danielle, and Genevieve, along with Zach to follow.

This was going to be a long two days.

 

 

Gigi wanted to squeal in happiness when she found out she was getting her own room in the cabin, because if she had to share with someone she would have had half the mind to get a cab and go back home. Gigi is someone that likes her own space, she doesn’t need or want someone crowding her.

It would be too much to deal with.

After twenty minutes of unpacking and settling in the room, because she wasn’t living out of a suitcase for two days, she headed back downstairs where she knew everyone else would be. Gigi was tempted to just stay locked in her room, but since she was here in the middle of nowhere. She might as well make the best of the situation. When she couldn’t find anyone after five minutes of searching, she began to feel a bit panicked. Maybe everyone left her here, maybe this was all some sort of elaborate plan to take her to the middle of nowhere and make Gigi fend in the wild for herself.

Okay, that’s probably a bit over the top, but it’s still weird she hasn’t found or seen anyone yet.

It wasn’t until Gigi looked out one of the windows in the main living room/seating area that she found out that everyone was outside, what seemed like a mile away petting horses or something.

Wow. So they just left her here? Didn’t bother to tell her they were going outside to pet gross animals?

Some family they are.

Gigi can only blame herself for that though, up until recently she’s wanted nothing to do with them. And she knows they could sense that, especially since she arrived in Texas she’s been locked away in the guestroom for most of the time. It’s completely her fault they didn’t tell her where they were going. They probably figured she wouldn’t want to go with them.

And even though they most likely assumed correctly, it still kind of hurt that no one bothered to tell her.

Deciding it was best to go outside she did, but the minute she left the house she realized how far down the field everyone actually was, so she changed her mind. There was no way Gigi was walking all the way down that field in her Todds just to pet some damn horses.

“S’cuse me ma’am!” A deep voice called out.

Gigi spun around to come face to face with a Texan God... “U-hh ummm...”

Where did these guy’s come from? She didn’t see them when she first walked outside? Gigi feels like she's been ambushed lately, for no reason at all. But maybe that's due to her not liking surprises. 

“Would you mind taking a picture of us?” A man with long brown hair, longer than Jared’s, with muscles the size of some pro wrestler asked.

The man was so hot and wasn’t even wearing a shirt, neither were his friends but this guy is the hottest and biggest muscle wise of them all. “Excuse me?”

“I said, would you mind taking a picture of my friends and I?” The man repeated himself in a friendly tone, speaking in a formality she hasn’t heard in a long time.

Who says ‘My friends and I’ unless you’re writing some type of English paper?

Gigi pulled herself together, just because the guy was hot doesn’t mean she needed to act a freaking fool. “Sure, I guess.”

As the man walked up to her to hand Gigi the camera, she just realized he had a black cowboy hat on. “Here you go.” He handed her the camera, before walking behind her, standing obscenely close to check her view of the camera. “Just press this button right here.”

Gigi could feel his breath on her neck and the blush rising up her cheeks. “Yeah okay I’ve got it.”

The guy’s friends were snickering. “Okay good.” He smiled, his perfect teeth glowing white.

Once the buffed out man was next to his friends, Gigi brought the camera up to her eye and zoomed in on the guy’s muscles and snapped a quick picture. Gigi pulled her face away from the camera and looked down at the photo.

This man was so hot!

 

 

 

 

“Did you get the pic? We saw the flash go off, we weren’t even ready.” One of the guy’s friends asks a bit rudely.

“No sorry, it came out blurry and I accidently hit the button to early.” She lied as she quickly deleted the photo of the Texan God’s muscles. “Let’s try again, 1…2…3.” She snapped another picture, this time of the whole group.

“You got it this time?” Muscle man asked, his voice smooth as honey.

“U-hh yeah, I’ve got it.” Gigi scolded herself for stuttering.

Now out of all times she has to go stuttering like Danielle?

“Nice, bring it to me. Let me see.” Even though the guy’s voice soft, it was so deep and husky.

So sexy...

“Yeah sure, sorry.” She mumbled; walking over to the group of boys.

“You don’t have to apologize.” He smirked.

“Oh right, sorr-.” Gigi stopped herself before she went and said the same damn word again!

‘ _Get it together bitch!_ ’ She screamed at herself internally, now was not the time to act like a school girl with a crush.

“Alright boy’s the picture came out good.” Muscle guy showed his friends and every one of them hooted and hollered.

One of muscle man’s blonde friends spoke up. “Now we can hang that one up with the other ones.”

“The other ones?” Gigi questioned.

Muscle man handed over the camera to one of his friends before turning to face her, his blue eyes boring into her soul. “Today is the day that we honor my mother.”

“Your mother... Why?”

“Today is the day she died five years ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss.” Gigi scolded herself for being nosey.

The man hummed calmly, placing a gigantic hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, everything’s fine now.” He paused. “On this day every year, my friends and I go muddin, which is when we take our four-wheelers and trucks and drive around in the mud... Sounds a bit ridiculous, but It’s something my mother loved to do.”

“I see... So you take a picture every year on this day and hang it up somewhere on the wall in honor of her memory?” Gigi figured. When she looked down at his jeans she noticed they were completely drenched in mud and so were his friend’s clothes.

How did she not notice that before?

“Wow beauty and brains.” He smiled.

Normally, a comment like that would have made Gigi think someone was being sarcastic, but it didn’t seem like this guy was messing with her.

At least from what she could tell...

“Come on man stop flirting, we got shit to do.” Another one of his friends yelled out.

Gigi laughed. “Looks like you better get going, don’t want your friends beatin’ your ass.”

Where did that boldness come from?

He raised an eyebrow. “You think they could take me?”

She looked down at his body again, her mouth watering. Which is completely disgusting. Luckily her voice came out more reassured than the thoughts flowing in her mind, because if they didn't, she would have made a fool of herself. And that would have been embarrassing... “Maybe.”

“Come on man!” The same guy called out again, getting impatient.

“I’ll see you later?” Muscle man asked curiously.

“Sadly you will, I’m staying here with family today and tomorrow.”

He nodded and began to walk away. “Perfect.”

Gigi called out, suddenly realizing she forgot to ask something important. “What’s your name!?”

“Brock!” He answered as he continued to walk away.

“I’m Gigi!” She shouted back, raising her voice has he and his friends started chatting.

She wasn’t even sure he heard her until he quickly turned to smile and throw her a little wave before turning back around and walking out back towards the woods, probably to continue their little mudding expedition.

Gigi tried to ignore the fact that never in her life has a man showed her such little attention before. Most guys beg her to just glance and throw a smile their way, this Brock guy seemed like he was and wasn’t interested in her all at the same time.

At least she has something to look forward to during this two day stay.

After standing in the middle of the field for several minutes, still thinking about what just happened and why she acted like a fool. Gigi decided she should just go and join everyone else who was still gathered around the horses.

One things for sure though, Gigi won’t be acting like a star-struck fool next time her and Brock cross paths.


	12. The Ride

**_ **JAERD POV** _ **

( _Later That Same Day_ )

 

 

 

“It seems like everything’s going good between you and Danneel?” Jared quietly asked his boyfriend as he unpacked his suitcase.

“Yep.” Jensen responded quickly. “To be honest I was expecting her to tell me to go fuck myself or somethin...”

Jared nodded, smiling jokingly. “That’s what I thought too.”

Jensen laughed; lightly punching his arm. “Shut up sasquatch!”

“Owwww, no hitting man that hurts!”

“Don’t be a pussy babe, it’s not cute.” Jensen shook his head and dazzled Jared with his megawatt smile.

Changing the topic, Jared spoke of the ranch. “I think coming here was a good idea. Thanks for this, i-it’s a nice retreat. We really needed this getaway.”

“It was actually Danneel’s idea.” Jensen shrugged. “So go ahead thank her later.”

“I’ll be sure to do that.” He quirked; while folding a single pair of underwear and stuffing them loosely in the drawer.

Jensen all of a sudden stopped unpacking and sat down on the bed. Jared could recognize that ‘thinking’ face immediately. There was no doubt in a few moments, his boyfriend would have something serious to say. “You think Gigi will like it here at Viktor ranch?”

In a way Jared felt bad, because he can’t answer Jensen’s question with 100 percent certainty. There was no way for Jared to be able to know rather Gigi would like it here or not. That girl is so unpredictable. “I honestly don’t know... She was born in Texas, so there still might be the slightest chance she hasn’t gone all Hollywood on us.”

“In time will one find the answer...” Jensen mimicked Yoda, doing his best impression of the legendary Star Wars character.

That’s one of the very attributes Jared loves about Jensen. The man can go from serious to playful in a matter of seconds. However, sometimes that’s just a way for the man to stray away from a subject he doesn’t want to talk about or take seriously. In this particular situation, Jared can’t really tell.

Which is weird because he can usually always read Jensen.

“Even if she doesn’t like it, it’s good to get her out of the house. The girl really needs some fresh country air.” Jared explained; sniffing the lavender scented air in the suite they’re staying in.

“It’s not that she’s some hermit-”

“No, she just doesn’t like to be around us.” Jared could’ve slapped himself for saying the words aloud.

He didn’t mean for that to happen, it just did.

Luckily, Jensen didn’t seem all that offended. Which is something Jared probably wouldn’t have been able to say for the older man several days ago when his temper was a lot shorter. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Trying to look on the bright side of things and to cheer his boyfriend up, Jared added on to his previous statement. “Even though it seems like she didn’t wanna be around us in the beginning, I’ve noticed a few changes.”

“Yeah?” Jensen pipped up, his shoulder’s straightening from the slouched positon he was just in. “What kind of changes?”

“She’s been hanging around Danielle a lot more.” Jared actually couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. He knows he’s not the only one that thinks Gigi isn’t the best influence to be around.

And it’s not because the girl does drugs or is violent, Gigi is just... _Gigi_.

“I’ve noticed that too.” Jensen smiled, teeth showing and everything. “So... I never did ask you, how’d the meeting go with Chad?”

Jared startled for a moment. It’s not that the topic makes him uncomfortable, it’s just a bit weird to talk about Chad’s love life to Jensen. And maybe that’s because deep down, Jared was afraid, before Jensen apologized, that the two of them would end up like Chad and Sophia.

“Well?” His boyfriend whined. “You’re spacing out on me?”

He coughed. “Oh! Sorry, yeah, it went fine. Chad was pissed in the beginning when I told him about the whole Sophia thing at the CW Upfronts. But after the initial shock, he seemed okay... I think.”

“You know Chad can never stay mad at you for long.”

“True.” Jared laughed in return, while simultaneously glancing at his watch. “Shit, we’re almost late for dinner.”

Jensen shrugged. “Relax big man, we’re the only family here. It’s not like James is gonna eat without us.”

Jared walked towards the bedroom door. “I should go get the girls, let’em know they should get downstairs.”

“Mmmmm.” Jensen hummed, using that ‘no’ tone of voice. “Why don’t I go get them instead? You go get the boys, Danni, and Gen.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, besides I wanna see what they’re up to.”

Jared shrugged, once again making his way towards the door. “Alright, I’ll meet you downstairs then.”

“Okay... Love you.” The older man grunted as he tossed the empty suitcase on the floor.

He stopped mid-step, surprised. “Love you too Jen.”

As Jared made his way towards Danneel and Gen’s room, he couldn’t suppress the smile that was flittering across his face. Jensen saying ‘I Love You’ is a big deal, especially after everything they’ve been through these past few months. Sure, Jensen says the three words before bed at night but that’s not the same as saying the randomly on your own accord, just because you _can._

The older man seems happy, like he’s loosening up.

Yep, he’d definitely have to thank Danneel for this wonderful mini vacation idea.

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

**__ **

**__ **

 

“Ooooh I love the way you-love the way you love me! There’s nowhere else I’d rather be!” Gigi and her sister sang in unison.

Gigi stopped dancing around the room and gazed upon her little sister. “I’m surprised you even know of Faith Hill, she’s waaaayyy before your time.”

“She’s way before your time too!” Danielle countered playfully.

“No, not really. I mean yeah, she had a few albums out before I was born, but I grew up listening to her music.” Gigi affirmed, making it known that she knew of Faith Hill first.

Even though that’s something petty to argue over.

“I actually met her at the People’s Choice Awards last year.” Gigi added.

“Wow, really?” Danielle inquired; as she turned the knob on the stereo down, lowering the volume.

“Yep really...”

“What was she like?”

“Old.” Gigi nodded seriously.

“What? She is not old!”

“Yes she is, she’s like forty eight years old now.” Gigi scrunched up her face at the large number. “She had wrinkles all over her face, whoever does her makeup needs to be fired ASAP.”

A few years back Gigi made a vow to herself that at the first sign of a wrinkle on her face, is when she takes a trip down to her local surgeon’s office. She remembers reading somewhere that if you start young, the older you get the less easy it is to be able to tell if someone’s had work done.

The Kardashians are a great example.

“Oh... I didn’t know she was _that_ old.” Danielle sat down on the bed, ruffling her pink skirt.

“Yep. She still makes some good country music though.”

A part of the story that Gigi left out when meeting Faith Hill is how she blubbered like a fool, telling the country star how much she loved her music. Which is true, she’s a huge fan of Faith. Whenever she was having a bad day, Gigi would listen to Faith’s song ‘This Kiss’.

It always cheered her up.

But she was telling Danielle the truth though, Faith does look old...

Gigi isn’t even sure why her younger sister’s in her room. Danielle, being the princess that she is, gets her own room at this stupid ranch. But Gigi can’t really complain for obvious reasons. One of them being she has her own room as well.

Both she and Danielle’s head shot to the door when knuckles hit the wood.

“Who is it?” Gigi called out, annoyed. She just wanted to be left alone for the day.

A cough came from the other side of the door. “It’s Jensen. Can I come in?”

“Yeah sure.” She replied, waiting patiently. And when her father didn’t come in she yelled out. “It’s unlocked...”

“Sorry.” Jensen poked his head in. “I just figured it was locked, you normally lock the door back at home all the time.”

How awkward...

“Yeah well-”

Jensen cut her off, talking directly to Danielle. “I figured you’d be in here too missy. I checked your room and you weren’t there.”

Gigi tried not to huff in irritation, she can’t even get a word out these days. She might as well not even be in the room.

“I was bored, figured I’d come in here. Is dinner almost ready? I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.” Danielle rubbed her stomach in small circles.

Which automatically made Gigi’s mind flash back to back in the garage, before Gigi took her sister out to dinner and that dreadful party, she scolded the young girl for rubbing her stomach, telling her that it wasn’t attractive. When really that didn’t matter, Gigi just wanted to be a bitch.

“Isn’t that ironic?” Gigi mewled.

“What?” Jensen and Danielle both asked, confused.

“That Danielle wants to eat a horse, when all this farm or ranch-whatever it is, only has horses.” She waited for a few moments, hoping they’d find the humor in Danielle’s previous sentence. But when the underlying meaning passed by them, Gigi sighed. “Never mind.”

No one ever gets her jokes.

“That’s actually why I came to get you guy’s, dinner’s about ready, you both should head downstairs to the dining room.” Her father voiced; a smile planted on his face.

“Okay... We’ll be down in a second. Where is it again?” Gigi asked.

This Cabin/Mini Mansion was actually quite big. After that whole ordeal with Brock, and petting the horses with everyone. Gigi wondered back into the house in hopes for a little alone time and almost got lost on her way back in finding her room.

Which is all kinds of ridiculous.

“Don’t worry sweetie, Danielle will show you.” For a moment it seems like Jensen didn’t realize the term of endearment he used until he stiffened.

Gigi couldn’t help but tense as well. Jensen hasn’t used a term of endearment with her since she’s arrived in Texas, not that she was expecting one. It’s just weird that her father feels like comfortable after only a handful of days in knowing her.

“Cool.” She murmured awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

What the fuck is going on with her lately? Why is she acting all strange? First with Brock and now this?

“See you guys in a few.” With those words Jensen closed the door, leaving her and Danielle alone once again.

“C’mon.” Her younger sister hopped off the bed. “I’ll show you were it is, their chief makes the best food.”

 

 

When she had first walked into the dining room, she was surprised at how long the table was. There was at least 12 seats on each respective side of the beautifully crafted modernized table. On top of it was foods of all different assortments, Gigi thought it was probably too much food. Because for one, there didn’t seem to be many people staying at this ranch.

It seemed like it was just her and the rest of her ‘family’.

Gigi had almost puked at the thought of calling the people she came her with family.

However, Gigi was proven wrong when the empty seats started fill. It seems like James lets the ‘Help’ sit at the dinner table with his guests. Which is kind of odd, but who was she to tell someone how to run their business.

But by the looks of how the business is going, or more so _not_ going, James could learn a thing or two.

Once everyone was seated, conversation started flowing and it wasn’t so bad for all of forty minutes until Brock entered the room. Gigi could actually feel her skin heating up, which is something she’s never felt before.

At least not in the sun burn kind of way.

“Hey everyone.” Brock tipped his cowboy hat. “Hi Danneel.” He drawled.

Gigi’s eyes went wide and she quickly shot a glance at the older woman who blushed.

‘ _What the ever loving fuck!_ ’ She cursed to herself.

“Hey Brock, what’s up man?” Jared reached out his hand across the wide table and they bumped fists before Brock settled in his seat.

Who bumps fists anymore? Isn’t that for like, kids?

Brock laughed softly as he spoke. “Just got cleaned up before dinner, I still feel like I got mud all over me man.”

“Where are your friends?” Gigi asked suddenly, feeling the need to be acknowledged.

The man raised an eyebrow at her and then half smiled. “I sent’em home.”

Gigi just nodded in return, unsure of what else to say.

She had to admit that Brock looks pretty good without dried mud all over his face and clothes. In fact, this guy is probably one of the best looking people Gigi has ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Which is truly saying a lot, because she’s met some pretty hot male models. Except their usually gay, the pretty ones always are.

Dinner continued in comfortable conversation, well comfortable for everyone else. Gigi just sat there in silence. She didn’t really have anything to say, everyone already knows each other here, seeing as they’ve all been to Viktor Ranch for Danielle’s birthday party.

So Gigi is the odd one out, she’s the ‘new’ kid. Again.

After she finished her meal, Gigi sat at the table for another twenty minutes just listening to everyone talk. She wanted to get up in leave and head back to her room, but she didn’t want to be overtly rude, so she stayed... She stayed up until she couldn’t bear it any longer and made her way onto the back porch and relaxed on one of the lounge couches.

It was beautiful out here, she could see the stars. Which is actually a luxury, because in L.A, unless you’re far out of the city you won’t see any bright stars around.

“What are you doing out here all on your lonesome?” A Texas accent came from behind her, and even though she knew who it was by the voice, she still jumped.

“Fuck! Don’t scare people like that.” She huffed out.

Brock sat down next to her, personal space be damned. “Sorry ‘bout that ma’am.”

“Ewww, please don’t call me ma’am... Ever again...” The thought of anyone calling her ma’am gives Gigi the chills; literal chills.

Once people start calling you that, it’s another one of the many signs that you’re reaching a certain old age in your women hood. And Gigi is pretty damn far from old.

She’s got a long ass time before people start calling her ma’am.

“Duly noted, won’t happen again.” Brock’s tone was neutral and Gigi couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. He leaned back, resting his head on the back of the couch and looking up. “I love comin’ out here at night.”

“Why’s that?”

“Cuz you get’ta see the stars.”

“Yeah, it is beautiful isn’t it.” Gigi looked up once again, the faded star light shimmering down on her face.

Brock turned his gaze from the night sky and looked at her. “It most certainly is beautiful.”

“Is that some sort of pick up line? If so it’s super cheesy.” Gigi’s words might have been sarcastic, but she could feel herself blush.

It’s a good thing it’s pitch black outside, the only light around is coming from inside the house and out through the window. And of course the moon and the stars.

“Not a pick up line Gigi, just’a compliment.”

“Well, thanks I guess.”

“I take it this is ya’ first time in Texas?”

Gigi shook her head from side to side. “No it’s not, actually I was born here.”

“I thought I heard a twinge of Texas in your voice.” Brock smiled, and even in the dark you could see his sparkling white teeth.

Man this guy’s handsome.

“I do not have an accent.”

“Yeah you do, it’s not much, but it’s there.”

“If you say so.” Gigi rolled her eyes. “How old are you?”

She couldn’t help but be curious, especially if this guy was hitting on her like she thought he was. It’s not like Brock looks old or anything, but he was definitely older than her by a few years.

“I’m twenty-seven, now my mama told me it’s not polite to ask a lady her age but you started it?”

Gigi smiled. “I’m twenty-one.”

“Oooooh” Brock whopped loudly. “The big two one, did y’all get wasted on your birthday? Tell me you got wasted?”

For some reason, Brock’s behavior would normally annoy her but coming from him it doesn’t... “No, sadly I didn’t get wasted. I spent it alone in my condo.”

Gigi almost regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, her life sounds pathetic. In reality though, she wanted to spend it alone. Some of her friends had wanted to take her to the club, but she wasn’t interested. And Keith wanted to take her to Cabo and again, she wanted interested. Gigi just wanted to be left alone and she got her wish.

And honestly, it was probably one of the best birthdays she’s ever had.

There was no one there to bring her down like her Foster Parents used too. There was no one around to remind her that her whole L.A. life is based off of lies. The people around her, especially her famous friends, think Gigi is some sort of sweet girl who cares about what they have to say and would never hurt a fly.

They couldn’t be further from the truth.

“That’s cool though too, we all need our alone time.” Brock said softly.

She silently thanked him for not asking anymore questions. Because truth be told, having to explain herself could get really tiring. He probably wouldn’t really understand anyway.

Feeling herself starting to shiver, Gigi said. “I should probably head back inside, my family is probably wondering where I am.”

They probably don’t give a damn, but that’s beside the point.

“Alrighty then.” Brock stood up from the lounge couch and held out his hands. Gigi looked at the oversized palms and hesitated. Brock gave her a smile and a small eye roll. “I just wanna be a gentleman an’ help you up.”

She held out her hands, which forced Brock reach out to grab them in order to pull her off the most comfortable lounge-thingy she’s ever laid on. “Thank you... For the help.”

“You’re welcome.” He replied simply, running his thumbs over the back of her hands and giving them a gentle squeeze before releasing her.

“I should head back inside now.” Gigi stood there, shifting her weight from one leg to another.

“Yes, you already mentioned that.”

Gigi didn’t even have to be able to see his face to know that the man was smirking. “R-right, yeah, I forgot. Goodnight.” She turned around quickly and headed back inside before she could make an even bigger fool of herself.

What is it about this guy that gets her all flustered? It’s like she has no control over herself?

Gigi rounded the corner, not even paying attention so she wasn’t surpassed when she bumped into Danneel. “Oh! You scared me, I didn’t see you there.”

“Yeah. I bet you didn’t. Were you talking to Brock?” Danneel sipped from her wine glass, her speech slightly slurred; her smile crooked. 

Was this woman drunk? Was Danneel even the type of person to get drunk?

“Ummm, I think I’m gonna head to bed.” Gigi attempted to walk past her, but the older woman grabbed her wrist tightly.

“He’s a fun ride...” Danneel laughed brokenly.

“I don’t even want to know what that means.” Gigi yanked her wrist from the woman’s hold, feeling a bit jealous. “Goodnight.”

Danneel slouched up against the wall and lifted her glass in a toast. “Best of dreams to you my dear, sleep tight.”

Gigi never thought she’d see the day were Danneel was wasted, but there’s a first time for everything. The woman must have had a few too many drinks after she left to go out on the back porch. On the way back to the room Gigi couldn’t help but ask herself if Danneel and Brock had a past. It was clear what the older woman meant by saying ‘He’s a fun ride’. Now that the situation caught Gigi’s attention, there’s only one way to know for sure. And that’s to ask the source itself.

Next time she see’s Brock, Gigi’s getting some much needed answers.


	13. The Barn

**_ **JENSEN POV** _ **

( _The Next Morning_ )

 

 

 

“This food is amazing James.” Jensen stuffed a fork full of cheesy eggs in his mouth smiling like a two-year-old on Christmas.

James nodded fondly at the compliment, but waved it off with the flick of his age spotted hand. “You can thank Chef Jose, he’s one of the best chefs in all of Texas.”

“I forgot how amazing the food is here.” Genevieve added, feeding Zach a tiny triangle piece of French toast.

Danielle shifted around in her seat as she spoke. “What are the plans for today? I kinda wanna ride the horses.”

“I bet you do!” Danneel laughed. “Still got that obsession over them huh sweetie?”

Jensen watched as their daughter blushed; her voice low. “Mhmmm.”

“I think you should join us.” James suggested, and for a moment Jensen thought the older man was talking to him.

But he wasn’t, he was talking to Gigi.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t?” His daughter pipped.

James gave a heartfelt laugh. “Nothing dear, you just seem like a city girl to me s’all.”

“Well, I’ll have you know I was born and raised in Texas most of my life.”

“That so? You ever rode a horse before?”

Jensen could feel himself tense in his chair as he listened to his daughter and James go back and forth in conversation. It’s not like he should have anything to be wary about, they were talking calmly.

It’s not like they’re fighting. Yet.

Gigi set her fork down on the table. “No, I haven’t.”

“Good, there’s a first time for everything.” James eyes lit up; then pointed to a bulky man sitting next to him, who vaguely reminded Jensen of Jared. The two of them have scarily similar features. “You can ride with my son, Brock, here. You won’t mind will you? I think it’d be best for you to get used to a horse before you try and ride one yourself.”

When Jensen looked over at Gigi he swore he could see her eyes bulge slightly and a light blush on her face. But maybe he was imagining it, his daughter does a fantastic job at masking her emotions, almost like she isn’t feeling at all.

She most likely got that set of skills from him.

“I-I don’t mind.” Gigi placed her hands in her lap.

“Great!” James clapped his hands together. “We’ll all go riding after breakfast!”

 

 

 

Jensen pushed Jared up against the wall of the barn, kissing his boyfriend with a fierceness he hasn’t felt in a while.

“What’s all this?” Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Maybe I think you just look hot in cowboy boots and plaid shirts?” Jensen offered, mouthing at his neck as he unbuttoned the younger man’s jeans.

Jared moaned; his voice cracking. “Are you sure we should be doing this here? Out in the open?”

“Why not? No one’s around.” Jensen sank down onto his knees.

“Yeah but still...”

Jensen laughed. “Don’t tell me you’re about to pussy out on me when I’m ready to give you the best blowjob of your life?”

It sent shivers down Jensen’s spine when Jared brushed his large thumb on the upper side of his cheek bone. “I could never deny you anything.”

For a moment Jensen felt a bit paralyzed. Jared was looking down at him with such love and adornment in his eyes. And it made Jensen feel sick that he took that for granted these last few months. What was he thinking, trying to push the man who loved him unconditionally away? It’s so rare that people find love in the first place, let alone someone who loves all your flaws.

Someone who couldn’t care less if you don’t live up to society’s expectations.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Jensen tugged his boyfriends’ blue jeans down to his ankles. He always loved seeing Jared’s whole body, the younger man has always been shy about showing it off. But there is absolutely nothing to be ‘shy’ about.

Jared has one of the most built bodies he’s ever seen.

Jensen gazed down upon the large half hardened member. He could feel himself salivating, his stomach fluttering with nerves. Jensen should be anything but nervous, he’s given Jared blowjobs countless times already. But this feels different for some reason, this feels like it means something deeper.

It’s amazing how Jensen hasn’t even touched Jared’s cock yet and the man was already getting rock hard. Which in a silent way, is a nice confirmation that Jared still finds him attractive. That Jared is still into him no matter how many times they’ve had their ups and downs.

In one fell swoop Jared’s penis was heavy in his mouth, the pre-come leaking on his tongue.

“God t-hat-y-you feel amazing.” Jared brought his large paws to the back of Jensen’s head, threading his fingers through his soft hair.

Jensen then started to suck harder from the praise, the way he knows his boyfriend likes it. When it comes to pleasing Jared with oral sex, he likes it hard and fast. None of that romance bullshit, and Jensen couldn’t agree more. It always feels better that way anyway.

He knew Jared was getting close because the younger man started thrusting in his mouth, fingers tightening in his hair. Jensen knew this wasn’t going to be some long drawn out type of blowjob, Jared has always been the type to bust fast under excitement. Jared always found that embarrassing, but it really isn’t. Jensen can certainly see how enticing it is to be out here in the open field, up against the backside of the barn getting a blowjob from your lover.

They could get caught at any moment and that thought excites them both.

Jensen popped off his boyfriend’s cock, jerking him lazily and looking up to meet his eyes. “Cum in my mouth.”

His boyfriend didn’t even bother answering. Instead, he just shoved his cock back inside Jensen’s mouth and returned back to his rough thrusts. Each thrust started getting faster and faster until Jared tensed up and seconds later Jensen could feel the spurts of warm semen flood his mouth. Doing his best swallow everything, he started coughing, causing some of the cum to leak down this side of his chin.

The two of them stayed like that, with Jared’s cock in his mouth for at least another full minute. With Jensen softly sucking the man’s softening member, Jared has always liked to milked slowly, despite the sensitivity, after orgasming.

“That was amazing, thanks for the blowjob old man.” Jared patted his cheek playfully.

Jensen, still on his knees, lightly punched the side of his leg. “Shut up Jay, I’m only a few years older than you.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Jared huffed, looking exhausted in the best kind of way. “It’s always hot to have an older man serving you... And you like serving me don’t you?”

Because his attention was solely focused on pleasing Jared, he completely forgot about his own erection.

“Stand up.” Jared commanded, so Jensen did as he was told. “Take off all your clothes.”

“Jay... That’s too risky.” Getting a blowjob in public is one thing. Taking off all one’s clothes is a completely different ball game. There’s no way to hide the fact of what you were doing. At least with a blowjob if you heard someone coming you could quickly pull up your pants and somewhat hide your erection and act normal.

If your clothes are completely off, you’re butt ass naked, and then someone catches you. There is no excuse for that.

“I thought you wanted to service me?” Jared’s voice was husky and assertive.

“Okay.” Jensen responded quickly; taking his clothes off, starting with his shoes.

There’s nothing hotter than when Jared gets commanding like this, which doesn’t happen often. Besides being demanding when getting a blowjob, or saying a few dirty words during sex, Jared is actually pretty gentle. Which in the beginning, back when he first started dating the younger man, Jensen wasn’t sure if that would be something he’d like.

All of Jensen’s past partners have been rough in bed and he learned to love it, but he also learned to love Jared’s softer side during intercourse.

Now, Jensen wouldn’t have it any other way.

Once all his clothes were off Jensen stood there a bit awkwardly, the cold morning wind slowly freezing his skin. But the wind didn’t do anything to dampen his growing boner.

“Jerk off for me... Let me watch.” Jared stepped back to get a better view.

Jensen was shocked. “U-hhhh, you aren’t gonna help me?”

Jared shook his head from left to right. “No, you’re gonna do this for me. Gonna show me how you jerk off when you’re alone, when I’m not there to help you.”

His boyfriend denying him of any ‘help’ only made Jensen harder. It was an odd turn on, but still a turn on none the less.

He wanted to cum so bad that Jensen didn’t waste on time playing with himself; simply licked his palm and jacked himself roughly, the breeze still blowing on the fierce side, making his nipples harden and tingle. Jared just kept on watching silently, his facial expression unreadable.

When Jensen got close he didn’t even bother saying anything, just looked his boyfriend in the eye and let loose, cum shooting from his cock onto the dirty ground. He and Jared both held eye contact with each other, as Jensen bit his lip and tried his best not to moan so he didn’t make too much noise.

Only when he started to become soft is when Jared stepped closer to him again, pulling him close into a hug; whispering in his ear. “That was so fucking hot.”

Jensen melted into Jared when the man pulled him in for a hug. “Wow are you hard again?”

Jared grinned. “Mhmmm. I guess that’s one of the perks of youth, it’d probably be best if you got on your knees to help me again. Wouldn’t want me to get blue balls would you?”

Jensen wanted to scold him for thinking he’d help him after Jared just made him jerk himself off. But instead of complaining, Jensen let his submissive side take over and got down on ground again, his knees sticking in his own cum in the dirt.

Never mind the fact that he’s still naked for the world to see, luckily they still haven’t been caught yet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

 

 

 

 

“C’mon just hop on.” Brock held out his hand from where he sat on top of the horse.

Gigi looked down at the ground. “I don’t know if I’m completely comfortable with doing this.”

“Nothing’s gonna happen to you darlin’ I promise.” Brock smiled, looking completely genuine.

“Ummm... Okay, alright...” She responded vaguely, still unsure of herself.

After several more moments of contemplation, Gigi eventually got behind Brock on the horse, her arms wrapped around his waist. She actually found herself enjoying the ride as the horse started trotting off into the woods. Gigi doesn’t know what possessed her to actually go with a guy who is still pretty much a stranger out into the forest.

Brock didn’t seem like some serial killer, but these days you never know. You can’t trust anyone anymore.

Earlier when Gigi came down from her room to eat some breakfast with everyone else, she wasn’t expecting to see Brock sitting there next to his father. Chatting away about some football game. Or maybe it was baseball? Gigi can’t remember, it’s not like it really matters.

Sports are sports, she doesn’t give a damn.

The minute Brock saw her though he was all smiles and she couldn’t help but turn her gaze away from him. A part of her was starting to really get upset that every time he was around it was like she had no control over herself. This has never happened before, she’s never gotten nervous over a guy before.

It’s not like Brock is anyone special right? So why is she acting this way? It’s pathetic.

And the last thing Gigi really wanted to do was ride horses. These gigantic beasts are like accidents waiting to happen. She’s seen the TV show’s before, where people go horseback riding and the mare gets spooked and throws the rider off of them on accident, causing the man or woman to get severely injured. Gigi doesn’t understand why people can’t grasp the fact that these are wild animals, they aren’t supposed to be tamed and rode all around for the measly concept of ‘fun’.

Granted, people have been riding horses since time began, but that doesn’t mean the foul beasts are reliable. Because if she falls off this horse with Brock, Gigi will have half the mind to sue James and his stupid ranch. Especially with her photoshoot coming up soon when she gets back to Los Angeles, she can’t go back with broken bones or ugly purple and blue bruised skin.

As they continued to ride Gigi noticed that Brock hasn’t said a word. Maybe he’s doing it on purpose to make her feel uncomfortable? Some sort of mind trick if you will.

“So, how old are you?” She asked curiously when it became obvious he wasn’t going to ignite the conversation.

“Didn’t you ask me that the other night out on the deck?” Gigi could hear the hint of sarcasm in his voice. “But as a reminder. I’m twenty seven, and you’re twenty one correct?

“Yes.” She replied coolly, despite being embarrassed at not remembering that she already asked Brock his age the other night.

“I figured that.”

Gigi scrunched her face. “You figured that?”

“Even before ya told me your age the other night my guess was right. You’ve got that air about you.” Brock’s Texas accent was thick. “That ‘I just turned twenty one and I’m here to party’.” He imitated a girly posh voice; except he sounded more ridiculous than anything else because his voice is so deep.

“I do not sound like that.” Gigi defended herself.

Brock laughed loudly. “Yes you do, but don’t worry, I like it.”

‘ _What’s that supposed to even mean?_ ’ She silently asked herself.

Deciding it was probably best to keep her mouth shut, she didn’t say anything until the two of them came upon a vast clearing, the field littered with beautiful yellow dandelions.

 

 

 

 

“This looks like something out of a movie...” Gig was nothing short of amazed at the scenery. “I’m curious, when your father first bought the property did it come likes this?”

Brock brought the horse to an abrupt stop. “It didn’t, my father and I along with my brothers planted the seeds in this field. When my dad first bought this ranch it didn’t look as beautiful as it does now.”

“I can’t deny you that you guys did an amazing job.” Gigi gazed out into the open field. “I didn’t even know you could find places like this in Texas. When most people think of Texas they think of... Ummm, I don’t know like the desert or something.”

The older man hopped off the horse with an easy grace that could make anyone jealous; then held out his hand for her to take. “I guess we both know that’s not true now is it?”

“Don’t drop me alright?” She murmured. “I literally can’t afford to break anything right now.”

“I’ve gotchu don’t you worry your purtty little head.” Brock responded seriously, and she almost wanted to laugh. That’s how you know this man is a country bumpkin, no one says ‘purty’ unless you’re from the south.

After debating for several more seconds, Gigi decided to take Brock’s hand so he could help her get off this damned horse. She must have looked uncertain what to do next as Brock smiled and stepped closer, reaching his hands by her hips. “May I?”

Gigi nodded, feeling suddenly shy. His hands closed, large and strong but gentle around her. She felt her cheeks color.

“Ya just swing your right leg over the saddle…Oh and try not to kick me.” He added with a smirk as he lifted her down.

She couldn’t say she wasn’t pleased when her two feet touched the ground steadily, his hands lingered a second whilst she got her balance.

Thank goodness nothing in her body broke. Except maybe a little composure.

“So, do you work for your father at the Ranch full time?” Gigi placed a hand on her hip, trying her best to display confidence.

She’s never felt so vulnerable and this awkward girl act was getting borderline stupid on her part.

Brock pulled out a big red and white checkered blanket from the satchel on the side of the horse; and splayed it out on the ground evenly. “I help him out when I can.”

“Wow that was a bland answer.” Gigi didn’t even mean to say the words aloud, but when she didn’t regret it.

This man practically skimmed right over her questions. What was he hiding?

“What about you? What do you do?” Brock countered as he sat down on the blanket.

Gigi took the empty spot next to the man. “I go to college at UCLA, I’m going for my degree in business management.”

That was a flat out lie obviously, but it’s not like she could tell him what she really does for a living. People always change and act differently around you when they know that you’re famous. And Brock doesn’t seem to know who she is, so it’s kind of nice to have someone act normal around her for once.

“Sounds interesting, business was never my forte.” Brock looked her dead in the eye, a gentle smile on his face.

Gigi shrugged. “School isn’t for everyone...”

Now what she just said was the truth, despite the lie she just told Brock about being in UCLA. Gigi always knew school was never for her, she always knew that she didn’t want to go to college. There was something about learning and the whole ‘school’ atmosphere that always made her depressed. Most people found learning about Mathematics, English, or History ‘fun’. But she didn’t, and it’s not like she got terrible grades in high school. Gigi achieved A’s and B’s, mostly because she had no friends and therefore had no choice but to concentrate on school so she could make a better life for herself and get out of those foster homes.

“Where are your brothers?” She asked randomly. “Why aren’t they here?”

Brock laid down flat on his back, staring up into the sky. “They don’t live here anymore. They moved to Colorado, they’re older than me, got their own families now and everything.”

Gigi hesitated before responding, it almost seemed like he was sad about the situation. “Sometimes people have to do their own thing, move on ya know?”

Why was she trying to comfort a man she didn’t know?

“That’s true.” Brock turned to his side to get a better look at her. His long hair getting in his eyes. “What’s your story? I wanna know more about you missy.”

“Missy? Ew please don’t call me that either. Don’t call me ma’am or missy.” She laughed jokingly, but half serious.

“Alright no problem...” He smiled. “But tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?” Gigi didn’t even know where or how to start.

Brock pushed his hair away from his face. “The beginning...”

Gigi bit the bottom of her lip nervously. “I was born and raised in Texas, which you already know, except I wasn’t raised by my parents-” She stopped herself, was she really going to tell this guy a partial truth? “I grew up in Foster homes, jumping from one home to another. I couldn’t wait until the day I turned eighteen so I could get out and away from that dreadful life... The minute I actually turned eighteen and could legally leave the state of Texas I moved to California hoping to make a better life for myself.”

“Are you happy?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you happy with where your life’s at right now? Is it everything you’d hope it would be?” Brock spoke so calmly it scared her, and not in the freaky way. It just seemed like the man was listening so intently almost like he cared.

But who was Gigi kidding, no one really cared about her, no-one wants to know if she’s happy. Only what she can do for them.

It surprised her when she couldn’t come up with a quick witted answer. “U-umm, I think that I’m… Content, yeah, I’m content...”

Brock steadied himself on his elbow; propping up to get a better look at her. “I’m pretty sure I heard Danielle saying that you were her sister?”

Gigi panicked, this is what she gets for lying. Or at least not telling the full truth. “I guess in a way she’s right, we are kind of like sisters. We’re really close and I personally know Jensen.”

Okay, so that wasn’t a complete lie...

“That makes sense.” Brock seemed satisfied by the answer.

“Why’s a guy like you single?” Gigi doesn’t know where the boldness came from, but it was time for her to ask some questions and get the focus off herself before she slips up.

Brock raised an eyebrow. “Who says I’m single?”

“Awww come’on, you don’t have to play coy with me.” Gigi jested. “I know a single guy when I see one.”

“Alright, looks like you caught me red handed.”

“Soooo, why are you single? Haven’t found the right one yet?” She was so curious and he seemed to be avoiding her answer like last time.

“I’m recently divorced.” He replied simply.

“Oh...” Gigi couldn’t stop her voice from sounding sullen.

“Actually recently is a bit of an understatement, we’ve been divorced for over four years now. The divorce between my ex and I was nasty and she almost ended up getting full custody of my son.”

“Y-you have a son?” Gigi isn’t sure when this conversation got so serious or when Brock decided to be honest.

But she kind of likes it...

“I do, he’s five. His mother and I were together a year before we had him.”

“Wow, so you were literally my age when you had him. I can’t imagine having a child at twenty one.”

Brock chided in agreement. “I can’t lie and tell ya that I was ready to have a child at the time because I wasn’t. I was scared shitless, I was just starting out in my career and I was stressed. It put a lot of tension on me and my ex’s relationship.”

“I bet...” Gigi did her damndest not to ask what his career was, even though she was curious beyond belief.

Maybe this guy is some kind of grocery boy or something and he’s embarrassed and thinks that she will judge him...

“Enough about me... Let’s get back to you, how long are you in Texas for?”

Gigi sighed sadly, now that she knew Brock, a part of wished she were staying for a bit longer. “Only a few more days.”

“How’ve you enjoyed your trip so far?”

“Didn’t I already tell you that I grew up in Texas? I’ve been here before.” She laughed.

“I don’t mean being in Texas, I mean being _here_ , at the ranch.”

“Oh, right yeah.” She felt stupid. “It’s been a nice mini vacation so far.”

Brock sat up so they were eye level, bringing them even closer, which for some reason made her anxious. It threw her from her comfortable element and now she felt out of her skin with his eyes boring into hers. “This’ll sound forward, but may I kiss you?”

Gigi felt her heart flutter, no man has ever _asked_ to kiss her before. They just did it’s simply because they felt it was their right... This Brock guy was ever the gentlemen, she could easily tell he was raised in the right manner.

Unable to speak Gigi just nodded her head and waited for his lips to touch hers. His hand cupped her cheek, rough and callused but the touch was tender. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. At first she didn’t even feel anything, it wasn’t until their lips parted and their tongues touched that she felt like she’d been electrocuted. Her whole body felt like it was on an everlasting fire.

Is this what people say it feels like to kiss someone you like?

Breaking away from the kiss Gigi avoided his gaze. “That was nice...” Gosh she sounded like a damn fool, she could hear how unstable her voice was, that’s how you know she’s got it bad..

When she looked back at Brock she could see the man studying her face, looking for any signs of distress that maybe she felt uncomfortable with the kiss. She smiled at him in return for reassurance, because the kiss didn’t make her uncomfortable. In fact she really liked it, what threw her off was how much she liked it.

“We should probably head back now.” He smiled, standing up and offering her his hands. “We wouldn’t want everyone getting worried, thinking I kidnapped you or somethin’.”

Gigi let him help her up as well, brushing nonexistent lint off her clothes. “Right, we wouldn’t want that.”

On the horse ride back to cabin, Gigi didn’t even realize she was resting her head on Brock’s muscular back; her arms stretched around his waist. The man obviously didn’t have a problem with it. Because he certainly didn’t say anything to give the impression otherwise.

This trip was turning out to be better than expected that’s for sure.

It was only halfway back she realized she didn’t ask or get any questions on the whole Danneel situation.


	14. The Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pictures that I use of anyone are models/public figures/celebrities.)

**_ **JARED POV** _ **

 

 

 

“I can’t believe we’re leaving later.” Jared huffed in frustration. “I could’ve stayed here for another week at least, it’s been so... relaxing.”

Genevieve nodded. “It has-hasn’t it?”

Jared reached over and poked Zach’s tummy, the two year old giggled. “The boys seem to love it here too.”

When he looked over at Noah, the four year old was running around the backyard of the cabin with a stick in his hand. Jumping from one blotchy piece of grass to the next. Jared already knew that Noah was playing the ‘Lava’ game that the two of them came up with together a few months ago.

The kid was too cute.

Earlier this morning everyone had packed their bags after they ate breakfast with James and his son in the dining room. To his surprise, Gigi seemed a bit reluctant to packing her things. It almost seemed like she wasn’t ready to leave Viktor Ranch yet.

Was she having a good time? If so he’d be beyond surprised.

Jared’s not sure where that boldness came from yesterday with him and Jensen behind that barn. But what happened between them was the best oral sex they’ve had in a long time. Every once in a while it’s nice to spice things up, that’s the key to saving a long term relationship.

Never let it get boring the bedroom, you’re only asking for trouble if you do.

Seeing Jensen on his knees and willing to please, did something to Jared’s insides. It made him hot all over, like when you get those massages at a parlor and they put the hot coiling rocks on your back and then all of a sudden it feels like your whole body’s burning even though it isn’t.

That’s exactly how he felt.

The fact that they could have been caught anytime really made the potential disaster situation worth-while. Also the fact that Jensen was completely naked, his knees digging into the mud, getting dirty, while Jared was still clothed with only his pants down, made his cock raging hard.

“Have you seen Danneel today?” Genevieve suddenly asked, distracting him.

Which is a good thing because Jared could actually feel himself starting to stiffen with anticipation. “Not since breakfast why?”

“She’s just been acting a bit strange. I think it has to do with-” Genevieve stopped herself, almost like she wasn’t sure she should say what she was about to say.

Jared hates when the woman does this, it only makes him want to know the information more. “You think it has to do with what?”

Genevieve shook her head, still seeming unsure. “It isn’t really my place to say anything, because she told me in confidence. But I’m worried, especially after the first night we got here, she ended up getting herself utterly wasted after dinner.”

“Yeah I know, but I thought she was just having a good time? We are on vacation after all?” Jared arched an eyebrow.

“Sure but it’s more than that... I think.”

“Well then tell me then, you know everyone in this little family we got going on tells each other everything anyway. That’s what makes our situation work so smoothly.” They both know that the situation ‘Jared’ is referring to is the bearding and the co-parenting.

Have there been some rough times between all of them? Sure. Sometimes Danneel might not agree with a punishment Jared gives Danielle for acting up, but he’s her dad too, even though the teenager doesn’t call him that... The point is even though they might not agree on something, they always hear one another out before making any rash decisions.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Genevieve shifted Zach on her knee. She’s always holding that boy, it made Jared laugh. He could never be away from his mother for two seconds without crying, it’s unhealthy as it is cute. “But I’m only going to tell you this because I’m worried.”

“Alright shoot.”

“A few days before we even decided to come here to the Ranch. Danneel told me that she and her boyfriend broke up.”

Jared was confused. “Huh?”

“You remember Rick? Her boyfriend? He came over to the house a few times for dinner?”

He waved his ‘wife’ off. “Of course I remember him Gen, I’m just surprised is all. I thought everything was going fine in their relationship? He seems like a great guy, or at least from what I could tell.”

“He is a good guy Jared.” Genevieve confirmed. “He’s come over several times when you guys were filming in Canada.”

Sometimes he forgets that Danneel and Genevieve literally spend all their time together raising the kids. So while he and Jensen are off shooting, the two women are at home with one another. Which gives them an endless amount of time to talk about things.

It’s certain moments like missing Zach’s first steps, or Noah’s first word that reminds him he’s working too much.

But at the same time, Jared loves his job. Acting opportunities like the ones he and Jensen have don’t come around often, let alone last as long as his and Jensen’s show has. There are moments when he feels like quitting after a season over because he misses his family and he’s just all around tired.

However, quitting the show would mean leaving a part of him behind that he isn’t ready to let go of yet. It’s not like he and Jensen need the money, they’ve been doing this for so long that they’re bank accounts are full and between the two of them they’ve made some stellar investments.

Quitting the show would mean _change_ , and Jared isn’t ready for change yet...

“I’m glad you got to know him better than I did.” Jared responded in truth. “Did Danneel say why they broke up? What happened?”

“No, she didn’t get into any specifics. I could tell she didn’t wanna talk about it so I just let the situation be. Everyone knows Danneel only talks about things when she’s ready.” Genevieve laughed at her own light hearted joke.

Jared can’t deny and say that Gen isn’t right though. “What time did Jensen say he wants to leave again? He’s changed when he wants to go so many times now?”

“I think around seven thirty, he said he wants to miss the mid-afternoon traffic.”

“Mmmkay.” Jared nod’s, looking out into the field. Keeping his eye out on his son, who has a habit of wandering off when no one’s looking.

Just as Jared started to relax in the lounge chair, the sun warming his skin, his phone rang. When he dug it from his pocket his heart jumped a little bit at the caller ID.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Hey Jay, whatcha up to?” Chad asked, sounding like he was in a good mood.

“Sitting here with Genevieve watching Noah run around in the backyard. We’re at Viktor ranch.”

Chad hummed. “That place you went to for Danielle’s birthday a few years back? Back when she had an unhealthy obsession with horses?”

“Yes that place.” Jared laughed, he couldn’t help it. It’s true, Danielle really did have a borderline crazed obsession with horses. “It’s so relaxing here.”

“Yeah I bet...” Chad paused. “Listen man, I got somethin to tell you.”

Jared tensed. “Alright man spit it out?”

Chad didn’t hesitate. “I’ve got a date with Sophia.”

“Really!?” Jared burst up from his chair, excited with his new found energy; Genevieve looking at him like he’s lost his mind. “How’d that conversation go? Tell me everything.”

“This is how I know you’re gay man. You’re just like a woman, you love gossip.” Chad’s words may have sounded harsh, but his friend’s voice said otherwise. There was total endearment behind those words.

“Yeah whatever.” Jared rolled his eyes. “So tell me.”

“The first time I called she hung up.” Chad sighed. “Which was expected, but I called again and finally got her to hear me out. There was a bunch of crying and all that bullshit...”

“Crying? Crying on both ends? Did you cry too?” Jared couldn’t help himself.

“Shut up man! Ugh!” His friend scoffed through the phone. “Anyway! Back to what I was saying! There was a bunch of sad emotional chick flick moments, but she agreed to meet me for dinner after a two-hour conversation.”

“Wow two hours! What else is there to talk about on your date in person?” Jared joked.

“A lot of stuff Jay.” Chad sounded serious.

Jared changed his tone as well. “Yeah I know man, I’m happy for you. And I hope everything works out. I just want you to be happy.”

“Ew! Stop with all the mushy shit bro... But I love you too.” Chad whispered the last bit.

He wanted to laugh in return, but it’s so rare that Chad ever says things like ‘I love you’ to his friends, that Jared doesn’t want to ruin it. “So what else is going on?”

Jared threw a quick smile at Genevieve and walked backside in the Cabin, ready to grill his friend and ask more questions about his phone conversation with Sophia. He can’t help but feel happy that Chad might get the happy ended he’s always wanted.

Besides, Jared has his with Jensen, it’s only fitting his best friend have his own too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

( _Several Hours Later_ )

 

 

 

“Stand still! Jeez you keep moving it’s hard to get a shot!” Gigi scolded her sister, who was currently holding a very small puppy in her arms.

“It’s hard, he won’t stop moving.” Danielle cried out.

It took several more shot’s before she got the right one. “Got it! Now I’m going to post it on my Instagram.”

“Really?” Danielle’s eyes lit up. “You’re gonna post a pic of me on Insta?”

“Yeah? Why not?” Gigi smiled.

She was posting a picture of Danneel on Instagram for two reasons. One because the picture actually came out really cute and it was a great memory to share with her followers and fans. Two, Gigi knows that posting a picture of Jensen Ackles ‘other daughter’ would cause people to talk. And that’s exactly what Gigi needs is people talking, especially since she’s going back to Los Angeles in a few days.

Gigi quickly typed in a cute little caption along the lines of ‘My beautiful sister’ and posted it to her account.

“Can I see the picture?” Danielle questioned, setting the little puppy down on the floor; who trotted away from them in the other direction.

“Sure.” Gigi nodded, handing over her phone.

“Awwww! Look at the dog, so cute!” Danielle squealed.

Gigi covered her ears. “Alright, enough of that squealing. You’re thirteen years old, not eight.”

“Sorry.” Danielle mumbled, but still had a smile on her face.

She walked over next to Danneel and looked down at her phone, glancing at the picture. “It is pretty cute.” She admitted.

 

 

 

 

Danielle really is a pretty girl, Gigi isn’t so far gone she can’t admit that. Is she as beautiful as her though? Absolutely not. But the teenager is still pretty enough to turn a few heads with boys her own age. Thinking about genes makes Gigi wonder what her own mother looked like.

Did they look similar? If so how similar?

Gigi can also admit she looks a bit like Jensen, but not so much so that you’d think they were twins or anything like that. They have similarities, enough for one to know and think ‘Yep! That’s Jensen Ackles child.’

But how much of her mother did Gigi resemble? Maybe she should ask Jensen sometime before she leaves and see if he has any pictures of her.

“Since you took a picture of me and put it on Instagram, can I take one of you too?” It seemed like Danielle was afraid to ask her question. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“Calm down girl, calm down.” Gigi placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Hand me your phone.”

Danielle dug in her pocket and handed Gigi her new iPhone. Gigi tried to ignore the fact that a thirteen year old shouldn’t have a several hundred dollar phone, but she kept her mouth shut.

Gigi didn’t even bother asking why Danielle didn’t have a code to keep her phone locked. All Gigi had to do was swipe the screen and her sister’s phone immediately unlocked. Knowing Danneel though, she probably has some type of rule where she told Danielle that in order to have a phone she can’t lock it. That sounds so crazy, but that’s totally something Danneel would do.

That woman’s a control freak.

Gigi opened up the Instagram app and took a picture making the peace sign with a kissy face. Normally she avoids doing that type of ‘face’ at all times, it never turns out cute in photos, but today she couldn’t help herself. She’s been in a good mood ever since yesterday when she went out into the woods with Brock.

She decided not to add a filter and made the caption ‘Hacked by your sister!’ and posted it before she changed her mind.

When Gigi handed the phone back to Danielle the younger girl stared laughing hysterically. “That’s a funny caption! You’re so pretty, you look so young without all that makeup.”

 

 

 

 

“Okay, thanks?” Gigi smiled earnestly, taking the complement for what it was.

Gigi knows that Danielle’s just happy about the fact that they seem to be making positive steps towards their ‘sisterhood’ than anything else. It has nothing to do with the caption and more to do about the fact that they’re getting more comfortable around one another.

A few days back Gigi thought it would’ve been best to use Danielle against her mom, but now she’s changed her mind. Almost about everything, she can’t believe she’s even thinking this but maybe it’s best to leave Danneel alone. The woman may be an uptight bitch, however there is a small chance that Gigi may have overreacted about well... _Everything._

In all reality Gigi was the outsider coming into ‘their’ home. Not the other way around, so that pretty much explains why Danneel was a bit distant at first. Always nice, but distant. Maybe Gigi took that the wrong way? Maybe instead of giving Danneel attitude should could’ve given the woman a chance.

But then the whole thing happened in the kitchen back at the house and Danneel basically scolded her, making her feel like shit when the older woman called her a stranger.

It made Gigi feel insignificant, which is exactly how she felt back in all those Foster homes she stayed in...

Maybe it really best to let this anger at Danneel go. The woman seems to have had it rough since they arrived at the ranch, especially if her drunkenness the other night is anything to go by.

“Wow it’s already got ten thousand likes!” Danielle exclaimed.

Curious, Gigi opened her own Instagram app on her phone and looked at the number of likes on the picture she posted of Danielle. “Mines at forty thousand likes.”

Gigi couldn’t help but boast. Even though that’s a stupid thing to feel cocky over, it’s only Instagram for crying out loud. Then again, ever since the ‘scandal’ broke, her followers went up by the millions. That’s solely the only reason why people on Social Media care more about her than Danielle now.

Danielle didn’t seem offended by the conquest though. “You’re so popular on Instagram! Have you ever checked your DM’s?”

“My whaaaat?”

“Here look.” Danielle held out her hand silently asking for her phone and Gigi handed it over. “Oh my god!”

Gigi felt panicked, did Danielle see something she wasn’t supposed to? Did her sister go through her pictures or something? Not that Gigi has anything bad in her photo albums per-say, but she has a few nudes in there from a few guys. She herself is never stupid enough to take nudes though, Gigi would end up all over the internet in seconds if she did.

“What?” She kept her voice calm but her mind was racing.

“Justin Bieber private messaged you! Here look!” Danielle, being the excited teenager that she is, basically threw the cell phone at Gigi.

Gigi did her best to bite her tongue and not scold the girl. When she looked down at her screen there was, in fact, a message from Justin Bieber. Gigi flipped a lock of hair over her should as she read it.

 

 

 **Justin Bieber Message:** “Hey Gigi, how are you beautiful? I just wanted to see how you were and what you’re up to! Hit me up when you can, I'd love to see you again.”

 

 

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Gigi met Justin at a party her friend was throwing a few weeks before the scandal happened. And when she met him, Justin wasn’t paying any attention to her. He literally wrote her off like garbage and needless to say Gigi wasn’t even offended.

Everyone’s heard the rumors of Bieber’s attitude in the press, but Gigi’s always been someone to give a celebrity the benefit of the doubt because she knows from firsthand experience that not everything you read in the media is true.

Although the rumors about his attitude were...

So why he messaged her on Instagram she has no clue. On top of that, she knows Justin Bieber is at the very least bisexual. Because he actually hooked up with one her guy friends that same night at the party.

“Ewww.” Gigi finally commented to Danielle as she deleted the message without even responding. “He’s an asshole.”

“Is he? Really? I love his music though.” The teenager pouted.

“Yeah, he’s got good music. But he is an ass though, I met him at-”

“Hi there.” A voice called out from behind her, interrupting Gigi mid-sentence.

She whipped her head around to see Brock standing there in blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a plaid shirt. He looks so handsome, every inch of the gorgeous cowboy looked like he was hand made by an exquisite artist.

All blue jeans and southern charm.

There’s nothing worse than being in L.A. surrounded by a bunch of metrosexual men that get their nails buffed and wear skinny jeans. The guy’s here in Texas are real men.

As stupid as it sounds... Gigi doesn’t want to ever date a guy who’s more feminine than she is, that isn’t attractive nor is it a turn on.

“Hi.” She blushed in return. “Have you met my-”

Danielle brushed passed her and hugged the Texan giant. “Hi Brock!”

“Hey there Danielle.” He laughed, giving her a bear hug as he slightly lifted her off the floor; causing her to giggle.

Gigi would have found the interaction weird if it weren’t for the fact that she knows her family has known everyone at this ranch for years. It’s kind of cool to see everyone interact like they’re one another’s second family.

She wishes she could act that way with them too, but she can’t. Gigi doesn’t know anyone here; she barely knows Brock as it is.

“What are you doing here?” Gigi asked, not even realizing her words came out rudely.

Brock tilted his head to the side, smiling. As if he liked her cocky attitude or something, like he found it amusing. “I came to say goodbye, I know that you’re leaving in about an hour and I’m headed back home too.”

“Headed back home? I thought this was your home?”

“No, he lives in Austin close to us actually.” Danielle smiled, answering for the big man.

‘ _Close to us_?’ Gigi asked herself.

Everyone in Austin knows that the area where Jared and Jensen reside is for the wealthy. So if Brock lives ‘close’, then what does he do for a living? Gigi could be over thinking it because Danielle’s ‘close’ could be 20 miles away from the house or something.

Basically way out of the rich gated neighbored vicinity.

“Oh okay...” Gigi wasn’t sure what to say.

“Do you want to take a walk with me?” Brock stepped away from Danielle and stood in front of her.

It made Gigi nervous. “Ummm I’m kind of busy with Danielle.”

She knows her excuse was lame and deep inside Gigi wants to spend more time with Brock and get to know him better. But she also doesn’t want to seem too eager either...

The last thing Gigi should be doing is playing hard to get, especially since she’ll probably never see this man again.

“Danielle? You’re fine by yourself for a little while aren’t you?” Brock’s question was directed at her sister, but kept his eyes on her.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You guys go ahead.” Danielle smiled sweetly, but there was an undertone in her voice. Kind of like she wanted to snicker?

“I guess I can take a walk with you then, it’s not like I have anything else to do now.” Gigi looked around Brock and threw Danielle a little glare. Nothing to deadly, she doesn’t want the sensitive girl to think she’s really upset.

It didn’t matter anyway because Danielle seemed unfazed.

“Perfect, c’mon then.” Brock replied grabbing her hand to lead her outside.

The two of them walked silently until they were inside the gigantic red barn and next to the horse stables.

“It smells like shit in here.” Gigi scrunched her nose.

Brock laughed loudly. “It does, it is a barn ya know?”

“Not to sound rude, but why’d you bring me all the way out here in a barn that literally reek’s of horse crap?”

“So I could do this in privacy.” Brock pushed her against the barn wall, his knee between her thighs. And if she wasn’t so turned on right now she would’ve complained that she shouldn’t be leaning against this dirty barn wall because her clothes could get ruined.

He kissed her lips, gentle at first, but then it grew hungry. Brock’s tongue was somehow strong open to her mouth and quickly move inside. Gigi didn’t even know what to do. It was like she was in 8th grade again experiencing her first real kiss.

She felt helpless in the best way possible.

Gigi tried not to moan in frustration when Brock broke the kiss. “You taste amazin’.”

The words ‘So do you,’ were at the tip of her tongue, but she decided it was best to not say anything at all. Because Gigi knew any words coming from her mouth in this moment would sound so ridiculous due to her being swept off her feet.

Butterflies flittered inside her stomach.

“You look beautiful today.” He looked her up and down, devouring her with his soulful eyes. “I like your hair like this, it’s nice when it’s a bit curled.” Brock took a strand of her long blonde hair and started wrapping it around his fingers.

Gigi sent a silent thank-you prayer to whoever was listening that she decided to do a slightly loose curl with her hair today. Which is something she normally never does, the sleek straight look always turns more heads in her case.

However it still managed to make her feel giddy inside that Brock liked her hair this way.

“Thank you.” She mumbled.

“How long are you here in Texas again? I wanna see you before you leave.” His breath was hot against her lips.

“Ummmm.” She couldn’t think straight. “I-I’m here until Friday... I leave for the airport Friday night.”

Brock sighed, seeming a bit unhappy. “Today’s Tuesday.”

“Yes it is.”

“That means you basically only have three days left... That’s if even wanna count Friday.”

“Exactly...” She whispered.

When Brock moved in for another kiss she didn’t bother hesitating in kissing back harder this time. It’s a bit crazy to feel this way over a guy that she barely knows, but all she can think about is how she wants to know him _more_.

They must make out for at least another ten minutes in the stables. The horse’s neighing every so often, but it’s like background noise. Gigi doesn’t even hear those wild beasts, she’s so caught up in this kiss that it’s like nothing else matters in this moment.

When the next break off happens it’s because Gigi decided to end it. “What time is it?”

Brock glances at his watch. “It’s seven twenty on the dot.”

Gigi pushed the older man off her body a little bit; her hand on his chest. “I should get back, Jensen wanted to leave around seven thirty or so. And I’ve gotta get my suitcase from my room and trug it downstairs.”

“I wish you could stay a bit longer.”

“Oh shut up you big ole’ sap.” Gigi smacked his arm playfully.

“C’mon.” Brock slapped her ass, causing her to jump. “Let’s get you back to the cabin.”

On the walk back the two of them exchanged cell phone numbers and she couldn’t have been happier. Gigi isn’t going to jump to conclusions and believe this man is the love of her life, but it’s certainly nice to daydream about.

 

 

 

“Oh wait!” Gigi called out from the backseat of the car. “When I grabbed the suitcase from my room, I must’ve left my phone on night stand. I’ll be right back!”

Jensen turned from the driver’s seat and nodded at her. “Okay, while you’re in there tell Danneel to hurry up. I wonder what’s taking her so long.”

“Will do.” Gigi hopped out of the car and jogged back inside the cabin and up to her room.

Thank goodness for Danneel’s slowness or Gigi would have forgotten her phone. It’s a bit out of character that Gigi even forgot her cell in the first place, the device is usually glued to her hand. But between saying goodbye to everyone and lugging her suitcase to the car she must’ve just forgotten it in her room when she set it down on the night stand by the bed.

After grabbing her phone from the guestroom she stayed in and making her way downstairs, she heard a faint noise coming from the living room. Being nosey and deciding to check it out, she made her way past the front door and into the living area.

Her heart dropped.

Over in the corner Danneel was on her tip-toes kissing Brock on the mouth, his hands on her waist.

Gigi didn’t even need or want to look any longer. As quickly as she could she turned around and was out the front door without any of them noticing. The minute she got in the car she slammed the door closed.

“Is everything alright?” Jensen ask worriedly.

“Oh everything is just fine.” Gigi’s voice was clipped.

Was Brock playing her? Was this some sort of elaborate game that he and Danneel came up with to torment her because it’d be funny? Was Brock the type of guy to flirt with every girl he sees? The strangest part is-is that not once did Gigi ever get the ‘player’ type of vibe from him, if anything he seemed like the exact opposite.

But lately Gigi’s senses have been off, she’s been doing things she normally wouldn’t do like being nice or falling in love. Or at least letting someone get close enough to her for that to happen.

Maybe that’s what Danneel meant the other day when Gigi accidently bumped into her in the hallway and the woman said Brock was a ‘fun ride’.

The two of them probably have a past... But why would Brock even be interested in her if he was messing with Danneel? There were so many questions that no doubt would be left unanswered.

Still pissed Gigi dug her phone from her pocked and texted her manager Kevin.

 

 

 **Gigi Text:** “Find out everything u can about that bitch Danneel Harris! I want serious dirt!!!!! Get it to me ASAP! I want pics! News stories! Anything  & everything!”

 

 **Kevin Reply/Text:** “Gigi… Is everything okay?”

 

 **Gigi Reply/Text:** “JUST DO IT KEVIN!!!!!!!!!”

 

 

The minute she stuffed her phone back in her front pocket of her jeans, Danneel opened the passenger side of the door.

“What took so long?” Jensen asked as the woman settled in her seat.

“Sorry I was in the bathroom.” Danneel smiled as if nothing was wrong. As if she didn’t just have her lips against the man that made Gigi’s insides turn to mush.

And to think Gigi was actually going to leave the woman alone. To think that starting some war wasn’t worth the damage...

This bitch is going to pay!


	15. The Picture

**_ **JENSEN POV** _ **

( _The Next Day_ )

 

 

 

 

Jensen hesitated before asking. “Is everything okay with you? You seem a bit off lately? Something going on?”

“Yeah.” Danneel waved off. “Everything’s fine.”

“It doesn’t really seem like it.” He replied, slowly sipping the scolding hot coffee from his favorite blue mug Jared got him last Christmas. “I noticed how drunk you got at the Ranch, I know somethings wrong Danni...”

Danneel huffed tiredly. “Why are you always in my business Jensen? Let me breathe.”

“Sorry.” He immediately responded, looking down at the tiled floor.

His friend’s gaze looked like it was focusing on anything but him. “No... I’m sorry, you’re right. I am feeling a bit _off_.”

“Well... Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“Rick n' I broke up.” Danneel coughed awkwardly.

On second thought, as much as Jensen loves his best friend, it’s too early in the morning to be talking about this. Especially since he’s only had a few sips of coffee. However being the decent friend he is, he’s going to talk about the problem anyway. “What happened?”

“He said...” Danneel tapped her finger nails on the light wooden table, her voice taking on a dejected formality. “He said that he couldn’t take all the sneaking around. Rick _said_ he wanted to be in a real relationship. A relationship where he could actually hold my hand in public without the worry that some fan was going to snap a picture. He also told me that he doesn’t wanna hide his love for me because you and Jared can’t or _won’t_ come out of the closet...”

Jensen immediately felt terrible and quite frankly a bit surprised.

He isn’t surprised that Rick felt this way. No one want’s to hide their relationship, no one want’s to feel like some dirty little secret. But have both Rick and Danneel had this resentment for him and Jared for all this time? The only reason why Danneel’s in this particular situation to begin with is because he and Jared haven’t come out of the closet yet. Danneel has already told him several times in the past she’s ready to break this illusion to the public whenever he and Jared are. Jensen can see it in her eyes sometimes that she’s sick of all the lying and pretending. Sure the woman gets paid, but after a while the aspect of money eventually fizzles into meaningless nothings, even if you are bearding for your best friend.

Jensen wishes he had stood up to his management and refused to get a beard when they strongly _suggested_ he do so.

There are times when he’s alone, when Jensen wonders what his life would’ve been like if he didn’t ask Danneel to be his cover all those years ago. In the very end though, Jensen ended up getting a pretty good deal. He got Noah and Zach out of this whole bearding situation, and he got Danielle.

And now Gigi, although he already had her before this predicament.

“I’m sorry.” Jensen eventually replied, his voice saddened by Danni’s loss. “I wish things weren’t the way they are.”

Danneel shook her head. “It’s not your fault. I knew what I was signing up for when I agreed to our _situation_.”

A cord struck within Jensen when she said the word ‘situation’. He and Danneel rarely ever speak about their ‘agreement’, things have always went smoothly up until now. Or maybe they never went smoothly and Danneel just never said anything in fear of upsetting him?

“You know...” Jensen paused. “I’ve actually wanted to come out for some time now.”

“Really?” Danneel’s eyes brightened up slightly.

Again, Jensen’s world lightly shook at Danneel’s reaction. He can’t blame her, the thought of having her freedom back probably excites her. Another notch on the list of things Danneel would never admit to is wanting _her_ life back. If Jensen asked his friend to be is ‘wife’ for another five years, she’d probably do it.

Just because she’s _that_ kind of friend.

“Yeah.” Jensen set his half full coffee mug down on the table. “But Jared doesn’t, or at least not yet. That’s what he keeps saying anyway.”

“How come you never told me this before?”

“I don’t know... Maybe because talking about it would’ve made it real?” Jensen ran his fingers through his blonde spikes. “The agreement between Jared and I was that after two years, we’d come out. Two years turned into several and now here we are with kids and everything.”

Danneel seemed confused. “But you both wanted kids?”

“No no no that’s not what I meant.” Jensen reassured. “I’m grateful for Noah and Zach, they’re my light in some of my darkest times. All I have to do is think about them and my day gets a little bit brighter.”

He could see the slight smile on Danneel’s face. “They’re cute little munchkins aren’t they?”

“They are.” He agreed. “But what I meant before was that Jay and I weren’t supposed to be in the closet for this long, it was never supposed to be this way.”

“Things happen Jen-”

“Sure things happen, but it isn’t fair to you or Genevieve. Rick ending the relationship with you made me realize that I need to have a serious talk with Jared.”

“W-what are you saying?” Danneel’s mouth was practically hanging open. “Are you trying to say that you wanna come out?”

Jensen nodded shakily. “That’s exactly what I’m trying to say.”

“Do you think Jared’s ready for that?”

“Probably not.” Jensen’s voice got deeper with frustration. “But when will he be ready? Each and every time in the past when I’ve tried to bring up the conversation Jared always shuts down on me.”

“Maybe next time you need to _make_ him hear you.” Danneel raised a perfectly shaped and freshly plucked eyebrow.

“Mmmm.” He quickly changed the topic. “Gigi leaves in a few days...”

“I know.” Danneel didn’t seem all that sad or fazed at his daughter’s upcoming departure.

“I feel like she’s leaving just when we started to make some progress.”

Danni waited a few seconds before responding. “She can always come back for another visit you know? It’s not like this is the only and last time she can come to Texas.”

Jensen rubbed his face, the stubble from his growing beard tickling his palm. “Of course I know that Danneel, the question is. Will she even want to come back?”

Not even his friend had the answer to that question, so they sat there in silence and drank their coffee before everyone else woke up for the day. Its 5:30 in the morning and only the two of them are awake at the moment. He and Danneel, ever since he can remember, have always been early birds.

It’s kind of ridiculous for him to wake up this early, especially since he’s on hiatus.

But his body’s so programmed from waking up for nine months out of the year for filming the show that it’s like second nature to him to wake up before sunrise. Plus, since Danni is the same way and the first place she goes when she wakes up is the kitchen. It can actually be nice to talk to a friend without worrying about other eyes watching and ear's listening. And they can actually have a conversation with the seclusion of the dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

**__ **

 

 

“Gigi, you have no idea what I had to do to get this picture.” Her manager Kevin spoke hurriedly into the phone, sounding out of breath.

He must’ve been getting groceries for his wife again.

The man always sounded like a dying walrus when his wife made him run around Beverly Hills to do her errands.

Gigi shut her guestroom door for privacy. “I haven’t even looked at my email yet, this better be good! You just interrupted me from my lunch!”

“Jeez someone sounds pissy, but I guarantee you’re gonna be happy.” There was a smile in Kevin’s voice.

“I hope so.” Gigi sat down on the bed and opened her Mac laptop. “And I’m not pissy, just hungry.”

Kevin laughed excitedly. “Don’t worry princess Gigi, you’ll be able to get back to your meal after you see this picture.”

“What’s a picture gonna do for me?” Gigi sighed. “I told you to get me some gossip that I could use against her!”

He ignored her question. “Just open your email and then let me know what you think. You are going to jump for joy because I’m the best manager in all of the United States!”

Gigi rolled her eyes. “Whatever, like I said this better be good.”

It took about another five minutes for her to actually open up her email account and sift through the 154 new emails that she had from other people. That was way too many emails for one person to handle and that’s exactly the reason why she needs an assistant so they can do all this shit for her.

She’s too high up on the celebrity ladder to answer her own emails now.

When Gigi finally stumbled upon Kevin’s email labeled ‘ _Pic_ ’ her heart skipped a few beats. For some reason she was nervous with anticipation to actually even open it, what could this picture be of? All it took was another five seconds of contemplating about clicking the email before she actually did it. It then took another few moments before the picture downloaded to her computer and could be opened.

Her jaw hit the floor. “Oh shit!”

“I know! Trust me, I would’ve never pictured Danneel for a Coke addict.” Kevin laughed again with malice in his voice.

“Where did you find this picture?” She asked, examining the photo.

In the picture Danneel’s red hair was longer and she was young... So _young_.

Danneel had to be about thirteen or fourteen years old. The photo showed her bent over a glass table, snorting a line of Coke. There were other people in the background of the photo, but they were hard to make out. They seemed to be laughing and smiling though, like they were all having a grand’ole time. Danneel also looked skinny to the point where she looked sick.

Gigi can’t really see her full face in the picture, seeing as the woman is partially bent over. But you can see enough of her face to know its Danneel Harris.

Kevin took in a deep breath like he was about to go on a long rant. “It took a lot of digging, but I found out from one of my old colleagues who now works at a gossip blog. That one of Danneel’s old Coke buddies had a picture of her doing Coke. The guy shopped the photo around to several Media outlets but nobody was biting. And anyone that did care only offered him a measly amount of cash for the pic.”

“How’d you contact Danneel’s old friend?”

“It wasn’t hard, I asked my old colleague for the man’s email address and everything went from there.”

Gigi couldn’t help but wonder. “How much did you pay him?”

“Five thousand.” Kevin’s voice cracked.

“Damn, that was a generous offer... Thank you.”

“Oh don’t thank me, that’s five thousand dollars you owe me.”

She scoffed. “I don’t owe you shit Kevin. I’m pretty sure all the job’s I’ve booked within the last few months paid for that beautiful remodel in your kitchen. So you spending a little money on me is sorta like a ‘thank you for working so hard’ in return.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever.” Gigi could hear the heart filled sarcasm in the man’s voice.

Gigi knows she’s lucky to have scored a manager like Kevin. The man works his ass off to help her book jobs and he’s always been with her every step of the way, even when she throws her tantrums screams at him. For the longest time, he was the closest thing she’s ever had for a father.

She has love in her heart for Kevin, but Gigi would never tell him that.

And most people, let alone handlers, wouldn’t help you destroy someone. But it’s like Kevin doesn’t care who he hurts as long as Gigi’s happy.

“I can’t believe Danneel’s friend sold her out.” She whispered, feeling like people were listening, even though no one was.

Kevin chuckled. “People will do anything for a dollar, you know that.”

“Very true.” Gigi surmised, thinking about her own situation and what she’s done privately to help her career and make money.

“Listen, I’ve gotta get going the wife has me running around doing all these errands, I’ll call you tomorrow alright?”

“Okay, talk to you later.”

Gigi went to hang up but was stopped by Kevin’s voice. “Whatever you decide to do with that picture, just be careful.”

For a moment, after Kevin’s words, Gigi felt like she might be making a giant mistake. But then she remembered how Danneel and Brock were all over each other back at Victor ranch and she felt rage all over again. “Don’t worry, I’ll be just fine.”

“Bye Gigi...” Kevin spoke softly before hanging up.

Gigi didn’t even set her phone down before there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” She called out.

“It’s Jensen, can I come in?”

She thought it was funny how Jensen asked to come inside a room in his own house. “Yeah! Come on in.” She quickly shut her laptop.

“Hey.” Jensen opened the door only to close it behind him. “I was thinking, since tomorrow is your last official day-”

Was Jensen already trying to kick her out? It figures... “I don’t leave for two more days.”

“Right, but tomorrow is the last day you stay overnight.” There seemed to be a far distant look in his eyes and Gigi didn’t know what to make of it. “Like I said, I was thinking about maybe having a little barbeque or something.”

“A barbeque? For what?”

“As a little going away party, I want you leave Texas on good terms.”

Gigi cocked her head to the side, examining her father. “Who say’s I haven’t been having a good time?” Before he could respond she added. “But a barbeque sounds nice, I’d think it’d be fun. Where’d you wanna have it?”

“Here, in the backyard.” Her father smiled. “Jared and I could invite some of our friends and Danneel and Gen could invite some of theirs. It’d be like our own little party.”

She thought about it for a minute, did Gigi really want to play nice with all these random strangers? It was bad enough she had to go to that ranch, or even come here to Texas in general. But to meet all of Jensen and Danneel’s friends, that doesn’t sound like a good time.

But now with this new picture she got from Kevin, Gigi could take Danneel’s public humiliation to a whole new level, to damn with her old plan.

“Sure that sounds perfect.” Gigi gave Jensen her million dollar smile. “It sounds a little last minute though? Do you think people will even come?”

Jensen reached out and touched her arm. “We do have friends here in Texas ya know.”

“Of course.” Gigi laughed, surprising herself when it came out genuine.

“We’re gonna play monopoly, will you join us?” Jensen started heading back towards the door.

“Ummmm.” When Gigi looked at her father’s face he seemed disappointed, she didn’t really want to play some stupid board game but she didn’t want Jensen to look so sullen either. “Alright, I’ll play. I’ll meet you all downstairs in a few minutes.”

“Great!” Jensen left her room quickly, a little too quickly. Probably because he didn’t want her to back out or change her mind last minute.

Gigi sat still on her bed in comfortable silence. She still hasn’t heard from Brock and that’s not surprising, seeing has he and Danneel were practically fucking each other the other day. Brock is clearly a guy who likes to play games with women’s head it’s just too bad Gigi didn’t see it first. Buried deep in the logical part of her brain she knows she has no right to be angry at Danneel or Brock for that matter. It’s not like Gigi and Brock were exclusive, they barely knew one another. But why did Danneel have to go and take something that made Gigi experience and feel ‘things’ emotion wise that she’s never felt before?

Why does Danneel always ruin everything?

Tomorrow at this stupid fucking barbeque, Danneel’s going to know how it feels to be humiliated. To feel completely and utterly embarrassed, like she were played like a damn fool. Which is exactly how Gigi felt when she saw the man she could’ve potentially been with, kissing Danneel.

The woman needs to know what it's like to be and feel _worthless_.


	16. The Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is, dun Dun DUNNNNNNN.

**_ **JARED POV** _ **

( _The Next Day_ )

 

 

“Wow! You really went all out on the decorations.” Jared looked out into their backyard, surprised to see different colored decorations littered all around. There were multi-colored balloons littered all around the yard, red ribbon's were somehow tied to their chairs, and there were several umbrella's place deeply within the grass for people to sit under.

It's definitely a nice set up.

“I know.” Jensen agreed, pulling Danielle under his arm, tucking her against his side. “This little bug helped me out.”

“You did most of the work.” Danielle exclaimed; a bright smile on her face. “Umm where’s Gigi? I thought she said she was gonna help everyone set up?”

Jared tried not to scoff, of-course Gigi wouldn't help them set up, she's 'too good' for that... “Last time I saw her she was up stairs locked in her room.”

As Jared said those words he looked over at Jensen who was staring intently at the ground. He knows that Gigi not bothering to help is just another clever ta-tick in her effort to avoid Jensen. And clearly, Jensen realizes this as well. Jared knows that his boyfriend just wants to spend as much time with his daughter before she leaves and heads back to California. It’s just so strange because before going to Viktor Ranch, Gigi seemed to be coming out of her shell. She was socializing more, and would even come down from her room to play board games with the family. But the minute they all left the ranch, it was like a switch went off inside her. Gigi shut down and everyone could tell she wanted to be left alone.

Jared can’t help but wonder what happened at the Ranch to cause her sudden mood change.

Danielle wiggled out of her father’s hold. “I’ll go see what she’s up to.”

“No.” Jared stopped her, softly grabbing her arm. “Maybe we should just wait... She’ll join us when she’s ready.”

There several more long pauses before anyone spoke, thankfully Jensen decided to change the topic. “When’s everyone getting here? We have like ten people coming right? I’m not sure how many people Danni and Genevieve invited.”

“Noooo, I think it was more around fifteen people.” Jared himself was confused on the amount of people that are supposed to be coming. He tries to stay far away from party planning stuff, it’s not really his thing. “I’ll grill extra food though just in case.”

Jensen chewed his bottom lip in concentration. “I guess I should probably go get a few extra chairs and tables from the garage just to be safe."

Over to his far left Jared could hear voices, quickly turning his head to the sound he saw Danneel greeting two guests with a big smile on her face. They aren’t people that Jared recognized and by the looks of Danielle and Jensen’s faces, they don’t recognize them either.

Jared turned his attention back to Jensen and Danielle. “I better go ahead’n start up the grill.”

“You go do that big man.” Jensen then leaned in for a kiss, but Jared backed away quickly out of sheer reflex.

“Jen, babe, you can’t kiss me in front of random people we don’t know.” Jared felt an inch of guilt for saying the words, but it’s true. They’re in the closet, they can’t risk someone seeing them. Most people, rather you’re ‘best friends’ or not, will sell a story about you in a minute if it means they get a decent payout. And these days with camera phones around and social media at new heights, it’s easier than ever to spread rumors or have photographic evidence of a scene.

“Right, I-I forgot.” The older man detected.

Feeling bad Jared brought his boyfriend into a hug; whispering in his ear. “I love you.”

Jensen pulled out of his grasp and started to walk away; heading in the opposite direction. “I need to go get the chairs and tables.”

“Okay, alright...” Jared felt out of place, like he didn’t know what to say. It’s not like what he said was completely wrong. It’s true, they can’t kiss in public, but maybe he could have chosen his words differently.

“You messed that up.” Danielle softly laughed in a dejected manner. “Don’t worry, no matter how much it hurts him, he understands your guy’s _situation_.”

“Since when did you come all wise?” Jared raised a furry brow, joking with the teenager.

He also wanted to say that he knows Jensen understands their bearding situation, but how much longer is his boyfriend willing to put up with it? However that’s not a conversation Jared needed to be having with his daughter, so he kept his mouth shut on that subject.

“Mmmm not wise.” Danielle hummed. “Just observant.”

Jared nodded his head in return, again, unsure of what to say.

“Is Chad coming too? Did you call and invite him and his family to the barbecue?” Danielle added.

“I did.” He confirmed. “But he couldn’t make it on such short notice. Besides, you only like Chad because every time he comes to the house you get presents.”

Jared reminisced on his recent phone call with his best friend. So many things were changing in Chad’s life in such a short period of time. He and Sophia were making progress, slow progress, but progress none the less. Chad had said being around Sophia gave him another reason to wake up in the morning. Chad also mentioned that his wife knows he’s seeing Sophia again, but the woman can’t say anything about it really since she’s cheated on him several times already with several different men.

“Hey!” Another all too familiar feminine voice came from behind him, snapping Jared from his thoughts. “More guests are coming, you might wanna start grilling.”

Jared turned to face Genevieve. “Oh yeah, right! I got sidetracked.”

Taking one quick look over his shoulder, he counted seven people already sitting at one of the tables they had set up. Seven people already? Since when did all these people arrive? Jared’s sure he would have noticed them, but maybe he was so lost in his own thought's that he wasn’t paying attention to anyone except to his own mind. Sighing, Jared made his way over to the grill. This barbecue wasn’t starting off the way he wanted things to. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a tiff with Jensen, but was his boyfriend even mad? Jared couldn’t really tell by Jensen’s expressionless face.

Danielle seemed to be able to tell he had upset Jensen, but he couldn’t...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

**__ **

 

 

“Fuck!” Gigi cursed, attempting to zip up her last suitcase.

Maybe packing so many clothes for this trip was a big mistake. Gigi’s always been the type of girl to overdue things, especially when it came to clothing. Who knows when you might need a random Versace gown or a well-designed pant-suit by Vera Wang? Gigi knew packing her bags was her best option, especially if she wanted to make her quick escape after what she’s about to do to Danneel. There’s no doubt in her mind that Jensen, along with everyone else, will kick her out of the house after her plan comes into fruition. Last night Gigi kept contemplating on rather or not she should go through with this plan. To keep from wavering, all Gigi had to do was think about how Brock and Danneel played her for a fool. All she had to do was think about how Danneel’s been nothing but a pain in the ass since she arrived in Texas.

After another five minutes of attempting to zip of her suitcase and failing, Gigi gave up and went down stairs and made her way into the completely decked out basement, being extra careful and sly not to get caught. At first, Gigi was scared to even go down there. It’s dark, but once you turn on the light’s it looks nothing like your typical basement. There's light hardwood floors throughout the large room, along with a beautiful shade of light brown paint coating the walls, with picture frames of the family all around the room.

There’s also five sets of computers stationed in different areas of the room on beautifully crafted hardwood desks.

It’s an office...

To be more specific it’s everyone’s ‘office’ space. Or at least that’s what Danielle told her when Gigi asked what’s down in the basement. It’s where her father, Jared, and their ‘wives’ handle legalities and store miscellaneous paperwork in the desk drawers. Gigi also knows from what Danielle told her that one of the computers are Noah and Zach’s that they play online games on sometimes. Why those two young boys have their very own computer to play games on is a mystery. And why Jensen and Jared decided to put a gigantic office in the basement is also beyond her and something she'll never understand, but this isn’t her house, so it’s not like she has any say in anything.

Gigi walked to the one expensive Mac computer that had a bunch of toy trucks around it, knowing damn well that it was Zach and Noah’s and there probably won’t be a password on it. She sat anxiously while she booted up the computer waited for it to load. Being down in this secluded space made Gigi feel like she could be caught at any second. And quite honestly it would be a little hard to explain why she was down in the basement office in the first place.

Especially since she has her own laptop and everyone’s seen her use it, there was no need for her to be down here.

Once the computer loaded, just like she originally guessed, there was no password to log on either Zach’s or Noah’s account. Gigi quickly logged into her email and pulled up the photo that Kevin sent her of Danneel snorting crack and printed out twenty extra copies of the image. Before Gigi even came down to the basement she tried hooking up to the printer from her laptop but it wouldn’t work. That’s the only reason why she’s down here in this godforsaken dungeon to begin with.

It seemed to take forever, but once the twenty photos were printed Gigi shut the computer down, shut off the lights, and ran back up the stairs which led back into the giant kitchen. To her luck everyone was outside so no one saw her come out of the basement. In the pits of her stomach Gigi almost felt like she was going to regret doing what she was about to do to Danneel. But at the same time she was bugging with anticipation. Gigi is probably going to be the first one to ever put this grown ass woman in her rightful place. Everyone in this house seems to tip-toe around Danneel like they don’t want to get on her bad side or something.

But there's simply nothing to respect when the woman’s a whore who steals other people’s men...

Gigi scolded herself harshly for those thoughts, because in reality she’s honestly no better. Gigi’s still dating Keith, but has been all over Brock these past few days. Does that make her a cheater? She wouldn’t really think so because Keith has sex with other women all the time. But the old man has also made it very clear he doesn’t want Gigi with any other men. And at the time she agreed to his expectations because she didn’t really have any other choice.

Back then, when the two of them first got together, Keith was the one with all the power.

But now, kind of like Gigi’s agency, she doesn’t him anymore. At night when she was going to sleep, back at Viktor ranch before she caught Brock and Danneel kissing. Gigi used to lay in bed thinking about how she would break it off with Keith so she could date Brock. Looking back at her stupidity now, she realizes that she was getting way ahead of herself.

Obviously Brock wasn’t looking for anything serious if his two timing ass was anything to go by.

Once upstairs and in the safety of her bedroom. Gigi hid the twenty photocopies under the bed and made her way back downstairs and out into the backyard to join a party that looked to be in full swing already.

There had to be at least thirty people here, this was absolutely perfect.

 

 

 

                                                                                                          **( _2 Hours Later_ )**

 

 

 

“You seem very quite today...” Jensen plumped down next to her on one of the lounge chairs by the pool.

“Just enjoying the party is all.” Gigi responded plainly, having no interest into trying to start another awkward conversation.

Jensen sighed dramatically. “There wasn’t supposed to be this many people here, I think everyone just decided they’d bring a friend along with’em.”

“I figured.” Gigi grimaced at the random people fluttering around making conversation with one another. She’s been to enough parties to know how it goes, when you’re invited somewhere, no one likes to go to that said place alone. So the rule is always bring a friend with you.

Which is exactly how this ‘small’ barbecue turned into something bigger.

“How many people do you think are here?” Jensen asked, looking around at the gathering crowd.

Gigi rolled her eyes at Jensen’s continued attempt at small talk. “Maybe forty now?”

“Yeah... I don't think we even have enough food to feed all this people.” Jensen shook his head from left to right. “This is definitely not what I had planned, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Gigi was confused.

Her father continued to speak. “I wanted this to be a sort of ‘Goodbye’ party for you with the inclusion of a few close friends, but this went from a small gathering into an all out party.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Gigi isn’t sure why she felt the need to reassure her father or why she felt bad for something she has no control over. Besides after today she can almost guarantee she’ll never speak to him again, on both his part and her's...

Jensen looked her up and down. “Aren’t you cold?”

“No?” Gigi’s tone was questioning, because it seemed like he was slightly judging her attire in that ‘My daughter shouldn’t be wearing that outfit’ kind of way.

And Jensen has no say whatsoever in what she wears, he gave that father right up when he gave her away years ago... Besides if Gigi was going to terrorize Danneel, she might as well look good doing it.

“Sorry.” Jensen corrected himself, clearly realizing what he was insinuating. “It just seemed like you were cold is all.”

Gigi had to hand it to her father, he’s great at acting. Probably a little too good, but the kicker is that she’s been ‘acting’ her whole life. Acting like someone she isn’t is a game that she knows all too well. “No, I’m fine. like I said I'm not cold.”

“Where’s Danielle?” Jensen scanned the crowd looking for the teenager.

“I don’t know.” Gigi scoffed. “Probably off somewhere chasing her mother around like a lost puppy... Have you met any of these random people before?”

The first thing Gigi noticed about everyone is that they were _calm_ , in the sense of it’s like they didn’t care that there were celebrities around them. Everyone seemed to be acting normal, taking pictures with each other every now and then. One girl even asked Gigi for a picture earlier and at first she thought it might be just another crazy deluded fan or something.

But Gigi was wrong, the girl was actually really chill.

“A decent amount yeah.” Jensen confirmed. “A lot of the people here are Danneel and Genevieve’s friends.”

“Oh wow.” Gigi figured. “I suppose they have no choice but to go out and mingle and make friends with a bunch of other people since they sit at home all day and don't work."

To her surprise Jensen didn’t so much as flinch at her accusatory tone, almost like he expects this type of attitude and response from her. “The girl’s meet a lot of people on their spare time which is great because it gives Jared and I something to do when we’re on hiatus. Sometimes we all hit the bars together.”

“Aren’t you sick of that show? You’ve been doing Supernatural for so long?” Gigi couldn’t help but wonder. “Don’t you wanna move onto something bigger and better?”

Jensen seemed like he was lost in thought before responding. “Sometimes, but then I think about everyone I’d miss.”

“Everyone you’d miss? Like who?”

“Everyone... All the cast and crew, we’re like family there. About 85 percent of the people working there have been there since me and Jared first started working on the show. Most of us on set know almost everything about each other.” Jensen spoke with pride.

“Do they know that you and Jared are gay?”

This time Jensen did flatter a bit at her question, but quickly picked himself back up mentally. “Some do, but you can’t trust everyone. Friends that we've trusted have sold stories to the media outlets about us before. Luckily it never got much coverage.”

“That’s sad...” Gigi couldn’t help but wonder what makes people feel like they could ‘out’ someone against their will, rather it’s a celebrity or not it’s still sick and immoral.

Jensen shrugged hopelessly. “That’s life right?”

“Hey Jensen! Can you come here for a second!?” A voice called out from across the lawn.

Gigi didn’t even have to think about whose voice it was, she’s heard it enough to distinguish the deep vibrato. “Looks like your boyfriends calling you.” She teased.

“Duty calls.” Jensen stood up quickly. “You gonna be alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be alright?”

Jensen half smiled, before he started to walk off; turning the other direction. “Just checking.”

She watched as her father started to disappear in the crowd, a little pep in his step. Gigi actually found herself getting a bit sad as she watched him walk away, because after today this is probably one of the last conversations they will ever have. Jensen won’t want to talk to her after what’s about to go down... On another note Jensen probably asked her if she’s alright because she isn’t really do anything. Gigi isn’t one to socialize unless she’s in Los Angeles, because there she doesn’t have a choice but to. In L.A. you never know who’s who. Someone could show up at a party dressed and looking like trash, but they could actually be some billionaire from Japan. You seriously never know in Hollywood, that’s why it’s always nice to be decent to everyone, except here in Austin, Texas. Gigi doesn’t know anyone here and most of the people are low life’s that are secretly excited to be partying at a famous person's house, but ‘pretend’ like they don’t care so they can seem cool.

When Gigi felt her phone buzz she sighed angrily, it was probably another message from Kevin talking about more business relation stuff. Not that she doesn’t love talking business, because business equals money. But right now, Gigi needs to concentrate on how she’s going to destroy Danneel.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was a text from Brock. Despite deleting the message like she’d normally do with any other stupid guy that wronged her, Gigi quickly opened up the text.

It was a picture message, God the man was gorgeous. Why'd he have to turn out to be such a player?

 

           

 

 **Brock Text** : “Its laundry day & I was think’bout u. Can I see u later tonight? Maybe we can get some dinner before you head off to L.A. tmmrow?”

 

 

Gigi wanted to reply so bad, she really did. But she knew better, she knew what kind of guy Brock was after what he did with Danneel. After hesitating for a few moments, Gigi finally mustered up the courage to ignore the message and stuff her phone back in her pocket.

The sun was setting and that’s when Gigi knew it was _time_...

It’s always best to wait until a party is in full swing before you start something catastrophic. Gigi wasn’t expecting there to be this many people, but in this case it works in her benefit. Getting up from the lounge chair Gigi walked across the ginormous backyard and back into the mansion, up the stairs, and in to her guestroom to retrieve the pictures from underneath the bed.

Feeling bold Gigi quickly left her room and went into Danneel’s, surprised that it wasn’t locked. The second she walked through the door, she had to admit that the older woman had nice taste, where the rest of the house has a masculine feel to it. Danneel’s bedroom is distinctly feminine almost like the decor Gigi has in her Condo back in Beverly Hills. Gigi took small steps to the balcony and slowly opened the door and stepped onto the second story patio. In planning this, Gigi had distinctly remembered that Danneel’s room overlooked the backyard and had a balcony attached to it because of that one time she overheard Jensen and Danneel talking about her Coke addiction.

From up here it looked like everyone was having a fantastic time. People were in the pool with little blow up floaties with their kids, others were sitting on top the blankets under the umbrellas for shade, listening to the bumping music. Some people were simply just sitting at the tables eating and laughing about whatever it was they were talking about.

The point is there are ton's people all around, which is why her plan is perfect.

Out of nowhere Gigi could feel her chest getting heavier by the second, like a weight was weighing her down. It’s strange that she feel’s nervous now because she’s never really been nervous about anything to this extreme before. However this scheme that she’s about to enforce is by far the most fucked up thing she’s ever done to anyone in her life.

This will take embarrassment to a whole new level.

When the breeze hit, Gigi set aside her nerves and threw the twenty printed pictures of Danneel sniffing coke over the edge with force; the wind carrying them out into the distracted crowd... In that moment, in that very moment where the pictures were blowing lazily in the wind, before they even touched the ground. Gigi knew she made a giant mistake. A life altering mistake, but there was no going back. Gigi did her best to ignore the tears prickling at her eyes. She’s not upset because of what she's just done. Gigi’s crying because somewhere along the way, somewhere in her life, she lost the very thing that allowed her to experience the bundles of loving human emotion. A normal human being wouldn’t do what she just did, no matter what the person did to them.

And as of right now, Gigi’s experiencing true devastation for the first time since her Foster parent Jeff tried to rape her in her bedroom at seven years old.

Gigi just ruined Danneel’s life because of a man who she barely knew out of pure jealousy, was it really worth it? Once people at this party realize exactly who this young girl is doing Coke in these photos, which won’t take long, there’s no doubt someone will snap a picture of the printed photo and send it to numerous gossip outlets.

Danneel was about to be crucified in the Media and right in front of her friends.

And the worst part is, underneath all the sadness at what she’s just done. Gigi felt a small sense of accomplishment... She’s become the true definition of someone with a cold heart.

She’s a metaphorical living breathing  _monster._


	17. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for....

**_ **JENSEN POV** _ **

_(Five Minutes Before The Chaos)_

 

 

 

“Sucha beautiful day outside.” Jensen smiled at Danneel, who was currently sipping Pepsi through a flowery yellow straw.

Danni nodded hurriedly. “I know right? I always come up with the best ideas!”

“Ummm you didn’t come up with this.” Jensen laughed. “I’m pretty sure I did.”

“Yeah-yeah whatever.” Danneel tossed a lock of red hair over her shoulder. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry, I didn’t intend for so many people to come.”

Jensen looked around the backyard at the mass of people, grouped together making small talk and laughing. Some of them he recognizes while others are new faces. “Don’t worry about it, we both know how parties can get out of hand.”

“But this wasn’t supposed to be a party.” Danneel countered. “This was supposed to be a going away party for Gigi with a few close friends of ours.”

“There isn’t much we can do now is there.” He smirked, remembering how he told his daughter the same thing not to long ago. “It’s fine though, everyone seems to be having a good time.”

There were a few more minutes of silence before Danneel started up the conversation once again. “Gigi leaves for L.A. tomorrow, are you ready for her to go?”

“Of course not, I wish she would stay... But she has her own life with her own career n’ friends. She wouldn’t live here and throw it all away just to spend time with me.”

Danneel reached across the picnic table, lightly rubbing his arm; her voice light as a feather. “I told you before sweetie, it’s not like Gigi can’t come back for another visit in a few months.”

“But do you even want her back? Do you even want Gigi to come for another visit?” Jensen shook off her affection. “I mean really? Please be honest with me?”

His friend took several deep breathes, processing her racing thoughts. “I won’t lie to you, Gigi and I don’t seem to mesh all that well. I still don’t understand why though... For a little while I did try my best to keep things positive, but I also have to admit I don’t like the influence she has over Danielle.”

Despite having asked the question, Jensen felt the need to defend Gigi, “But she’s like that with everyone. It wasn’t until these past couple ’a days that Gigi started openin’ up to us.”

“No, I know that. You’re absolutely right, but it’s different with me...”

“How so?”

His friend sighed tiredly. “It’s hard to explain, the way she looks at me sometimes, it’s like she hates me.”

“Have you tried reaching out?”

“I just told you I did, the first few days-”

Jensen sat up straighter in his chair. “I mean recently, have your tried connecting with her again recently?”

“Honestly I haven’t bothered with it.” Danneel looked like she was ashamed to admit the words out loud. “Gigi seems like she wants nothing to do with me and I can’t force her and I to have some type of relationship if she doesn’t want one.”

Skimming around Danneel’s response, Jensen asked something else. “How can Gigi hate you if she doesn’t even know you?”

“You tell me Jensen... You tell me.”

Jensen was about to say something else when Jared trotted over and brought him some food. “Here you go Jen.”

“Thanks Jay.” He smiled in return. Jensen ached to move in for a kiss on the lips but knew better than that, especially with the reaction he received from Jared earlier.

Jared placed a warm hand on his shoulder. “You’re welcome! The burger is overcooked with extra cheese, just the way you like it.”

“That’s so gross.” Danneel scrunched up her face as she looked at the charcoal covered burger. “How do you even eat that? Don’t you get stomach ache?”

“Nawwww, big man can handle it can’t ya?” Jared squeezed his left shoulder gently. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Jensen likes his meat a little thick and chalky.”

Jensen was about to take a bite before he got grossed out, Danneel seemed to think it was funny though by her bursting laughter. “Ewww Jared really? I’m trying to eat.”

“Sorry, I know how you hate that.” Jared snickered.

He knew his boyfriend wasn’t sorry. Everyone close to Jensen knows that when he’s eating, he hates to talk about anything revolving around ‘gross’ topics because he quickly ends up losing his appetite. Jared, Danielle, and Genevieve seem to have no problem talking about baby poop or popping zits at the dinner table.

Jensen on the other hand gags at those types of conversations.

“Where’s Genevieve?” Jensen tried his best tactic, AKA changing the subject.

Instead of Jared responding, Danneel answered for him. “She went inside to put Noah in time out, he’s been acting super crazy and hyper since everyone arrived.”

“What did he do?” This isn’t really anything new with the boy, Genevieve thinks that Noah might have ADHD but they’ve yet to take him to the doctor.

This time Jared responded. “He wasn’t listening, just givin’ his momma a hard time.”

Jensen took a bite of his overly grilled cheeseburger and nodded. Even though he’s somewhat gotten used to it, it’s still strange for him to think of Genevieve as their mother. Granted, she is their biological parent and he, Danneel, Jared, and Genevieve are all raising the kids together. It’s just sometimes, as rash as it sounds, he can’t help but wish that he and Jared were the only ones raising their kids. That there wasn’t anyone else around to help, so that the two of them alone could experience what being a parent without the ‘extra help’ is like.

Kind of like a normal couple.

In a twisted way their situation’s worked out. He and Jared work way too much to be at home with the children all the time and they wouldn’t be able to take the kids with them out on the road at every given second either. It’s always best that a child is raised in a steady stable environment. Which is exactly what Danneel and Genevieve provide for the kids when he and Jared aren’t around because of their filming schedules.

As Jared and Danneel continued in their own conversation, Jensen let his mind wander, completely blocking everyone else out.

There’s this nagging worry inside him that when Gigi leaves, his daughter isn’t going to come back. To be honest, he can’t even tell if she liked spending time with him or not, Gigi’s emotions are too hard to read. The girl is like a complicated puzzle with missing pieces, there’s no way to truly solve it without losing your mind in the process.

Two weeks after Gigi leaves for Los Angeles, he and Jared are off to Vancouver to start shooting the new season. Jensen can admit that he’s actually excited this time around. Last year, the writing in the scripts weren’t all that good and it was a bit disappointing what they were doing to his character. But this year they’ve got a few new writers for the show, so the scripts should improve, he’s definitely got his fingers crossed. Jared of-course, being the overgrown puppy dog that he is, is excited to continue doing the show. The two of them each have their moments where they feel like continuing the show might be too much on their mental state and they should probably stop. But each and every time they come back from hiatus and take their first few steps on the production lot, it’s like coming home for the first time in years. There’s always that giddy new feeling, like how teenagers feel when they come start a new year in high school after their long summer break.

Jensen does his best to ignore the other acting roles that come his way, but sometimes it’s hard not to feel that _itch_. The type of itch where as an actor, you crave for something new. You want something juicy and challenging to sink your teeth into so you can feel uncomfortable and out of your element. Playing Dean in Supernatural just doesn’t give him that ‘new’ feeling anymore.

He’s gotten so good at it Jensen could play Dean with his eyes closed, as Jared could with playing Sam.

Distracting him from his train of thoughts, Jensen could see Gigi up on the balcony. What was she doing up there? He was just talking to her a few minutes ago by the lounge chairs and most importantly why is Gigi on _Danneel’s_ balcony? Jensen noticed his daughter held a stack of what looked to be a bunch of papers in her hand. He was too far away at the moment, so it was hard to see, but seemed as if Gigi was shaking.

Jensen was about to get up from the picnic table so he could ask Gigi to get off the balcony, because in order to get on the balcony you have to go through Danni’s bedroom and that’s a complete invasion of privacy. Plus if Danneel saw Gigi up there right now there’d be serious problems.

But then, suddenly, Gigi threw the small stack over papers over the edge before jetting back inside the house.

“Wow what the fuck?” Jared stood up from the table, watching as the papers flittered around in the air before landing on the ground. “Where they’d come from?”

It’s clear Jensen was the only one that saw Gigi throw the papers over the edge because everyone else at the party looked confused. Standing up as well, Jensen made his way over to one of the papers and picked it up to examine it. At first glance he wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to be looking at, then all the dots connected.

This was a photo of a young Danneel... Snorting Coke...

Jensen’s mind started to race. His very first instinct was to get all these photos before anyone at the party got a hold of them, but it was too late. People were passing along the photo’s to one another snickering and laughing as they took actual pictures of the printed photo with their camera phones.

“Oh fuck!” Jensen cursed, his throat closing up.

He was so distracted he didn’t even hear Danneel come up behind him. “What is it Jensen?” There was a playfulness in her voice.

“Nothing-.” Jensen tried to hide the photo but Danni snatched it from his hands with a smile of triumph that quickly dissolved. The color drained from her face.

“Oh my God...” Danneel clenched the photo, her next words whisper. “Who did this?”

Jensen didn’t respond because he didn’t want to admit what he’d just seen. His own daughter not only betrayed him, but his friends as well.

His _family._

“Jensen.” Danneel sniffled, he realized she was crying. “What the fuck is this?”

He was about to say he didn’t know when Danielle came up beside them, flyer in hand. “Mom?” Her voice weak. “Is this you in the photo?”

There must’ve been something in Danneel’s mind that was blocking her thinking process because like him, she didn’t respond to anyone. Danni’s eyes raced around the backyard scanning the crowd frantically, she froze when she realized the amount of people were starting directly at her.

Obviously everyone realized who the young girl in the photo was. It’s also clear this little incident is going to be all over the media in the span of a few short hours.

“Oh my God!” A woman Jensen didn’t recognize gasped from a few feet away beside them; talking to what looked to be her friend. “Is that Danneel Harris? I didn’t know she was a Coke addict! I heard rumors about her in the past but never thought they were true!"

Danneel must have heard what the woman said because she took off with a fast stride towards the house, wiping harshly at the tears rolling down her face. Jensen wanted to follow his friend, to comfort her at the pain his own daughter, his own _flesh_ and _blood_ caused. He also wanted to go confront Gigi on what she had done, to scream at her for causing serious pain to someone he loved.

But first things first, he and Jared need to get everyone to leave this barbeque.

Party’s _over_.

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

**__ **

 

 

‘ _What the fuck did I just do!?_ ’ Gigi swore at herself mentally; running off the balcony and out of Danneel’s room; heading to her guest room to grab some of the suitcases that she already packed from earlier today.

She needed to get out of this house pronto.

Gigi’s never been one to flee from a fight, but what she just did has taken things to a whole new level. Never before has she been so vindictive and conniving. She’s afraid to look Jensen in the eye after what she’s done. Gigi knows her father will never see her in the same light again. All he’ll see now is someone who hurt one of his longtime friend out of spite.

All he’ll see is the daughter he never wanted being the burden he most likely always thought she was, which is why he gave her up in the first place.

In the back of her mind, she’s pretty sure no one saw her throw those printed photo’s over the balcony but Gigi can’t be too sure, she’s never been one to second guess herself. Which is one of the many other reasons on the long list as to why she needs to leave this house at right the fuck now.

Her phone ringing stopped her dead in her tracks in the middle of the hallway.

“Hello?” She croaked into the device, her nerves getting the best of her.

“Gigi? Are you running or something? Working out?”

It was Kevin, Gigi sighed. As fucked up as it sounds it’s nice to hear a familiar voice. “I did something really bad...”

“Are you okay? What happened?” Kevin sounded worried.

She smiled sadly at his response, her voice weak. “I think I just ruined Danneel’s life.”

“You did something with those pictures didn’t you? What happened? You need to tell me everything.”

Gigi could hear Kevin pacing in the background, probably trying to figure out how to protect her if something gets out in the media. But his voice was calm, she’s always admired how well he works under tense situations. “I don’t have any time to explain right now. Order me an Uber, I need to get out of this house before anyone finds out what I’ve done.”

“Text me the address, be safe.” Kevin huffed.

“I will.” She replied and hung up; quickly texting Kevin the address so she could get the fuck out of here.

Once back in her room Gigi raced to look out the window which faced the backyard, she could see Jensen and Jared talking to people and confiscating the flyers. Pointing them in the direction to leave the house by using the back gate.

“DAMN!” She cursed aloud this time.

Gigi isn’t going to have enough spare time to lug five more of her suitcases back downstairs and by the front door. That’s what she gets for bringing seven suitcases with her on this two week trip. This means she has no choice but to leave some of clothing here at the house. A part of her is pissed and wished she thought this plan through, but in the beginning when she first decided that she was going to come to Texas and visit Jensen.

Gigi hadn’t been planning on ‘destroying’ anyone, she just planned on using Jensen and his family for a little publicity, something to help get her name out there more.

Things got out of hand and so quick at that.

After grabbing two of her white fur Chanel suitcases, one in each hand, she hurried downstairs and towards the front door. Gigi stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone crying, being the nosey person that she is Gigi set her luggage by the front door and walked down one of the side hallways of the house; following the sniffling sounds. She was only half surprised to see Danneel on her hands and knees crying, hunched over the toilet, the tang of vomit in the air. The knowledge that she had gone way too far this time clawed at her stomach, but like a car crash, she couldn’t look away.

“A-are you okay?” Gigi tried to keep her voice strong and empowered, but even she could tell she was scared.

Danneel scoffed angrily, face still down in the toilet. “Don’t act like you don’t know.”

Gigi stomach twisted but she knew her best bet was to play dumb. “I really don’t. I heard some commotion outside so I came downstairs to see what’s happened.”

The older woman turned her head slightly to get a look at her, the wounded hatred in her eyes taking Gigi’s breath away. “You’ve had it out for me since you got here. You think I don’t know you did this?”

“Danneel I-”

“Don’t!” Danneel yelled, causing Gigi to tremble inside. “Don’t play me for a fool little girl!”

“I’m sorry...” Gigi whispered. There was no sense in lying now. She also couldn’t help but realize this is the first time she’s ever said she was sorry to someone in her life and meant it.

She shouldn’t have hurt Danneel this way.

“You think that I-.” Danneel stopped mid-sentence as she heaved, quickly throwing her face back in the toilet to throw up.

Gigi took the distraction for what it was and fled the scene, quickly walking back down the hall and to the front door again. Just as she was about to open the door someone grabbed her, squeezing the bones of her narrow wrist viciously.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Danneel tightened her grip, a fire in her eyes that Gigi’s never seen before. Normally the woman is so composed, almost like she’s ready for anything and everything.

Now she looks broken, hurt, and _pissed_.

“I think it’s best for everyone if I just leave.” Gigi pushed out, yanking her arm from the woman’s grasp. She may feel bad for what she’s done, but Gigi isn’t going to let Danneel intimidate her either.

She’s not a push over and apparently neither is Danneel.

“Now you want to leave? After all this time you stick your nose up at me and the rest of us like you’re better? You humiliate me in front of my friends, in front of my family, in front of my _children_! You think this incident is going to stay in the back yard?! It’ll be all over the news by tonight!” With each word the woman’s voice got louder.

“I said I was sorry.” Gigi’s voice was eerily calm.

Danneel took a predatory step closer into her personal space. “You’re sorry?” She laughed bitterly and shook her head. “How dare you Gigi. You think a ‘sorry’ is going to fix what you’ve done? My daughter saw that picture!”

With the woman backing her into a corner, Gigi began to feel trapped. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t want Danielle to see it.”

She genuinely didn’t want her little sister to see the photo. But once the words left her mouth Gigi couldn’t help but feel stupid, of course Danielle would see the photos.

 _Everyone_ saw them.

“You are an ungrateful, petulant child!” Danneel poked her chest with her long finger nail. “You think because you had a rough life that everyone in this world owes you something. News flash, we all have something to cry about!”

Gigi isn’t sure if it’s because Danneel pushed her too far, or tried to say that her struggles were just part of 'life'. But Gigi had-had enough of this old crusty hag pushing her around. If the woman couldn’t accept her apology, then why place nice?

“It’s not my fault you were a Coke whore, maybe if you didn’t treat me like an outsider this wouldn’t be happening.”

Something must’ve snapped inside Danneel because Gigi wasn’t expecting the stinging slap across her face. When she registered what actually just happened, Gigi looked over at Danneel who looked just as shocked at what she had just done.

There was a moment of buzzing silence, like white noise in a movie.

Gigi filled with pent-up rage, the instinct to defend herself rose up. “You bitchhhh!”

Something primal must have took over, because Gigi couldn’t really feel anything from then on out. It was as if someone else was controlling her body, Gigi could feel her arms swinging, hear the smack of fists on flesh, the sounds of yelling and screaming. She was vaguely aware of Danneel hitting her back, _hard_ …

But Gigi couldn’t feel any pain.

“You fucking CUNT!” Gigi screamed, her fist connecting with Danneel’s jaw.

The woman’s head snapped round and she fell back, grabbing at Gigi’s top to steady herself but Gigi was still off balance from the punch and the two of them fell to the floor in a tangle of flailing limbs. Gig recovered first and reared up, fist pulled back, ready to finish what this bitch started, when arms like steel cables yanked her up and away from Danneel with a brute force.

“LET ME GO!” Gigi shouted, thrashing and kicking wildly, throwing her head back against a wall of muscle, not even sure who had their arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her chest; her mind screamed to be free of her human restraints.

“Stop! PLEASE!” A voice that sounded like Danielle’s pleaded.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked his friend worriedly, kneeling by her side and helping her sit up.

Danneel’s eyes were still blazing and fixed firmly on Gigi but the woman nodded and wiped her busted bloody lip.

“You need to calm down and stop thrashing!” A low voice whispered harshly in her ear as the arms tightened just a touch, holding her back from stomping Danneel’s face into the ground.

“GET OFF ME NOW!” Gigi let out a blood curdling scream. Another surge of adrenaline hit her and she renewed her attempts to break free and finish the old bitch. All she managed was to draw a soft ‘Oof’ when her heel made contact with a hairy shin.

Thinking back on it now, Gigi can’t remember the last time she actually lost her cool like this. She hasn’t gotten into a fight since she worked at Burger King, before she became a model.

“Calm down!” The man who was holding her hissed, somehow she recognized the voice; it was Jared.

She must have been so out of it she didn’t even realize who was around. “You got what you deserved bitch!” Gigi cursed directly at Danneel who was clenching her fists. “Next time I’ll bust your fucking head open!”

Gigi was expecting a response from Danneel but she didn’t get one, instead she got a look of pity. “FUCK YOU BITCH!” She screamed again, thrashing in Jared’s arms.

“STOP RIGHT NOW!” The authority in the gravelly voice fell over them like a blanket over a flame. Gigi, still panting with exertion, whipped her head to the side to the side to look at Jensen as he continued to speak in a tone she had never heard before

“You need to leave now.” Jensen's voice was sad but stern. “I want you out of my house, you’re no daughter of mine.”

She stared at her father, her body trembling as she responded. “You can’t disown me if I never claimed you in the first place. You were no father of mine to begin with.”

Jensen’s face look distorted by the pain of her words and the whole overall situation. Jared’s hold slackened when he realized that Jensen looked like he was about to cry, the taller man seemed confused as if he were debating on rather he should let her go or not to go over and console his boyfriend.

“Get off me Jared.” Gigi broke from the man’s loose hold while she had the chance.

Danielle peeped out from behind Danneel and Jensen, careful enough not to get too close, her face wet with tears. “I can’t believe you did this.”

“I hate everyone in this house!” Gigi felt cornered again after Danielle's statement, the best thing she knew how to do was go on the attack. “You’re all a bunch of cunts! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!”

Jensen wiped a hand over his face, his eyes bright and his voice cracking, heartbreak written all over his face. “I need you to leave Gigi. You are no longer welcome in this house.”

Ignoring Jensen, Gigi looked over at Danneel and noticed that her face was a mess; her lip busted, a bloody nose and rapidly swelling left eye, blood running down her cheek from fingernail gouges. It’s nothing out of a murder scene, but Gigi did a number on the woman.

“Look at your face.” Gigi smirked, her confidence boosted now that she’s calmed down and realized how much damage she did to that control freak.

Danneel laughed in a sad manner, then quickly went to place a hand on her rib. She looked like she was in pain. “Look at your own.”

Turning her head swiftly Gigi looked in the side mirror that was hung up on the wall by the front door and noticed a red mark from the slap and a long bloody scratch on the side of her right cheek. The rest of her face was fine unlike Danneel’s. Her fingers flew to her face, probing the cut and realized that it wasn’t really that deep, the actual bleeding had pretty much stopped. But it was still enough to re-lite the flame within her that Danneel actually had the chance to harm her beautiful money making face.

Gigi let out another scream, this time tears flowing from her own face, stinging the scratch. She picked up the glass vase that was sitting on the stand underneath the mirror and threw it directly at Danneel’s body. It was like she _still_ couldn’t control herself, all Gigi wanted to do was cause the older woman harm.

Surprisingly Jensen pushed his friend out of the way just in time, her body hitting the wall roughly but dogging the flying item; the vase crashing on the floor splattering into tiny shards.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Her father shouted, pulling Danneel back close into him. “Get out of my fucking house! NOW!”

Jensen yelling at her really brought Gigi back into reality, this all felt like one terrible messed up dream.

This couldn’t really be happening, Gigi couldn’t have done all this...

Frozen in place Gigi stood there motionless just looking at everyone. Each of them looking a tad frightened and shocked, but most of all they looked at her like she was something to pity. When her next words came from her mouth, she was surprised at how calm they sounded. “Don’t any one of you look at me like _that_ , don’t you dare pity me... Not _one_ you were ever my family, especially you Jensen. You’re a poor excuse for a father, in fact you were never my father, you were just a sperm donor. I hope you end up alone with no one who cares and loves you so you know what it’s like to live a day in my shoes. I fucking hate you, you good for nothing bastard.”

“Gigi... I think you really need to leave before we call the police.” Genevieve appeared from out of nowhere, both Noah and Zach hiding behind her.

Gigi can’t even feel bad that the kids are witnessing this. “Oh? So now I’m supposed to take orders from the house tranny? You look like a man Genevieve, I certainly don’t take order from you bitch.”

The words that just came from her mouth sounded so transphobic and harsh, but again Gigi doesn’t care. The saddest part is, there’s no reason to really be upset with Genevieve because if anything the woman’s kept her distance, giving Gigi the space she had made resoundingly clear that she wanted. The two of them rarely spoke except for on occasion or when it was absolutely necessary.

When Jared stepped in front of her with rage in his eyes, Gigi actually felt a bit scared. Was he going to hit her? Gigi sent a pleading ‘help me’ with her eyes to Jensen, but he met her eyes and deliberately looked the other way, ignoring her plea. Jared grabbed her arm, opened up the front door, and pushed her outside along with her two suitcases.

Never mind the fact that she still had several of her luggage inside upstairs in the guestroom.

“How dare you touch me you six foot FAGGOT!” Gigi went to take another swing but Jared closed the door just in time that her fist actually smashed into it. “FUCK!” She tried not to scream aloud but couldn’t help it, it literally feels like she just broke her hand.

Gigi grabbed the nearest case and heaved it at the door, making it shake on its hinges. “SCREW YOU ALL!”

And just like that, the adrenaline is gone, leaving her jelly legged, shaking and desperate to curl up in a ball and sleep.

Though her anger still lingers, mostly she just feels hollow. She’s well and truly burned her bridges this time. If she thought she had no family before, now she really has none.

It’s back to base one...

She stifles a sob and bites her lip while she picks up her cases from the step where she threw it and from the dirt by the bushes where Jared carelessly tossed the other one. She'll be dammed if she lets any of these bastards see her cry. Gigi started walking down the long driveway and towards the front security gate. Like expected, the Uber Kevin ordered was patiently waiting for her parked against the sidewalk. She didn’t even notice the driver leaning against the passenger door, but when they made eye contact he stood all the way up, looked her up and down worriedly and asked. “I’m Troy, your driver today. Where will I be taking you today ma’am?”

Even though Gigi could tell he was worried for her well-being, she could sincerely appreciate the fact that he was minding his own business. “Take me to the nearest most upscale hotel... I really need to relax before my flight tomorrow.”

In truth the mission was to embarrass Danneel and then leave, the 'plan' didn’t really extend beyond that, she has no idea what to do or think right now.

“Yes ma’am.” Troy opened up the back door for her, helping her inside, and then made his way to put Gigi’s luggage in the back trunk.

The minute they reached the crowded highway she couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. Everything in this moment felt so final. Gigi kept thinking back to Jensen and Danielle’s faces, they both looked so disappointed in her, like they were expecting so much more out of her.

But that’s the problem with expectations they always let you down.

Gigi’s learned that the hard way.

When she looked into the overhead mirror of the Escalade, Gigi could see Troy looking at the tears, the scratch, and dried blood on her face. Having been caught he looked away quickly, but it made her realize that she couldn’t go anywhere in public looking like this. “Em…Troy? Do you have any tissues? Maybe a little bit of water?”

“Yes Ma’am, I have both.” Still concentrating on the road and driving at the same time, Troy handed her the items she asked for from the basket full of goodies in the passenger seat. That’s one of the bonuses when riding Uber plus, the drivers always have everything handy.

“Thank you.” Gigi replied, just now realizing her voice was hoarse from screaming earlier.

The two of them made eye contact through the mirror again. “You’re welcome.” 

Ignoring Troy’s still speculative gaze, Gigi took some of the tissues, wet them, and then applied them to wash her face; the dried blood coming off, damping the soft tissue paper a dark red stain. Once Gigi’s face was clean she ran her fingers through her wild hair to the point where it looked passable and not completely out of whack.

That’s at least what she could tell from the reflection of the mirror.

“Rough day?” Troy’s voice was soft and caring.

Gigi looked over at him and smiled the best she could despite her emotions, the tears still streaming down her face. “You have no idea... You really don’t.”

All Gigi kept thinking about throughout the car ride was going back to L.A. and going back to being and displaying that fake famous media persona that she created as America’s newest darling that everyone truly believed she was. Gigi wanted to feel loved again, rather it was by random people or fans who cared about her. She just needed to feel _wanted_ again.

And there's nothing wrong with wanting a little adoration. 


	18. The Scorned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! :)

**_ **JENSEN POV** _ **

( _A few Hours Later_ )

 

 

 

“I’m so sorry this happened.” Jensen mumbled, avoiding eye contact. “I knew that my daughter had problems but I didn’t realize they ran this deep.”

Danneel twisted in her seat, holding an ice pack to her bruised cheekbone. “She needs serious help Jensen.”

“I know-”

“No, I don’t think you do.” Danneel’s voice was stern. “I realized today that Gigi doesn’t really have a problem with me, not _really_...”

Jensen was confused. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that after what just happened, it’s clear it runs deeper than that.  Gigi has so much pent up anger from her childhood that she’s yet to deal with, so she takes it out on everyone around her.”

“That’s my fault...” He felt like he needed to take responsibility for his daughter’s actions.

“Stop that.” Danni’s voice took a sad tone and she reached for his hand. “I already know you’re blaming yourself for her past and you need to stop. When you gave Gigi up all those years ago, you thought you were making the right decision. You were just a kid yourself and we both know that at that age you wouldn’t have been able to raise a child all alone.” She paused briefly only to continue on with more confidence. “Jensen... You can’t punish yourself for things that happened in Gigi’s life that you knew nothing about.”

The only response Jensen could come up with was deflection. “That may have been true for a little while, back when I was broke in L.A. trying to find my hand at acting... Trying to make a _living_. But after I was successful, after I had money, I could have hired someone to find out where she was. I could have found out if she was living a good life or not...”

In a way, Jensen knows he right, but he also knows he’s wrong. Even after Jensen booked acting gigs and started making a name for himself, he always believed that Gigi was living a normal, happy, apple pie life with the seemingly sweet couple he gave her away to. He didn’t want to confuse and upset the little girl and the people who were now her family. He had no idea Gigi’s adoptive parents had given her up. Which then means he also had no idea that his daughter was bouncing from one foster home to the next throughout her entire life until she reached the age of eighteen.

He can only imagine some of the things Gigi went through and it makes him sick to his stomach.

But how long can Jensen keep blaming himself for giving her up? For the longest time the decision to give Gigi away ate at him, sometimes to the point where he couldn’t even sleep. Over the years, with Jared’s help especially, he’s learned to live with the choices that he’s made. But the pain of what could have been, will never go away.

Jensen’s just now figuring out that he can’t keep living in the past.

“After Gigi left, I checked upstairs in her room, she left a bunch of her clothes here.” Danneel rasped, her voice tired.

Jensen was grateful for the change in topic. He can’t help but feel bad for the number Gigi did on his friends face. It’s nothing too bad, but there will definitely be bruises there for a week or two. He sighed. “We can ship them to her when she gets back to Cali, I don’t want her coming in this house again.”

“Agreed.” Danneel reached for the remote; turning on the TV to the news channel.

“Nope!” Jensen quickly grabbed the remote after Danni set it down and turned off the television. He knew his friend all too well. “Don’t even think about it.”

Danneel huffed in annoyance. “I need to know what they’re saying about me Jensen.”

“We both know it’s nothing good, why torture yourself?”

His friend laughed sarcastically, anger tinged in her voice. “Maybe I want to see how they rip me to pieces and laugh about my past?”

“I’m _sorry_ Danni...”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry for, you don’t control Gigi’s actions. She knew what she was doing when she threw those pictures over the edge of the balcony.”

Jensen was surprised, he thought he was the only one who saw his daughter do that. “You saw her do it too?”

“No.” Danneel shook her head. “But obviously my guess wasn’t too far off now was it?”

“I’m sorry.” Jensen repeated for the eighteenth time, he isn’t even sure how to react himself.

“Stop saying you’re sorry, you keep saying that.. It’s not your fault.”

“I feel like it is... I don’t want you to go through this, I don’t want your name to be trashed in the Media.” Jensen looked around the living room awkwardly.

“It’s a little late for that.” Danneel’s voice was clipped. But Jensen knew better than to take his friends anger as something personal. She had every right to be upset with his daughter.

Even he can’t believe the words that come from his mouth next. “I wouldn’t blame you-you know? If you wanted to tell your side of the story on what happened? I’m sure some newscast would be happy to interview you.”

Danneel looked at him like he lost his mind. “I’m not going to do that. Everyone in this business know how the Media works, they’re gonna to talk about this photo for weeks whether I make a statement or not, I’m not giving them more to talk about. Besides if I did do an interview, they’d end up twisting my words n’ making it seem like I said something that I didn’t.”

Jensen gulped. “Don’t you want to tell your side?”

“As long as we all know the truth what does it matter? And I don’t think it would be a good idea for me to go on TV all bruised up now would it?” Danneel tried her best attempt at making a little joke, but it fell flat. “Listen, I don’t want to tell my side of the story to anyone. I don’t care about my acting career, I gave that dream up a long time ago. And I definitely don’t want to bash your daughter on live television.”

He couldn’t understand how his friend could still have respect for a girl who literally plotted to destroy her very being. It’s obvious that Gigi planned this ahead of time, which makes him disappointed as it does sad. Was his daughter ever really here to form a relationship with him? Or was this all some sort of joke to her?

Jensen reached over to touch Danni’s face softly, his thumb wiping over the bruise under her eye. “Look at what she did to you...”

“In Gigi’s defense.” Danneel sighed apologetically. “I hit her first...”

“I-ummm.” Jensen was speechless, he’s never known Danni to hit someone before.

“Now it’s my turn to say I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have hit your daughter.” Danneel looked sympathetic and disgusted at her own actions. “Gigi may be grown, but she’s far from an adult. She was so goddamn pleased with herself that I just lost it and slapped her face. The minute I did it I knew I’d gone too far and I should have never hit her. I should have known better than to stoop so low. I’m so sorry Jensen.” By the time she finished speaking Danneel’s voice was wobbling and she was staring up at the ceiling in a futile attempt to stave off the tears.

Jensen thumbed the moisture off her cheek, mindful of the purpling skin underneath and leant over to press a tender kiss to her forehead. Danneel practically sagged in relief.

He sat back and took his hand away from Danni’s face, setting it back on his lap. “I know, but I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

Jensen’s not upset with Danneel for hitting Gigi first, he’s sure he’d be distraught if someone did to him what his daughter did to Danni. However, Gigi not being the one to initiate the physical altercation does changes things a bit. Not that it excuses any of Gigi’s previous actions, but it does make Jensen feel like maybe his daughter isn’t completely _gone_...

“Where’s Danielle? Is she up in her room?” He couldn’t help but wonder. The minute that Jared basically threw Gigi out of the house Danielle raced up the stairs and that was the last Jensen has seen of her.

“She is.” Danneel clenched her fist. “But she won’t talk to me... She’s embarrassed about everything that’s happened.”

“I’ll go check on her.” Jensen stood up from the couch. “Are you okay here by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine.”

As soon as Jensen started to walk away he stopped dead in his tracks. “And don’t turn on the news, promise?”

The wheels inside Danneel’s head were turning, clearly thinking long and hard about her response. “Yeah-yeah-yeah I promise.”

“Good.” He smiled back before walking off.

Time to go check on his other daughter.

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

**__ **

 

 

“I can’t wait to see you.” Keith breathed heavy into the phone. “I’ve been thinking about you for the past week... Can’t wait to feel you underneath me.”

Gigi tried not to cringe even though Keith couldn’t even see her reaction. “I missed you too.”

The man seemed disappointed by her answer, his voice hurt. “What? You don’t want to see me?”

“I’m just tired is all, a lot’s happened in the past few days.” She played off his response like she usually does.

Keith was quite for several moments before speaking again. “My cock is so hard right now, wish you were here to wrap those beautiful lips around it.”

This is exactly the reason why Gigi can’t stand the man. Instead of being worried about her or asking what’s wrong or how her day went. He’s trying to have unwanted phone sex. “Keith, not right now. I’m not in the mood.”

“You’re never in the mood lately!” The older man all but yelled into the speaker, causing Gigi to hold the phone away from her ear. “Ever since you left for Texas you’ve been avoiding me! Did you find someone else down there huh?! Is that it?!”

Gigi couldn’t help but think of Brock.

“No Keith of course not, I’ve been really stressed. This whole getting to know my new family thing is really wearing me out. It’s a lot to take in.” She responded, using that soft tone that causes Keith to melt each and every time.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to yell.” This time the man’s voice was soft. “I just really miss you and I’ve been so stressed at work.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon.”

“You still want me to pick you up from the airport?”

Oh shit, Gigi completely forgot that had been the original plan when she left for Texas two weeks. But as of right now, the last thing she wants to do is see Keith’s old mug. “No, Kevin said he was going to pick me. I know I had previously said you could pick me up, but I don’t want to bother you. I’m sure the minute I get home I’ll knock right out anyway.”

“Okay.” Her boyfriend sounded dejected. “I’ll see you the next day then.”

“Looking forward to it!” Gigi faked her enthusiasm. She didn’t want to see Keith, but she also knew that she couldn’t keep refusing him or else he’d get fed up.

Gigi still plans on dropping her Modeling agency and flying solo, however she’s now changed her mind about kicking Keith to the curb. Now that Gigi no longer has any family, that will speak to her that is, she might has well keep the man who’s helped her build her career into the giant pyramid it is today.

Besides, Keith can be sweet when he wants to be.

“I’ll call you tomorrow after I land okay?” She just wanted this conversation to be over.

“Alright, I love you.”

“Love you too Baby Bear.” She replied, using that stupid nickname. Then hung up as quickly as possible, happy to be off that damn phone.

“Finally some time to myself.” Gigi spoke aloud as she sunk back into the tub. It’s already seven at night and she still feels like it’s only two in the afternoon because she’s so wound up from everything that happened earlier.

On the quiet Uber ride to the hotel, Gigi was able to compose herself and get it together mentally. Never before has she lost control to that degree. Sure, back in high school when she’d get in physical fights, Gigi would let everything loose. But this was different, it was almost like she had no control. And if there’s one thing that everyone her really knows how she is, it’s that she loves to be in control.

There is nothing better than being able to predict a situation.

When her phone buzzed again she had half the mind to dunk it in the bath water, so many people have been texting her asking what happened with Danneel and if she’s really a coke addict. Apparently the news outlets have already gotten ahold of the story, which happened much faster than anticipated. Even though Gigi’s been at her hotel for a few hours now she’s yet to watch the news. A part of her will feel even worse for what she’s done.

Finally deciding to look at her phone, her heart skipped a few beats when she realized it was another text from Brock.

 

 **Brock Text Message:** “Should I take u not replyin as a no on dinner?”

 

Gigi thought long and hard on what to say. Him texting her again only brought back up those unwanted emotions. The last thing she needs to be doing right now is thinking about the very man who caused these problems between her and her family in the first place.

 

 **Gigi Reply:** “How about we eat dinner at your house?”

 

 **Brock Response:** “Sure, I’ll text you the address in a sec.”

 

She couldn’t help but literally laugh out loud, Gigi was almost positive Brock was going to say no about eating at his place. The man is so secretive about everything, which is why back at Viktor ranch, Gigi didn’t even bother asking too many questions after a while. If he wasn’t going to answer them then why bother? Except this time around, maybe Gigi will give him a piece of her mind and why not scold the man?

Danneel’s already been scorned, Brock might as well be next on her hit list.


	19. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only two chapters after this, so the story is coming to a close! Enjoy the story while you still can! :)

**_ **JARED POV** _ **

_(Later That Same Night)_

 

“I can’t believe what just happened.” Genevieve whispered as she tucked in Noah, the boy asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“Are you really surprised though?” Jared asked, still in shock himself.

He always knew that Gigi wasn’t the nicest of people. But he never would have thought she was so hateful. Hateful enough to attempt to ruin someone’s life. From what Jensen told him an hour or so ago, he’s asked Danneel to stay away from the gossip sites and the TV news stations for a while. Being the curious person that he is, Jared switched on CNN and just like he expected they were talking about the picture of Danneel. Luckily no one from the party knows where the pictures came from, or _who_ they came from. The last thing this family wants or needs is more drama. So far from what the media knows, the photos of Danneel were tossed around by a random someone who crashed the barbeque. Though Jared wants Gigi to be punished for what she did, two wrongs don’t make a right; those were Jensen’s wise words of the day. Which is why Jared was the one who anonymously called one of the new stations to set up the false story about that random someone with an agenda to hurt Danneel crashing the party. In a way Jared protected Gigi’s ass, but he didn’t do it for her, he did it for his family.

Sooner or later, karma is going to eat the girl alive.

“No I’m not surprised.” Genevieve huffed sadly. “That girl has so much hate inside of her she doesn’t even know what to do or how to handle it.”

Jared jumped at the chance to oppose Gigi’s behavior. “That doesn’t justify her actions.”

Genevieve put both hands up in surrender. “I’m not trying to defend her disruptive actions. All I’m trying to say is that clearly she’s hurting, neither one of us know what type of life she’s had, the stuff she’s been through...”

“How can you manage to have any sympathy for her? After what she said to you earlier? Besides, it’s not like she gave anyone of us the chance to talk to her about anything.” Jared knew he sounded cold, but he didn’t care at the moment. He was still upset with Gigi for the pain she’s caused everyone, including him.

Genevieve motioned for him to leave Noah’s room as she spoke; following quietly behind him as she softly closed the door. “I can’t help but feel some sort of sympathy for her. You know that after all this mess happened, after the news broke to the public about Gigi being Jensen’s daughter. Jensen actually hired a private investigator to look into Gigi’s past?”

“Of course I know that Gen...”

“Did he ever tell you that one of her foster parents tried to rape her in her bedroom when she was asleep at seven years old?”

Jared felt his throat closing up. “No... No, Jensen didn’t mention that to me.”

“He didn’t mention it to me either.” Genevieve clarified, her eyes sad. “Jensen told Danneel and Danneel told me.”

Now curious Jared asked. “Did the guy get arrested? The one that tried to... The one that tried to rape her?”

With a shrug of her slim shoulders, sorrowed words left his friends mouth. “No, the police didn’t believe her.”

“Why didn’t Jensen ever tell me this?” Jared cannot deny that he feels a bit left out on things. Why would his boyfriend go and tell Danneel but not him?

“Relax Jared.” Gen’s voice took a soothing tone. “This was months ago, back when Jensen was distancing himself from everyone and everything...”

Going back to the subject at hand, Jared felt a tad bit remorseful for his inner thoughts on Jensen’s daughter. “Maybe I shouldn’t have been so hard on her?”

“On her? You mean Gigi?”

“Yeah...”

“Listen Jared, I didn’t tell you about the attempted rape thing to make you feel sorry for her or to make you feel bad. You were nothing but respectful to that girl since she arrived. I simply told you because I wanted you to take a second and think what it might be like to live in her shoes. She had no family at the time, no one who loved her. Nothing and no one but herself...”

There was a far distant look in Genevieve’s eyes when it all clicked. The reason why Gen has so much empathy for Gigi is because Genevieve’s brother was adopted as well at the age of five from an abusive home. “I might’ve been nice to Gigi in front of her face, but the things I thought about her were terrible. I feel sucky for saying this b-but I don’t think she’s a good person Gen... I really don’t.”

“She might not be a good person now, but I’m sure she was _before_. Back when she was just a child.”

“Well I-”

Gen cut him off. “I’m gonna go head to my room, relax a little bit before I head to bed.” She stood on her tip toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek before sauntering away. “Goodnight, sleep well.”

“You too.” He smiled to her retreating back.

It was only seven thirty at night and everyone’s retreated to their bedrooms for ‘rest’. And Jared can’t blame them, after the day they’ve all had he could sleep for a week too. Before heading to the master bedroom to check on Jensen, Jared made his way down the hall and to the left to knock on Danielle’s door.

There were several knocks on Jared’s part before his daughter opened the wooden barrier.

“Is there something you need?” Danielle’s voice was crackly; her eyes were red at the rims.

“Just checkin’ in on ya to see if you were okay.”

“I’m fine.”

By Danielle’s short lack of response Jared could tell the teenager didn’t feel like speaking. He pulled her into a hug, “You know I’m always here to talk to if you need anything right?”

“Yes I know that.” The girl gave him a squeeze and pulled away, managing a small genuine smile.

In this next breath Jared took a chance on asking a question that most likely won’t be answered. “Have you talked to your mom?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t wanna look at her right now okay?” Danielle’s voice was clipped, clear with irritation, her eyes fixed on the floor.

“Why don’t you want to talk to her?” Jared felt like broken record; feeling like he’s been asking himself and everyone else ‘why’ questions all day.

“Hmmmmm I don’t know maybe because all my life my mom’s had a chain around my neck, acting like she was some saint. When in reality she was just a washed up druggie pretending to be some civilized woman that she isn’t. Gigi was right, my mom’s nothing but a control freak and a liar.”

There was so much anger in his daughter’s voice it took him by surprise. He couldn’t stop from asking himself how much of these emotions were truly Danielle’s and how much of these ‘emotions’ were ones imprinted in the teenagers brain by her sister. “That’s not nice Danielle... Your mom does everything she can to be the best mother she can be. Everyone in life makes mistakes, just because your mom made bad choices in the past, it doesn’t mean she isn’t a better person today, she loves you.”

“A better peron?” Danielle laughed, looking like she was going to cry. “Please!”

Jared was going to respond but the door slammed in his face before he could. The sound bringing him back to a few hours ago when he practically did the same thing to Gigi after he basically hauled her up and threw her outside.

“Hey Jay.” A deep voice came from behind him.

“Hi baby.” Jared turned around only to face his beautiful but worn out boyfriend.

Jensen seemed confused. “What are you doing by Danielle’s door? I came to check on her, is she okay?”

“I came to check on her too, but she isn’t in the mood to talk.”

“Really?”

“Well, I had the door slammed in my face so I’m gonna take that as a leave me the fuck alone sign.”

Jensen rubbed a large hand on his face like he does when he stressed. “Everything will work itself out.”

At his boyfriend’s words, Jared’s a bit lost. He isn’t sure if Jensen is talking about the whole situation that happened today in general, or his relationship with the daughter that claimed she hated him. Jared’s known Jensen for a long time, and he knows his boyfriend doesn’t want to cease all contact from Gigi.

But a maybe a little break is what everyone needs to be okay again.

Jared brought Jensen in for a hug and kissed the top of his head, choosing his words carefully. “Mmm don’t worry baby.” He hummed. “Whatever happens we’ll be just fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

 

 

When the Uber that Gigi ordered came to a gated neighbored, she thought that Brock gave her the wrong address. When the Uber driver pulled over to the right, directly outside tall iron security gates placed commonly in front of a mansion, Gigi definitely knew she had the wrong house.

There was no way this country bumpkin lived in this gigantic palace.

“Ummm are you going to get out miss?” The fat pig of a driver asked impatiently.

“No, you must have the wrong address.”

The driver shook his big head. “Nope this is the correct address.”

“No it isn’t.” Gigi argued.

The old man growled, and instead of him sounding threating he sounded like a squealing boar. “Yes it is see!”

When the driver pointed to the address on his cell phone screen, Gigi felt like she should at least apologize. But maybe Brock sent her to the wrong address on purpose? Maybe he and Danneel thought it would be funny to send her on some type of wild goose chase all around the city of Austin. Gigi wouldn’t put it past Danneel to have called her secret lover Brock to fuck with her head.

Screw’em both.

“Hey! Looks like the gates opening, you better hurry up and get out before it closes again. I’ve got other places to be than to sit around here all day.” This man had serious attitude.

“Thanks for driving me.” Gigi mumbled trying her to keep her composure and not go off on this foul mouthed ass.

When he grabbed her arm she froze. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you forgetting something?” He repeated.

Gigi stared at him for several long moments, unsure of what the old grouch was even talking about. However, when he started to rub his fingertips together, she realized the old sleaze wanted a tip. “Oh, I’m sorry I forgot your tip.”

“Yeah.” He laughed sarcastically; chewing his pink bubble gum like a cow.

“Here you go.” Gigi handed him a ten dollar bill from her purse. As soon as she had both legs out the door, she couldn’t stop the next comments from leaving her mouth with a devious smile on her face. “You can use those ten dollars and put it towards a gym membership you fat fuck!”

The door wasn’t even halfway closed when she heard the man call her a cunt; stepping on the gas to speed away angrily. She couldn’t help but smile to herself in victory. The man deserved it, for the whole ride to Brock’s house the guy’s been nothing but a pain in the ass. In reality, Gigi probably should’ve let the obnoxious man’s comment’s slide. But she couldn’t help herself, Gigi’s always been one to put someone in their rightful place.

This man was no different.

Making her way up the long driveway Gigi couldn’t help but admire how pristine the lawn was, someone with major skills clearly took great care of this beautiful piece of land. The overall look of the house is kind of similar to Jared and Jensen’s main house. It’s a faded colored brick and rock on the outside, with large windows to accommodate the size of the mansion. Gigi still doesn’t think this is Brock’s house, and if it isn’t she’s just going to go back to her hotel and get some rest for her plane flight tomorrow. Although she’ll definitely be pissed she traveled all this way for nothing.

After she knocked on the door it felt like forever until it was answered, only to reveal an older smiling Italian women in one of those typical black and white short skirt maid gowns that you see on the television.

“Erm… I’m looking for Brock? Do I have the right house? Does he live here?” She asked, her voice unsure.

The Italian woman nodded. “Yes Mrs. Gigi you have the right house. Mr. Carver is expecting you.”

‘ _Mr. Carver? Who the fuck is that?_ ’ She asked herself as she slowly stepped inside the house. The mansion was absolutely stunning, although by the looks the furniture the décor isn’t that cute. It looked a bit old and outdated, kind of like an old woman decided she wanted to take a leap off a cliff and decide that suddenly she had the decorating skills of an elite interior designer, when in reality whoever decorated this has no taste whatsoever.

“Ahhhhhh Gigi, I see you’ve made it.” A voice came from the top of the stairs.

When Gigi turned her head to the voice of the sound, she was met with Brock dressed in a casual manner. With simple grey jeans and a black buttoned down shirt, somehow still managing to make her feel underdressed for this dinner occasion.

“You live here?” Were the first words from her mouth, not even a ‘hello’.

Brock seemed a bit flabbergasted at her response as well, but he didn’t let it show all the much. “I do yes, it’s a gorgeous house.”

“The house is stunning, your furniture not so much.”

The man’s face seemed to flatter a bit. “My mom decorated this house...”

Gigi wanted to say his mother should take up another hobby, but before she even opened her mouth she remembered the conversation she had back at Viktor ranch with Brock when he told her his mother had died.

All of a sudden Gigi felt like the biggest bitch on the planet.

“Oh.” She responded; her tone solemn.

“The food will be done in about twenty minutes, why don't I give you a tour of the house?” When Brock reached the bottom of the stairs he smiled and extended his hand for her to take. “Shall we?”

But Gigi didn’t bother with the formality. “Yeah, sure.”

Even though Brock was taking her subtle insults in stride, she could tell her brash attitude was hurting his feelings a bit. “Follow me.”

 

 

 

 **(Link To Pictures Of Brock's House:**  <http://s556.photobucket.com/user/spn_katie/library/Gigi%20Condo/Brocks%20House>  

 

 **Password To View Album:** brock1 )

 

 

After at least twenty of walking through the mansion, looking at every disastrous poorly decorated room. Brock led her to a backdoor patio with a dolled up table. An expensive white table cloth covered the table, and on top of the cloth were china dishes with gold silverware placed neatly by the side of the plate; two wine glasses were also items on the table sitting patiently next to an expensive looking bottle of Red Wine. Gigi did her best to ignore the giant candle in the middle of the table, it seemed a bit romantic...

Even though it’s dark outside, Gigi can pretty much see everything because of the lamps that are placed all around the backyard.

“You really went all out for this didn’t you?” She smirked as he pulled her seat out and motioned for her to sit.

Brock’s response seemed honest, which shocked her a bit, making her feel all warm inside. “I wanted to impress you.”

Gigi knew she needed to cut to the chase of this conversation, otherwise, by the looks of how things are heading, she’d be putty in his hands once again. “Why did you invite me to dinner?”

“I wanted to see you before you left?”

She immediately skipped to the next question, ignoring his previous response. “Is this really your house?”

Brock sat back in his seat, his arms crossed; facial expressions concealed. “Are you really a model?”

“W-what? E-xcuse me?” Gigi didn’t even know what to say.

“C’mon, let’s not play this game. I thought we were asking each other questions.” Brock didn’t seem angry, but he didn’t seem amused either.

Gigi nodded her head, smiling to herself in an ‘of-course’ manner. “So you knew who I was this whole time huh? You thought it’d be cool to fuck a model?”

This time Brock did seem shocked. “I didn’t know who you were when we first met.”

“Is that so? Well, I still don’t know who you are.”

Brock took a deep long-awaited breath, relaxing into a more comfortable positon in his chair; a piece of long brown hair covering his left eye. “Why don’t we start over? My name is Brock Carver and I play for the Dallas Cowboys."

 _‘That explains a lot’_. Gigi answered in her mind, like why he’s so muscular for one. “I’m Gigi Reid, up and coming supermodel extraordinaire.” She told him with a flip of her hair and a cheeky; a coy smile.

The buff man laughed, his voice sweet; his Texas accent shining through. “Aren’t you already technically a Supermodel?”

“Not yet no.” Gigi answered back honestly. To some people she might be considered a Supermodel, but to herself she isn’t. Gigi still wants to work her way farther up the ladder before she starts tooting her own horn to that measure.

When neither one of them spoke, Brock took it upon himself to initiate the conversation once again. “I swear I didn’t know who you were when we first met, I wasn’t trying to... I wasn’t trying to just get in your pants. I thought you were beautiful and my friends dared me to go n’ talk to you.”

“Awww that’s cute.” Gigi flipped another piece of long hair over her shoulder, seeming unbothered on the outside by what Brock said, but on the inside she was melting.

“Even before I found out about you, which was only yesterday I might add. I didn’t tell you who I was before because people always change when they realize you’re a celebrity and you’ve gotta little money in your pocket.”

Gigi scoffed. “Tell me something I don’t know... How did you find out about me anyway?”

“Honestly.” Brock smirked playfully. “I tried to look you up online.... I didn’t know your last name so I went to Danielle’s Facebook account to see if she posted any pictures of you or if you were on her friends list. Lo’ and behold there you were with the caption ‘My beautiful, loving sister Gigi Reid.’ And all I kept thinking to myself was that I’ve heard that name around before. When I typed in your full name in Google all these pictures and information about you and what you do for a living was right there in my face, I couldn’t help but read through some of the things...”

Gigi wasn’t sure if she was flattered that Brock, a Dallas Cowboy player went through all the trouble just to find out who she was. Or if she was more shocked that he’s friends with Danielle on Facebook. “Yeah well you still could’ve told me who you were, it would have been nice not to have been lied to.”

“You weren’t all that honest either.” Brock shot back, his voice calm. “If I remember correctly you told me you were a student at UCLA? It seems to me that we both lied about what we do for the same reasons doesn’t it?”

Damn, Gigi forgot all about that lie, she had no choice but to admit defeat on this semi-debate. “You’re right... Maybe we both should’ve been upfront and honest?”

“We probably should’ve darlin’...” Brock’s smile was so warm and inviting, and Gigi still couldn’t get over that deep husky voice.

“Let me ask you a personal question, not that it’s any of my business but I’m going to ask anyway.” Gigi looked the man in the eye, the man seem amused at her attempts to act bold. “Your dad, you said he owns Viktor ranch right? My da-Jensen told me that business wasn’t booming like it used to. My guess is that you help your dad keep the ranch afloat?”

Brock seemed to hesitate before he answered, probably because it _was_ such a personal question, especially it being about finances. Gigi isn’t even sure why she wants to know that answer, all she knows is that she wants to grill the man sitting in front of her; to ask him all the questions she never got to ask before because he’s been so elusive. “Yes, I help my dad out. That’s what family’s for, right?”

“No not really, I hate my family.” Gigi wasn’t sure if she even believed herself.

The older man’s eyes seemed sad as he spoke. “What you said about growing up in foster homes, was that all true? Back when I- back when I looked you up online, I read something about Jensen being your real dad?”

“It’s all true, but I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Fair enough... How about we eat? I’m starved.”

“Yeah.” Gigi replied looking up at the stars, anything to avoid Brock’s intense gaze. “Let’s eat.”

 

 

 

It took about an hour and a half for them to finish their meal, mostly because of Brock who seemed to have an endless pit of a stomach. The man ate two and a half pieces of prime Steak and two plates each of the side dishes which were homemade macaroni and cheese with skelp mashed potatoes.

Gigi could barely finish her own plate, let alone have several like the man sitting before her.

Sitting back in his seat Brock patted his belly. “That was delicious.”

“I won’t lie, it was pretty good.” Gigi smiled, not even realizing she’s been smiling pretty much the whole time after that got their initial showdown out of the way.

“Is there something else you wanted to ask me? You still seem on edge?”

Thinking back on it now, there was something that Gigi wanted to ask. And she almost forgot about it too, it was the sole reason she came here. She needs answers and she’s going to get them. “What’s the deal with you and Danneel?”

If Gigi thought she caught Brock off guard a few times early today, she really caught the man by surprise with her question. “What about her?”

She could feel herself getting pissed again, here goes Brock trying to ignore and devise questions. “Just answer the question and stop trying to skim around it.”

“Listen Gigi-”

“I saw the two of you kissing the day we all left your fathers ranch. Don’t even try to fucking deny it.” If Gigi heard her voice on a tape recorder, she wouldn’t have believed it was her.

She sounds like a pissed off girlfriend whose boyfriend just cheated on her...

“I wasn’t going to deny anything, you didn’t let me finish what I was going to say.” Brock’s voice commanded authority, and it sent chills down her spine.

And not the ‘scary’ ones either...

“Danneel and I we do have a past, but not the type of one you’re thinking of.” Brock sat up straighter; his eyes focused on her. “A few years ago, back when Danielle had her birthday party at the ranch. Danneel and I hooked up-”

“I knew it!” Gigi stood up from the table, pissed; her dishes clattering from her sudden impulse movement of her leg hitting the table. “Fucking disgusting, I’m leaving.”

When Brock reached over the table and grabbed her wrist Gigi wanted to scream in frustration, this is the fourth time someone’s grabbed/touched her today. First by Danneel, second time by Jared when he literally threw her out of the house, third time by that pig of an Uber driver, and now by Brock.

Gigi’s had it up to the sky with people touching her, crossing much needed boundaries.

“I’m not finished with my story and since you asked me I think you should listen until I’m done.” To some people, they might have found that controlling tone in Brock’s voice to be threatening. But Gigi found the dominance hot, who knew this beautiful country bumpkin had a set of balls after all.

“When Danneel and I hooked up, it was because we were both drunk. We drank a little too much at Danielle’s party and after everyone went to sleep, we had sex. I won’t sugarcoat it for you, that’s what happened.”

Gigi yanked her arm out of his grasp. “Thanks for letting me know, I think it’s about time I go home.”

“It didn’t mean anything.” Brock clarified. “What happened between me and Danneel meant nothing, it happened once.”

“Do you think this is a game? Like it would be funny to mess with me?”

“No.” The man responded seriously.

“Then why were the two of you kissing the day we left, you still haven’t answered that question, I saw your hands on her waist... I hate men like you who jump from girl to girl, you all disgust me.”

“Those are pretty harsh words from someone who doesn’t know the full story.”

“Care to explain then?”

“Danneel was drunk when she kissed me that night. She came to say goodbye, we hugged, and then her lips were on mine.”

“Awwww.” Gigi hummed sweetly, her tone was fake. “So her lips just happened to fall upon yours and you just so happened to have lost control of your mouth and kissed her back... This is so _pathetic_.”

“I _didn’t_ kiss her back, you must be remembering wrong. I had my hands on her waist to gently push her away from me... Before she kissed me she was telling me how her boyfriend Rick left her, she was distraught and drunk. I don’t think Danneel even remembers we kissed that night.” For such a sudden and brash conversation Brock seems to be controlling his emotions quite well. Most men in the past have told Gigi to get lost when she act’s this entitled and bratty, but for some reason Brock still wants her around?

When Gigi thinks back on it, maybe Brock is telling the truth. At the time Danneel had been consuming large amounts of alcohol, and when she ran into the older woman in the hallway on the first night and Danneel told her Brock was a ‘fun ride’. Danneel had definitely been drunk that night. Perhaps the woman was drinking so much to cope with the loss of her boyfriend? Gigi didn’t even know the woman had a boyfriend, but then again she and Danneel don’t speak to one another like that so go figure.

As for Brock kissing Danneel back, looking on the past memory Gigi remembers him stiff as a board, his jaw slack... Brock _didn’t_ kiss her back. And maybe Brock did push Danneel off, Gigi didn’t stay long enough to find out. One of the downsides to her temper is she’s never been able to think things through clearly before.

And that’s a serious problem.

Gigi’s always been one to tell if someone is lying, and by look on Brock’s face he was telling the truth. “I-I-I’m sorry...”

“That killed you to say it didn’t it?” Brock laughed from deep within his chest.

“It did yes, I never say I’m sorry.”

“I can tell.” There was a sparkly glint in his eye, letting her know he found her attitude entertaining. “I’ve never met someone like you before.”

“Someone as beautiful? I know. I’m one of a kind.” Gigi couldn’t help but give herself a comment. Come’on! For crying out loud Brock basically left an open invitation with that statement.

“That also, but I’ve never meant someone with your type of personality before.”

“I don’t think you want to, trust me. I’m not a very good person...”

“Noooo.” Brock stood up from the table as well, his giant frame casting a shadow that covered her body. “I think I do...”


	20. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out the story takes place two years into the future.

**_Two Years Later_ **

 

 

 

**_ **JENSEN POV** _ **

 

 

“But I wanna play with the toy truck daddy! I don’t wanna go to sleep!” Noah shouted out, tears and snot running down his blotched face.

Jensen lightly scolded his son. “You’re six years old now, I thought you told me you were a big boy?”

“I am!” His son huffed tiredly; looking exhausted.

“Then big boys know when it’s time to go to bed and get some rest for their big day tomorrow.”

“Nuh-uh! I don’t wanna go to school!” Noah shook his head from side to side.

“Yes you do.” Jensen smiled, despite trying to teach his son a lesson. “You just told me yesterday how excited you were to make new friends.”

Noah crossed his arms, his chin up in defiance, looking exactly like Jared when he’s upset. “I don’t wanna go anymore! I wanna stay home!”

“Hey!” A voice came from the doorway, and in return Noah jumped up from the floor and ran to his bed.  Jensen wanted to laughed, even though Noah didn’t listen to him, at least his son is a bit scared of one of his parents.

They say it’s always healthy to have the smallest dose of fear of your guardians/parents.

“You should be in bed little boy.” Jared walked fully into their son’s room, making his way over to the bed where Noah was now hiding under the covers.

“I am in bed.” The boy whispered.

“Mhhmm now you are after your Daddy told you several times.” Jared used his stern papa voice. “You should apologize to your dad right now.”

It seemed to take Noah a few seconds, but he eventually came out from under the covers and looked him in the eye; his lip wobbling. “Sorry daddy.”

“It’s okay buddy.” Jensen ran his fingers through his son’s hair. “But next time you’ve gotta listen to me okay?”

Noah quickly looked over at Jared, who had his eyebrow raised, only to look back over at Jensen. “Okay daddy, I’m gonna go to sleep now...”

“Give me n’ papa a hug, since we won’t see you tomorrow.” Jensen held out his arms, waiting for their son to jump in them like he knows the little bug will.

Jensen tried to ignore the fact that he and Jared won’t be here to see how their son’s first day of kindergarten went. It’s the little things like that-that eat at him the most. He and Jared are headed to San Diego for Comic Con this year and it’s going to be huge, seeing as this is their last year of filming Supernatural, a conclusion that the two of them came up with privately. Since the kids are getting older, it’s not fair to hand all the responsibilities to Genevieve and Danneel. The two women are going to need help raising Noah, Zach, and Danielle.

Especially Danielle, now that the teenager is fifteen she’s been feeling herself a bit more lately.

“Goodnight daddy.” Noah kissed his cheek; then quickly hugged Jared and did the same. “Goodnight Papa.”

“Night buddy.” Jared ruffled the boy’s hair. “Time to go to sleep.”

 

 

 As soon as Jensen’s head hit the pillow he felt like he could finally relax. “I’m so tired, it’s been a lonnnngg day.”

“Me too.” Jared climbed into bed as well, shifting around until he got into a comfortable position. “I’m not looking forward to catching this early flight tomorrow.”

“Me either...”

“If you’re feeling stressed out, we don’t have to go.” His boyfriend replied softly, rubbing his fingertips up and down his stomach. “We could always let Mark and Misha handle everything and pull outta comic con last minute.”

“Noooo.” Jensen laughed at the idea. “Letting those two idiots be on a panel alone would be a disaster. Besides, we need to go, we owe it to the fans. They’re the reason why we’re able to have this beautiful roof over our heads, they’re the reason why we’re able to provide for _our_ family...”

Jared smiled softly. “Can’t argue with that, but since when did you become so sappy?”

“Not being sappy.” Jensen poked his lover in the hip. “Just being honest.”

“You know...”  His boyfriend paused. “Since we’re gonna be in Cali, maybe we could take a few more days off of filming after the Con and go see your daughter.”

Jensen didn’t even know what to say or how to respond. This is a conversation the two of them have had countless times within the past two years since everything happened with the photo incident. There were moments when all he wanted to do was reach out to Gigi somehow and check-in on her. Lately his daughter’s been everywhere, on magazines, billboards, he’s even seen her do a few interviews on the Vancouver local news stations. Whoever her manager is-is working overtime to get her name out there, and it’s clearly working. There was one time when Jensen pulled up Gigi’s name in his contact list and was about to hit the call button, but he quickly changed his mind when he thought about everything that happened in the past.

What did surprise Jensen was seeing his daughter and Brock Carver kissing on the front cover of Star Magazine.

Back when the family went to Viktor ranch two years ago, he thought he might have seen some chemistry between Brock and Gigi, but Jensen also thought he could be over analyzing the situation, apparently he wasn’t. The couple is Hollywood’s newest love story, according to OkayPeople news outlet. Although people don’t talk about it as much anymore, gossips sites from time to time love reminding everyone that quote on quote “Supernatural star Jensen Ackles, gave Gigi Reid up for adoption when he was only eighteen. Only for Gigi to make a name for herself as a model independently in the industry.”

Whenever he leaves the house Jensen feels like people are judging him for his past mistakes, even though that’s most likely not true.

Luckily, after about three weeks, the media chaos revolving around Danneel ended. Now granted, Jensen’s sure no one’s forgotten about the incident but at least they’re talking about something else now. Like how Lindsey Lohan stumbled out of a club in Beverly Hills drunk out of her mind. That’s the thing with Hollywood, you’re the hot topic one minute, and the next you’re like yesterday’s trash. Danneel couldn’t have been happier at the time that the media moved onto someone else to harass.

As he predicted reporters somehow got Danneel’s personal cell phone number and called her constantly to ask her questions about the incident. One of the questions being “Who do you think tried to sabotage your name?” Being the classy woman that she is, Danni always hung up the phone once she realized exactly who was calling. All and all, Gigi got the best end of the deal. No one besides the family knows who threw those horrid photographs over the balcony. If anyone were to come out and tell the truth, Jensen’s sure the public would crucify his daughter.

For Gigi’s sake, no one will ever say anything... Which is probably more than the girl deserves.

Jared coughed haggardly into his hand as he spoke. “You don’t have to be ashamed for missing your daughter.”

“I’m not ashamed for missing her Jared.” Jensen stared up at the dark ceiling. “I’m conflicted... I’m not sure rather I should leave things alone and let her come back to me on her own time, reach out to her, or just cease all contact in general.”

“Stop talking like that.” The taller man pulled him against his side. “You don’t need to cut off contact with Gigi because of what happened.”

“That’s not what you were saying two years ago.” Jensen snipped.

“Things change.” Jared’s tone was soft; his voice lowered. “My opinion on her has changed... Maybe she’s changed as well. After all as you so kindly mentioned it has been two years.”

“I-I I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to take a jab at you.” Jensen kissed his boyfriends hands in another apology. “It just amazes how I haven’t seen her in person or spoken to her in over two years and she still, somehow, finds a way to wiggle into my thoughts.”

“Jen, she’s your daughter. She’s _always_ going to be on your mind, you’re always going to worry about her. That’s _never_ going to change.”

Jensen thought about it for a moment and Jared is right. Gigi is always going to be on his mind, he’s always going to wonder about her simply because that’s his little girl. Rather she thinks of him as a father or not, whether Gigi’s caused pain in his family for no necessary reason, the girl is always going to be a part of his life, she’s his _first_ child... “I hate it when you’re right Jared.”

His boyfriend laughed wholeheartedly, the sound loud in the awkwardly quite large bedroom. “You love it when I’m right.”

“Let’s get some sleep, we’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Love you.” Jared kissed his forehead.

“I love you too.” Jensen flipped around and pulled Jared up against his chest; spooning the bigger man. Even though his boyfriend is 6’5, all lean with muscle, the giant would never admit it aloud but he loves to be coddled.

And Jensen’s more than okay with that.

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

**__ **

 

“I guess I should let the model go and do her thing now huh?” Brock whispered in her ear.

“I suppose you should.” She smiled for the photographers in front of her, slowly moving away from Brock.

“GIGI! LOOK THIS WAY!” A photographer shouted; attempting to reach out across from behind the red velvet rope.

Doing her signature move Gigi put her hand on her hip, pouted her lips a little bit, and gave a small cutesy smile showing no teeth. She’s done this a million times, but never for a private event. She still can’t believe Elton John invited her and Brock to attend his Love & Hope charity event this year. Back when Gigi was poor and unknown, still working at Burger King, she used to look at pictures of Elton’s charity event that he throws once every year online. She used to dream about walking on the beautiful red carpet, with sleazy photographers screaming her name.

And now it’s happening, she’s actually here. She got what she wanted.

“GIGI TO YOUR LEFT PLEASE!” A paparazzi who at least had to be in his 50’s shouted.

Turning a bit to her left, Gigi complied to the man’s wishes. She had her long blonde extensions in, her make up professionally done, her dress perfectly cinched to her skin... Yep, she was feeling herself.

 

 

       

 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the man she loved and adored, watching her with a loving speculative gaze. Even after two years she couldn’t help but fluster around Brock, even when he did nothing but look at her. It still made Gigi weak in the knees. Dating Brock isn’t something that she thought would actually happen, especially because at the time she was still dating Keith. For a while she didn’t know what to do, Gigi didn’t know if she should tell Brock about Keith or to just not say anything at all and secretly break things off with Keith quietly. But hiding things has never seemed to work out for her in the past, so she decided she needed to tell Brock the truth and cut ties with Keith. Of-course Brock wasn’t happy with the news that she was ‘kind sorta’ dating someone else while she was still dating him, but after four long hours of talking about her and Keith’s situation, Brock understood. Gigi had explained and went into detail about why she was really with Keith and exactly how she and the older man first started dating.

Brock still believes that Keith is a ‘sick fuck’ for trying to take advantage of a young girl at the time, who didn’t know anything about the business. And in a twisted way, Brock’s sort of right. But Gigi also _knew_ what she was doing when she decided to make her and Keith a ‘thing’.

When Gigi broke it off with Keith, the older man was not happy...

He threatened to destroy her career, he threatened to tell everyone about their ‘secret’ love affair, and Keith even threatened to kill himself if she didn’t take him back. Luckily Gigi talked the man out of doing all those harmful things, but it wasn’t easy. After the phone call where Gigi broke it off with her ex, she hasn’t heard from the man since. Although, she’s heard through the grapevine that Keith’s been subtly trash-talking her, saying things like “Gigi’s hard to work with or Gigi’s a real bitch.”

On the bright side at least he’s not threatening to harm himself anymore.

“Come on.” Brock came up from beside her; resting his big hand on the small of her waist. “We should get inside the event and find our assigned seats.”

“Okay.” She leaned in for a kiss. “Let’s go.”

As they started walking off the red carpet they could hear more shout’s from the paparazzi asking for them both to stay so they could get a few more pictures. Two years ago Gigi would have hopped at the chance to get more publicity, she would’ve stayed on the carpet until a representative kicked her off to let someone else on. Dating the quarter back of the Dallas Cowboy’s has really brought her more attention than she ever could have imagined. Even more attention than the world finding out Jensen Ackles is her father.

But for some reason, Gigi doesn’t care about that _kind_ publicity anymore. In truth she loves her career, and still needs her name out there. But she isn’t dating Brock because it’s going to help her climb up the celeb ladder, she’s dating the man because she’s in _love_.

Which is a weird but yet satisfying feeling.

 

 

 

_(The Next Afternoon)_

“Oh. My. God.” Gigi moaned, pushing Brock’s face deeper between her legs. The man knows how to use his tongue like no one she’s ever been with before. He’s definitely experienced in the ‘eating out’ field.

And she still hasn’t decided if she should be grateful that he knows what he’s doing, or jealous that he’s had practice with other women.

Brock suddenly pulled his face away from between her thighs; pushing his long golden brown locks out of his face. “You’re all wet down there.”

Gigi noticed her boyfriend’s pupils were dilated, his face wet with her slick. It was as gross as it was a turn on. “Stating the obvious now are we?”

“I’m gonna make you cum, just like this.” Brock kept eye contact as his thumb rubbed repeatedly over her clit; causing her to shiver.

“Then do it.” She encouraged; taunting him.

The second Brock stuck two of his large fingers in her, her orgasm ripped throughout her entire body. Causing a tingling sensation to bubble deep within the onset of her bones that made her moan obscenely loud.

“That’s it baby girl, let me have it. Let it all out.” Brock soothed as he rapidly caused stimulation to her sensitive area with one hand, all while moving his two fingers in and out of her with the other.

Even Gigi couldn’t deny that Brock is anything but a fantastic lover. He’s the type of guy to make sure his girlfriend gets off first before he does. And that’s one of the qualities Gigi loves about him. Back when she was dating Keith, the older man made sure he got everything he needed and wanted out of her, he made sure he reached his climax, but didn’t necessarily worry about her at times.

There’s nothing worse than a stingy, selfish, stuck up lover.

“O-oohhh stop-stop.” Gigi voiced, her mind still mush.

“Over sensitive?” Brock withdrew his fingers, only to lick one more long swipe with his tongue from the bottom to the top of her vagina.

Gigi could already feel the onset of goosebumps coming. “Y-yesss.”

It’s odd but after she climax’s Gigi always gets goosebumps for some reason, almost like her body’s cold even though it isn’t. She’s still never managed to find an explanation for this weird side-effect.

“C’mere.” Brock gripped a handful of hair on the back of her head and pulled her up from lying straight on her back; pushing her face to his cock. “Suck for me baby.”

If someone were to ask her at eighteen years old if she would have liked this sort of display of dominance in the bedroom, she would have said no. And maybe she would still say no, but with Brock it’s different as lame as it sounds. With him, even though the man may be dominant, he’s not _controlling_. Behind Brock’s bedroom aggression there’s a loving undertone to it, and that’s what really gets her off.

“I’m already close.” Brock tightened his grip in her hair.

“I haven’t even touched you yet.” She smirked cockily.

“It doesn’t matter, just eating your pussy was enough to get me off.”

Gigi still gets shocked at Brock’s vulgar words sometimes. The man in public is always such a gentlemen, even at home when they’re alone he’s a gentlemen, but when it comes to sex he’s a _completely_ different person.

“Then I guess I shouldn’t waste any more time?” Gigi touched her boyfriend’s hard member, tracing the vein on his penis with her finger nail.

This was going to be fun.

 

 

 

 

“Hey Gigi, thanks for coming on such short notice.” Kevin got up from his seat to give her a bone crushing hug.

“Ohhhh anything for you Kev-o you know that.” She kissed his cheek in return then took a seat. “Soooo what’d you call this lunch meeting for? And I see you already ordered food?” She looked down at the hug plate of sushi placed in the middle of the table.

“Of course I did, you know I know what you like. Anyway, I have some good news.”

“What’s the news spill it?”

“The CW wants to give you the main role for one of their new show’s that they’re developing.” Kevin importuned.

“Is this some sort of joke Kevin? The CW really? I’m not even an actor.” Gigi rolled her eyes.

“No not a joke, they’re completely serious. They think you’d be perfect for the role.”

In all seriousness, Gigi isn’t that worried about acting. If she wanted to act, she’d be able to act. She’s acted almost every day of her life, pretending on screen isn’t all that much different than pretending on camera. “Why would I ever work on the same network that airs my father’s TV show?”

“Stop thinking about it that way, think about this as an opportunity. This is a big deal, they’re literally offering you the role. You don’t even have to audition.”

“Alright, I’ll be bite.” Gigi took a sip of her wine. “What are they paying me?”

Kevin laughed. “Always money with you huh?”

“Hey listen, money’s what pays the bills. And might I add, whatever I make you get a percentage, so it pays your bills as well.” Gigi defended.

“Very true.” The man nodded, then getting right to the point. “They’re offering you 1.5 million starting salary.”

“That’s a lot...”

“That’s more than a lot, you’ve never acted a day in your life. Most credited actors with huge resumes don’t even make that much when they first sign on for a show.”

“Kevin... I don’t know if acting is something I’d enjoy.” Gigi tried her best not to kill the man’s hopes, but it’s true.

She can tell that Kevin’s mostly excited because this is the best job opportunity to come their way in a while now. In the past two years, Gigi’s done a bunch of press and magazine covers, but these day’s everyone knows that isn’t enough to keep the public’s interest for long. People in today’s time have such a short attention span and if you aren’t doing anything media worthy, than you might as well be irrelevant.

“Here.” Kevin pulled out a stack of papers from his brief case and tossed them her way. “I want you think about it.”

She took script and roughly staked it in her purse, not even bothering to look at it. “What’s the show about?”

“A teenage girl who lives in a town called Mystic Falls, things around her life shift when two vampire brother’s move back into town.”

“Really? You’re wasting my time over some cheesy ass chick flick TV show Kevin?” Gigi was tempted to get up and walk out.

“Just read it okay?” Her manager seemed worn out, like he’d already been having a rough day and she was just making it worse.

And because of that, Gigi reeled back in her attitude. “Alright, I’ll read the script. But I can’t promise you anything.”

“Deal.” The man smiled, then signaled for the waitress.

The waitress made her way over to the table, all smiles. “What can I get for you guys?”

“Would you mind taking a picture of us?” Kevin asked; causing Gigi to raise an eyebrow in return.

“Sure no problem.” The waitress nodded.

“Gigi why don’t you let her use your phone?” Her manager suggested.

“W-what why?” She counter asked, sushi still in her mouth.

“Because this is a moment you aren’t gonna wanna forget, today’s the day we made history.”

“Oh relax already.” She sounded out. “I didn’t say I was going to do the show.”

“I think you’re gonna love the script, just let the waitress take the picture on your phone. Then you can post it on Instagram.”

As Gigi dug in her purse to hand it over to the waitress she said. “You’re sucha Instagram whore Kevin.”

“Maybe I am.” He winked.

After the waitress took the photo and left, Gigi posted it to Instagram. Letting all her followers know that she’s in a ‘special’ meeting with her manager. In looking at the picture she couldn’t help but realize how much Kevin means to her.

 

 

The man is truly like the father she never had, always looking out for her... Deep down Gigi know's even if she wanted to leave the entertainment business in this very moment, or never happened to book a job again. Kevin would still be in her life regardless, and that says a lot about the man's character.

“So.” Kevin started up the conversation. “How are you and Brock doing? Are you guy’s ever gonna-” Her manager stopped talking when her phone rang.

“Sorry, hold on a sec.” When Gigi saw the caller ID her heart stopped.

Why was Danielle calling her?

“Who is it?” Kevin chastised.

“It’s Danielle.” She replied simply.

Since the incident happened Gigi hasn’t heard from her younger sister since, or anyone else for that matter. Not that she can blame them, if she were one of them she probably wouldn’t wanna talk to herself either. About five months after her fight with Danneel, Gigi sent Danneel a long heartfelt text message. Thinking back on it now a phone call or a voicemail would have been much more effective. She didn’t hear back from Danneel, like expected, but it did ease her guilt the tiniest bit.

“Answer it, hurry up before you miss the call.” Kevin coaxed.

Ignoring him, she answered the phone, attempting to keep her voice strong and unbothered. “Hello?”

“Gigi its Danielle.” Her sister sounded wrecked, like she has been crying all day. And it had Gigi a bit more worried than she’d like to admit.

“Are you okay? You sound upset?” She didn’t even know what to say, this phone call really caught her by surprise. And on top of that, her sister sound’s so different, much more mature than two years ago.

“Gigi... It’s Dad.”

“Dad?” She questioned, now confused.

“Jensen.” The teenager clarified, her voice still strained and broken. “There’s been an accident.”


	21. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I can't believe we've passed 100 thousand words you guys! :)
> 
> (Thank you to my beta Cate, who's been with me since my story Complications! Your amazing! Seriously, I appreciate you so much! And to all the reader's thank you for reading.)

**_ **JARED POV** _ **

( _Two Weeks Later_ )

 

“Baby... Hey.” Jared murmured softly; stroking Jensen’s bruised wrist. “I’m so glad you’re finally with us.”

His boyfriend looked around the morbid white room confused. “What happened?”

“You got into an accident.”

“An accident? What kind of accident?”

Jared reigned back in his emotions, doing his best not seem worried. When on the inside he was crying. “A car accident Jen.”

“A-a c-car accident? When?” The older man’s voice croaked.

“When you were on your way to Comic Con... A drunk driver drove you off the freeway into a ditch. T-t-the car flipped several times.” He knew his best bet was to just come clean and tell Jensen everything. His boyfriend wouldn’t truly rest until he knew every last detail about what’s happened anyway.

Jensen then grabbed his fingers, tightening his grip; worry in his voice. “Are you okay!? Are you hurt?” Jared shushed him gently.

“I’m fine baby, I wasn’t with you. I left the hotel early to make sure everything was on schedule, you stayed behind to get a few extra hours of sleep. Don’t you remember?”

“Vaguely.” Jensen coughed; the movement causing his chest to shake. “What happened to the driver? The one who was driving me?”

“I…” Jared didn’t know how to say it.

“Jay? What happened?” His boyfriend’s voice was strong, despite the rasp from the recently removed breathing tube.

“He died baby, he died.”

Jensen remained silent for several minutes, his face displaying all his emotions and thoughts. It’s clear the man was trying to go over and re-live what happened those short week's ago in his mind. “How long have I been in the hospital?”

“Two weeks.” He replied shortly.

“What? Two weeks!?”

Jared rested his hand on his lover’s cheek, knowing that helps his boyfriend calm down. The last thing he need’s right now is for Jensen to get all worked up and somehow hurt himself. “After the crash, you were in such critical condition that the doctor’s decided to put you in a medically induced coma so your body could heal itself.”

“How bad is it? What kind of condition am I in?”

When Jared first got the call from the San Diego Saint Jude’s hospital two short weeks ago, he felt his whole body freeze. He knew the phone call had something to do with Jensen, after-all no one that Jared personally knows lives in San Diego. Plus, everyone that Jared does know and loves stayed back in Austin while he and Jensen flew to California. The minute he hung up the phone with the hospital he was in the car headed towards the freeway. The car ride there had seemed to take forever; having been the longest twenty minutes of his life. And when the hospital staff finally did let him see Jensen, seeing his boyfriend’s body all cut, bruised, and bandaged, the artificial rise and fall of his chest, the wheeze of that damn cynical ventilator. It didn’t help diminish any of his previous anxiety and worriedness. Calling Danneel and Genevieve didn’t help either when they both started to cry... But they didn’t waste any time in booking a plane ticket and making their way out to San Diego, with the kids included.

Jensen’s accident had set everything back, obviously the two of them weren’t able to attend Comic Con. So in the end it did end up just being Mark and Misha on the panel. And the accident has also set back the filming schedule for the show, as of right now, production is shooting the parts in different episodes that don’t have any Sam or Dean scenes in them.

“Is the family here?” Jensen voice snapped him from his daze.

He nodded in return. “Yeah, they’re sitting outside in the waiting room. We all agreed that I should be the first one to see you when the doctors woke you up. I can’t believe this happened to you baby, you don’t deserve it.”

“It’s no one’s fault Jay.”

“Yes it is.” Jared could feel himself getting heated. “It’s that drunk drivers fault, stupid son of bitch. This is why I hate fuck up’s like him, he could have killed you!”

“Hey calm down.” Jensen soothed, despite that he should be the one getting soothed and not doing the soothing. “I understand that you’re angry, but it happened, it’s in the past and there isn’t anything we can do about it...”

Just by the sound of his lover’s voice he could feel his anger get kicked down a few pegs. “We could sue him, make sure he never drives behind a wheel again.”

“He lived? I would’ve thought-”

“Of-course he lived Jen, the drunk one’s always do. It’s the people they crash into that pay the price for their repulsive actions, he should _pay_ for what he’s done.”

“We can talk about that later.” Jensen winced and rubbed his side, the one with the two broken ribs. “I’m sure the police will handle everything anyway.”

“They will.” Jared cast his head down, looking at the white linen blankets. “The police had told me that regardless on rather you want to pursue legal action against this guy, he’s gonna be prosecuted for breaking the law anyway. Committing vehicular manslaughter is a serious offence.”

“See, everything’s going to work about baby.”

“H-how? Why are you not angry? He almost killed you... What would we have done if we’d lost you? Huh? If _I’d_ lost you?” Just thinking about it was making Jared upset all over again.

“But I’m still here Jay, thank God.” Jensen softly smiled, attempting to sit up.

And Jared immediately pushed him back down gently. “Hey hey hey! Woah! Lay back down what are you doing? Are you trying to hurt yourself even more?!”

“I’m uncomfortable Jared, I don’t wanna stay in this position.” The man grumbled.

He couldn’t help but laugh in response, even though this situation is the most serious they’ve ever been in. Jensen acting like the old grump that he normally is, only goes to reassure him that despite his boyfriends beaten exterior and interior, Jensen’s doing _okay_. “You just woke up five minutes ago and you’re already grouchy? Old age is getting to you baby.”

“Shut up Jared...” Jensen rolled his beautiful irises.

Jared would have found that cute if he wasn’t starting directly at Jen’s bruised under eye. “I know I shouldn’t spring this on you right now, but I’ve been thinking about something.”

“About what?”

“About coming out of the closet... Letting the world know about us.” When Jared said those words, he watched as Jensen’s gorgeous green eyes went wide, despite being swollen and blotchy. “After the accident, after I was so _close_ to losing you. I kept thinking about how unhappy I know you are about living this ridiculous lie. What if I’d lost you knowing that I was one of the reasons why you weren’t able to live the life you wanted to the fullest?”

When Jensen spoke his voice was weak. And Jared’s not sure if it’s because the man is tired or because he’s been thrown off guard by his previous statement. “That’s the thing Jared, it’s not all about me. It’s about what _we_ want, I don’t and haven’t ever wanted to force you into doing something you’d only regret later down the road.”

“I’m ready now Jen. So _when_ you get better, whenever you want to make a statement to the world. I’ll be right by your side, I’ll be with you for every step of the way.” Jared could feel the tears welling back up, this has been a subject that’s put a damper on their relationship for quite some time now.

“Stop crying you big baby... I love you Jay.”

Jared laughed at the loving insult. “I love you too old man.”

“When you said that _everyone_ is here. Did you mean that-”

“Yes baby.” Jared blustered, he already knew what the man before him was going to ask. “Gigi’s here too.”

 

 

 

 

**_ **GIGI POV** _ **

 

 

Sitting in this stiff ass chair in the waiting room was really starting to hurt her back, never mind the fact that it was extremely awkward. After her phone call with Danielle two weeks ago, Gigi didn’t even need to contemplate whether she was booking a flight ASAP to San Diego. Despite leaving off on bad terms with the family, Gigi wanted to make sure her father was okay. There was never any plan to stay for two full weeks, just a couple of days to make sure Jensen was okay, and then head back to L.A.

But Danielle convinced her to stay.

Seeing everyone face to face after two years was a bit of a whirlwind. No one has really changed except for Danielle, who has now started coming into woman hood, if her breasts are anything to go by. Her sister has now even started to experiment in using more makeup, which means ballbuster Danneel has most likely laid off the overprotective parent role a little bit. Things are still a bit strained between Gigi and Danielle but that’s to be expected, after everything that went down it’s not like she expects her younger sister to forgive her.

Meeting Jared’s parents was awkward as well. The two grandparents flew from Texas to come and see Jensen, but they didn’t stay long. They were only here for two days until they flew back home to take care of ‘business’, whatever that ‘business’ was Gigi has no clue. They told everyone to tell Jensen they’re sorry that they couldn’t be here for when he woke up, but they love him. Supposedly from what Danielle had mentioned Jared’s parents are like Jensen’s parents as well, and that they’re all super close. Gigi had wanted to ask her sister why Jensen’s own parents haven’t come to visit their son yet, and that’s when Gigi remembered her dad telling her that his mom and dad weren’t the most receptive in terms of him being gay.

And shame on them... Their own son’s in the hospital, he could’ve lost his life, but yet they simply don’t care.

Staying in San Diego for two week’s straight hasn’t been cheap. Gigi being the upper class citizen that she is, stays in one of the more expensive suites in the Hilton hotel, not too far from the Saint Jude’s hospital. It’s cost her over ten thousand dollars so far for her room accommodations. And if someone would have asked her four years ago if she would spend that kind of money to stay close to one of her birth parent’s after a car accident, Gigi would have said “Fuck’em, let them die.”

She would have said those words out of anger, but now she feels differently.

When Gigi felt her phone vibrate, she immediately smiled. She knew it was Brock sending her another video message again. Her boyfriend has been nothing but supportive since she’s left him back in L.A. to fly here to San Diego. Brock’s even suggested that he should fly out there to be with her, but Gigi had said no because this is a situation that she needs to handle on her own.

Looking at the message, she laughed out loud, causing the roaming nurses and doctors to look at her strangely. Because who laughs in a hospital full of sick people right?

 

 

 ** _Brock Text:_** hey babe! i’ve been workin on my man bun like u asked. i think i did more than okay! wat do u think?

 

Gigi quickly texted back letting her man know that she loved it, which is one hundred percent true. She’s never met a guy before who looks so good in a man bun.

Within these past two weeks the media has been nothing but pressuring and annoying about Jensen’s situation. Of-course they’re eating her father’s situation right up, just like always the entertainment business thrives off of drama and other people’s misfortune. Somehow the paparazzi caught her entering the hospital when she first arrived to San Diego, and within a few hours TMZ made a news article on their website with the title in all cap’s like it was some major event saying: “GIGI REID SEES BIOLOGICAL FATHER FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TWO YEARS AT SAINT JUDE’S HOSPITAL!”

There has been speculation in the past, rumors on crazy fan websites that somehow Gigi had something to do with what happened to Danneel with those pictures and that’s why no one has seen her in over two years in Austin or pictured around the ‘family’ anymore. Luckily those rumors didn’t pick up too much traction. Little did those over-obsessed supernatural fans know how spot on they were.

“Gigi...”

When she heard her name being called her head whipped up from her phone screen. “Yes Jared?”

Out of seeing everyone, even over Danneel, for some reason Jared was the one who made her the most uncomfortable. Partially because the giant bean stalk kept trying to force nice, genuine conversation with her, which completely threw Gigi off guard. Since when has Jared ever felt like talking to her just because? The last time she saw the man she’d behaved like a wild animal, kicking at him, screaming derogatory insults. In truth, this is a different kind of situation. Jensen’s laying in the hospital bed and Jared’s most likely trying to ease the tension for everyone.

Gigi and Danneel have barely spoken two words to each other unless needed and everyone around has definitely picked up on that.

“Jensen’s ready to see you.” He spoke quietly as he walked to the chair next to her to sit down.

Not wasting any time Gigi got up and started making her way to Jensen’s hospital room down the pristine freshly cleaned hall. Just as she was approaching the door Danielle and Danneel were walking out, Gigi was going to ask “How’s he doing?” But both the women completely ignored her.

Stepping inside the room, she closed the door behind her. “Hi Jensen...”

Her father half smiled; crinkles at the corner of his eyes forming. “Hi Gigi.”

She stood awkwardly by the door, unsure if she’s truly wanted in the room. “How’re you feeling?”

“Been better.” He answers with a small chuckle. Unfortunately it makes him cough. His face screws up in pain as he clutches at his side, trying hard not to let his body shake from the movement. Gigi’s by his bedside in a heartbeat, offering him the cup of water with the straw in from the table.

Jensen takes a couple of sips, nodding gratefully and leaning back into his pillows. Under the bruises and scrapes he looks pale and tired, he’s lost weight during his stay in the ICU. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She answers with a shrug.

“How have _you_ been Gigi?”

“I’ve been doing pretty well.” She responded coyly; moving the chair from the wall closer to Jensen’s bedside.

“How did you find out about the accident?”

Jensen’s question kind of threw her off guard, she was expecting much more small talk first. “Danielle called me, I’m surprised she didn’t change her number.”

“I’m glad she called you...” He then added. “You didn’t need to stay until I woke up, you could have gone back home. Jared told me that they stabilized me and everything was fine, that they only put me in a medically induced coma to help my body heal.”

“But I _wanted_ to be here.” She negated, speaking nothing but the truth. “I’m sorry about the accident, I was... Worried.”

“No need to be worried anymore sweetheart I’m fine.” Her dad smiled with sincerity.

“Good.” Gigi wanted to smile back because he called her ‘sweetheart’, which isn’t a nickname he’s ever used before. But the minute she saw him wince at his attempted facial expression, she couldn’t even muster a smile in return.

“Jared told me some good news about one of our friends.” It’s blatantly obvious that Jensen is just as nervous as she is at attempting to keep up the conversation, especially since the last thing they should be talking about is one of his friends when they have a huge cloud looming over them.

“What’s the news?” She asked anyway, willing to play along.

“Our friend Chad, he just had a baby boy with his girlfriend Sophia a few days ago.” Jensen seemed proud, like he was the father who just gained another kid.

“Oh good for him.” Gigi replied, unsure of how else to show her support for someone she doesn’t even know. She remembers reading something in the news about a Chad and Sophia getting married, and how Chad divorced his wife for Sophia.

Honestly Gigi can’t really remember all the details, because she doesn’t care.

“Yeah... Good for him.” Jensen seemed solemn again. “Chad and Sophia have been through it all, and still managed to make it out okay together.”

“Like I said I’m happy for them.”

“So, I’ve been reading up on you and I-”

Gigi tilted her head to the side. “You’ve been reading up on me?”

“Well no, I... Yeah, I’ve been reading up on you.” He admitted, embarrassed; a dark red bloom spreading on his already red and irritated cheeks. “I read that you’re dating Brock Carver, is that true?”

“Yes it’s true, we’ve been together for over two years now.”

“He’s a good guy.” Jensen fiddled with his fingers.

“Yeah, he is.”

“Do you live in Texas now?”

Gigi tried not to get annoyed by all the formality, but what did she expect would actually happen? Of-course Jensen was going to ask her a bunch of personal questions, that’s what everyone does when they see someone they haven’t seen in over a long period of time. “Sort of, we just bought a house in Dallas. But we’re keeping my Condo out in Beverly Hills because that’s where most of my work is. We fly back and forth.”

“That must be tiring.” Jensen winced as he swallowed. “You know, all that traveling?”

“No more tiring than what you and Jared do.” Gigi didn’t mean for it to sound like a diss, but she knows that’s how it came across. What she meant by her statement was that Jared and her father travel back and forth from Vancouver, Canada, to Austin, Texas all the time, so what she’s doing is no different from what they do. There’s no taking her words back now anyway, because if she tried, it’d just make her statement sound worse than before.

“Touché.” He joked.

“Look Jensen.” Gigi drew a shaky breath into her lungs, attempting to calm her nerves to address the elephant in the room. “I owe you an apology, I shouldn’t have done what I did. It was cruel...”

“I’m not the only one you should apologize to.”

She sat back in her chair, resting her hands on her thighs. “I know that, believe me I do. And if I could go back in time and change what I did, I would.”

“You really hurt this family.” Jensen’s voice wasn’t angry, but it didn’t show any signs of weakness either, it was _strong._

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness, and I don’t expect it either.” Gigi tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Over the past two years I’ve been thinking about the person that I am, and lately when I look in the mirror I don’t like that I see.” There had been several times over the past two years when Gigi’s cried in the bathroom when no one else was around. The guilt from what she’d done to Danneel and the rest of the family slowly rising to the surface in her weak moments.

No words can describe the amount of regret that Gigi’s felt for just _being_ the negative person that she is.

“What do you _see_?”

“I-I see...” Gigi suddenly felt choked, like she was put on the spot. “I see a scared angry little girl staring back at me. A girl who hates the world. I see someone so consumed by darkness that it ate away at her very being, destroying any chance of her being the person she could’ve became. And lastly I see....”

 

**__ **

**_ **FLASHBACK** _ **

( _Sixteen Years Ago_ )

 

 

_“I’m full Mrs. Kelly, I don’t think I can eat anymore.” Gigi looked down at her dish, knowing she was one of the only kids left with food on her plate._

_“What did I tell ya about wasting food?” Dwayne, Mrs. Kelly’s husband spoke._

_Gigi recited what’s been grilled in her brain line by line these past four months of living at this foster home. “Never waste any food because there are poor little black kids in Africa who don’t get to eat.”_

_“That’s right, good girl. Now finish you’re food.” Mrs. Kelly responded happily before her husband could; her redneck accent shining through in her tone. “You know the rules, no one can leave the table until everyone finishes their meal.”_

_Looking around the dining room table, Gigi noticed all the other foster kids were glaring at her, clearly ready to be excused from the table. Except for Tom, he just looked worried._

_Gigi stuffed two more fork-fulls of her mashed potatoes in her mouth, but knew she couldn’t eat anymore or she’d end up making herself sick. “Mrs. Kelly, I can’t eat anymore. I feel like I’m gonna be sick, please don’t make me eat it.”_

_When Mr. Dwayne got up from the other end of the table Gigi knew she was going to get a beating like last time. She hopped up from her chair and started to make a run for the stairs but she didn’t even reach the first step before a large hand grabbed her by the back of her hair, tugging her back to the dining room table._

_“You do as my wife says and EAT YOUR FOOD!” Dwayne lifted her up off the floor with one hand and slammed her into her seat._

_“I can’t eat anymore Mr. Dwayne!” Gigi cried from the pain._

_“Yes you can! You won’t waste any of my hard earned money! It’s your birthday today and Mrs. Kelly made you a special meal and you will goddamn appreciate it!” Dwayne screamed into her ear; his face beat red from anger._

_Even today, on her birthday, at eight years old, she knew her life was only going to get worse from here on out. “I can’t Mr. Dwayne! I can’t do it! Mrs. Kelly?” Gigi pleaded with the woman sitting next to her, her small doe eyes wet and fresh with tears, her skinny frame shaking. “Tell Mr. Dwayne I can’t eat anymore please!?”_

_“You know the rules sweetie.” Mrs. Kelly folded her arms in a disapproving manner. “You have to eat all the food on your plate, we don’t waste money in this house.”_

_“Mrs. Kelly I ca-.” Her words were cut off when Mr. Dwayne shoved her face in the mashed potatoes, a piece of the ceramic chipping off the plate; cutting her face which stained her mashed potatoes a blood red. Snot, tears and mashed potato with gravy blocked her nose, she tried to turn her head and take a breath through her mouth, but Mr. Dwayne’s massive hand immobilized her, slowly but surely suffocating her in her food._

_“LOOK WHAT YOU”VE DONE YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT CAN YOU!? NO WONDER NOBODY WANTS YOUR SORRY ASS!” Mr. Dwayne continued to scream into her ear; her face still smushed into the bloody food, specks of light appearing behind her eyelids as her lungs screamed for air._

_“Dwayne be careful.” Mrs. Kelly hissed through her rotted teeth. “The social worka is comin tomorrow to check on the children, we can’t have any of the kids bruised up! I need them government checks to pay for my new car Dwayne! Don’t fuck this up for me!”_

_“You got lucky today girl. Mrs. Kelly saved you baby.” Dwayne whispered in her ear dirtily as he let go of her hair with a rough shove. He then turned to his wife. “Put the rest of dat food in da container, she can eat it tomorrow night, and every night after until she goddamn finishes it and appreciates it. Ungrateful little cunt.”_

_When Gigi mustered up the courage to take her mashed potato covered face off her plate, she looked around to see the other kids sat stock still, as though afraid the slightest movement would catch Mr. Dwayne’s attention and bring his wrath down on them. One of the younger boys was crying silently, while the older children looked blank, their emotions unreadable._

_“Go get yourself cleaned up and go straight to bed dear.” Mrs. Kelly’s voice was sweet as she reached over the table to swipe her finger on Gigi’s mashed potato covered chin, only to put her finger back in her own mouth. “This wouldn’t have happened if you had just ate your food like a good girl.”_

_“Upstairs now! Clean yaself up!" Mr. Dwayne grumbled as he sat back down at the head of the table._

_“Okay.” Gigi hiccupped, still crying._

 

_Doing as Gigi was told she went to the washroom, cleaned her face, got into her one and only pair of raggedy pajamas, and laid down in bed, the setting sun still shining through the windows. The whole time she couldn’t stop crying, wishing she was anywhere else in the world but here. About an hour after Gigi went to the bedroom, her foster parents must have sent all the other kids to bed too because Tom came into their room and got into his own bed next to hers._

_Mrs. Kelly and Mr. Dwayne’s house only have four bedrooms, so they make all the kids double up._

_“Don’t cry Gigi.” Tom whispered about another thirty minutes later as he got up from the bed and made his way over to her; crouching down on the floor and patting her tentatively on her back. “Things will get better I promise.”_

_“No they won’t.” Gigi croaked, tears still flowing. She’s just glad she’s facing the wall so Tom can’t see the cut on her cheek._

_“Yeah they will.” The boy moved closer. “You’re gonna be a famous actress one day, remember? And you’ll live in a massive house in L.A. and I’ll be your manager and we’ll never have to eat lumpy mashed potatoes again. We can get out of here and live the lives of celebrities like we see on TV!” Tom giggled, but his voice was sad._

_Gigi knows that Tom’s been living with Mrs. Kelly and Mr. Dwayne for over three years now, and he’s ten. Tom’s tried to show Gigi how not to get on their foster parent’s nerves, but for some reason both Kelly and Dwayne single her out from the rest of the kids._

_“HEY!” A loud bang came from outside the door; which scared Tom, making him jump up from the floor and onto his own single sized bed. “Get to sleep you two! Don’t make me come in there!” Dwayne yelled; his footsteps slowly retreating down the hall where the master bedroom’s located._

_“Goodnight Gigi.” Tom whispered, from his hiding spot underneath the blankets._

_She didn’t have it in her to respond again, all she could do was stare at the wall, the tears still streaming down her face. Eight years old and she slowly was starting to realize that she was truly alone. All she could think about was how much she wanted a mommy and a daddy of her own, who loved her, who didn’t hit her or call her names. She ached to be cuddled, kissed goodnight and tucked into her own bed, safe in the knowledge that in the morning she wouldn’t wake to her clothes in garbage bags and a pinch faced social worker there to take her to the next “home”. She used to dream of a prince and a princess, forced to give up their baby by a wicked witch, who one day would swoop in and reclaim their long lost daughter. Her chest felt hollowed out. Another birthday, still no prince or princess, no home of her own. No-one who wanted her. They weren’t going to come. They didn’t care, they threw her away like the garbage she was._

_From that moment since, she's hated them._

**_ ********* _ **

 

“Lastly you see what?” Jensen asked, snapping her from her trip down memory lane.

“Lastly I see someone who _hated_ their birth parents.” Gigi didn’t even realize she was crying until she saw her reflection in the hospital window beside her; her old memories haunting her. Thinking back on living with Mr. Dwayne and Mrs. Kelly made Gigi think about Tom and what the boy’s life might be like now. It's kind of funny looking back at the past how she really did end up famous, like the two of them talked about all the time. Gigi can’t help but miss the kid, who’s now a grown man. In the time that she lived in that foster home, Tom continued to look out for her until the day another social worker came to place her into a new foster home. Tom had promised to keep in touch with Gigi through letters before she left, but that never happened. For a while Gigi was upset with Tom that he abandoned her too, but they were only eight and ten years old, what was she really expecting? 

Maybe one day in the future she'll try and find a way to contact him, it'd be nice to reconnect with Tom again.

“Gigi...” Jensen’s eyes were sad, broken, looking like he was on the verge of tears himself.

The truth of the matter is, no one will understand the mental and physical torture that Gigi went through growing up in those foster homes. She could explain it to the mass media and they wouldn’t really give a damn. People might say “I’m so sorry you went through that.” But they’re not really _sorry_ , not truly. Mostly because it didn’t happen to them, therefore your pain doesn’t really matter.

Most people just say comforting things to sound politically and morally correct in order to come off as sensitive towards your feelings.

“I know you’re sorry Jensen...” Gigi wiped the tears from her face; struggling to keep her voice steady. “And I’m sorry for blaming you for so long for events in my life you knew nothing about. I’ve been angry for so long that I’ve let my emotions consume me. Turning me into a monster I despised, the very _thing_ I grew up hating. I was so alone, but I’m not anymore, and it’s time that I move on for the past. It’s time that I stop making excuses for myself, I’m pretty sure the universe has duely paid me back for everything I went through as a child don’t you think? After all, I’ve got everything I ever asked for and more. ”

“Maybe we could start over? Start fresh?” Jensen reached out to grab her hand.

“I don’t think so Jensen... How can we just ‘forget’ the past? After everything that I’ve done? After the mistakes we both made? Jensen, I _can’t_ forget the past. Not after everything that’s happened to me.” Gigi didn’t even need to clarify what she meant when she said they both made ‘mistakes’. Her mistake was being conniving, while his, at least in her eyes, was giving her up for adoption. “I do love you and Danielle, but maybe we’re all better off loving each other from a distance.”

Jensen looked like he wanted to argue, his body fidgeting, but instead he said. “If that’s what you believe is best.”

“It is.” Gigi stood up, attempting to compose herself. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom, then I should probably head out.”

“You think we can maybe talk from time to time?”

“I’d like that.” Gigi smiled; making her way to the door. As she went to open it she noticed it was slightly ajar. Which is strange, because she’s positive when she came into Jensen’s room she shut the door firmly behind her. When Gigi walked out of the hospital room to her left she could see Danneel out of the corner of her eye standing there sipping coffee. So the woman was eavesdropping? No surprise there. Instead of causing a scene Gigi walked down the hall, took a right, and made her way into the woman’s bathroom. The minute she sat down on the toilet her phone rang.

It was Kevin.

“Hello?” She answered, half annoyed.

“Hey Gigi, is this a bad time?”

“Oh no don’t worry about it, I’m only sitting on the toilet.” Gigi scoffed in return.

“I know you’re going through a lot and all with your family, and I’m sorry to bombard this news on you last minute. But I need an answer about the script... The CW studio keeps hounding me, they need to know if you’re going to take the part or not. If not they’re going to give the role to someone else. Did you even read the script?” Her manager rambled, sounding like he said all those words in one long breath.

“Yes Kevin.” She sighed. “I read the script.”

“What’d you think?”

“It was actually pretty good.”

There was a long significant pause. “Did you really read it or are you lying?”

“Yes I read it Kevin damn!”

“Okay calm down, you can’t blame me for questioning you. It’s hard to tell with you sometimes.”

“I-I know you want me to take this part.” Gigi reeled back her attitude. “But like I told you before, I’m not actress. Modeling has always been my dream.”

“Gigi... We both know the days of being the next Christie Brinkley are over.” Even though Kevin’s words were hard to hear, it was also the truth. “You can thank Social Media for that. These days you need more than just magazine covers to keep the public interested. Think of it this way, if this acting gig tanks and no one watches the show, at least you got paid a million dollars to do it.”

“That’s true.” Now that Kevin was talking money, a language that Gigi understood very well, she could finally see where he was coming from. “Let them know I’ll be taking the role.”

“Really!?”

“I’ll be playing the role of Elena right? The main character?”

“Yes!”

“Then tell’em I’ll take the role then.”

She could practically hear the man squeal from California, his voice more enthusiastic than she’s ever heard it before in the past. “Great! When are you coming back home?”

“Tomorrow.” Gigi looked down at her nails. “I’m gonna book a last minute flight and head out early tomorrow morning, I need to come home.”

“Perfect, I’ll have the studio draw up the paper work and you can sign them when you get here.”

“Sounds good, goodbye Kevin.”

“Bye G-”

Before her manager could even get out a full goodbye she hung up the phone. She loves that man, but damn can he be annoying sometimes. After finally being able to go to the bathroom in silence, she went to the sink to wash her hands. The second she turned the water on, the bathroom door squeaked open.

“Gigi.”

“Hi Danneel.” She replied, not bothering to look in the woman’s direction as she continued to wash her hands.

Danneel sauntered her way over to her, standing near the paper towel rack. Close enough to be in Gigi’s line of vision, but far enough away to respect personal space. Which in turn she’s grateful for. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Jensen.”

“You mean you couldn’t help but eavesdrop?” Gigi should’ve kept the comment to herself, but she didn’t, she couldn’t help herself.

Ignoring the snippy comment, Danneel continued on. “Listen, I know for a fact that Jensen doesn’t want you out of his life. And I don’t think it’s fair of you to push him away when he wants work on your guys’ relationship.”

Turning off the sink, Gigi asked. “Is that really what you want? You want me back in Texas making monthly visits?”

“If it makes Jensen happy then yes.” Danneel shrugged, her face blank. “It’s been over two years since you attempted to destroy me, I’m not angry with you anymore. Despite the fact that you almost ruined my relationship with my daughter.”

“Danneel... You have no idea how sorry I am. Truly, I am.”

“It took a month before Danielle would even speak to me.” With that statement Danneel’s confidence did seem to waver a bit. Even though Gigi think’s the woman is controlling, it’s clear as day that she loves her child. “I’ll never forget what you did to me and my family but I can _forgive_ you. Let’s face it, the two of us will probably never be close. But I don’t want to be the reason you don’t have a relationship with your father. Just do both yourself and Jensen a favor, when he calls you, _pick up_ the phone.”

Gigi must have waited too long to respond because in seconds Danneel was out of the bathroom like she’d never been there, leaving Gigi bewildered. The last thing she was expecting when the woman walked into the bathroom was some sage positive advice. Gigi was expecting for Danneel to give her the verbal beating that everyone knows she deserves. But instead the older woman took the high road, which is something that Gigi should have done years ago in terms of letting her history stop morphing her into a jaded human being.

Walking out of the bathroom and back down the hall, Gigi stopped to peak in Jensen’s room one more time. The door was closed, however she could still see into the room through the small rectangular window placed on the door several inches above the door knob. Everyone was all crowded around Jensen, including Danneel. Noah was sitting on the edge of the bed playing with some sort of toy truck, Jared was standing next to Jensen on his right side, and Danielle and Genevieve, who was holding Zach in her arms like usual, were standing on Jensen’s left side of the bed.

Her father had his family all around him...

While Gigi may be family, she isn’t and will never be _family_ like the people surrounding her dad in this very moment. Everyone in that room holds a special place in Jensen’s heart, and while Gigi knows that her father loves her. She doubt’s it’s the same _kind_ of love he has for the people next to his hospital bed. Just as she was about to turn away her eyes connected with Jensen’s and he gave her a heartwarming smile. 

Gigi stood there for a few more seconds smiling back and then waved goodbye before walking away. Even though Jensen was happy just a few moment’s ago, there was a dreadfulness in his eyes when the two of them locked gazes that she couldn’t quite place.

As Gigi made it to the elevator she couldn’t help but think about Danneel’s advice. Although she said differently earlier, Gigi had no plans to keep in contact with Jensen after today, or anyone else from his family for that matter. What she said back in his hospital room was just a lie to keep her dad happy for the moment. Because deep down somehow Gigi knows the truth, she’ll never have the father daughter relationship that she wished so hard for as a child with Jensen. After what she’s done to his family in the past, he’ll always look at her _differently_ even if he denies it until the end of time. Maybe Gigi should take a hardcore lesson out of Danneel’s handbook, she will  _never_   ever forget her past, and she’ll never be able to undo the horrible things she’s said and done throughout her life small lifetime. But maybe it’s time to _forgive_ herself, along with the many other people who’ve wronged her in the past.

 _If_ and _when_ her father ever calls her, Gigi might just pick up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guy's enjoyed that ending. As you know, I try and keep my stories as realistic as possible, and when you really think about it. Gigi and Jensen, along with everyone else wouldn't ever be able to just "forget" what's happened between them all you know? As you guy's could tell from reading the chapter Gigi will attempt at working on her behavior, but she's always going to be "That" girl, her past will always haunt her. But that doesn't mean she can't try and be a better person than she has been in the past. The ending is your guys's own interpretation. You could either take it as, maybe in the future Gigi and Jensen will work on their relationship, or maybe they won't. 
> 
> That's the best part in this ending. It's realistic, kind of sad, but kinda happy at the same time.
> 
> I always get sad after I finish a story because it's like I lose a piece of me, which sounds crazy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment/kudo's if you'd like. I'll be responding to all comments! <3


End file.
